


I Don't Deserve This

by LadyWinterlight



Series: A World of Soulmates [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/M, Trauma, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 127,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: Clint was 17 when his soulmark appeared. Knowing that not everyone with a mark actually met their soulmate, he didn't let his mark stop him from falling in love and getting married. What happens when he literally runs into his soulmate?Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Marvel (more's the pity). No characters were harmed (more than they already were) in the course of this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story last summer, playing with an idea without realizing how wide-reaching it was going to wind up being. Initially, I wanted a story featuring Clint that didn’t automatically write Laura and the kids out of the picture, or change the truth of their relationship. Laura is an awesome character who gets ignored a lot because people want to pair Clint with someone else. So I wanted to do something about that. It kinda spiraled out of control and is over 100k words... and isn't done yet.
> 
> As far as canon, this essentially ignores most of Civil War, with the exception of the enactment of the Sokovia Accords and a few other bits and pieces. So to make it simpler, this is what I’ve changed: Steve found Bucky before the Accords were finalized, the Avengers found the video about Tony’s parents - but WITH it, they found video records of Bucky’s brainwashing and “training.” Tony directed his fury at HYDRA, and the team didn’t split over it. With the Avengers working together regarding the Accords, they were able to have some clauses added so that while they do have accountability to the UN, the restrictions on them aren’t so heavy. And the Avengers, being all highly visible people, are not currently wearing trackers.
> 
> Clint, being mostly retired and not actually being powered, isn’t directly affected by the Accords. He does still do some smaller projects for the Avengers, but there hasn’t been a major battle event since Sokovia and he’s happy to be home with his family more.
> 
> All of S3 of Agents of SHIELD happened as per canon, but this ignores parts of the S4 teaser at the end of the finale and everything that happened in S4 - though I do use a few bits here and there that fit with this version of events. A lot of this was written before S4 even started, and there aren’t really any deliberate spoilers - just a few incidental things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to NerdyKat for inspiration and awesome beta help. My stories are way better because of you!

**Chapter 1**

The day they got married, Clint privately promised Laura that she and their family would always come first in his life, even if he did eventually meet his soulmate. Not everyone who had a mark actually got to meet them, and he wasn’t willing to give up on a life with love on the off chance that there was someone else out there “meant for him” that he  _ might _ someday meet.

Whoever she was, she was 17 years younger than he was, and she was unlikely to want or need a man in her life who was so much older. He reasoned that the decision would be best for both of them.

When he still hadn’t met her after the birth of his and Laura’s third child, he decided that they really would never meet. Whoever his soulmate was, she was in her mid 20s and doubtless had fallen in love with someone else. He was fine with it. He was happy, had a wonderful family, and he didn’t need fate to hand it to him.

He never imagined the circumstances that would bring them together…

* * *

Daisy wedged herself into the corner of the diner booth, sighing tiredly. She placed her order for a soup and salad, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer if she didn’t force herself to eat. She only hoped that the mom-and-pop diner in a tiny rural town wouldn’t have video cameras; she knew Coulson was probably looking for her, and likely others - the ATCU, whatever was left of HYDRA - and she was doing her best to stay under the radar. 

She could always delete video footage, sure, but it was easier to not have to.

She picked at her food when it came, forcing herself to take one slow bite at a time. She never felt like eating anymore, and she knew she’d lost weight but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All that mattered to her at this point was her penance; she had to do whatever it took to make people’s lives - particularly Inhumans - better, because Lincoln couldn’t anymore. Because the Sokovia Accords were making life harder for anyone with powers, not better. And someone had to watch out for them.

After she finished, she paid her bill with cash; she’d emptied her account when she left SHIELD, so she actually had plenty of money. And cash didn’t leave a trail for anyone to follow. “Be careful out there, now, honey,” the older woman at the register told her as she put on her ragged jean jacket.

She forced a smile for the woman and nodded. “I will. Thanks.” The town was quiet when she let herself out of the diner and turned the corner to make the walk back to her hotel. She hadn’t expected someone else to be rounding the corner at the same moment, and she slammed into a body hard enough to feel like a wall.

Daisy braced herself to roll with the fall, May’s training almost reflex at that point, but she never hit the ground. Instead, a pair of hands caught her arms and helped steady her. “ _ Shit. _ I am  _ so _ sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” she exclaimed without looking up. Keeping her eyes shadowed and her features masked by her hair had become almost automatic as well.

When her comment didn’t bring an immediate response, only a tightening of his hands on her arms, Daisy peeked up through her eyelashes. And froze, startled into silence.

She’d just run into Clint Barton, former SHIELD Agent and Avenger.

She was  _ so screwed. _

Clint didn’t know how to respond when the girl who’d run into him said his soul words. He was tempted not to say anything at all; it would be so much easier to keep his promise to Laura if he never spoke to his supposed soulmate. But the glimpse he got of her eyes when she peeked up at him made him pause.

A world of pain lurked within her eyes. Brown so dark they were almost black, her eyes pulled him in and made him reconsider his intention to keep silent. Her expression was tense, almost frightened, and he got the sense she was clinging to sanity with a death grip.

He had no idea what could have caused such pain in a woman so young, but he was not a stranger to the harsh realities of the world. In some ways, she reminded him of Natasha when they’d first met, so long ago.

“Please, let me go,” she said in a soft voice when he remained silent. Clint blinked and released her, realizing that his silence combined with his tight hold on her arms was more than a little strange.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said with a sigh. “Are you alright?”

Daisy blinked dumbly at him as his words registered. Then she shook her head, shock giving way to panic. “No. No, I can’t. I’m sorry, I just… no.” She bolted, tears filling her eyes and making her blink rapidly just so she could see where to run.

Not that she got far.

Clint caught up to her in half a dozen paces, catching her arm and making her stop again. Overstressed and overwhelmed, running on not enough of either food or sleep, Daisy felt herself falling apart. She tried to pull away from Clint again, but this time he pulled her closer. He saw her tears, saw the raw pain on her face, and pulled her into his arms.

Laura was going to kill him. 

He didn’t know why or how, but he knew that this girl needed him.  _ Him _ , specifically, and he suspected that if he let her run there were even odds that she wouldn’t live much longer.

But he would have to think about that later. Talk to both Laura and his soulmate, and see what they could work out. For now, he had a hysterical girl in his arms and he wasn’t about to let her go. 

“Shh,” he soothed her, holding her against his chest. Feeling her in his arms, he could tell, despite her bulky layers of clothes, that she was too thin. There were deep shadows under her eyes, now that he could see her more clearly, and her hands trembled - though whether from distress, fear, or low blood sugar, he couldn’t tell.

“Let me go,” she pleaded with him in a broken voice. “You don’t want me. No one should want me. I can’t get you killed too.”

“I’m awful hard to kill, sweetheart,” he assured her, trying for a smile but she just shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter,” she demurred. “Live your life. Find someone else.”

Clint sighed. “I have, actually,” he admitted in a low voice. His words startled her out of her protests for a minute; Daisy felt his words like a stab to the heart.

In the back of her mind, she had always believed that her soulmate would eventually be the one person in the world who  _ would _ want her. Who wouldn’t abandon her. And though her mind was telling her she should let him go, let him be happy, part of her didn’t want him to be happy without her. The conflicting swirl of emotion pummeled her, making her cry harder.

Maybe her life really was worthless, if even her soulmate didn’t want her.

Cursing under his breath at how the words just slipped out, Clint swung the girl into his arms. The middle of the street in a tiny, rural town was not the place to discuss either of their lives. He was just passing through on his way home, but he did already have a room at the little bed and breakfast nearby. Laura didn’t like it when he exhausted himself, trying to get home sooner, so he’d decided to stop for the night before all this happened anyway.

Carrying a hysterical, crying girl into his hotel room probably caused a stir among the staff, and he was pretty sure people in this town would be telling this story for a long time, but he ignored them all as he set her down just long enough to unlock the door to the room. He tugged her into the room gently, but she seemed to be lost inside herself.

He settled her onto the bed, watched her curl up into a little ball as he dragged the chair over to the bedside. He had no idea what had her so badly broken up, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he just walked away right now.

He’d always wonder.

He held her hand, murmuring soothing sounds, until she finally calmed down. She blinked red-rimmed eyes at him as her sobs subsided into hiccups; her eyes once again pierced him with just how much pain dwelt just beneath the surface. He handed her a tissue and she gave him a tiny smile as she accepted it.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“No problem,” he answered. “What’s your name, darlin’?”

She considered the question, then sighed. “Daisy.”

“You want to talk about it, Daisy?”

She just shrugged. “What difference does it make? I’ll be fine.”

He just looked at her skeptically. “Somehow, I don’t think I believe that.”

“I’m not sure it matters what you believe,” she answered, her tone devoid of emotion. “Didn’t you say you have someone else to get back to?”

“I did, and I’m sorry about how it came out,” he gave her a sheepish smile. “I’ve been married for almost fifteen years. Somehow I figured that if we hadn’t met in all this time, we probably never would.”

Daisy digested that thought as she studied him silently. If she remembered his SHIELD file right, he would be sixteen or seventeen years older than she was; if he was married when she was ten or eleven he would have been almost thirty.

She could see how he might have given up on finding her, given how rare completed soulbonds were.

“I understand,” she said in a low voice. “I won’t get in your way, promise.”

“I wouldn’t let you, honestly,” he said, deciding that honesty was the best policy. “Laura and the kids mean the world to me. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“Tell me about them, please?” she asked; she wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to know, but it would give her time to get her thoughts together. And maybe it would help her to know he was happy and who he was with, when she had to disappear.

“I… sure,” he said, taken aback by the question. It was unexpected, but he never minded talking about his family. “Laura is a couple of years younger than I am. Her feisty spirit is part of what caught my attention, and part of what I love about her. We have three kids: Cooper is the oldest, then Lila. Nathaniel was born a year ago May, and he’s a sweet baby. We don’t have a lot of extended family, but the kids do love their Auntie Nat.”

“Agent Romanov?” Daisy asked. Clint’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline; he hadn’t expected her to know that much about him. Daisy smiled just a little and answered the question before he could ask it. “I’m former SHIELD. You and Romanov were quite the team.”

Clint nodded, accepting that for the moment. If she were former SHIELD, that explained why she hadn’t asked for his name either. He went on to tell her a little bit about life on a family farm, carefully not revealing its location. Soulmate or not, he wasn’t sure he trusted her with that much information.

Daisy listened with a sad little smile; his family sounded a lot like the kind she had always dreamed of. Laura even sounded a bit like her, if she’d been a dozen years older and had a more normal sort of life. A big house, a happy home, and two-point-five kids.

She had no business interfering in their lives. In putting his kids at risk.

She closed her eyes, listening to him talk about Lila’s determination to fill their house with butterflies and butterfly pictures and how Cooper could build anything out of legos with just a little help from an adult. Clint could see her starting to drift to sleep and lowered his voice, rambling on into nonsense about how Nathaniel was just starting to talk and how hard it was to baby-proof a rambling old farmhouse.

It was a good thing he could talk about his kids forever, because it took a while for her to actually fall asleep. He kept going until he was sure she wouldn’t wake up again the moment he stopped; when he did finally give his voice a rest, he leaned back into his chair and just looked at her.

Sleeping, she looked much younger than twenty seven. Despite the hollowness of her cheeks and the deeply sunken eyes, she looked rather sweet while sleeping. He took in all the little details that he hadn’t had time to before, though; the calluses on her hands, the way her wrist and collar bones protruded sharply, the sickly pallor of skin he guessed was a pale gold when she was healthy. She looked to be some sort of mixed Asian descent, from the shape of her eyes and the cast of her skin, but that in itself didn’t matter much other than in shaping his guesses about how beautiful she would be when fully healthy.

Her clothes were ragged, looking as if she’d gotten them from a thrift store, but if she were former SHIELD and trying to lay low that might just be part of her cover. Or it might not; it had been quite a while since SHIELD fell, so maybe her resources were running thin.

With a sigh, Clint got up and checked the time. Almost eight. He should call Laura, both to say goodnight to the kids and to let her know what had happened. Moving as silently and carefully as possible, he let himself out of the room to make his call where he wouldn’t risk waking Daisy.

He could tell that Laura knew something was up, just from his tone of voice, but she waited patiently while the kids told him about their day and he wished them a good sleep before promising to be home in a day or two.

After Laura sent the kids to get ready for bed, her first question was, “What happened, Clint?”

She read him so well, even just by his voice, that he wouldn’t even try to keep his concerns from her. “I met my soulmate today, Laura. Literally ran into her on the sidewalk.”

“I… I see,” she said slowly. “And..?”

“I almost didn’t speak to her after she said my words. I thought it would be easier to just let her walk away,” he explained in a low voice. “But Laura… you should see her eyes. She looks like Nat did, back when she was still working for the Russians. Like something has broken inside her.”

“You’re worried about her, even though you just met,” Laura said softly. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. You should see her, love. She’s thin. Too thin. Somehow I get the feeling that if I let her walk away, I’ll never see her again… and neither will anyone else.”

Laura’s soft gasp was the only sound for a long moment. “She’s as bad as Nat was, you think?” she asked finally.

“I think so, yes.”

“Bring her home, Clint.”

“I… what?” He was stunned. She wanted him to bring his soulmate home with him?

“Bring her home with you. If she needs help, we’ll help her.” Laura’s voice took on a determined note. “Listen, love, I’m not completely thrilled with the idea either. But it’s the right thing to do, and if she dies and you find out… you’ll never forgive yourself. If we find out about it, I might never forgive myself, either. So bring her home.”

“Alright,” Clint agreed after a minute. “God, do I love you,” he added in a low, husky tone. “You have such an amazing heart.”

“I love you too. Be careful, Clint, please.”

“I promise. We’ll probably be there tomorrow night; we may not make it before the kids’ bedtime, but it shouldn’t be too much after that.”

“Okay. Take care, and have a safe rest of the trip.”

“I will. Good night, love.”

“Good night.”

Clint waited for her to hang up the phone before he ended the call on his end as well. He leaned against the wall with a soft sigh. His wife really was amazing.

* * *

Daisy woke up the next morning, blinking slowly in the growing light of the hotel room. She didn’t recognize the room, but that wasn’t immediate cause for concern. She didn’t recognize half the hotel rooms she stayed in, upon waking. She seldom spent much time in them before falling into exhausted sleep.

What was cause for concern, as she came to full awareness, was that she wasn’t alone in the room. The soft humming of another body told her that someone was nearby, sitting and… maybe watching her?

“Good morning,” Clint said softly, spotting the signs of her waking. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” she answered automatically; the events of the evening prior came back to her and she colored a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your room. I should probably go.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” She blinked at him. “I know we just met, and you have no reason to trust me,” he said slowly. “But just because I have a family doesn’t mean there isn’t room in our lives for more family. My wife would like to meet you; we would like it a lot if you would come back home with me.”

“I shouldn’t,” she demurred. “I could be dangerous to your family.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time an AWOL agent hid out with us,” he said with a smile. “Please, Daisy? Give it a chance. We won’t make you stay if you really don’t want to.”

“I…” she hesitated, then sighed. Part of her wanted this, and she wasn’t strong enough to fight him at the moment. “Alright. For a short visit, at least.”

“Great.” He grinned at her. “Let’s go get some breakfast, and then we can hit the road, yeah?”

“I need to go back to my hotel for my things,” she said slowly.

“Of course. No problem.”

After she washed up, they went downstairs to the breakfast bar. Daisy went to get herself coffee while Clint checked out, then he joined her to eat something. Clint watched quietly as she poked at her food, not really eating, though she downed three cups of coffee in the time it took him to eat his meal. He quietly pocketed a couple pieces of fruit and wrapped up a bagel in a napkin while she was preoccupied; he suspected her horrible eating habits were a symptom of bigger problems, but he hoped he could get her to snack later in the car. 

They swung by her hotel and he let her go in alone to get her things and check out. She came back with a simple backpack and a bag slung over her shoulder that looked like it could carry a laptop.

She left her laptop in a hotel room overnight? Of course, he realized, she hadn’t intended to be gone overnight. That was his fault. Good thing that in a tiny town like this, everyone knew everyone so things were less likely to just disappear.

As she walked out of the hotel and back to his car, Daisy wondered if she should have taken the opportunity to bolt. Somehow, though, she suspected he would have found her. Whatever it took. And she would have felt guilty about ditching him. It might have been easier to have left him behind, rather than waiting for him to push her away… but there was a part of her that still clung to the belief that her soulmate would be different from everyone else.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to prove her right or wrong.

Still, just his presence made her calmer, somehow. Maybe that was why she let him talk her into this. Why she hadn’t really even tried to fight him. Maybe it was the soulbond; she really didn’t know much about them. But anything was possible. She’d seen too many crazy things in her life to discount anything just because it seemed unlikely.

“Do you have a car or anything that we need to make arrangements for?” Clint asked lightly when she returned to the car with her things. Daisy just shook her head. “Alright. Buckle in, then.” He waited until she was buckled safely before starting the motor; Daisy smiled just a little when she noticed. One of the few foster moms she would have liked to have stayed with for more than a couple of months did the same thing. If she hadn’t known he had kids, she would have started to wonder.

“If we only stop a couple of times for gas and food, we should get to the farm around nine or nine thirty,” Clint explained as he began to drive. “I know it’s gonna be a long day, but I’d rather get there tonight if we can.”

“I don’t mind,” Daisy said, realizing he was looking for an answer. “Just let me know if you need a break from driving or something,” she offered, startling herself as well as him. “You’d have to give me directions, but…”

Clint smiled. “I’ll keep it in mind. I should be fine, but long drives can get boring.”

“I suppose you usually have your family to keep you awake.”

“Not always. But I do usually have company of some sort, yes.” He slanted a glance at her, though he kept most of his attention on the road. “What did you do with SHIELD?”

She thought for a moment about what she could or should tell him. “I’m a hacker,” she told him finally. “It’s actually how I got picked up. I hacked SHIELD.”

Clint whistled. “That’s no simple task,” he said in a tone of admiration. “Even Stark needed his AI from inside the helicarrier.”

“Well, I wasn’t into the operational or personnel files. More like the records archives and old mission logs. I’m not sure anyone could get into the seriously protected data from a laptop on public wi-fi.”

“You did what?” She blinked at his tone of utter shock. “You hacked SHIELD archives from a laptop on public wi-fi?”

“Um… yes?” Her answer sounded more like a question, but she shrugged it off.

“That’s beyond impressive, sweetheart,” Clint said when he shook off the shock of her revelation. “What were you looking for?”

Daisy bit her lip lightly, then gave in to the little voice telling her to trust him. So she explained about the lack of information about her past, the orphanage, the redacted SHIELD file. She even told him about her CO finding information that she couldn’t, about the invisible protocol and that every agent who had anything to do with her being killed, so that they stopped looking.

“Wow. That sounds pretty tough, Daisy. Thank you for telling me.” He smiled at her, and she returned it. 

“You’re easy to talk to,” she admitted quietly. “It’s weird, because I don’t normally talk about this stuff. But…”

“Sometimes people just have a connection, you know?” he offered thoughtfully. “I’m not even necessarily talking about a soul bond. Just that you click with some people, find yourself trusting them without effort. I had a… a friend like that, once. He recruited me to SHIELD, actually.”

Daisy smiled. “I can tell you think a lot of him.”

Clint’s smile turned brittle, and Daisy wondered for a moment what she said wrong. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I did. He was a good man, a good person.”

“Oh,” Daisy said, abashed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he might be…”

“Dead,” Clint finished for her. “Yeah. A few years ago.” At least, that was the official story. He knew differently at this point, but that didn’t just make the pain go away. Especially since he only knew differently because Natasha had found out through a secondary source. Officially, they were still ignorant and there had been no contact.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not your fault.”

They lapsed into silence after that. Half an hour or so later, Clint realized that Daisy had fallen asleep. Her head rested awkwardly on her arm, leaning against the window. Clint shook his head and let her sleep, keeping his attention on the road.

Three hours later, just as he was beginning to wonder if he should wake her for lunch, Daisy began to murmur in her sleep. A quick glance showed signs of tears slipping down her cheeks, though her eyes were still closed. 

“Daisy,” he tried, calling her name. She didn’t wake, just whimpered softly.

“No. No, please. Don’t do this. You can’t…” she cried out, her voice sounding as broken as he’d ever heard anyone sound.

Cursing, Clint took the next exit and pulled off the highway. “Daisy. Hey, sweetheart, wake up,” he said, reaching an arm out to shake her shoulder.

“No. No, don’t!” she yelled, flinging up her arm to shake off his hand. The car shook oddly for a moment as he pulled to a stop, but he paid it no mind as he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. He undid hers next, pulling her awkwardly into his lap as she finally opened her eyes. “Oh… Clint…”

“Shh, Daisy, I’ve got you. It’s alright,” he soothed her.

She shook her head, not responding aloud. But she snuggled closer to him, clinging to his warm presence. “I… I’m sorry,” she apologized again when she calmed down.

“It’s alright,” he said gently. “Whatever it is, you’re going to have to talk about it at some point, sweetheart. It’s eating you up inside.”

“It’s not…” she tried to deny, but it was weak. “I’ll be alright. I just… need time.”

“Time, you can have,” he agreed. “I won’t push it now, but maybe when we get home…”

“Maybe,” she agreed with a shrug.

“Well, now you’re awake, are you hungry? I was thinking we should stop for lunch soon.”

“I could eat, I guess,” she answered. “If you’re hungry, we can stop.”

“Think you can try to have something? You had a pretty light breakfast.” He waited until she nodded, then nodded back. “I don’t think there’s anything nearby, but we’re only about ten miles out of the next town.”

“Sure,” she agreed. At least she could get more coffee. Maybe she shouldn’t sleep in the car anymore; she was pretty sure her powers had slipped for a moment while she was dreaming.

She scooted back over to her seat and they both buckled in again. The drive into the next town was quiet, though she could feel Clint’s worried gaze in the rare moments he could take his focus off of driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy arrives at the Bartons'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shocked and amazed at the response I got to the first chapter. I had no idea that so many people would find this concept so interesting, and I thank you all for the wonderful support you've shown.
> 
> There are spoilers for AoS S2-3 in here, but it doesn't address S4 at all.
> 
> Also, I don't know that depression and associated issues requires a trigger warning, but there's a LOT of it in this story - not just in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Clint was worn out when they finally pulled up to the farm, a little before ten that night. The unplanned stop combined with Daisy picking at her food had delayed them only a little. He was unsurprised to see the yard lights on when they got in; Laura knew to expect them and he had texted her that they were likely skipping dinner but would snack in the car. He’d actually gotten Daisy to eat a banana and have some water while he downed a power bar.

He hopped out of the car and quickly went around it to help Daisy out. She stretched awkwardly, shouldering her laptop case as he took her backpack for her. He offered her his free hand, but she caught sight of a figure waiting in the doorway of the house and just shook her head. She opted to just follow him to the porch, a step or two behind.

Daisy averted her eyes when Clint met Laura with a kiss and a hug in greeting. She just stayed quiet, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, even though their greeting lasted just a few seconds.

“Daisy,” Clint said, stretching his hand out to her. She looked up at the sound of her name and stepped closer, hesitating for a moment before taking his hand. He tugged her into the house and she went with it, pausing to look around. “Daisy, this is my wife, Laura. Honey, this is Daisy… my soulmate.”

Laura gave Daisy a long, appraising look, before smiling in welcome. “It’s nice to meet you, Daisy.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Daisy answered politely. “Thank you for inviting me to visit. I… hope it’s not too awkward...”

“Nonsense,” Laura dismissed her concern immediately. “Clint, would you take Daisy’s things up to the guest room, please?” Clint nodded and Daisy reluctantly surrendered her laptop case. As he headed up the stairs, Laura tucked her hand into Daisy’s arm. “I made you both dinner, just something simple because it’s so late. Are you hungry?”

“I… guess so,” Daisy answered slowly as Laura pulled her gently into the kitchen. She let Laura push her towards the table and she sat down while her hostess took a covered plate out of the oven. She set it in front of Daisy with a smile.

“It’s just chicken, fresh bread, and baked carrots,” Laura said, half apologizing for the simplicity of the meal. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so please let me know if I can get you something else.”

Daisy shook her head, offering a shy smile. “It’s fine. I’ll eat almost anything, so please don’t trouble yourself over me. And thank you.” She accepted Laura’s relieved grin and picked up her knife. After helping herself to butter for her bread, Daisy ate a few bites; she hadn’t had homemade bread in forever, and it tasted even better than she remembered.

Clint came in and was handed a plate as well, which he tucked into hungrily. Daisy sat quietly and just watched the easy, silent interaction between her soulmate and his wife. She didn’t think she’d ever interacted so easily with anyone, in the way that a look could say everything and they adjusted to each other’s movement without any thought at all. She found that she couldn’t keep watching and returned her attention to her plate. It was nice of Laura to cook for her, and she felt guilty about not wanting to eat it. She forced herself to swallow a few bites of the chicken, a bit of the carrots, and then put her fork down with a sigh.

Her stomach hurt and her throat felt tight.

“Are you alright, Daisy?” Laura’s gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Daisy looked up, nodding quickly.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Clint glanced at her, concern in his eyes. “Are you coming down with something? You slept for a few hours in the car, too.”

Daisy shook her head. “No, really, I’m alright. Just… it’s been a rough several months. Maybe a rough few years.”

Laura’s expression held nothing but sympathy, and Daisy couldn’t hold her gaze. “You’re welcome to stay here a while,” Laura offered. “Get some rest, take a bit of a break. You’re safe here.”

“I’m not entirely sure if that’s true,” Daisy said with a sigh. “It’s kind of you to offer, but I probably shouldn’t stay too long.”

“Why not?” Clint asked, his tone light but his eyes studying her intently. “It’s no trouble, really.”

“It’s probably not safe. There are some… nasty people interested in… in what I can do,” Daisy answered, hedging her explanation.

Clint just smiled, though. “That’s not uncommon. I promise, this house isn’t in any of SHIELD’s records. In fact, only three people in SHIELD ever knew it existed and even that was completely off the books.”

“I get that. But…”

“There’s something you’re not telling us,” Laura said in an observational tone. “Is it really that bad?”

Daisy bit her lip, her eyes darting between them pensively. Then she looked away. “I have powers,” she admitted in a low voice.

“You’re enhanced somehow? Some sort of accident, like Dr. Banner?” Laura asked curiously, without a trace of fear or surprise in her voice. But Daisy just shook her head. “Hmm. Maybe one of those new sort that have been in the news, then. What are they calling them, Clint?”

“Inhumans,” Daisy answered before Clint could. “Yes, I am one. But I got my powers before the accident that started causing them to appear sporadically.”

“It’s not a big deal, Daisy,” Clint said in a soothing tone. “We’ve had plenty of  _ special _ people here. Stark, Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Wanda Maximoff…”

“As long as you’re reasonably in control of your powers, it doesn’t matter to us,” Laura agreed.

Daisy just stared at them silently, her expression showing shock and wonder. “You really mean that,” she said in a whisper.

“Of course we do,” Laura answered firmly.

“I… alright. I’ll stay for a little while. If you’re sure,” Daisy said slowly.

“Good.” Laura smiled. “Were you finished eating?” She glanced at Daisy’s plate, the food maybe half gone. If she were being generous.

Daisy looked away. “Yes. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to waste it…”

“No need to worry,” Clint said. “Someone will eat the leftovers tomorrow, I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Clint and Laura exchanged another glance, then Laura nodded. “Come on, darlin’, let’s get you settled so you can sleep,” Clint said quietly. 

But despite the comfy bed and relatively safe surroundings, Daisy couldn’t sleep. Her mind ran in circles, between memories she couldn’t hide from and fears only just forming because of them. Lincoln. Andrew. Alisha. All dead, because of her. Because Hive had gotten into her head and she’d willingly told him about every Inhuman she’d encountered whose location she knew. Condemned them all to their fates. A fate she meant to share, except that Lincoln wouldn’t let her.

All her fault.

And now there was Clint. And Laura. Her soulmate, and his wife. Such an ironic twist of fate, to meet her soulmate when her only reason to go on living had been to try to atone for all the damage she’d done, all the harm she’d caused.

She couldn’t stay long. She’d probably just get them killed, too. And they had kids, all under ten. She couldn’t be the reason they became orphans. She couldn’t condemn them to growing up the way she had.

Resolute in her own mind, Daisy got up and found herself a change of clothes. She dressed quickly and peeked out into the hall briefly. All quiet; the sun was just barely on the horizon, so it was still very early. Hopefully everyone was still sleeping. Rather than trying to move through the house, though, Daisy opened the window in the guest room she occupied. Gauging the distance to the ground, she eased her body out the open window and jumped, using her powers to slow her fall so she landed without hurting herself.

She skirted around the house, knowing she’d have to follow the driveway back to the road. This far outside a city - any city - she was pretty easily lost. At least on the road, she’d be able to access a GPS signal.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going, missy?” 

Laura’s voice startled Daisy out of her thoughts and she whirled around to see Laura standing on the front porch, cup of coffee in one hand and the other on her hip. Laura’s eyebrows were raised, and her stance spoke of quiet irritation.

“Away,” Daisy answered lowly, her voice gritty from lack of sleep and suppressed emotion. “I’m too dangerous to be around. People get killed.”

“Because of your power?” Laura looked skeptical. “Look, Daisy, Clint told me you’d agreed to stay for a while. What changed?”

“Nothing changed,” Daisy snapped back. “That’s what’s wrong. Nothing changed! I’m still not safe to be around, and I don’t want to be a risk to you. Or your kids. God, I could never forgive myself if your kids got hurt. Or if you got killed and they were left to the system, too.”

“It won’t happen, Daisy,” Laura said soothingly. She set her cup down and approached slowly, moving carefully so as to keep herself a minimal threat. “You don’t want to hurt us, or the kids. We’ll all be fine.”

Daisy scoffed. “I never wanted to hurt any of them! But it’s my fault they’re dead.  _ My fault. _ ”

“Talk to me about it,” Laura offered, holding out her hand. “If I think it’s too big a risk to my family, I’ll let you leave. Even take you into town, so you don’t have to walk.” Daisy eyed her hand, impulses at war within her. Part of her wanted to be saved, wanted her soulmate to be the stable person in her life for once. Part of her, the part still affected by Hive, knew that she was just too different. That ‘normal’ people couldn’t really understand her, and that she couldn’t trust them.

Then memory hit her; Mack pulling her in for a hug. Freely giving her forgiveness she didn’t deserve. Mack would want her to try, to trust someone. Even though he’d trusted her and she hurt him. And he trusted her again, after. Maybe she owed it to him, to his trust in her, to at least try.

If nothing else, maybe she could convince Laura that she was too dangerous. Then she could tell her conscience that she’d tried.

Laura silently watched Daisy, emotions flitting across the younger woman’s face as she struggled with the decision. She began to suspect that there was something deeper wrong than just fear. Daisy didn’t look like she’d slept at all, and she was clearly distraught over something. It wasn’t even just the deaths she felt she’d caused, though Laura could tell that those losses did weigh on her.

“Alright,” Daisy finally agreed. “But… it’s a long story. And I’m pretty sure it’s nothing the kids should hear about.”

“We’ll stay out here,” Laura agreed. “I can make sure the kids stay in the house.” Daisy nodded her acceptance and trudged up onto the porch. She slumped heavily into one of the chairs and sighed softly. Laura sat beside her, close enough for comfort and far enough to let Daisy have a sense of her own space.

“I suppose the best place to start is the beginning…” So Daisy told her. Told her about the orphanage. About the dozens of foster homes, never for more than a few months. About hacking SHIELD to find the original of the redacted document. The reports Coulson had found for her, though she avoided naming him. 

She told Laura about finding out that her father wasn’t dead, but that he was insane. She left out all her personal issues with HYDRA and specifically Ward, but did describe how she ended up in an alien temple. How Trip died, trying to protect her. Her time in quarantine. Meeting the other Inhumans, finding out her mother was still alive, despite what HYDRA had done to Jiaying. 

Daisy found that once she started, the torrent of words just kept coming. She talked about being caught between her mother’s people and her SHIELD team. About the Inhumans attacking the  _ Iliad. _ How her mother nearly killed her, and was only stopped when her father killed her mother to save her life. How they’d offered her father a second chance at life, but had to take away his memories to do it. So in saving him, she’d lost him and any chance to have him as part of her life. 

She talked about trying to find new Inhumans as they appeared, due to the contaminated fish oil tablets. About HYDRA collecting them, and HYDRA’s goal of releasing the most powerful Inhuman ever known… 

And then she had to explain Hive. How he’d literally gotten into her head. How he affected her, controlled her. How her decisions were influenced by Hive in her brain. How Alisha was killed by the Kree, because she’d been in the way when Hive called them in for their blood. Fighting Mack when he tried to come for her. How Hive and his captive scientist used her blood instead of the Kree’s, and the primitive Inhumans created with it. How Andrew died, trying to free her from Hive… and how she’d begged Hive to take her back, how empty she’d felt without the connection to him and the others.

Laura just held her hand tighter as she listened to Daisy explain how the effects of Hive’s control was like a drug, how she’d suffered through withdrawal. She resisted the urge to pull Daisy closer, though the mother in her was hard to subdue. Daisy was in so much pain, crying without even realizing it as she spoke.

The conclusion of Daisy’s story was as tragic as Laura had feared. Someone she loved sacrificed his life for hers, when all she wanted was to give her life to atone for her sins. How Daisy forced herself to go on, because if she couldn’t die to atone she would have to try to live to atone instead.

As she listened, Laura reviewed what she knew from college psychology classes about addiction. She realized that some of the signs of distress she was seeing in Daisy could be related to the withdrawal Daisy mentioned, and resolved to do some research to see if there was anything they could do to help. She glanced up and saw Clint leaning against the front door, though she wasn’t sure at what point he had joined them. 

She saw the signs of pain and anger on his face as well, and knew that they were going to have to have a serious discussion at some point soon. His soulmate’s pain was calling to him, and though she had no doubts about his love for her and their children… she also knew that he would struggle to keep his promise.

Though the rarity of completed soulbonds meant not much was known about them, one universally accepted fact was that the bonds were strong. That soulmates who met were drawn together with a pull that was nearly undeniable. Which meant that Laura had some thinking to do as well. She would not let this tear her family apart.

Especially since Daisy so obviously needed them. She needed stability and love and to have people in her life who would never leave her alone.

Really, more than a soulmate, the younger woman needed a family. 

Was it really just by chance that Clint came with one?

First things first. They had to convince Daisy to stay. To really stay, and not just agree hesitantly so that the next mood swing convinced her to leave again.

Laura gave in to impulse and stood, leaning against the arm of Daisy’s chair and wrapping the younger woman in a tight embrace. She held her there, stroking Daisy’s soft, dark hair as she calmed. When Clint caught her eye, she nodded, and Clint joined them as well. Daisy seemed to calm down faster when Clint took her hand and rubbed her shoulder soothingly; Laura didn’t take it personally, attributing the reaction to the soulbond. 

“You see, sweetheart?” Clint murmured softly. “This is why we want you to stay. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

“What happened isn’t your fault, Daisy,” Laura added quietly, though she didn’t expect to be believed just yet. “You’re not a monster and you’re not dangerous. You won’t hurt us, or the kids. You don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Daisy just listened quietly as they calmed her down. She was too emotionally exhausted to fight with them about anything, and a part of her didn’t really want to.

“Have you seen a doctor since Hive was killed, Daisy?” Clint asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Jemma said something about acute withdrawal symptoms and brain chemicals, but I didn’t understand most of it.”

“Why did you leave?” he asked next. 

“I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t cope. Locked in a containment box, with too many emotions, and I just… I couldn’t…”

“Shhh,” Laura soothed her. “It’s alright. You don’t have to go back. You’re safe here with us.”

“Is there someone we should call, though? Just to tell them you’re safe,” Clint offered. 

Daisy shook her head initially, then sighed. “Maybe Mack. Or Fitz. They have other comm techs, but I’m pretty sure they don’t have anyone who can break my security. But Clint… they’ll know you.”

“How?” Clint asked. Daisy just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I guess. Voice print, ID records, whatever.”

“I could call, though,” Laura offered. “I’m not in anyone’s records.”

“Maybe,” Daisy replied hesitantly.

“We don’t have to decide now,” Clint said with a shrug. “Though there is something we do have to decide. There are a couple of curious kids inside wondering what’s going on, I’m sure.”

“You don’t have to tell them anything,” Daisy responded quickly. “I’m just a guest. It’s fine.”

Laura shook her head firmly. “No, honey, we won’t do that to you. We’ll be honest with them.”

“But…”

“Trust us, Daisy. Please?” Clint asked. Daisy’s eyes met his, the intensity of emotion in his dark blue gaze startling her into agreement and she nodded meekly. “Good. Thank you.” He glanced at his watch. “We have about a half an hour until their movie is over. Would you like a shower before you meet them?”

“Yes, please,” Daisy answered quietly. Clint nodded and stood, and Daisy tensed as he pulled away. 

“What is it?” Laura asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Daisy answered. “I just… when he’s close, I feel better. Calmer. I noticed it yesterday, too.”

“Maybe it’s the soulbond?”

Daisy shrugged; she didn’t really know. 

Laura met Clint’s eyes and Daisy watched another silent conversation happen in a few heartbeats. “Come on, Daisy,” Clint said, holding his hand out to her. “I’ll get you towels and show you where the bathroom is.”

“Okay.” Laura released Daisy so she could get up and Clint took her hand when she got close. They all went inside, Clint and Daisy towards the stairs and Laura headed towards the kitchen. She had an idea.

Rather than leaving Daisy alone to shower, Clint stayed outside the door until he heard the shower curtain close behind her. Then he returned to the room, hopping on the counter to sit while she cleaned up. They didn’t talk, but Clint hummed to himself while he waited and Daisy seemed content with him just being nearby.

When she was finished, he handed her his fuzzy bathrobe and moved back to the hallway again; his back was to her, but he was close and the door was open. Rather than back to the guest room, he led her to the master bedroom. Searched through the dresser for one of his old t-shirts and a pair of Laura’s sweatpants. Old and worn, but soft and comfortable. He sat on the bed with his back to her again, letting her dress.

Daisy sighed softly at how childish she was being, not wanting to let Clint too far away. But at the same time, she was grateful for his understanding and his quiet willingness to stay close. “I’m decent,” she told him softly, and he smiled as he turned back to face her. She dug in her backpack for a brush and untangled her wet hair under his gentle gaze.

“You really are beautiful,” he told her in a low voice. She blushed and just shook her head, but he caught a glimmer of a smile. “I mean it. You are.”

“Thank you,” she murmured back as she finished with the brush.

“Come on,” he encouraged her as she finished. “Let’s go meet the kids.”

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed. He took her hand and led her back downstairs.

“In here, Clint,” Laura called when she heard their steps on the stairs. Clint and Daisy headed for the kitchen, though Clint caught enough sound from the living room to know the movie was almost over.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Clint greeted his wife as they entered the room.

Laura smiled at them, glad to see Daisy still considerably more relaxed than she’d been earlier. “Hey,” she responded. “Here, Daisy, I made this for you.” She handed Daisy a sports cup with a lid and a straw. “I know you haven’t been hungry, and I totally understand. So I made you a smoothie. You can drink it slow, a little at a time, until it’s gone. Okay?”

Daisy took the cup, though she popped the lid and sniffed. It smelled sweet, like fruit and honey. “What’s in it?”

“Yogurt, fresh fruit, an egg, some quinoa for extra protein, ground flax for fiber, a little juice to make it easier to drink,” Laura listed off the main ingredients. “There’s no ice or anything, so it won’t get watered down. Just take your time with it, alright?”

“I’ll try,” Daisy said, giving in. She closed the lid again and took a sip. It was actually pretty good, sweet and tangy at the same time. And it didn’t sit in her stomach like a brick, so maybe Laura was on to something.

“Good. Thank you.” Laura beamed as Daisy sipped again. Clint squeezed Daisy’s hand lightly in encouragement, and smiled his thanks to Laura. His wife really was brilliant sometimes.

The three adults headed down the hall for the living room; they arrived just in time for the kids to giggle as the Genie took off into the sky at the end of  _ Aladdin _ . 

“Mommy!” Lila was the first to notice her parents watching. She bounced to her feet and dashed over for a hug. “We missed you at breakfast!”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Mommy was busy for a while. But daddy made sure you ate, right?”

“Uh huh! We had fruit and cereal.”

“Good girl,” Laura praised. “Come on, everyone sit down. There’s someone we’d like you to meet.” Cooper hung back, watching as his dad followed his mom in with a strange lady beside him, someone none of the kids had ever seen before. 

Laura just ruffled his hair as she drew the kids onto the couch with her. Clint sat Daisy in an armchair, then perched on the arm of her chair. His hand stayed on her shoulder comfortingly and she sighed, his touch soothing her in a way nothing else ever had.

“Daisy, I’d like you to meet Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel,” Laura introduced each of her children with a smile. “Everyone, this is Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cooper murmured politely. Lila gave Daisy a bright smile and waved, and Nathaniel burrowed shyly into Laura’s embrace, peeking out at Daisy with big baby eyes.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Daisy answered in a quiet voice.

“Is she a friend of Daddy’s?” Lila asked curiously.

“You know how in your movie, the princess didn’t want to marry the prince because she wanted to wait for her soulmate?” Laura asked.

“But the prince didn’t have a soulmate, so he didn’t understand,” Cooper said with a nod.

“And then they found out that the Princess’s soulmate wasn’t a prince, so they had to change the law,” Lila added.

Clint nodded. “I didn’t get my soulmark until I was seventeen,” Clint explained. “That by itself is pretty unusual. Soulmarks usually show up before you turn ten, because it’s really hard to make a relationship work with someone so much younger.” Clint glanced at Daisy, but she didn’t seem to be taking the explanation personally at the moment, so he relaxed. “When I fell in love with your mommy, I didn’t think I would ever meet my soulmate. And we wanted a family, so we got married and had you.”

“We know. You and mommy showed us the pictures, ‘member?” Lila said again. Of the three kids, she was definitely the most outspoken. Daisy actually admired that about her.

“That’s right, we did show you,” Laura agreed, keeping her tone calm and patient. “And we put pictures of all of us into the albums we keep with the wedding ones, because our family is very important to us.”

“What does that have to do with Miss Daisy?” Cooper asked in a thoughtful tone.

“Daisy is my soulmate,” Clint explained quietly. “Because she’s my soulmate, that makes her part of our family too.”

“Like Auntie Nat?” Lila asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, sweetie, just like Auntie Nat,” Laura agreed with a tone of approval. “She’s special, and she’s going to be staying with us for a while. Because she needs us.”

“She doesn’t have her own mommy and daddy?” Lila asked, looking sad.

“No, her mommy and daddy died,” Laura explained, sticking to the basics because the full explanation was too confusing.

“But she’s a grownup,” Cooper pointed out.

Laura frowned. “Do you remember how sad I was when my mom got sick?” she asked, knowing that Cooper was the only one old enough to remember. He nodded in reply. “Being a grownup doesn’t mean that we don’t feel sad when we lose someone.” Cooper nodded again, and Laura smiled a little at his thoughtful expression.

Lila pushed herself off the couch suddenly and climbed up into Daisy’s lap instead. Daisy just stared down at the little girl, who hugged her tightly. “You don’t have to be sad anymore, Auntie Daisy,” she said earnestly. Daisy blinked back tears and wrapped her arms around the little girl. “You can share our family. We can love you, too, just like Auntie Nat.”

“Thank you, Lila,” Daisy said softly. “That means a lot to me.” Lila just snuggled into Daisy’s arms and stayed there contentedly. Strangely enough, her innocent trust made Daisy relax further rather than worrying her. Clint smoothed Lila’s hair as well as Daisy’s, smiling at his baby girl in approval.

“Will you play with us, like Auntie Nat does?” Cooper asked, addressing Daisy directly for the first time since his cautious greeting.

“I don’t know if it will be the same, because I’ve never met your Auntie Nat, but I like games,” Daisy offered. “And I have all the Angry Birds versions on my computer; we can figure out all the new levels together, if you want.”

“Cool,” Cooper responded with a small smile.

“Come color with me, please, Auntie Daisy?” Lila pleaded. Then she paused, thinking. “The boys can come too, if they want.”

“Sure, if you like,” Daisy answered lightly, her eyes on Cooper who nodded after a moment.

Daisy coloring with Lila and Cooper gave Laura and Clint some privacy, too, which was welcome after Clint’s earlier absence. Clint pulled Laura into his arms and kissed her forehead gently. “That went better than I thought it might.”

“They’re good kids, Clint. They just needed the truth so they can understand,” Laura answered with a smile. “Especially because I expect Daisy is going to need a lot of attention for a while, particularly from you.”

“This whatever it is that calms her down when I’m nearby?” Clint didn’t really need to ask, but he wanted to be certain they were on the same page.

Laura nodded. “I suspect it has something to do with hormones and the brain chemicals she mentioned. If the possession acted on her brain like an addiction, then she’s probably suffering from low serotonin levels. If your soulbond is causing her body to produce the chemicals she’s missing, she should start to stabilize.”

“We’ll have to do some reading. Maybe I can call Dr. Cho for some medical advice, off the record,” Clint spoke his thoughts aloud, and Laura nodded her agreement. “Honey, addiction recovery can take months, even years...”

“She’s your soulmate, Clint. And she doesn’t have anyone but us. We’ll make it work.”

* * *

Talking to Helen Cho turned out to be a better idea than even Clint had initially thought. Not only was she able to give him a detailed description of symptoms of withdrawal but also recovery timeline estimates - though it varied based on the drug in question - and several things to watch out for in the post-acute phase.

She was also able to confirm that soulbonds did, in fact, affect serotonin, dopamine and adrenaline levels. The few studies done on the phenomena had proved that, even if science was still baffled about how they formed and how the bonds functioned.

“But be careful, Clinton,” Dr. Cho warned in a serious tone. “Addiction recovery can be dangerous. And if whomever it is you’re protecting starts to exhibit symptoms resembling a flu - fever, chills, vomiting - get them to a hospital as quickly as you can.”

Clint sighed. “She’s my soulmate, Helen. My wife and I are trying to take care of her.”

Dr. Cho was quiet for a moment. “Your life, your choices,” she said finally. “Are you bonded?”

“No.”

“Bonding may increase the effects of the soulbond for her. You may not need to be as close in proximity to be able to help her stay calm. But there is also the possibility that her instability could affect you, too. Not telling you what you should do, I just don’t want you to make that choice blindly.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Doc. Thank you.”

“Alright. Be well, Clinton.”

Relaying Dr. Cho’s information to Laura also went pretty easily; they talked about it while making dinner. Daisy was curled up on the couch with Lila and Nate; Lila was watching a movie while the other two napped. Cooper was in his room, reading a book.

Laura was pleased to discover that Daisy had actually finished her smoothie by about mid-afternoon. While certainly not enough calories to get her through the day, it was at least a start towards getting Daisy healthier. She made another one and put it in the refrigerator, in case Daisy didn’t eat much dinner again; she added a splash of cream and a little extra honey, just to try increasing the calorie count. Even a small increase could be a benefit.

Clint was a little concerned about how quiet Laura got when he explained what Dr. Cho had said about possibly bonding with Daisy, though. As much as he wished he could promise her that he would avoid completing the bond to make her feel better… it was a promise he didn’t think he could keep. The way he and Daisy were being drawn together already, he didn’t think they would be able to resist the pull indefinitely.

The longer Daisy stayed with them, the more likely it became that at some point the bond would be completed.

Laura sighed. “Do you want to bond with her, Clint?” she asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know, love,” he answered truthfully. “But I feel the call of the bond already. Despite best intentions…”

“It will probably happen at some point, whether or not you really intend for it to,” she finished for him, reading the answer in his expression. She set the timer on the stove and turned her full attention to her husband, her expression thoughtful.

“I’m so sorry, Laura,” he said, taking her hands in his. 

“Don’t be,” she said, reaching up to kiss him softly. “You brought her here because I told you to, more than anything else. And she does need us, Clint. Not just you, but she needs a family. Our family. Lila already loves her, and Cooper is thawing quickly.”

“I know. I just never thought I’d be in the position of possibly breaking our marriage vows.”

Laura just smiled. “You’re not, though. We promised to always love each other, to always keep our family highest in our thoughts. As long as you keep doing that, you haven’t broken anything.” She lifted her hand to his face, and he turned into her touch. “I don’t think it can be considered cheating if I tell you it’s alright.”

“You would do that?” Clint breathed, surprised.

“Yes,” she said simply. “Clint, we’ve known her for less than a day, and she already fits into this family like she was born to it. My heart breaks for her pain, and if I can do something to help her, I want to do it. Even if that means sharing you with her.”

Clint crushed her to his chest, holding her tightly and pressing his cheek against her hair. “You’re such an amazing woman, Laura. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“And I’m lucky to have you, too. And our family, you all make me so happy. There’s enough love in this house to share.” She smiled up at him. “I always knew this was a possibility, even if it wasn’t likely. And I think, given a little time, I could come to love her as much as you will. But we can deal with that when, or if, it comes up.” Laura blushed a little. “For all I know, she may not be attracted to other women.”

“She’d be foolish not to see how beautiful you are.” Clint kissed her softly. “One issue at a time, love. We’ll see what happens when it happens. For now… we’ve got some symptoms to watch out for.”

She nodded. “And just know that whatever happens, as long as we all stay honest about it… it’ll be okay.”

Clint smiled in return. “Do you want me to take the kids out for a while tonight?” he offered. “Let you have some time alone with her?”

Laura thought about it for a moment, then sighed. “I don’t want to spring something like that on her, when she obviously feels more comfortable with you around. Maybe in a day or two? Once she’s had a chance to settle in a bit better?”

Realizing she was right, Clint nodded slowly. “Sure. Maybe we can bring it up in the morning, give her some time to get used to the idea.”

“I think that would be alright.” She checked the timer, then the food, and nodded. “It’s almost time to eat. Would you round everyone up, please?”

“Sure thing, honey.”

Laura served Daisy dinner like she did Lila, in very small portions. Daisy gave her a wan smile and tried to make herself eat, knowing that they were right to be worried, but didn’t quite manage to finish what she was given before the nausea flared up again. Laura’s observant eye caught on quickly and she took Daisy’s plate for her, simply retrieving the smoothie cup from the refrigerator and putting it where the plate had been.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy apologized softly.

“It’s not your fault, Daisy,” Laura replied gently, leaning in to place a light kiss on Daisy’s forehead - checking for signs of fever, as much as anything else. “As long as you do the best you can, we’ll take it one step at a time.”

“Is Auntie Daisy sick, mommy?” Lila asked.

“Yes, sweetie, but it’s not the kind of sick you can catch,” Clint answered before Laura could. “Daisy was hurt, and now she’s healing. She just needs time and for us to help take care of her while she gets better.”

“Can I help?”

Daisy gave the little girl a small but genuine smile. “You already do, I promise,” she said sincerely. “You make me feel better when you make me smile and give me hugs.”

“I do?” Lila’s eyes were wide. Daisy nodded. “Yay! We’ll get you better fast, Auntie Daisy.”

“It may take some time,” Laura said lightly. “But we’ll get you better. I promise,” she added, her eyes fixed on Daisy’s. Daisy blushed but nodded.

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still surprises me just how many people are supportive of this story idea. As always, many thanks to everyone who comments, leaves kudos, or particularly who share this story with friends so others can enjoy it.
> 
> As always, NerdyKat is an awesome beta and deserves much love.

**Chapter 3**

The next few days were a rough adjustment period. Daisy still wasn’t eating or sleeping well, but after her first night of turmoil and uncertainty she pulled out her laptop and spent her insomniac hours deep into her routine of covering her tracks and checking up on the Watchdogs as well as HYDRA activities - not that there were many of the latter left, after Hive had taken out Malik and most of his supporters.

If she did find anything that needed acting on, though, she had several ways of getting information to Coulson without him being able to track her down. Even if she wasn’t part of SHIELD anymore, she still didn’t want to see any form of Supremacist win. At all. Ever.

Sunday afternoon had Daisy listening, bemused, as Lila chattered about summer day camp while Cooper helped Laura find ground-cushions, the kids’ camp-dishes and bags, and pack up swimsuits and rain ponchos. Daisy was surprised to learn how much planning went into preparing a couple of kids for a day away from home, let alone a week of such days.

Cooper was looking forward to sports days with his camp friends, too, and he hoped that maybe next year his parents would let him go to two-week overnight camp. Daisy supposed that at his age, a couple of weeks away from his parents probably sounded amazing… even parents as good as Clint and Laura obviously were.

Daisy made a point of getting up Monday morning to see the kids off, walking with the family down to the road where the bus would pick the kids up for their day at camp. She was worn out, not having slept well for the past several nights, but she put on a smile despite her gray-shadowed eyes and pale complexion.

As they walked back to the house, Clint wrapped an arm around both Daisy and Laura; Laura had Nate on her opposite hip, and the toddler made a cheering sound when he had both of his parents close. Daisy smiled a little, just watching. 

“Are you alright, Daisy?” Clint asked as they split apart to walk through the front door. Laura headed straight for the kitchen to get Daisy’s smoothie; though they hadn’t stopped trying to get Daisy to eat a real meal, at least the smoothies were something. They had picked up some Ensure to add to the smoothies, so she was at least getting most of her nutritional requirements.

“I’m tired,” Daisy admitted quietly. “Didn’t sleep much again last night.” She let Clint guide her over to the living room sofa and sunk into it wearily. 

“Do you want to try to rest some now?” Clint asked softly. “It will be quieter with the kids gone.”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s not the kids. It’s not the house. It’s not the bed. It’s not the company. I just can’t sleep.”

“Insomnia is one of the symptoms of post-acute withdrawal, Daisy,” Laura said as she returned with the smoothie cup. She handed it over and Daisy took a sip, slowly. “The chemicals in your brain aren’t producing the right things in the right quantities to help you sleep. Which is a bit troublesome, because it’s harder for your body to heal without proper sleep.”

“So what do we do?” Daisy asked. “Hit me over the head with a baseball bat so I’m out for a while?” Her tone tried for joking, but it fell a little flat and Laura just frowned at her.

“No, we don’t do anything like that. You just rest when you can,” Laura said gently. “You’re welcome to get up during the night if you’re just not sleeping. Find a book to read or something.”

“I figured,” Daisy said with a small smile. “Just that most of what I usually occupy myself with is on my computer. Or online. And your internet isn’t the best.”

Clint shrugged. “Hard to get decent service out here. Especially in a house this old.”

Daisy looked thoughtful. “Could we rewire the house, maybe? I could order some better reception equipment, but I’m pretty sure your house is a Faraday Cage.”

Clint and Laura exchanged a glance, both noting that despite her obvious fatigue this was the first time Daisy had expressed an interest in anything of her own accord. She had been amenable to suggestions from the family, even Lila’s requests to play or draw, but she hadn’t asked about anything she was really interested in before.

“Well, I’m not an electrician, but I’ve been known to take on major home improvement projects before,” Clint said after a moment of thought.

Daisy perked up a bit. “I’ve spent the past few years on a team with an engineering genius and a wonderful mechanic. I know a few things about wiring, too. I can rewire switches and outlets, no problem. Light fixtures might be harder, maybe, but if I can’t figure it out I’m pretty sure we can YouTube a few demonstrations from  _ This Old House _ or wherever else.”

“It’s fine with me,” Laura replied, consenting explicitly. “But before you start taking things apart, I’d really like you two to take measurements, figure out what sort of supplies you need or tools you might be lacking. Do the research first, please?”

“Of course, honey,” Clint agreed.

“Let me grab my laptop, we can start looking,” Daisy offered.

“You stay put. I’ll get it,” Clint insisted, getting to his feet. Daisy just watched with a quiet sigh as he dashed up the stairs before she could find the energy to even get up. Laura just gently urged her to keep drinking her smoothie.

“I’ve got some chores to get to while you two are occupied, anyway,” Laura added as Clint came back down with Daisy’s computer. “I need to make sure the fields are getting watered properly, and see if the kids missed any ripe berries yesterday. I’ll probably be doing some canning over the next week or so.”

“Let me know if you need help,” Clint offered, but Laura waved him off. 

“You know I will, if I need you. Don’t worry about it for now.” Laura headed for the door, though she paused and watched silently as Daisy automatically shifted to accommodate Clint, so they could both see the screen as she typed. The younger woman wound up half-reclined in Clint’s lap, screen angled up towards both of them, and he had an arm around her to help steady the keyboard as her hands flew across the keys.

Laura doubted either of them knew just how well they fit themselves together; she guessed it was just happening, on a subconscious level, for both of them. She also watched as Daisy relaxed more and more, the longer Clint held her.

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Laura thought back over the past few days and the discussion she and Clint had about the soulbond and chemical levels. It occurred to her that Daisy really only tended to fall asleep after a prolonged period of contact with Clint. Perhaps they did have an answer, then, to how to get Daisy to sleep at night. She’d have to suggest it after dinner and see what happened.

As Laura half-predicted on her way out to get chores done, Daisy did fall asleep after an hour or so of sitting with Clint, planning out their rewiring project. Clint stayed with her a while longer, then moved the laptop and left her on the couch to sleep. He eased a pillow under her head and tucked the afghan from the back of the couch over her.

While she slept, Clint dug out their copies of the plans to the house. They’d needed them twelve years ago, when they’d had the electrical service upgraded, and he was pretty sure that there was an electrician’s diagram among the plans somewhere. 

When Daisy woke up, he had the plans covering the dining table, and she found him making notes about distances and amount of wire. They agreed that they would have to confirm with actual measurements, this would at least give them a ballpark number to start with.

They put everything away before the kids got home and Daisy sat, sipping another smoothie, while Clint started putting together something for dinner. Food still didn’t sound or smell appetizing at all, but she pushed herself to keep drinking her smoothies. Daisy  _ hated _ being so utterly dependent on Clint and Laura, and no amount of rationalizing even in her own mind was going to regain her independence before she could eat and sleep like a normal person again.

Or, at least as well as she ever had.

Dinner passed relatively smoothly, with both Lila and Cooper chatting excitedly about their first day at camp. Daisy tried a few bites and then went back to her smoothie. She still got the occasional sad look from Lila when the kids realized she couldn’t eat what they were eating, but Laura seemed pleased that at least the smoothies were staying down fairly well.

Daisy agreed to let Laura make her a third smoothie that evening. The idea that getting through three in a day should at least get her back to a healthy calorie intake wasn’t necessarily wrong, though Daisy still had a hard time drinking too much at once. Especially since she was still trying to drink water, too, to avoid dehydration.

The last thing she wanted was to end up in the hospital due to malnutrition or dehydration.

When Laura and Clint went to put the kids to bed, Daisy returned to her guest room with a soft sigh. She flopped on the bed with her laptop, figuring she would give Clint and Laura some time on their own. Goodness knows she’d taken up a lot of what was probably their usual ‘together time’ over the past few days.

She was startled by a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” she called out, looking over at the door. Laura opened the door, followed by Clint. “Hey. What’s up?”

“I had a thought earlier, and I wanted to talk to you two about it,” Laura said lightly. Daisy nodded, and Clint came fully into the room so he could shut the door. They both regarded Laura quizzically. “Are you still tired, Daisy?” Laura asked before anything else.

“Yeah,” Daisy answered with a shrug. “One mid-morning nap is unlikely to make up for several sleepless nights.”

Laura just nodded her understanding. “I was thinking about it today, and I noticed that the only times you seem to sleep for any real length of time is after spending time in contact with Clint.” Daisy frowned, but realized that she couldn’t dispute Laura’s observation.

Clint’s expression brightened as understanding dawned. He sat on the bed beside Daisy, resting a hand gently on her arm though his attention remained on Laura. “You think the neurotransmitters being stimulated by the bond is enough to help Daisy sleep.” Laura nodded her agreement as she leaned herself comfortably against the wall by the door.

Daisy just blinked. “Wait, what?”

“We did some checking; there is medical evidence that soulbonds stimulate the body’s production of certain neurotransmitters; these are some of the same things your body is low in due to the effects of Hive on your brain,” Clint explained in a low voice.

It took a minute for Daisy to process the repercussions of that. “So you’re saying that you don’t just make me calmer; your presence helps me sleep and might be helping some of the withdrawal symptoms.”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Then why am I still not hungry? Why am I so tired but I can’t sleep?” she asked in confusion.

“Because nothing is an instant fix,” Laura suggested lightly. “It helps, that’s all. It might be why you’re not in a hospital currently, Daisy. At least that’s something, right? As for not being hungry… I suspect your problems with food are as much due to malnutrition as withdrawal. You’re stressed, exhausted, and underweight; food just doesn’t appeal to you right now.”

Daisy thought about it and nodded reluctantly. “So… what are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that perhaps Clint should stay with you for a couple of nights. See if that helps you sleep better or for longer,” Laura said calmly.

Clint nodded agreeably, noting that Laura had clearly made up her mind that this was important, and he wasn’t going to fight her on it. She might be right, and he had already been made to understand that she cared enough about Daisy already that she was willing to make some sacrifices if they would improve the current situation.

But Daisy was shaking her head. “I don’t… don’t think that’s a good idea,” she demurred softly.

“Why not?” Laura asked, surprise evident in her tone. Daisy blushed and just shook her head again, looking down at her laptop. “Daisy? Talk to us, please, honey?”

Daisy sighed softly. “I think… I think if you leave us alone in a bedroom, once I’m back on the right side of pure exhaustion… I don’t know if I could keep resisting the pull of the soulbond…”

“I didn’t realize you were trying to,” Laura said gently. She moved around the bed and sat down on Daisy’s other side.

Daisy looked up at her sharply, startled speechless. Her mouth worked for a moment before words started emerging. “You don’t… but I thought… You’re married! I don’t have a place in that…”

“You haven’t before, that’s true,” Laura said in a low voice. “But Daisy, you don’t really think that I willingly married a man with a soulmark without at least considering the possibility that his soulmate might appear at some point, do you?”

After staring for a moment longer, Daisy shook her head. “No,” she said quietly. “You seem too smart for that. But I promised… I promised Clint that I wouldn’t try to interfere with your family.”

Clint stroked Daisy’s hair gently. “I think it’s a bit late for that, darlin’,” he said quietly. “You’re already integrating into this family. Just maybe not the way you’d originally intended to.”

“You’re really both okay with this? Not just me being here, but… the possibility that Clint and I might bond? That we might not be able to help it?”

“Yes,” Laura answered simply. “I’m really okay with it. Loving one person doesn’t have to mean that you can’t love another. I don’t love Cooper any less because we have Lila and Nate. Clint doesn’t and won’t love me any less, even if you bond and even when he comes to love you for yourself.” She left her own feelings for Daisy out of the equation for the moment; it would be too much at once for the already-overstressed younger woman.

“No one is expecting anything to change on a schedule,” Clint said when Daisy seemed at a loss for an answer. “This soulbond is changing all of our lives, a bit at a time. And that’s okay. All you have to decide tonight is whether or not you would like company to help you sleep. We can take the rest as it comes.”

Daisy was quiet for a while, and they gave her time to process. She wasn’t used to being this slow on the uptake, and that actually factored in when she finally nodded her agreement. “Okay. At least for tonight, we can try it and see what happens. If it doesn’t help… then we can go back to the way things were.”

“Good,” Laura said with a smile of approval.

“That said, it’s like 8:30,” Daisy said after a glance at the clock on her laptop. “If you two want some quiet time together, I’ll be fine in here for a while.”

Clint gave Daisy a fond smile. “Is that why you came in here when we put the kids to bed?” She nodded, looking down at her computer screen again. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Daisy answered softly. “I’ve been taking up a lot of the time you’d normally have together, and I just thought…”

“That’s sweet of you, Daisy,” Laura replied. “If that’s really how you feel about it, maybe Clint and I will go for a walk down the lane. You can listen for the kids, in case one of them wakes up?”

“Yeah, I can,” Daisy agreed. “Just leave the door open a bit.”

“Alright. We’ll be back in a little while. I’ll change for bed when we get back and we can try to get you some sleep,” Clint offered. 

Daisy nodded her agreement. “Enjoy your walk.”

The house stayed quiet for the 40 minutes that Laura and Clint were gone. Daisy felt rather proud of herself for sticking to her determination to give them time to themselves, even though part of her wanted to lose herself in Clint and their soulbond. She couldn’t help but wonder if some of that desire was stemming from her withdrawal, though; wanting the soulbond to replace the hollow, aching place in her mind where Hive had once been. 

Wanting something, anything, to fill the emptiness within.

She knew - at least in theory - that the soulbond wouldn’t harm her the way Hive had. At least, it shouldn’t. It might be stimulating her body’s chemical production, but she’d never heard of a soulbond causing anything remotely like addiction.

Though perhaps that sort of dependence was why so few people outlived their soulmates by more than a couple of years. The stories all attributed it to romantic reasons, where no one wanted to live long without the other half of their soul… but maybe there were physical reasons behind it as well.

Did that make bonding a bad idea for her?

She didn’t know, and she had no idea where to look for the answers. If she had access to Jemma… Jemma, who knew both her medical scan results and had a fascination with soulbond research… 

But, no. Jemma would feel obligated to report her inquiry. Jemma was too caught up in following the rules most of the time. And Daisy couldn’t ask Fitz to cover for her again. Not that she’d asked the first time; he’d just done it, because he cared. But she didn’t want to get him into trouble again.

She’d just have to muddle through this on her own.

“Hey,” Clint greeted her, as he tapped on the partially open door. She blinked, then blushed as she realized he was only wearing a pair of loose boxer shorts and a tight t-shirt to sleep in. She had dug out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts to sleep in and changed while they were out. Just to be on the safe side.

“Hey,” she managed to reply after a moment. “Come on in.”

“You ready to sleep yet?”

Daisy shrugged. “I feel like I could sleep for a week, which is often when I can’t sleep at all. But… I can try.” She closed her laptop and moved it onto the end table beside the bed.

“Or we could just talk for a while until you’re sleepy,” Clint offered. Daisy smiled and nodded as she crawled under the covers. She waited nervously for Clint to climb in beside her, then hesitantly scooted closer to him. Clint smiled fondly at her sudden shyness and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in until her head rested on his shoulder and her body was tucked into his side. “How’s that?”

Daisy blushed. “Good. Comfortable.”

“That’s the idea, darlin’,” he said with a chuckle. “Don’t think about it too hard. We were just as close earlier on the couch, yeah?”

“Yeah, but we were fully dressed and in a public room.”

“And now we’re not,” he responded softly. “Is it really that big of a deal?”

“It just… it feels strange,” she answered in a low voice.

“Tell me about it?” he asked, his fingers gently combing through her hair.

“I guess… I’m a little afraid,” she admitted quietly. “I know the soulbond is pulling us together, and I’m afraid that… that I want it for the wrong reasons. Not because of you or anything, just… I’m recovering still from what the last bond did to me. What if I want it just because it might fill the hole inside me that Hive left?”

“Is that what you really believe?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I know what’s real and what’s not, about how I’m currently feeling. I don’t know what’s me, what’s the withdrawal, and what’s the soulbond. I can’t tell the difference...”

Clint held her closer with a soft sigh. “Would it help you to know what I’m feeling?”

“Maybe,” she admitted. “Can you tell what’s the bond and what’s not?”

“It isn’t quite so clear-cut, darlin’,” he told her gently. “But I know what I’m feeling that’s new and what’s not.”

“Okay. Let’s try it.”

Clint thought for a moment, examining his emotions as if from a distance. “I know that I trust you, that I trusted you much faster than I ever have anyone else before. I know that I’m drawn to you, that I feel a need to be close to you, to touch you. That seeing you hurt and uncertain is almost painful for me, and that when you calm down and relax so do I. I have a sense about how you’re feeling, and from what I know of soulbonds I expect that will get stronger after we complete the bond.”

Daisy considered his description and compared it to her messed up emotional turmoil. “I feel some of it, too. I feel so much better when you’re close, when you touch me. But that could just be the brain chemicals thing. I don’t know if I’m really picking up on how you’re feeling though. You’re… quiet, I suppose. Or maybe I’m just too messed up to be able to hear you.”

“Hey, now. You’ve been hurt, Daisy; it isn’t your fault that your emotions are all over the board. Serious mood swings is one of the symptoms of several kinds of post-acute withdrawal. Be patient with yourself. It will get better.”

Daisy sighed and burrowed into his side, not responding aloud. What he said made sense, but that didn’t make it any easier on her end.

“Just rest, sweetheart,” Clint said soothingly, stroking her hair again. “I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, trying to make herself relax again. With Clint so close, it wasn’t actually that hard. “Good night, Clint.”

“Night, Daisy.” He waited for her to settle before taking out his hearing aids and putting them in their case on the bedside table.

The night passed peacefully, for the first few hours. Daisy’s sleep was a little restless, but Clint didn’t know what was normal for her, so he just stayed in some kind of contact on the few occasions that her tossing roused him.

At first, he didn’t think much of it when he woke again, feeling her shifting restlessly. But it didn’t settle when he reached out to rub her arm soothingly; she actually jerked away from him, though she couldn’t get far while tangled in the covers as she was. He pulled her into his arms, feeling her struggle but he refused to let her go. He swore silently to himself; he should’ve kept the aids in overnight, but he thought she’d be okay with him there.

Clint watched as her eyes finally flew open and she stopped fighting against his hold. A moment later he felt her shake as the tears started. He murmured soothingly to her and rocked her in his arms as she cried; he didn’t know what the dream had been about, but it didn’t really matter. He’d get her to talk about it when he could hear better.

When she finally calmed, he reached out to the nightstand for his hearing aids. He felt the vibrations as she said something, but her voice was too low for him to hear. “One sec, Daisy. Just let me…” he found the case and retrieved his aids, able to put them in by feel with the familiarity of long use. “Sorry, darlin’,” he said once he could hear again. “It’s too dark for lip reading, and I took my aids out when you fell asleep. My fault; I thought you’d be okay.”

Daisy blinked at him in the dimness of the room. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize…” Concern and curiosity distracted her from her distress, helping her calm further.

“It’s alright. The aids give me pretty close to normal hearing, so unless you’re looking for them most people don’t really notice.”

“I should have paid attention, though.” Her tone was regretful. “It’s not like me to be self-centered enough to miss something like that.”

“Forget about it, Daisy. You have enough on your plate. It’s fine.” He gathered her close again, ignoring her protests. “You want to talk about what you were dreaming?”

She sighed and burrowed into his arms, since he clearly wasn’t about to let her go. “Hurting my team so badly. Coulson. Mack. Lincoln. How much they all sacrificed for me…” She suddenly stiffened, realizing that Clint wasn’t supposed to know that Coulson was alive.

Clint rubbed her back soothingly. “I wondered when you’d get around to Phil,” he said in a low voice. “Either he’s somehow forgotten that Nat’s the best spy in the business or else on some level he wanted to be found.”

Daisy shrugged. “I think he was always torn about the need to keep his recovery and everything a secret, but in the past few years everything has been so chaotic that it got lost in the crush,” she said softly. “DC has been so many things to me, from CO and team leader to the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father. Which isn’t really saying much, given that you know my history, but…”

“He’s a good man for that,” Clint agreed. “I’m glad you had someone to lean on before everything went pear-shaped.”

“Thanks.” Daisy felt her eyes getting heavy again. “Can we talk more in the morning?”

“Of course. Go back to sleep, darlin’,” he soothed her. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mmkay,” she murmured sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I use the comic canon of a mostly-deaf Clint Barton. I know we've had no hint of it in the cinematic universe to date, but I prefer not to ignore it. As disabilities go, partial hearing loss is one of the more common and most easily accommodated and compensated for, but I very much support the concept that people with disabilities can also be heroes. Hearing loss may not be as core to Hawkeye as blindness is to DareDevil, but erasing it from his character still sends a message. I'm not saying that deafness is easy, or easy to adapt to. But if hearing aids are enough to compensate, it's like needing glasses to see properly. Mostly problematic when you don't have them on.
> 
> And besides, since I'm deliberately writing this in such a way that Laura is not erased from existence... I feel I ought to keep everything else that's part of the Barton family. Including the fact that Clint doesn't hear well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally gets a good night's sleep, and Laura has a surprise for her in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cats, guys! Over 1400 hits in just 3 chapters? Really? That's something over 450 people reading each chapter. I know I definitely don't hear from everyone - but I would love to hear what everyone thinks! I mean, you keep coming back so you must be enjoying it, right? Right?
> 
> As always, NerdyKat is an awesome beta.

****

_A Mature Crimson Queen Maple_

 

**Chapter 4**

Daisy slept quietly for the rest of the night, though Clint kept one hearing aid in. Just in case. They slept late due to their interrupted night, and though Laura looked in on them in the morning she decided they were so soundly asleep that they must need the extra rest.

Around ten, she went upstairs with a couple cups of coffee and Daisy’s smoothie to wake them and found Clint already awake. He held Daisy, who blinked blearily at Laura as she came in. “Good morning, you two,” Laura greeted them warmly.

“Morning, hon,” Clint replied with a smile. He sat up in bed, pulling Daisy with him, and accepted the coffee cup. Laura noticed that he had one of his hearing aids in and gave him a puzzled look, but he shrugged it off until later. 

“Morning,” Daisy said sleepily. She took the cup of coffee and downed it quickly. She wanted another one, badly, but rather than ask for one she picked up the smoothie cup and sipped that instead.

Laura smiled. “Are you hungry, Daisy?” Daisy just shrugged. “It’s fine. Just drink your smoothie and we’ll talk about lunch in a while. But if you’d like to get dressed, I have something for you.”

Daisy blinked, startled. “You got me something?”

“Just a little something. You’ll see, when you come downstairs.” With a smile, Laura left the room.

“She didn’t have to get me anything,” Daisy muttered.

Clint just laughed. “I think you’ll find, sweetheart, that Laura doesn’t generally  _ have  _ to do anything. But she does a lot of things because she wants to.”

“I guess so.” Daisy pulled out her bag and rummaged around for clean clothes.

“We really need to take you shopping. Get you a few more changes of clothes,” Clint commented in passing. “You going to be alright while I go get dressed?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Thank you, Clint. Really. Thank you.”

“Anytime, darlin’.”

After she was dressed for the day, Daisy headed downstairs. Clint had made it down faster, and he was standing with Laura in the living room. Laura had a calm, satisfied smile on her face.

“Hey,” Daisy greeted them.

“Hey yourself,” Laura answered. “Come on, your surprise is outside.”

Daisy followed Laura with a bemused expression. Outside, leaning against the porch, was a small sapling. It was properly root-bundled in burlap, and beside it were a couple of shovels. “A tree?” she asked, a little confused.

“I thought we could plant you a memory tree,” Laura said in a low voice. “It’s called a [Crimson Queen](http://www.boethingtreeland.com/grown-as/natural-low-branching/acer-palmatum-dissectum-crimson-queen.html), a variety of Japanese red maple, because I know that red is an important color in Chinese culture. It’s not for funerals, but I thought it might be good for your memories of the people you’ve lost…” 

Laura was cut off when Daisy abruptly threw herself into Laura’s arms, hugging her tightly. There were tears in her eyes as she whispered, “Thank you, Laura. It means… it means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” she murmured softly, stroking Daisy’s hair. “I thought about getting you a little plaque or something for it, but I didn’t know what names you would want on it…”

“Maybe instead of that, we should get little ornaments for it? You can put the names each on their own ornament and hang them from the tree,” Clint suggested.

“Or maybe little chimes?” Daisy asked. “Though I suppose that could get annoying when it gets windy…”

“Actually, I think it would sound nice,” Laura disagreed. “So, now you get to pick where you’d like to plant it.”

“I do?” Daisy looked surprised yet again.

“Of course.” Laura just smiled.

“I think… maybe somewhere a little away from the house,” Daisy said slowly. “So I can be kinda alone, if I want to.”

“We understand,” Clint said. He picked up the sapling carefully while Laura grabbed the shovels. “Let’s look ‘round the back.”

Once they settled on a site, within view of the house but out of earshot unless someone was yelling, Clint set down the tree. “Wait,” Daisy said softly when he and Laura went to start digging the hole. “Let me, please?” With a shrug, Laura started to hand Daisy a shovel, but she didn’t take it.

Instead, she knelt on the ground, her hands out in front of her. A low rumbling sound began, and the Bartons watched in awe as the soil started to lift and shift. A few moments later, there was a deep hole in front of Daisy, with a mound of dirt off to one side.

“Well,” Clint said flippantly, “I guess that saves us on the digging.”

Daisy blushed. “So many of the people I want to put on here were Inhuman. I just… it seemed appropriate.”

“Besides,” Laura added, “it’s a good reminder that, though powerful, your gift doesn’t have to be destructive.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Daisy agreed.

Daisy wasn’t up to the fine control necessary to move the soil back around the tree, so she held it upright while Clint and Laura worked with the shovels to fill in the hole around the tree’s roots. There were other trees around, so the area would be partially shaded as the new tree filled in, but enough sun that the dark reddish leaves looked wonderful.

“It’s beautiful,” Daisy said softly when they stepped back to just look.

“I think we’ll have to order your chimes online, though,” Laura said regretfully. “I don’t think there’s anyone in town that sells what you’re looking for.”

“It’s fine. I can deal with that,” Daisy answered with a shrug. Slowly, almost reverently, Daisy walked closer to the tree again. She ran her fingertips up the slim trunk and across the low branches. As she did, she started thinking about the people it was meant to represent. Her mom and dad. Lincoln. Alisha. Andrew. Even Ward, in some ways; not the man he was, but the man she’d thought she’d known so long ago.

At first, she didn’t even realize she was crying. But once the floodgates had opened, she couldn’t close them again.

Daisy crumpled to her knees as harsh, heavy sobs began to rack her body. She curled in on herself, crying tears long overdue even though she felt like she’d been crying far too much lately. Laura started to go to her, but Clint held her back.

“She has to deal with this, love,” he said softly. “She has to get it out of her system.”

“I know,” Laura agreed. “But that doesn’t mean she needs to be alone to do it.”

“Give her a few minutes,” he advised, wrapping Laura up in his arms and holding her close. “I don’t think she’d even know, if you went to her right now.”

They watched in silence, sympathetic tears brightening both of their eyes, as Daisy cried out her loss. Finally Laura couldn’t take it anymore and she pulled away from Clint, running over to kneel beside Daisy. But she knew Clint had been right when Daisy turned to her immediately, grateful for the warm embrace.

If she’d gone too soon, Daisy might have pulled away.

Clint approached slower, giving the two women a moment together before joining them. He wrapped his arms around them both and just held on, providing an anchor in the storm of emotion.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy gasped out through her tears. Laura was about to hush her apologies when Daisy’s eyes rose up to the tree. “I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry you died trying to save me. I’m so, so sorry…”

“They forgive you, Daisy,” Clint murmured softly. “I’m sure of it. I’m sure they’re watching you from the heavens, and they would hate to see you hurt so badly. They would forgive you; they loved you, so they would forgive you.”

“Not Jiaying. Not… not my mom. I was in her way, I tried to stop her…” Daisy denied.

“From what you’ve told us,” Laura said soothingly, “Jiaying lost herself in the trauma of what HYDRA did to her. Now she’s in heaven, she’s healed of that. And I’m sure she does love you, and understands why you had to stop her. She would forgive you, Daisy. As a mother, she couldn’t help but forgive you.”

“You never knew her,” Daisy argued, sniffling back more sobs. “How could you know?”

“I know because I am a mother,” Laura answered quietly. “And I know that there is nothing a mother in her right mind wouldn’t do for her child. She forgives you. I’m sure of it.”

The soft assurance in Laura’s voice brought on a fresh wave of tears from Daisy. She wanted to believe it, but she wasn’t sure if she could. “I was so happy, when she told me she was my mother. I thought I might get a chance to know her. That maybe for once, I could hear my mother tell me she was proud of me. That she loved me. But it wasn’t… she couldn’t…”

Laura hummed softly, soothingly as she rocked Daisy. She knew - and Daisy knew, as well - that most of that was likely due to Jiaying’s insanity. But knowing didn’t really make it hurt any less, so Laura didn’t stop her from grieving. 

For Daisy, it was as much grief over never having had her parents as it was over losing them. She’d never had a chance for a family, never had a chance for a home. When she found her parents, she just wanted them to love her. And Cal had, that was certain. He’d loved her enough to kill for her, loved her enough to save her. And, in the end, loved her enough to give her up because that was what she’d wanted.

“I wished…” Daisy whispered as the tears slowed again. “I wished May could’ve been my mom. I knew she cared, even when I fought with her over the Inhumans. I knew she wanted me to be happy. Coulson did too. But they couldn’t be my parents, not really. Even though I teased them sometimes about mom and dad fighting. I even… even once had a dream about them, with a baby girl. With me as a baby. But it… it wasn’t real...”

“Do they know?” Clint asked lowly.

“I never said… not specifically. But… I think so. I think they knew…”

“You should talk to them,” Laura murmured. “Maybe not today, but soon. Tell them you’re safe, even if you don’t want to tell them where you are.”

“Why?”

“Because if you were our daughter, we’d want to know,” Clint said. “If something happened to Lila, in twenty years or so, and she needed to get away… we’d just want to know she was safe, wherever that happened to be.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Daisy said with a sniffle.

“We should get you some water,” Laura said gently. “And maybe you could try to eat a little something? Something small, like an egg, maybe?”

“I’ll try…” Daisy agreed hesitantly.

Daisy did manage to eat a little something; an egg and a banana wasn’t much in the way of food, but she had another smoothie to nurse through the afternoon. Daisy spent some time playing with Nate so Clint and Laura could get some work done. Still, she was ready for a break when Clint came to relieve her of baby-duty.

“You alright?” he asked, chuckling.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Just… kids have so much energy!”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that for a few hours,” Clint told her.

“Oh?” She looked curious.

“I’m going to take this one, go pick up the others from the bus, and we’re all going for dinner and maybe a movie. Give you and Laura a little down time to just be girls,” Clint said with a grin.

Daisy blinked. “That… sounds kinda fun, actually. I hope you have a good time, too.”

Clint grinned. “I’m a dad, and I love my kids. It’ll be fun.” She smiled wistfully and nodded. “Don’t worry. You’ll have fun too. I promise.”

“I believe you,” she answered. “Don’t let me make you late to the bus, though.”

“You won’t; I’m going,” he said. “C’mon, little man,” he said to Nate, who giggled in his arms. “Say ‘bye to Auntie Daisy.” Nate kinda waved as Clint carried him off.

Daisy flopped onto the floor for a few minutes. She was just about to get up when she heard Laura enter the room. “Hey,” she greeted Laura from the floor.

Laura laughed. “Nate wear you out?”

“A bit. I don’t think a night of sleep has made a ton of inroads on my energy levels.”

“That’s partly because you’re not eating enough, too,” Laura said gently as she settled onto the floor beside her. Daisy scooted over so her head rested on Laura’s leg, and Laura stroked her fingers over Daisy’s hair in response.

“I know,” Daisy replied softly. “I’m trying, though.”

“I know you are. I’m not blaming you, I promise,” Laura soothed. “I thought I’d make us some soup tonight. Something light, to see if you can eat a bit more, hmm?”

“Okay, we can try. You sure you want to cook, if it’s just us?”

Laura smiled. “Honestly, I like cooking. It’s relaxing. Especially if you come and keep me company.”

“Of course I can,” Daisy answered with a smile in return.

* * *

Clint left the house earlier than he really needed to. Both because he wanted to let the ladies have as much time to themselves as possible, and because he needed to make a call.

He tried Nat first, but she didn’t answer. She sent off a quick text back, telling him she was busy and would call him later. So next he tried Hill.

“What do you need, Barton?” Hill asked after she responded.

“Sorry to bother you, Maria, but I need to know if there’s any scuttle about a former agent named Daisy Johnson?”

There was a pregnant pause, then Hill asked, “How do you know that name?”

“It’s not important,” Clint responded. “I take it there is something, then.”

“Yes,” Hill said slowly. “Her CO is looking for her, and they don’t have her listed as a former agent.”

“Coulson?” 

Maria swore under her breath. “I should’ve known you’d find out. Romanov?” 

“He hasn’t been exactly in the shadows, Maria.”

“Fine. Yes, Coulson. And May, actually. They’re not taking her disappearance well,” Maria said. “If you ask me, I’d say that Coulson’s about at his wits end. He’s that worried.”

“Damn,” Clint grumbled. “And you’re telling me that May’s actually worried about someone that isn’t Coulson?”

“May is May. But she’s being extremely tenacious about checking with sources about Agent Johnson, and that alone says a lot.”

Clint just sighed.

“If you know where she is, Barton…”

“I’m not going to compromise her without her knowing,” Clint said in a hard tone. “But… I will tell her she’s been missed when I can.”

“Fair enough. I’m sure she’ll know how to reach them if she decides to.”

“Thanks, Maria.”

“You owe me one, Barton.” 

Clint just chuckled as he disconnected. But he knew he was going to have to talk to Daisy, and soon.

* * *

Daisy watched, intrigued, as Laura started their soup. She didn’t use a recipe, she didn’t measure anything… but already the stock - made and frozen the last time she’d made a whole chicken, she’d said - was starting to smell really good.

For someone who’d lived on the sort of meals she could make on a single hot plate, or with the kind of preserved sausages that didn’t require refrigeration, Laura’s skill was quite impressive.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Daisy asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“My dad, actually. He was a great cook; learned from his mom. Grandma didn’t ever have any daughters, but she insisted that her sons know at least some of the basic skills,” Laura explained with a smile. “Dad found that he really enjoyed it, and eventually took to experimenting with some of her recipes.”

“It must be nice,” Daisy commented.

“What, growing up with a good cook?”

“Well, that too. But… having those family stories. Knowing where they come from.”

“Oh, honey,” Laura said softly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I did ask, and I don’t want you to feel bad about telling family stories. It’s okay.”

“Okay. Maybe you can tell me more about you, before SHIELD?” Laura asked. She sprinkled a few more herbs into the pot, gave it a stir and then set the lid on it. “I know it might not all be the happiest, but…”

“It wasn’t all bad, Laura. Maybe I and the rest of the Rising Tide were misguided… but I still believe it’s important for there to be a lot more actual transparency in our government organizations than there actually is.”

“Is that why you joined them?” Laura moved to sit across the table from Daisy so they could talk face to face.

“In part. I do feel like I might have avoided  _ so  _ many problems if I’d just been allowed to know the truth about my past. Maybe if, when I was a teen, I’d been allowed to know that a SHIELD agent dropped me off at the orphanage, I could have at least been able to know that someone had cared.” Daisy sighed softly. “I went searching so hard because I couldn’t believe that there was absolutely no information. That there was nothing to find.”

“I understand,” Laura said gently, reaching out to rest her hand on Daisy’s arm for a moment. “So you learned how to hack.”

“Yeah, I did. It gave me a place to fit in, too. People who had similar skills and ideals that I could work with, even if a lot of it was at a distance.”

“Surely you saw them sometimes, too?” Laura asked. “You said you dated a couple of them, didn’t you?”

“Only one with any seriousness, and it turned out that he wasn’t the guy I thought he was. But we were never fully exclusive, either,” Daisy answered readily.

“Oh?” Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daisy smiled. “Oh, yeah. We both dated other people on the side. Sometimes one or the other of us would bring over a third person to join us for a couple of days.”

“Your boyfriend was bisexual?” Laura’s tone indicated only curiosity, no judgment or any signs that the idea bothered her in any way.

Daisy shook her head. “No, Miles definitely wasn’t. But... I am.” Daisy blushed a little, but smiled when Laura only smiled and nodded back. “And… sometimes Miles liked to watch me with another girl. He wasn’t bad, don’t get me wrong, but though he liked to brag that he could handle two girls at once… the only reason it ever really worked was because the other girl and I were as interested in each other as in him.”

“Would you ever have considered a full relationship like that? A trio, rather than a couple?” Laura asked quietly.

Daisy shrugged. “Probably not. Well, not with Miles at any rate. He would probably have gotten jealous or possessive, trying to play us off of each other for his benefit. And if there’s one thing that I’ve seen proven over and over again, it’s that jealousy will ruin almost any relationship.”

“Hypothetically, then,” Laura said, her tone calm.

“Hypothetically, if I could find two people I thought could really love me as much as each other… that we all could do that, without problems of jealousy or pettiness…” Daisy’s eyes unfocused as she thought, considering the idea. “I think I might like it. I enjoy different things about men and women; it might be nice to be able to fill both sides of that equation, under the right circumstances.”

Laura studied Daisy’s expression; her eyes were soft, her expression almost wistful, before she focused her attention back on Laura. Daisy blushed again when she realized Laura was watching her so closely. But Laura spoke up before Daisy could. “What if I told you that it might be possible for you? For… for  _ us _ ?”

Jaw dropping open in shock, Daisy just stared at Laura with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words emerged. Laura smiled softly and took Daisy’s hand. “I don’t think it would be easy, honey, trust me on that. But… I know how much Clint cares about you, just after a few days. I know the soulbond is drawing you together. I’m aware that it’s a connection I may never fully understand, and that’s okay. Clint and I will always have our long history, and though we’ll tell you about it, there will always be a tie there of our own. And you and I…”

Finally pulling herself together and out of her shock, Daisy suddenly smiled. “We’ll probably always both understand each other better, because we’re both women.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say, Laura. I never thought… never expected to hear anything like this from you.”

“I’ll be honest and admit that when I first heard that Clint had met you… I didn’t see myself ever suggesting it,” Laura admitted in a low voice. When Daisy ducked her head, Laura reached out and lifted her chin until their eyes met again. “But while we’re being honest, I’ll also say that I do believe that it would be very easy to come to love you, Daisy. For Clint, and for me.”

“But I’m not safe,” Daisy protested. “People who love me get hurt, or killed.”

“That’s not true, honey,” Laura insisted. “You have people who love you still. Your friend Fitz clearly loves you a lot. You’re special to him. Love doesn’t have to be romantic, you know that. Your partner, Mack, I think he probably loves you too. He loves you enough to forgive you, remember?”

Daisy sighed but didn’t argue; she knew Laura wasn’t  _ wrong _ in what she said, even though Daisy found it difficult to believe. But she backtracked to the previous topic. “So you want… what? Does Clint know you’re thinking about a trio thing?”

Laura smiled. “Of course he does. Though Clint and I have been exclusive for a long time, there was a time when we weren’t entirely. We didn’t date on the side, like you did, but sometimes we had friends that we invited to join us for a while. People we could both agree on, mostly other women.”

“Oh!” Daisy blinked in surprise.

“What I really want, hon, is a chance to see where this all goes. To be open minded and just see what happens,” Laura said with another smile. “If you’re alright with it, at least. I told Clint I thought that you needed a family as much as a soulmate; I doubt it’s a coincidence that Clint comes with one.”

“I’ll admit, I did wonder about that a bit,” Daisy said with a sheepish smile. “I think… as long as we’re all on the same page about this… we can see what happens. But I can’t promise that anything will...”

“No, of course not. But I’m willing to try, as long as you are.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed quietly. “But please, promise me you’ll tell me if something changes?”

“I promise.”

Daisy hesitated, not sure where to go next or what Laura was expecting. Laura caught on quickly and smiled as she changed the subject. “Do you have a favorite girl-movie? Something that your guy friends wouldn’t want to watch with you?”

“Um, yeah, a couple,” Daisy admitted.

“Why don’t we pick one out; we can finish dinner and watch while we eat?”

“Sure.” They picked out a movie -  _ Bring It On _ \- and once it was queued up on Netflix, Daisy followed Laura back over to the stove. Laura noticed her watching and smiled again.

“Here,” she handed Daisy a cutting board and a knife, getting out a second set for herself. “You can help.” The two sliced vegetables for the soup in pleasant harmony, Laura offering tips for keeping pieces close to the same size.

“Do you think, maybe,” Daisy began in a hesitant voice.

“You want to learn how to cook?” Laura asked in a gentle tone. When Daisy nodded, she smiled and let Daisy add the sliced veg to the broth. “I think that sounds like fun.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I told you before, I enjoy it. Maybe you will too.”

“I guess we’ll find out.”

While the soup simmered, Laura took Daisy out back to the herb garden right behind the house. She showed Daisy each of the plants, how to identify them, and explained a bit about which herbs she preferred in different foods. Daisy listened intently, asking pertinent questions, and otherwise just enjoyed watching Laura teach something she obviously cared about.

When they went back inside to eat, Laura pulled out a bottle and popped off the top. “Usually ladies’ nights are accompanied by at least one bottle of wine,” she said with a smile. “I don’t think it’s good for you, while you’re recovering, but we have plenty of sparkling juice.”

Daisy smirked. “Usually for the kids, I suppose?” she asked good-naturedly.

“Of course. And Clint sometimes; there are some painkillers that don’t react well with alcohol either, and he’s been injured enough times that we know not to take chances.”

Daisy nodded. “Juice sounds good to me.”

Laura poured the sparkling juice into wine glasses, “Just for fun,” she said as she handed one over. Daisy, meanwhile, ladled out two bowls of soup, one mostly full and one only about half full. They grabbed spoons and napkins before heading for the living room.

They sat and ate while the movie played. Though Daisy ate slowly, she did eat her soup. About halfway into the movie she even got up for a little more, and Laura was glad to see it. The rich chicken broth with shredded chicken and plenty of vegetables was a good start on getting Daisy back to solid foods. Good thing they’d made a whole pot.

Daisy’s eyes started to fall closed as the movie played. She pulled herself back awake a few times, but she had a full stomach - almost too full, even though she hadn’t quite had a full bowl of soup - and she was comfortable. And it had been a rather intense evening, all things considered. 

Laura just smiled and helped Daisy settle more comfortably against her shoulder when she noticed the younger woman starting to drift mentally. It hadn’t been the most exciting ladies’ night she’d ever had, but they’d been able to talk, Daisy had actually eaten, and they’d found some common ground. So they’d accomplished what she’d wanted to and that was the important thing.

Besides, Clint would be home with the kids soon anyway. Nate was likely already asleep, but it was nearly Lila’s bedtime as well. Lila got cranky when she was tired, so Laura knew Clint wouldn’t keep her up too late.

The sound of voices in the hall woke Laura from a light doze. She blinked sleepily as Clint grinned at her from the doorway, a sleeping Nate tucked securely into his arms.

“Hey,” she whispered, noticing that Daisy was still asleep.

“Hey yourself,” Clint replied softly. “You look cozy. Let me get the kids settled and then I’ll be back down.”

Laura just nodded and let her eyes close again as she listened to the kids pad up the stairs and the low murmur of voices as the kids got ready for bed and Clint read to them for a while. Even so, her eyes were more alert when Clint returned to the living room and sat on the table in front of the couch where Daisy was curled comfortably against Laura.

“Have fun?” he asked her in a low voice. He eyed the wine glasses on the coffee table and raised an eyebrow at Laura.

Laura nodded. “It was juice, from the stash of sparklers we bought for the kids. And yes, we did have fun. How was the movie?”

Clint nodded his acceptance. “It was cute. The kids loved it.”

“I’m glad.” Laura sighed softly. “I should probably get the soup put away. Daisy did manage to eat, though. It’s a start.”

“I’ll get it, love. Don’t worry about it.” He studied her face for a moment. “You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep, too.”

“I’m fine.”

Clint grinned. “Sure are. But you’re also worried about Daisy, and before that you had to pick up the slack both around the farm and with the kids while I was gone. I don’t want you exhausting yourself, sweetheart.”

“Oh, stop. I’m a little tired, but I’ll be fine in the morning,” Laura admonished quietly. “Why don’t you go put Daisy into her bed while I put away the soup, and I’ll tell you about the evening when I get upstairs?”

Seeing she was serious, Clint nodded. It didn’t make any sense to argue. He simply shifted Daisy and gathered her into his arms. Daisy smiled a little in her sleep, curling closer to him as his presence reassured her, and Clint easily carried her up the stairs. He knew Laura would be a few minutes, so he took his time with Daisy. He set Daisy down just long enough to pull back the covers; she was already barefoot and wearing a large t-shirt, so he just tugged off her pants and tucked her into bed gently. He’d come and check on her before he went to sleep.

Laura’s footsteps on the stairs broke Clint out of his thoughts. He leaned over and kissed Daisy’s forehead gently, tucking her in before letting himself quietly out of the room. Laura was halfway through changing for bed when Clint joined her in their room, and he just leaned against the door as he watched her move.

She shot a smile at him over her shoulder as she finished changing and started to brush her hair. “Daisy settled in alright?” she asked.

“She didn’t wake,” he told her. “She seemed comfortable enough, but I’ll check on her once more before I sleep.” Laura nodded her agreement. “So, how did things go?”

“Pretty well, actually. She told me a little more about her life before SHIELD. She’s had some… interesting… relationships, it would seem.”

“Oh?”

“Well, she mentioned her hacker boyfriend in her initial outpouring. Were you around for that much?” Clint shook his head; he hadn’t caught everything Laura had heard, but he was pretty sure he’d heard most of the important stuff. “Seems that though they were a thing, they weren’t… how did she put it? Exclusive. They weren’t exclusive. They dated other people on and off while they were together, and occasionally brought someone else over for a threesome.” Clint’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t comment. Just listened. “Daisy is bisexual, Clint.”

Clint smiled. “Then we really do have a chance.” 

“We agreed that we’re not against just seeing where things go,” Laura explained. “I really do think that Daisy needs  _ us _ . Needs a family and stability. I don’t know why we don’t both have soulmarks for her, but we really just don’t know enough about how and why soulmarks are the way they are.”

“We didn’t need one.” Clint shrugged. “Maybe you and Daisy don’t either. Maybe you’ll have enough to bond you together without it. Maybe she and I would have struggled otherwise, but you and she wouldn’t have. There’s no way to know for sure, love. Just that it is what it is.”

Laura studied his expression for a moment, then nodded. “You may be right. Is the idea bothering you?”

“Not at all. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve got that look in your eyes. Like you’re thinking hard about something,” she said gently.

“It’s not about you, love,” he assured her. “I called Maria Hill before I picked up the kids. Her team is searching for her. Apparently Coulson and May are both really worried.”

“Given her current state, I’m not really surprised. Her perceptions and emotions are all awry, but if her team cares about her even half as much as she does about them… well, I’d still be looking too.”

“Think we can convince her to call in?”

“Hmm. Maybe,” Laura answered thoughtfully. “She does have a couple of team members that she seems more relaxed talking about. Like there’s less pain in those memories.”

“Might be the place to start then. If she doesn’t want to… maybe we can leave them an anonymous tip or something.”

“We can’t go behind her back like that, Clint,” Laura admonished. He had the grace to look ashamed. “I know you mean well, and that despite everything Phil Coulson still means a lot to you. But we’ll have to get her to agree.”

“I know. I was thinking that earlier. I just… I know how much I’d worry if it were Nat or someone else we consider family,” Clint said with a sigh.

“She said she’d think about it, remember?”

“Yeah. We’ll just have to keep nudging, I suppose.”

Laura nodded, raising her hand to stifle a yawn. “We can do that. Tomorrow.” She looked at him and sighed. “You’re not ready to sleep yet, I can tell. Go grab a book or something and sit with Daisy for a while. I doubt you’ll wake her.”

“And the light would keep you awake. Alright, love.” Clint kissed her forehead. “Sleep well. Unless Daisy has a nightmare or something, I’ll be back in a while.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Laura stood on her toes to kiss his lips gently. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Crimson Queen is really the name of a tree. I included a link to it in the text as well as the picture. It takes well to bonsai shaping, but it's a relatively low tree with hanging frond leaves and really does have some spectacular coloring. They can also be rather shrub-like trees, too, but the image I shared is how I picture Daisy's tree in several years.
> 
> If you're curious about the color symbolism, try here: http://www.color-meanings.com/color-symbolism-in-chinese-culture-what-do-traditional-chinese-colors-mean/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy makes some choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1800 hits on 4 chapters. You guys rock! Thanks to everyone who reads, shares, comments, etc. I love hearing from you, and the best support you can give to a fanfic writer is feedback and sharing their work. :)
> 
> I don't like giving things away in the beginning note, but since I have been specifically asked for particular warnings, I will skip some space here and then post the warning. If you don't want to risk spoilers, just scroll down to the chapter itself. :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The end of this chapter contains some intimate moments leading into more in the next chapter. AgentQuake and one or two others have requested warnings; I don't know if this chapter's contents will bother you, but I'm trying to be mindful. I think most of the last scene is necessary to the story, but the way it ends could qualify so if you readers who prefer to skip such things would let me know if this sort of thing is okay, I would appreciate it.

**Chapter 5**

Daisy sipped her smoothie the next morning, as her laptop booted up. Laura and Clint were out, working around the farm. Over breakfast, though, they’d asked her again to think about sending a message to her team that she was safe. Even if she didn’t want to talk to them, yet, or for them to know where she was.

She had no idea if any of her old team remembered what she’d told them, about using forum posts to send messages. Or if they did, were they even checking. But at least they couldn’t say she hadn’t tried, if they weren’t looking.

Once the computer was running, she logged into a Lord of the Rings fan forum. She started a new thread in the Quotes section, and posted a single line.

_ “But in the end it's only a passing thing, this shadow; even darkness must pass.”  _

If anyone was watching, they would know that she was safe but nothing more. They had several quotes set up to mean different things; she and Fitz had discussed it years ago, back on the Bus. They’d let Hunter in on it, too, when he fully joined SHIELD; while he wasn’t the fan she and Fitz were, he liked the idea of innocuous quotes sending messages. 

She set up a quick refresh that would ping her if there was a response to her post and went back to the plans she and Clint had started for the house rewire project. It only took about fifteen minutes for her to get a response. And she recognized the name of the poster; it was the account she’d set up for Fitz.

_ “Tom sang most of the time, but it was chiefly nonsense, or else perhaps a strange language unknown to the hobbits, an ancient language whose words were mainly those of wonder and delight.” _

Message received, and he was glad she was alright. Well, that was something, anyway.

A few minutes later, a third user joined her thread.

_ “Do we walk in legends or on the green earth in the daylight?” _

Hunter, asking what happened. Huh. Daisy hadn’t realized he’d still be watching the forums she used. They’d mostly been out of touch since he and Bobbi had to leave SHIELD; it was safer that way. But his phone used to send him a message if her username posted something, so she supposed she should have expected it.

Daisy sighed. She couldn’t really explain this way, and Hunter couldn’t get in touch with SHIELD directly either. But she’d give him something; it wouldn’t be much, but it would be enough.

_ “Mourn not overmuch! Mighty was the fallen, meet was his ending. When his mound is raised, women then shall weep. War now calls us!” _

The situation wasn’t good, but they’d all keep on. Perhaps, in time, they could meet up…

Maybe.

Daisy logged out of the forum, though her computer would still watch the thread. She’d said all she really wanted to; she knew Fitz would pass on the message and maybe it would give her team some peace of mind, as Clint said. 

She almost logged back in again when Fitz posted once more.

_ “Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?” _

Would she be back? Daisy didn’t know. The farm was quickly becoming comfortable, and she was still dangerous. Especially after the Accords. So she didn’t respond; she didn’t know what to say.

* * *

Fitz barged into Coulson’s office, banging through the half-open door in his excitement. “Sir, sir!” he cried loudly. “I got a message!”

Coulson blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment, but May was a little quicker on the uptake. “From Daisy?” she asked.

Nodding, Fitz grinned. “She’s alright! She’s somewhere safe. Though…” his expression calmed as he remembered his last question. “She… she wouldn’t tell me where, or if she would come back.”

Coulson sighed, leaning back into his chair with a hint of relief lightening the deep concern in his eyes. “At least we heard from her. Email?”

“No,” Fitz shook his head. “She used a message board and codes we set up years ago. And sir… Hunter logged in, too. So he knows she’s not with us, even if we can’t get in touch directly and tell them what happened.”

May drew in a breath, then let it out slowly. “So they’ll likely keep an eye out for her, too. That’s… good.”

“Will we keep looking anyway?” Fitz asked curiously.

“When we can, yes,” Coulson said. “We don’t abandon our people if we can help it. But… as Director, I may have to have us working on other things. My co-Director has graciously allowed us to spend time and resources on this search… but I don’t know how much longer that will continue.”

“Daisy was always focused on others. She would want us to go back to our primary purpose,” May said firmly.

“You’re right,” Coulson agreed. “And we will. But… we’ll keep looking for any signs of her, when we can.”

“Yes, sir,” Fitz confirmed.

* * *

The week of the kids’ day-camp passed more or less smoothly. Clint and Daisy got most of the planning done for their wiring project. On Saturday, the whole family went to town; Clint stopped at the hardware store to order the supplies and extra tools they needed, and Laura had some grocery shopping she needed to do - there were a few things the farm didn’t supply and that they couldn’t just trade with their neighbors for. Laura kept Nate with her, but rather than try to mind Lila and Cooper while shopping, Daisy took them to the public library to keep them occupied.

Daisy helped Lila find several picture books that looked interesting while Cooper browsed for his own amusement. She also took a moment to take advantage of the library’s better internet and, after hitting the hot-spot with her phone to run her anti-trace programs, she went online to place a few orders. She used accounts set up with the online stores during her Rising Tide days, so there wouldn’t be anything to give her away even if SHIELD picked up on her presence there.

Orders placed, Daisy logged out and went to settle beside Lila. She read to the little girl, with Cooper on a chair nearby reading for himself, while they waited for Laura to finish her shopping and come find them.

Several days later, Laura came to find them in the attic; Daisy and Clint were upgrading the wiring as well as running CAT-5 cable to allow for hard-wired internet ports for devices that couldn’t or shouldn’t use wi-fi alone.

“Daisy?” Laura called up the stairs.

“Yeah?” Daisy called back absently, still focused on the connections she was making.

“We got a delivery for Skylar Elizabeth Williams,” Laura said in a confused tone. “Is that you?”

“Oh!” Daisy exclaimed. “Yeah, sorry. I thought I mentioned that…”

“What did you order?” Clint asked curiously.

“Just some clothes and things,” Daisy replied with a hint of a blush.

“Well, it’s almost lunch time, so why don’t you take a break?” Laura suggested.

“As soon as this section is finished, we’ll be down,” Clint promised.

They were both dusty when they descended from the attic, so Daisy ducked into the bathroom to wash up while Clint headed to the bedroom for a clean shirt. When they reached the kitchen, Daisy went straight to the pile of boxes Laura had stacked neatly by the sideboard. There were one larger box and three smaller ones, all addressed to Skylar Elizabeth Williams, care of Laura Barton.

“What did you get, Auntie Daisy?” Lila asked curiously. “Is it your birthday?”

“No, honey, that was a few weeks before I came here,” Daisy explained patiently. “But when I came, I didn’t expect to stay for so long. So I bought a few things I need, like new clothes, so I have some extras.”

“Ohhh,” Lila said. “Can I see?”

“Sure,” Daisy said. She sat on the floor and opened the big box first, pulling out a large, purple hoodie that would zip up the front. Next was an assortment of lightweight, long-sleeved shirts in various colors - blue, green, and beige. At the bottom were two pairs of jeans. Lila oohed some more as she admired the bright colors, so different from the greys, browns and blacks that Daisy had arrived with.

A second box held a pair of calf-height leather boots; Daisy figured she might need something like them if she wound up on the farm long enough for harvest time to start… though part of her still boggled at the idea of staying in one place for so long.

Daisy nestled one box, unopened, inside the larger box with her clothes. “What’s in that one, Auntie Daisy?” Lila chirped, noticing that she hadn’t opened it.

“Um, well, I don’t think the boys need to see my new underwear, do you?” Lila giggled when Cooper made a gagging sound in response to Daisy’s question.

“And there’s one more?” Lila asked, picking up the smallest box to hand to Daisy. 

Biting her lower lip, Daisy nodded. She opened the last box more carefully than the first two, opening it to reveal small, paper-wrapped objects. When she unwrapped the first one, Lila exclaimed, “Pretty!” In Daisy’s hand was a small, highly polished wooden rectangle with a name inscribed into it carefully. Hanging from the wood was a string containing a small, round metal chime with a dangling cord and a pendant to catch the wind. 

Each chime Daisy unwrapped was unique, and tears slowly filled her eyes as she examined them. Her mother’s had a pendant that looked like the charm she’d given Daisy, that was made for her protection when she was a baby. Her father’s had a small angel. Lincoln’s was a lightning bolt. Alisha’s was a trio of hands, linked in the middle. Andrew’s was a book. Trip’s was the Chinese symbol for brother, though Daisy wished she could have somehow captured his infectious smile. There were a few more, for other people she had cared for and lost over the years, each with their own unique identifier. Images that reminded her of them, of the best parts of them.

“Are those for your tree?” Clint asked softly; he already knew the answer but Daisy nodded anyway.

“Yeah. I… I know a place that does custom hand-crafts,” Daisy said, sniffling. “I wanted them to be special.”

“They’re beautiful,” Laura said gently. “Why don’t we eat, then we can go out back and you can hang them up?” Daisy nodded, but didn’t move until Clint took the box from her and helped her to her feet.

Laura set a bowl of soup and a piece of warm bread in front of Daisy while Clint helped the kids into their chairs where their sandwiches were already cut and ready for them. Nate happily gnawed on a teething biscuit while they all ate. Daisy still ate slowly and not as much as she probably should, but smoothies were omnipresent in the house and she finished at least two of them every day in addition to the small meals she had started eating.

Lila had even started asking for smoothies for breakfast instead of cereal. She happily sat beside Daisy with a small cup and straw, drinking her breakfast. Daisy just smiled and hugged the little girl; the first day she’d told Lila that it was okay for her to eat her usual foods, even though she couldn’t, but Lila insisted that she wanted to share what Daisy was having. Since Laura didn’t argue, Daisy stopped trying and just accepted it.

After lunch, Clint picked up the box of Daisy’s chimes and held out a hand to her; Daisy took it and followed him out back. Laura gathered up Nate in one arm and took Lila’s hand with the other as she and the kids followed. They watched quietly as Daisy hung the ornaments, one by one. Laura noticed the light shining off Daisy’s hair as the younger woman worked; it was coming in lighter than the black of the rest, and Laura wondered if she had dyed it to better hide out.

Probably so.

A breeze picked up while Daisy worked, stirring her hair as well as the leaves of the tree. A soft chiming began to sound, the tones varying as she finished with the ornaments. The pendants blew in the breeze, the chimes ringing in harmony; Daisy smiled, a little tearfully, at the pleasant sound.

“They’re all tuned to each other,” she said softly. “So the sounds work together…”

“It’s very pretty, Auntie Daisy,” Cooper told her, approaching slowly and looking up at the tree. “Why do they all have different names?”

“They’re the names of people I loved who have died. To help me remember them,” Daisy explained. Cooper reached up and took her hand, and Daisy squeezed it gently. “I’ll tell you more about some of them later, okay?” Cooper nodded.

“You want to come build legos with me?” Cooper asked after another moment. Daisy glanced at Clint, who smiled and shrugged, so Daisy nodded at Cooper and he grinned. “Come on, then,” he said, tugging at her hand. 

They headed back towards the house, Lila racing after them. “Can you make me a garden for my dollies, Cooper? Please?” 

“Yeah,” the little boy agreed, and Daisy smiled again.

“We can do that first, then build something cool,” Daisy told him in a low voice.

“Okay,” he agreed, smiling again.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by peacefully. Thanks to Clint’s presence, Daisy finally began to sleep on a more normal schedule. Her appetite slowly began to improve, and she began to put back on some of the weight she’d lost. Clint and Daisy made progress on their wiring project, and she was already happier about her improved access.

Though she discovered that the physical work was rather rewarding as well. It was nothing like her old workouts with her team… but given that the last person she’d sparred with for either fun or training was Lincoln, she shied away from the memories that thought brought with it. As the early harvest arrived, Daisy learned just how much work went into a farm at that time of year.

Laura had taught Daisy how to identify the different herbs growing; now she taught the younger woman how to properly collect and bundle them for drying, which methods were used to dry which herbs, and how to best store them.

Daisy also wound up helping the kids collect ripe fruits, keeping an eye on them and making sure they stayed out of the way. Clint, Laura and the farmhands were using the larger harvesting machines to do the bulk of the work, and Laura was so grateful to Daisy for minding the kids that Daisy didn’t feel too badly for not helping with the heavier work. Even she had to admit that her body just wasn’t up to heavy lifting or anything like that yet.

It was interesting to learn how the harvesters collected the ripe cherries, though; a canopy circled the tree trunk, and then the machine began to shake the tree until the ripe cherries all fell into the canopy. Daisy discovered that she could do much the same thing with her powers, quite by accident. So with a few of the more delicate trees she and the kids spread the canopy by hand and she used her power to shake just the branches, avoiding any harm to the trunks. She and the kids collected the fruit in baskets, laughing as they raced to see who could collect the most into their baskets without harming the fruit.

Nate was outside with them as well, laughing with them from his playpen; Daisy kept an eye on him while they worked, but he was generally a good baby and he only took Daisy away from her work occasionally when he needed a change or a bottle or more cereal. If he got too difficult for her, Daisy knew she could always call Laura, but she was glad that she usually didn’t have to.

“Be careful with that!” Daisy called out as Lila tried to pick up an over-full basket and couldn’t quite lift it. Daisy jogged over to help her when she caught sight of Cooper up  _ in  _ one of the apple trees. It was still a little early for the apples to be ready, but Cooper liked to check because they were his favorites.

“Will you help me, Auntie Daisy?” Lila asked and Daisy nodded, smiling.

“Of course I will,” she said reassuringly. Then her eyes went wide as she saw the branch Cooper was pulling himself up onto start to crack. “No,” she whispered. “Oh, no.” She took off running for the tree, calling over her shoulder, “Lila, stay right there!”

Just as she reached the tree, the limb broke and Cooper began to fall. Using her powers, Daisy launched herself into the air, grabbing the small boy to her chest. She pulled him in tight as she landed on the ground. Unfortunately, the branch was still falling as well and all she could do was duck and try to protect him with her own body; rolling away would only expose him, and she wouldn’t let that happen.

Lila screamed as the tree branch landed on Daisy and Cooper, torn between obeying Daisy’s instructions to stay put and running for one of her parents. Fortunately, Clint had been headed back to the house and heard her yell.

“Lila!” Clint called as he ran up to the trees to see his daughter wide-eyed and crying. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Lila pointed to the tree. “Cooper… and Auntie… the branch fell!” she wailed.

Clint swore under his breath as he scooped up his daughter and dashed towards the fallen limb. As he got closer, he could see Daisy’s form underneath the sprawling branches. “Daisy!” he yelled.

Daisy groaned as the yell intensified the pain in her head, but other than that and a dull ache in her shoulder and neck, she felt alright. The impact of the branch hadn’t been nearly as bad as she expected, and she wondered if her powers had reacted instinctively again. Still, she could worry about that later. “You okay?” she whispered to Cooper; the boy was shaking in her arms, her body still curved protectively over his.

“Ye...yes,” he stammered in a shaky voice, nodding. 

“Good,” she said gently. “Keep still, okay? Your dad is here and we’ll be alright.” Raising her voice, she called out, “We’re alright, Clint. Just banged up.”

Clint set Lila down on the ground, circling to try to find the best place to lift to get the branch off his family. “Hold tight; I think I see a way to move the branch off you,” he said, deliberately keeping his tone calm.

“I think I can help if you need me to,” Daisy answered.

Clint considered, then sighed. “I might. It’s gonna be awkward.”

“Call Laura,” Daisy told him. “Lila’s still a mess; we’ll be alright until you can get help.”

Clint nodded, worried but accepting her word that they would be okay a little longer. Clint pulled his cell out of his pocket and called Laura, briefly explaining the situation while he hugged Lila close. She burrowed into his arms, still crying. When he hung up the phone, he rubbed her back soothingly. “Shh, baby girl. Everything’s gonna be alright. They’re not hurt badly. It’s okay.”

A few minutes later, Laura came running up. Lila sat on the ground beneath another tree, hugging her knees to her chest and trying to be brave so her Daddy could help Daisy and Cooper. Evaluating the situation quickly, Laura determined that between them, Clint and Daisy could handle the tree. So she gathered up Lila and moved towards the playpen; Nathaniel sat in the pen, chewing on a toy anxiously but not crying. Laura breathed a sigh of relief and set about calming her babies.

“How are you not flattened under there?” Clint asked as he heaved at the tree limb, trying to shift it enough to let the people beneath it free.

“I think I reflexively used my powers to shield us,” Daisy explained. “I mean, it’s heavy on my back, and I’m pretty well pinned, but it didn’t hit nearly as hard as I thought it should have.”

“Can you put the shield back up so I can shove this to the side rather than trying to lift it completely?” Clint asked, his voice becoming strained as he pushed his muscles harder.

“I can try.” Daisy took a deep breath and focused, recalling how it felt to block bullets. She built it up level with her back, then pushed until the branch hovered in the air an inch or so over her body. “Okay, try now,” she instructed.

Clint immediately felt it when her power began to focus; the strain to lift the branch eased and he was able to redirect his force, pushing it sideways instead. As soon as she had enough clearance to move, Daisy rolled in the opposite direction, taking Cooper with her and rising to her feet with a deep breath.

As soon as they were clear, Clint released the branch and ran to Daisy, sweeping her and his son into his arms. “Thank God,” he whispered harshly, holding them tight. Then his calm descended again and he began to check them over for injuries.

“Look, mommy, he did it!” Lila cried out as she watched Daisy roll free of the tree. She had a few leaves in her hair and grass stains on the knees of her jeans, but she looked okay otherwise.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness. Can you do mommy a favor, please?” Lila nodded. “Go into the kitchen and get out the first aid kit. Put it on the table for me, and we’ll be right inside, okay?” Lila nodded again and ran for the house. Laura settled Nate back into the playpen for the moment, knowing he would be safe enough there for a few minutes.

Daisy let Clint take Cooper from her before they headed back towards Laura. She saw Lila dash towards the house and wondered, but then Laura set Nate down and beelined towards them. “We’re fine,” Daisy told her with a small smile. “Just an accident.”

“What happened?” Laura asked breathlessly as she hugged Clint and Cooper, checking her little boy for any signs of injury. Other than a few scrapes and wide, frightened eyes he looked fine.

“Branch broke,” Cooper said in a low voice.

“Cooper was in the tree, checking the apples,” Daisy clarified. “I saw the branch start to give and took off running; managed to catch him before he fell too far, but I couldn’t cushion our landing and stop the branch from falling at the same time. So I just grabbed him close…” Daisy mimed holding him to her chest, ducking her head for a moment.

“Are  _ you _ alright?” Laura demanded quickly, her eyes scanning Daisy as the younger woman wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head.

“A few bruises. Nothing serious,” Daisy answered.

“You flinched when daddy yelled, though,” Cooper whispered.

“Headache?” Clint asked, concerned. “You could have a concussion.”

“I didn’t hit my head,” Daisy replied, trying to deflect their concern. Laura wasn’t having it, though.

“But you have a headache?” she pressed. She paused just long enough to pick up Nate on their way back to the house.

“Yeah,” Daisy replied. “Sometimes when I panic, I put more into my powers than I should. Overuse of my powers, or sometimes hitting particular vibrational frequencies, can give me headaches.”

“Go lie down on the couch, then,” Laura instructed as she opened the kitchen door. “Clint can check over Cooper; Lila has the first aid kit on the table, honey,” she added. “I’ll get some ice and check Daisy over.”

Daisy sighed but obeyed, heading for the family room. She sank down on the couch with another sigh, this one of relief. The combination of dimmer light and a pillow under her head took the edge off her headache. She rolled onto her stomach, throw pillow between her cheek and her folded arms, knowing that Laura would want to check her back. 

“Here, honey,” Laura said, handing Daisy an ice pack wrapped in a dishtowel. Daisy freed one hand to take the ice pack and settled it on her temple as Laura checked over her back. “Hmm. Not nearly as bad as I would have thought. I’ll get you some arnica cream for the bruises.”

“It can wait,” Daisy said. “Go take care of the kids. I’ll be fine. Right now, I think I just want a nap.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? I thought concussions would make you want to sleep when you shouldn’t…”

“No, nothing hit my head. You can check if you want, but you won’t find a bump or anything.” Daisy waited patiently while Laura checked over her head, then sighed. “See? I’ll be okay with some rest.”

Laura bit her lip, then nodded. “Alright. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

“Mmkay,” Daisy agreed sleepily. She drifted off, the pain in her head slowly fading from her awareness. She surfaced briefly, then realized that she’d been woken by Lila. The little girl was snuggled against her chest, Daisy having rolled onto her side at some point. Daisy gathered the girl close, still half-asleep, and closed her eyes again.

The next time she woke, it was to a gentle hand on her cheek and a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked her eyes open and Clint came into focus above her. He knelt on the floor beside the couch; Lila was also waking up at his gentle touch. “Hey, sleepyheads,” he said warmly. “Time to wake up for dinner.”

“Hi daddy,” Lila said with a yawn. “It’s time to eat?”

“Yep. Can you go wash up for me, please?” he asked her. Lila nodded and squirmed out of Daisy’s arms; Daisy let her go after one last hug. “How are you feeling?” Clint asked gently when they were alone.

“Better. Head’s back to normal,” she replied. Then she stretched and winced a little. “Okay, a couple of bruises. But nothing serious.”

Clint nodded, accepting her self-assessment. As she started to sit up, Clint helped her gently and then pulled her in close for a hug. “Thank you. Cooper has a couple of scratches on his hands and shin, we think from the bark when the branch broke. It could have been so much worse, if not for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” she said, her voice muffled against his chest. “I’m just glad he’s not hurt.”

“We could be in the hospital right now for one or both of you, if you had been anyone else,” Clint said, hushing her protests. “So hush and just accept that we’re grateful.” Daisy frowned and opened her mouth to refute him once more; he halted her words by leaning in and kissing her.

Daisy froze, startled by his kiss, but quickly melted into it. Before she knew it her chest was pressed against his, her hands in his hair as he cradled her body against his; she hadn’t meant to respond so completely, it just happened. He kissed her breathless and when she pulled away for a breath of air, he kissed her cheeks and her chin and her forehead before returning to her mouth again.

She moaned softly, completely lost in him for endless moments until the clatter of small feet in the hallway broke into their awareness. Clint released her mouth, but held her close for a moment more, her head tucked under his chin. “We should go eat before someone comes to find us,” Daisy said in a low, husky tone. “Clint, I…”

He rested a finger against her lips, hushing her as she began to pull away. “No apologies, darlin’. We got a little carried away, but we didn’t do anything wrong.”

Daisy sighed and nodded, accepting his word for the moment. They had been sleeping together - clothed, but curled up close - on and off for weeks. In a way, she was a little surprised that this hadn’t happened sooner. She knew the soulbond had something to do with it, but if she were being honest with herself she knew she wanted him more than the soulbond alone could account for.

Despite Laura’s assurances and tentative overtures, though, Daisy had been holding herself back. Fighting against the pull of the bond. And Clint had let her, though whether he felt the same way she did or if he was just trying to let her set the pace she wasn’t sure.

They’d worked together around the house, all three of them. There had been plenty of hugs, kisses on the cheek or the forehead. Almost as if she were one of their kids. She told herself that if that was all it would ever be, she would be okay. She had her soulmate in her life, was part of their family.

But now she knew that it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. The pull of the bond was so strong that she couldn’t be the only one feeling it. But now was absolutely not the time.

So she disentangled their arms and stepped away. Clint followed her to the kitchen, holding her chair for her as she took her place at the table. Cooper grinned at her as she sat down, seemingly back to normal; she smiled back, silently giving thanks that he’d had a bit of a scare and no more. It likely wouldn’t even keep him from climbing trees again in the future. He might be a little more careful about checking for weak branches, but that would probably be all. Kids bounced back so fast.

Laura and Clint both noticed that Daisy was unusually quiet during dinner. She ate slowly, but that was nothing new for them. After her usual half-serving or so, Daisy reached for her smoothie. When the kids were done and scampered off to play, Daisy finally spoke up.

“Would anyone mind if I took a bath?” she asked in a low voice. “I’d like to soak my shoulders for a bit.”

“Of course,” Laura agreed readily. “There’s epsom salts in a box under the bathroom sink; help yourself. I left the arnica cream in your room for you while you were napping.”

“Thanks, Laura,” Daisy said with a small smile. “You take such good care of me.”

“I take care of everyone in this family. You’re no different, hon,” Laura replied softly. “And you take care of us, too. Thanks to you, Cooper isn’t hurt at all. He could scrape up his palms just as easily climbing trees as anything else.”

“I couldn’t let him get hurt if I could help it.” Daisy shrugged. “I know accidents happen, but… well, I’m just glad I got there in time.”

“And this is why we trust you with our children,” Clint spoke up. “Because you care. Because you want to keep them safe. You’ve wanted that since before you ever met them, you know. But I think today proves that you’re more trustworthy than you think you are.”

Daisy bit her lip, not sure how to respond to that. The silence stretched for a moment before Laura spoke again. “Go take your bath, love. You’ve got about an hour before the kids need to get ready for bed.” Daisy nodded and headed out of the kitchen, taking her smoothie cup with her.

A 45-minute soak did her body worlds of good. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe before leaving the bathroom; she’d ordered one a few weeks ago, when she realized that being surrounded by Clint’s scent from his borrowed robe was making it even harder for her to keep herself from acting on the pull of the soulbond.

She shut herself into her room - it really felt like hers, now, rather than the guest room - when she heard the kids on the stairs. She locked the door quietly and turned off the overhead light, leaving just the lamp on the bedside table to allow her to see. She hoped that Clint and Laura would decide that she’d gone to bed early and would leave her alone; she knew that if Clint set foot in the room, she would find it almost impossible to keep from kissing him again.

She opened her drawer, pulling out clean underwear and pyjamas. On impulse, when she’d ordered her new underthings she had gotten a bunch of lingerie… bra and panty sets, lots of lace, and a nightgown that barely covered anything. She had hidden most of them in the back of her drawer, telling herself that she wanted them so she could start to feel sexy again even if no one ever saw them.

Tonight, she gave in and donned the lacy hipster panties and the nightgown. She had no intention of unlocking the door, so who could it hurt? Dressed, more or less, she crawled into her bed and turned off the light. She wasn’t sleepy, not really, but she needed to be alone. She gathered a pillow - Clint’s, when he slept in here - into her arms and pressed her face into it. Breathed deeply and fought back tears.

Was it wrong to want him so much? Under other circumstances, she would have said yes, absolutely it was wrong. He was a married man, and not married to her. But… he was her soulmate. She could feel the bond pulling at her, urging her to give in and seek him out. To kiss him and love him and make love to him.

Until tonight, she hadn’t realized that he might want her as much as she wanted him. Until he kissed her with relief and passion and need, she hadn’t ever thought that there might be a part of him left wanting her despite being deeply in love with his wife. Daisy could see their love for each other daily, she knew it was a very real and very strong thing. She could even understand it, knowing that she’d come to love the whole family in her time here.

She wasn’t in love with Laura. She wasn’t even sure she was really in love with Clint, or if that was the pull of the soulbond again. It was just so hard to tell, and her emotions had been all over the place since he had brought her here.

A tap at the door brought her out of her thoughts. “Daisy?” Clint’s voice came softly through the door. She held her breath, hoping he would believe her asleep if she didn’t make a sound. She thought for a minute that it might have worked, but then she heard him again. “I know you’re not sleeping. Please, may I come in?”

With a soft sigh, Daisy turned the bedside light back on. She pulled the covers up to her neck and used her powers to flip the lock to open; she heard the door open and close again, but didn’t open her eyes to look up at him. If she did, she’d probably throw herself at him, and wouldn’t that be awkward.

Clint sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside Daisy’s curled up figure. While he didn’t know what she was thinking, he could feel her turmoil through the soulbond. When she didn’t speak, he laid down beside her on the bed - above the covers - and wrapped an arm around her. “What’s wrong, darlin’?” he asked in a soft voice.

She just shrugged; she knew she couldn’t lie to him, and that it wouldn’t be a good idea to try. He waited patiently, just holding her, for a long time before she finally spoke. “I don’t… I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” she finally admitted in a low tone.

“Doing what?”

“Fighting the soulbond.” Her voice was just above a whisper and almost lost in the pillow she was clutching as if she needed it to ground her. 

Still, he was close enough that his hearing aids still allowed him to hear her. “Why do you want to?”

Daisy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Because giving in will change everything,” she finally said. “I want to. God, do I want to. But if I do, I won’t be able to go back. I won’t be able to let you go… and I won’t be able to keep going if you ever go away.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised her in a low voice. “Daisy, my little love, you’re a part of this family. You’re never going to have to go on alone, not again.”

“You can’t know that!” she protested, her voice heavy with pain and longing both.

“I can. Trust me.” He shifted so his weight rested on his elbow, letting him lean over her and press his lips to her throat, her cheek. “Trust that Fate wouldn’t bring us together, just to tear us apart. We discussed this weeks ago, love; you belong here with us, and nothing is going to change that. You needed me, as your soulmate, but you also needed a family. A place of safety, where you never have to be alone again.” He caressed her cheek as she finally blinked her eyes open to look up at him. The deep pools of her eyes drew him in, swirling with hope and pain and love and longing all together.

Her eyes went wide as she put together what he was saying. “You think… we were kept apart so long, our ages are so different, so that you would have what I needed by the time we met?” It was an interesting theory, and her expression calmed a little as she thought over the intricacies of such an idea.

“I think so, yes. I don’t know why we don’t all have multiple soulmarks. Maybe because if I’d had two, I would have waited after only meeting one. Maybe because anyone I could have built a life with like I have with Laura would have been the kind of person who would accept you too. I don’t know. We may never know. But it doesn’t matter; you’re here, and you’re a part of me already.” His voice dropped lower, becoming a husky murmur. “I don’t want to let you go either, Daisy, and I’m not going to. I want to make you  _ mine, _ ” he whispered fervently. “ _ We _ want to make you  _ ours. _ Wrap you up so completely in our love and our hearts that you’ll never doubt your place here again.”

Daisy twisted in his arms with a sob, turning to press her face into his arm and her body closer to his. “Please, Clint,” she whimpered, giving in with a rush of emotion. “I want it. Everything. Please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes are from J.R.R. Tolkien's works, and I make no claim to them. They are not mine, just as AoS and the Avengers are not mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many many thanks to everyone for your awesome support. I love hearing from you!
> 
> As a note for those who care, this chapter does start with sexytimes after last chapter's lead-in. I put in a double-break afterwards so if people want to skip to that and pick up the story in the morning, feel free. There is some discussion just above the break that you may want to skim, stuff they're feeling through the full soulbond, but that's up to you.

**Chapter 6**

“Shhh,” he soothed her as he settled fully onto the bed beside her. He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes again, knowing his burned with love and desire as well as the needs of their soulbond. She smiled even as she shivered in his arms, and he bent his head to press his lips to hers.

Her arms wriggled free of the covers to wrap around his neck; he absently noticed the lack of sleeves, just a thin little strap over each shoulder. But it was just a passing awareness as he pressed closer, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. They parted, breathing heavily, and he looked down into her eyes again.

“If you really want me to leave you alone, tell me now,” he said in a voice both soft and fierce. “I think we both know if we continue there will be no stopping.”

She shook her head. “Don’t stop. Please, Clint…” She rolled onto her back, pulling him with so that he lay half on top of her. He shifted his arms until he leaned on his elbows, his body just lightly touching the blankets over hers. Then he smiled and nodded, shifting his weight to one arm so he could tug the blankets down with the other.

Daisy helped as best she could, pushing the covers away. She blushed when his eyes darkened, taking in the satin nightgown that just barely covered her curves. Though by no means inexperienced, she suddenly felt a little shy. This wasn’t some quick tumble, for need and release. No, this was about love and bonding and she knew the moment his eyes dipped low enough to find her soulmark high on her inner thigh that they would bond. She’d known for a long time that there were only one or two places his could be that would put their marks in contact during sex, and she had to admit that a part of her had always wondered what that meant for her sex life.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clint murmured, soothing her nerves. His free hand slid up her arm, over her shoulder and back down her side to settle at her hip as he kissed her again. Her hands found their way to his waist, slipping under his shirt to make contact with his skin. He shivered as her light fingers began to map the lines of muscle over his torso. 

Her hands glided up to his shoulders as he shifted down her body; he kissed his way down her throat to her chest, nuzzling her breast before mouthing it gently through her nightgown. She moaned softly and her hands tightened on his shoulders for a moment as he began to nibble at the soft globe through the fabric. His hand slid down from her hip to her thigh, caressing the soft skin he found there. She gasped as a jolt shot through her, when his fingers brushed over her soulmark. Her breath escaped in a little mewling sound as he did it again, and he groaned in response.

“Fuck,” he moaned; the soft pliability of her body combined with his sense of her through their incomplete bond was doing wicked things to his control.

“Yes, please,” she gasped in response. His eyes went wide and she giggled at him, dragging his head up so she could kiss him passionately. “I don’t want to wait anymore. We can do slow and gentle after if you want. Just… I need you. Now. Please?”

Rather than reply, he sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head. She followed him up, helping as best she could, then reaching for the hem of her nightgown. He beat her to it, and together they removed the flimsy garment and tossed it aside. He shed his boxers, and she licked her lips as his cock sprang free. He was nicely proportionate, like the rest of his body; not as long as some she’d seen, but thick and hard and she knew he would stretch her deliciously.

He took a moment to admire the band of turquoise lace that looped her hips and dipped between her thighs. Mindful of her need, and his own, he closed the distance between them quickly. His hand found its way between her thighs, chafing her wet flesh with the lace of her panties teasingly as his mouth closed around a hard nipple and sucked.

She arched beneath him, moaning, and her hands found their way into his hair again. Her hips bucked upwards and she bit her lip to smother a scream when his fingers pushed deeper and the rough lace of her panties scraped over her clit.

“Like that, do you?” Clint murmured against her skin as he switched breasts, laving the second with the same intensity as the first.

“Yes, Clint. God, yes,” she moaned. “Feels so good. Need you inside me. Need you to fuck me.”

He pulled away long enough to remove the scrap of lace from her body, then returned to her side. Knowing how wet she was, he wasted no further time; he slid two thick fingers into her pussy, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing circles around it. She moaned, head thrown back into the pillows and eyes closed tightly. He pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly, pressing upwards as he sought her pleasure. He knew he’d found the right spot when she bucked again, and he focused his attention on rubbing her both inside and out until her channel clenched and she came with a low cry.

He expected her to need a moment to recover as he eased her through her orgasm and let her come down again. But she surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and quickly rolling them, so she was on top. Her legs spread to settle on either side of his, and she ground her pelvis teasingly against his cock. Clint moaned and grasped her hips, stilling her for a moment. “Daisy…” he began in a low voice, but she shook her head and silenced him with a deep kiss.

She shifted her hips, lining him up at her entrance, and paused for just a moment before beginning to push back slowly. She mewled into their kiss, swallowing his gasp. His grip on her hips helped her, now, as she slowly rocked her hips, each shallow motion pushing him deeper into her body.

They both froze as he bottomed out, both from the sensation of being completely joined and from the shock of the soulbond solidifying between them. Unwilling to move enough to separate their soulmarks, Daisy circled her hips; the sensation it provided was mind-blowing, each sharing the other’s pleasure as well as feeling their own. Overwhelmed, Daisy climaxed with Clint following right behind. They hung there together, lost in ecstasy for a small eternity, before she collapsed onto his chest. Clint’s arms slid up her back, moving automatically to hold her tightly against him.

They stayed tightly entwined until Daisy started to shiver, her still-somewhat-underweight body cooling rapidly as the sweat dried on her back and legs. Clint managed to catch the discarded blanket with his foot and she reached down to pull it up once he had it in her range. She sighed softly as their bodies parted, and he rolled them onto their sides while pulling her tightly to his chest again.

“I felt you,” she whispered after they’d fully relaxed. “Still do, if I’m being honest.”

“I know. I feel you, too,” he murmured back. “What’s this… humming sensation? It’s in the background, but it never stops…”

Daisy smiled a little. “That’s my power. My sense of all the vibrations around me.”

“That’s amazing… powerful,” he said thoughtfully. “If we got you back into fighting form, you could be one of the stronger of the Avengers.” Daisy went still in his arms, and he immediately backtracked. “Not that I’m saying you have to. If you don’t want to go back to that sort of life, I wouldn’t ask you to.”

Daisy sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I… I just…”

“Shh,” he soothed her, picking up on her distress and unease immediately. “It’s alright. We don’t have to think about it right now.” She nodded and they lay quietly for a few minutes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were still grieving?” he asked softly after a while.

She shrugged. “You’ve been taking care of me all along; I didn’t think you needed another burden. I’ll get through it, I just… it takes time.”

“I know, and you can take all the time you need. But if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to listen for a while…”

Smiling just a little, she nodded. “I know. I know, love.” She sighed softly. “I might, but… not tonight.”

“Not tonight,” he agreed, tucking her head in beneath his chin. “For tonight, just sleep.”

“Will you stay?” she asked softly.

“Of course.”

* * *

* * *

Daisy woke surrounded by warmth. In itself, that wasn’t unusual; waking wrapped up in Clint’s arms, her body pressed against his, was a feeling she was adjusting to. What was unusual was the fact that she actually felt  _ rested. _ A warm glow suffused her whole being, and she hummed contentedly as she stretched.

“Morning, darlin’,” Clint said, his voice a sleepy rumble.

She turned to face him, knowing it was unlikely he had his aids in yet. “Good morning,” she said when she knew he could see her lips to read them.

“Sleep well?” he asked, taking a moment to really  _ look _ at her. The shadows under her eyes weren’t gone, but they were lessened. And his sense of her through the bond felt different than the day before. Better, more grounded.

She nodded thoughtfully. “I can’t remember the last time I slept so well,” she answered honestly. “I’m… I feel good. And I think I’m hungry.”

“Well, then we should definitely get you breakfast,” Clint said with a smile. He bent his head to catch her lips in a soft kiss, then released her so they could both get up.

After cleaning up and dressing, they headed down to the kitchen. Laura smiled at them from her place at the table, where she supervised the kids’ breakfast. “Good morning, you two,” she said cheerfully.

“Morning, Laura,” Daisy responded with an easy smile of her own. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs, french toast, fruit, bacon,” Laura listed off, “and your smoothie is in the fridge.”

“Thanks,” she replied. She retrieved her smoothie more out of habit than anything and then sat down at the table. She served herself her usual small amount of food to go with the smoothie, then proceeded to surprise herself and everyone else by eating it all. And reaching for seconds.

“Daisy?” Laura asked in a startled tone. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel really good this morning, honestly,” Daisy answered after swallowing her bite of egg.

“I’m glad you’re eating,” Laura said with a smile. “But maybe don’t overdo it? Let your stomach settle; there’s always more if you’re up to it in a bit.”

Daisy considered the wisdom in Laura’s words and nodded. She set her fork down and sat back for a bit, sipping her coffee.

“You’re feeling better, Auntie Daisy?” Lila asked, her eyes wide and excited.

“I think so,” Daisy answered cautiously.

“Yay!” Lila clapped her hands. “Mommy says it’s best when everybody’s healthy!”

“She’s right,” Daisy agreed with a smile.

“Finish eating, please, Lila,” Clint reminded her gently.

“Okay, daddy,” the little girl agreed easily and returned to carefully forking cut-up bites of toast into her mouth.

Daisy waited fifteen minutes before she resumed eating. By then, the kids had finished and been excused. Laura had loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, then returned to the table to linger over her coffee while Clint and Daisy finished eating.

“You do look a lot better today,” Laura said after a while.

“I think it’s the soulbond,” Daisy admitted. “I… we… last night…” she trailed off nervously.

“We bonded last night,” Clint spoke up, taking Daisy’s hand in reassurance. His tone was calm, matter-of-fact, and Laura simply nodded.

“I thought it would be soon,” Laura answered easily. “It’s alright, I promise,” she added, meeting Daisy’s eyes. “I’m not upset or anything. I’m happy that it’s helping you, more than anything.”

Daisy ducked her head. “I don’t get how you can be so accepting of this,” she admitted quietly. “I mean, I get multiples and such, but…”

“But my husband just bonded with his soulmate?” Laura asked, her tone gentle. Daisy nodded and Laura smiled. “It’s simple. There’s more than enough love in this house to go around. He’s not going to leave us for you. Quite the opposite, in fact; he brought you home to us. We, our family, provide you with what you need to heal and be wholly yourself again. And I’m happy with that.”

Daisy got up from her chair and moved around the table to Laura, who stood as she approached. “You’re an amazing person, Laura,” Daisy responded, her tone heartfelt. She hugged Laura tightly. “Thank you. So much. For everything,” she added.

“You’re welcome, of course,” Laura murmured back. She met Clint’s gaze over Daisy’s shoulder and saw him smiling contentedly as he watched them. She quirked an eyebrow in question, and Clint nodded. So when Daisy pulled back from the hug, Laura leaned in and kissed the younger woman softly.

Laura and Clint kissed very differently, was the first thing Daisy took note of. Laura’s kiss was full of gentle warmth and quiet acceptance, and after a moment of surprise Daisy returned it. It didn’t last long, and Daisy let her forehead rest against Laura’s after their lips parted.

They’d talked about this, and they all knew it. Whether they could be three parts of a whole, regardless of soul bonds and marriage vows. They’d agreed to see what might happen, but hadn’t really explored beyond that.

Maybe they should.

But not when the kids were nearby. “Mommy!” Lila called from the living room, as if on cue.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Laura called back, gently disentangling herself from Daisy. They traded smiles before Laura went to go check on her daughter.

Daisy sighed softly, her eyes following Laura out of the room before she turned around to look at Clint instead.

“What is it, darlin’?” he asked softly.

“I know you told the kids about the soulbond,” she answered in a low voice, “but if there’s really going to be an  _ us _ … we probably should find out how the kids feel about it first.”

Clint smiled fondly at her. “I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. But you’re right, we should. We should probably sit down, the three of us, first though. Figure out what we want to tell them.”

She nodded. “We should. Especially…” She paused, her eyes going wide. “Well,  _ shit. _ ” Clint blinked at her, not following her train of thought. “We weren’t exactly, um,  _ careful _ last night.”

“Oh,” he said as he caught onto her meaning. “It hadn’t occurred to me; Laura and I haven’t needed anything in years. I thought most female agents were given implants?”

Daisy sighed. “We are, but they’re only about seventy percent effective on Inhumans. The doctors haven’t been able to figure out why.”

Clint reached out to her, and she stepped into his embrace willingly. “It’ll be all right, Daisy,” he said soothingly. “I understand that you maybe aren’t ready for a kid, but if you do get pregnant we would certainly take care of you. We’d deal with it the way we do everything else:  _ together _ .”

After snuggling close for a moment, Daisy pulled back to look up at him a little shyly. “I always wanted a big family of my own,” she offered softly. “I think a lot of kids at the orphanage did. A place of our own, you know?”

“I get that,” Clint agreed, nodding. “And if that’s what you want, I’m happy to oblige. When you’re ready. When we’re all ready.”

“We will have to talk to the kids, though,” Laura spoke up, having come back into the kitchen on the tail end of Daisy’s admission.

“That’s actually how this conversation started,” Clint said, smiling at his wife. “That we should figure out what we want to tell the kids. If Daisy’s role in this family is going to be more than what the kids are used to in an Auntie.”

“And I realized that we weren’t as careful last night as we should have been,” Daisy added, deciding honesty was really the only way to go. “I’m sorry, Laura. We weren’t thinking.”

Laura waved away Daisy’s concern with a gesture, smiling. “I appreciate knowing, but it’s fine as long as we’re all healthy and only with each other. Whatever happens, happens. I wouldn’t mind more kids in the house, especially if I didn’t have to have them all,” she added with a flippant grin.

“Not quite sure we’re ready for that, but I’ll keep it in mind for another time,” Daisy snarked lightly back.

“Unfortunately, we’ll have to talk about this more later this afternoon,” Clint said with a rueful smile. “We have help coming to get farm work done this morning.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Laura exclaimed.

“Go, then,” Daisy replied, pulling away and shooing them with her hands. “I’ll keep an eye on the kids. Go, go.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Daisy!” Laura replied. “We’ll see you later!”

Daisy watched them hurry out the back door with a small smile. Then she shook her head and got herself to work, putting away the breakfast leftovers and loading the dishes into the dishwasher. With the kitchen clean, she headed off to locate the kids. They were quiet for the moment, but Daisy didn’t really expect that to last long.

* * *

Though they did have their discussion that evening, it was a few days before they could talk to the kids. That first night, Lila had a small tantrum and was sent to bed straight after supper. It wasn’t anything serious, but Laura was very firm on teaching the kids young that actions had consequences.

The second day, Cooper was invited to spend the night at a friend’s house; since there were only a few weeks left until school started, he was given permission. Their talk with the kids wasn’t urgent, after all. And it gave them a little more time to sort things out for themselves. Particularly since, once Lila was safely asleep, they sat up late with mugs of tea and stargazed while talking quietly.

Daisy found herself happily nestled between Clint and Laura as they all pointed out constellations to each other; Laura knew a lot more of the folklore behind the images in the sky, while Daisy was able to point out several motes of light that were actually binary stars or other interesting spatial phenomena. Clint listened patiently to both ladies speak, contributing distraction more than information as he kissed them each in turn.

They didn’t go beyond kissing and cuddling that evening, but Daisy was content with taking things slowly as far as their possible trio was concerned. She’d rushed headlong into trusting her soulmate, but that wasn’t her usual MO.

For all her caution about the trio, Daisy didn’t say no when Clint joined her in her room that night. “Alternating nights?” she asked with an arched brow even as she scooted over to make room for him in her bed..

Clint shrugged. “Not really. Going where I feel needed, maybe?”

“I slept fine last night; I think the completed bond really is helping me,” Daisy said softly. “If you’d rather stay in your own room…”

He shook his head, closing the distance between them quickly. “It’s not like that, Daisy, I promise. You and Laura each need different things from me, and that’s okay. It’s  _ right _ . But I know her, and I’m getting to know you, and sometimes I just listen to the part of me that knows where I need to be.”

She smiled. “I understand. You’re welcome to join me. I just didn’t want to make it seem like you  _ had _ to.”

“You aren’t,” he promised, kissing her softly as they settled into bed. They snuggled for a bit, then Clint untangled himself long enough to remove his hearing aids and put them in their case for the night. Daisy was adjusting to accommodating him quite nicely, and they seldom had issues.

It helped that Daisy’s nightmares had grown somewhat less frequent, too.

The following day, Saturday, had been set aside for school shopping. The family piled into Laura’s minivan and, after picking Cooper up from the neighbor’s, headed into town. This sort of trip was a first for Daisy, who had never gone with anyone to get school supplies before. She used whatever was handed to her, usually by the nuns, and books were provided by the public schools in New York.

Out here, the families were sent book lists and necessary supplies; so they went to a couple of different stores to get all the requisite supplies. Daisy tagged along as patiently as she could, though she did pick up a few things for herself at the hobby store while the kids were browsing art supplies. 

On top of that, the kids needed new clothes for school. Particularly Cooper, who was involved in youth sports. Daisy was more than ready to take a break when Lila complained about being hungry. Fortunately, there was a small family restaurant nearby and Laura announced that they were stopping for lunch.

They placed their orders in relatively short order; Daisy was the only one who hadn’t been here before. She opted for the soup and salad, and surprised everyone by finishing it. It wasn’t a huge meal or anything, but it seemed that her appetite was beginning to approach normal - though she knew on some level that “normal” for her was still more than most people ate. Her powers took a toll on her body, even though she hadn’t been using them much recently.

Laura offered Daisy a reprieve after lunch; Nathaniel was starting to get fussy, so Daisy took him to the park for a walk. If Laura took Lila and Clint took Cooper to look for clothes, they could cut down on the amount of shopping they still had to finish. Daisy wound up walking the paths with Nathan in his stroller until he got cranky and tired and wanted to be held.

“Oh, I get it,” she cooed softly at him. “You want cuddles too. I think we can manage that.” Daisy wheeled the stroller over to the empty playground and lifted the toddler out of his stroller, setting him on her lap as she settled into the swing. She leaned his chest against hers, tucked his head beneath her chin and hummed softly to help soothe him. Her feet pushed idly against the sand beneath the swing, rocking them back and forth slowly.

She stayed that way until he was soundly asleep, minding the baby in her arms while at the same time keeping watch on her surroundings. Old habits definitely died hard, and this was one of her oldest. Even before her time with SHIELD, keeping a wary eye on the people around her was a deeply rooted reflex.

Nothing unusual caught her attention while she was in the park, though. And once Nate was soundly asleep, she tucked him gently back into his stroller, covered him to keep the sun out of his eyes, and started a leisurely walk back towards where they’d parked the car. If Laura’s estimate on time was right, they should be finishing up soon.

Clint and Cooper were sitting on the sidewalk by the car when Daisy arrived with Nate. “Hey, guys,” she greeted them with a smile.

“Hey, Daisy,” Clint answered, smiling up at her.

“Hi Auntie Daisy,” Cooper chimed in. “Look, daddy bought me Harry Potter Legos!”

“Very cool,” Daisy said, crouching down to look at the box the boy held. “Is it ‘cause you were good while shopping?” Cooper nodded, smiling. “Good job,” she confirmed, ruffling his hair and holding her fist out. He bumped her fist and they shared a wink.

“He’s out like a light, hmm?” Clint commented, peeking in at Nate.

“Yeah,” Daisy confirmed. “We walked around the park for a bit, and then I sat on the swing to rock him when he got fussy. Worked pretty well, but it took a bit, so once he was down enough to move I figured we ought to come back.”

Clint nodded. “Good call. The girls should be done soon. Lila always takes longer; to be fair, so does Laura.”

With a shrug and a half-smile, Daisy shook her head. “I’ll take your word for it. Was never much of a shopper, myself. If it fits and doesn’t look awful, I’m good usually. Do most of my shopping online the past several years.”

“Like when all the boxes came to the house?” Cooper asked.

“Yep, just like that.” Daisy looked up to meet Clint’s concerned gaze, but he just gave her a smile with a tinge of sadness as he understood what she wasn’t saying. “I’m not a hard size to shop, for, though. And I’m not really fussy, either.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She did enjoy dressing well when she could. Purples, blues, greens… cheerful colors. Except lately, but… well, lately things had been different for sure.

“Sorry we’re late,” Laura said, she and Lila hurrying across the street to join them by the car. “Long lines at the checkout.” Laura had a rather large number of bags in her hand, hints of brightly colored fabrics peeking out the top. But, then, what did Daisy know about shopping for kids clothes?

“It’s fine,” Daisy said with a shrug and a smile as Lila set her bags down carefully and then flung herself at Daisy’s legs in a hug. Daisy scooped up the child, spinning them in a circle to make her laugh. “Did you have fun, Butterfly?” she asked.

“Yep! An’ mommy let me pick out a toy, because I was good in the store!” she exclaimed.

“Great work, kiddo,” Daisy replied with a grin. “Well, think we should head home so you guys can unpack your new stuff?”

“Yeah!” Lila enthused. She squirmed, and Daisy set her down gently.

“Why don’t we get into the car, then, so you guys can play with your new toys for a while before dinner, hmm?” Laura suggested.

Everybody piled into the car for the drive home. Lila chattered excitedly to Daisy about her new clothes and books and school things for most of the trip. Daisy listened with a small smile, nodding occasionally and asking simple questions when Lila stopped for breath.

The trip home passed quickly.

After putting Nathaniel in his bed to finish his nap, Laura sent the kids to their rooms to put away their new things and then play for a while. As the kids ran off, she steered Clint and Daisy into the living room.

“What’s up, Laura?” Daisy asked curiously as they settled onto the couch, Daisy in the middle.

“Lila and I picked up a few things for you while we were out, too. I thought you might like them,” Laura said. She set two shopping bags down at Daisy’s feet. “I saw them and they made me think of you. If you don’t like them, though, we can always take them back or exchange them.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Laura,” Daisy said, though she opened one of the bags and started to take things out to look at them. There were a couple of blousy tops, in colors similar to the simpler shirts Daisy had ordered for herself, but dressier. One had a matching skirt, and beneath that was a flared skirt in plain black, which would go with just about anything.

“I seldom  _ have _ to do anything, honey,” Laura replied as Daisy looked through her clothes. “I wanted to. I know you didn’t get yourself a lot of things; you’ve been doing laundry once a week.” She hesitated a moment, then laid her hand on Daisy’s arm. “You don’t have to limit yourself to what you can stuff in a duffel bag anymore, love. Fill up your closet, if you want to. We’ll help.”

“I…” Daisy blinked back tears, then nodded slowly. “I’ll think about it,” she said softly.

“Please do,” Clint murmured, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s temple. 

The second bag was heavier than the first. It contained a few more clothes; warmer pjs and extra socks for when the weather got colder. But nestled in between the cushioning fabric were a few larger, rigid objects. 

Daisy unwrapped the tissue paper from around the first one, revealing a beautiful wooden picture frame. The picture inside the frame showed Daisy snuggled into Clint’s arms, both of them doing something on her laptop. Happily involved in their wiring research, probably.

The second such object she encountered was another picture frame; this one showed Daisy and Lila. Daisy was drawing butterflies, which Lila then colored in. Cooper was at the table beside them, building something with Legos. The sunlight shone in from the window behind them, giving the three in the picture a golden glow.

The third was a double frame, and in both pictures Daisy was asleep. In one she was curled up on the couch, Lila snuggled contently in front of her. The other showed Daisy sleeping in the recliner, Nathaniel cradled protectively in her arms and sleeping with his head on her chest.

Daisy stared at the pictures of her with the family, her eyes tearing up again.

“I wanted to add them to the collection of pictures on the mantel,” Laura said gently. “Though I have copies if you’d like a few for your room.”

When Daisy looked up at Laura, she smiled through the tears starting to fall. “I’ve never been included in a collection of family photos before,” she whispered.

Laura brushed the tears off Daisy’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Do you want to decide where to put them? Or should I?”

“You do it,” Daisy said, gathering the frames up into a pile. “I’ll mess it up.”

“You couldn’t,” Clint said reassuringly as Laura got up with the photos. “Though I expect we’d have to stop you from hiding them behind other pictures,” he added, gently teasing.

“I’ll get you the login to our family Shutterfly account, if you’d like,” Laura suggested as she arranged the pictures to make room for the new ones with Daisy. “You can upload pics you get on your phone, or download stuff that’s there. Edit, too, if you’d like; I’d imagine you’re probably better at it than I am.”

Daisy smiled a little. “That… could be fun. I think I’d like that.”

“I’ll write it down for you after dinner,” Laura promised. “It’s mostly pictures of the kids, though. Clint doesn’t like his photo being on the internet.”

“Can I ask you to do the same for me, please?” Daisy asked. “It’s really better if I stay under the radar. I can set up a heavily encrypted family drive here in the house if you want a digital backup for your pictures.”

“That sounds great,” Laura agreed. “Thank you.”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s easy. Not a big deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was delayed. Work is going crazy, deadlines are looming, and unfortunately the fun stuff I don't get paid for is what suffers. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait, and I hope you still enjoy the chapter.
> 
> As always, many thanks to everyone for continued support, lovely comments and the way you all make me smile.

**Chapter 7**

Looking at the computer screen, Daisy sighed. She’d decided to check in on her ‘net monitoring stuff while Laura made dinner; for the first time in she didn’t even know how long, she wasn’t online constantly or even every day. It was strange, but also kinda good.

That didn’t stop her from feeling bad when she had fifty six notices from her message boards.

Fitz had clearly logged in at least once a day, leaving new quotes for her. Some were questions. Some were anecdotal. She learned that though they missed her and still wanted her to come back, they’d also gone back to doing their more usual work. Hunter also logged in about twice a week.

Elena and several of the other Inhumans were pissed because of the restrictions imposed by the Sokovia Accords, too. Which she’d already known. To be entirely honest, so was Daisy. She had been infrequently in contact with a few of the Inhumans after leaving SHIELD, but that was something else that had fallen to the wayside when her health and mental state went to hell.

Swearing silently at herself, Daisy made her her anti-trace resources were running before sending apologetic messages to her various contacts. Reassuring them she was fine and would be in contact more regularly again. She wasn’t going to be able to keep her promises if she didn’t, even though there were times when she really did just want to leave it all behind her.

And while a few of them wouldn’t blame her if she did, Daisy knew she couldn’t abandon them. Especially when she got a response back from Elena, saying simply,  _ Call me please. _

Daisy locked her computer with a sigh and picked up her phone. Deciding she didn’t want to be in anyone’s earshot, she picked up her phone and went outside. She headed in the direction of her tree as she dialed Elena.

“Daisy!” Elena’s softly accented voice lilted as she answered. “Are you all right? It has been weeks!”

“I know, Elena, and I’m so sorry,” Daisy replied in a low voice. “I’m okay. Not great, but okay.”

“What happened?” Elena demanded.

Daisy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I guess you could say I hit the bottom, but before anything really terrible could happen… I met my soulmate.”

Shocked silence echoed down the line for a moment before Elena began to mutter in Spanish; from her tone, Daisy guessed that she was swearing. “So your soulmate picked you up again?” she finally asked in a language Daisy could understand.

“It’s more complicated than that, but yes,” Daisy admitted. “I’m staying with him for the moment, and no, I won’t tell you where that is. But I’m safe here, and I’m getting better.”

“Everyone is worried about you, Daisy,” Elena told her softly.

“I know.” Daisy’s voice broke for a moment, but she took a deep breath to steady herself. “I left a message for Fitz online so they would know I’m safe. But you can reiterate that when you check in again, if you want to.”

“You don’t want them to come find you.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, I don’t. If they do, it will compromise the safety of everyone here. I’m safe, and they’re safe, as long as no one knows I’m here. Please understand.”

Elena took a deep breath of her own, then agreed. “I understand. I will tell Mack when I see him. You are really all right?”

“I really am.” Daisy smiled a little, glad of Elena’s empathy for others. “I’m sleeping better, mostly, and my appetite is coming back. According to the research, soulbonds can stimulate certain biochemicals… stuff I wasn’t getting after…”

“After what  _ he _ did to you. I am happy you are getting better,” Elena said. “Stay in touch, please? These tracers and check-ins are tolerable, but we are being treated like criminals when we have done nothing wrong.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Daisy replied. “If I tried to hack in and disable them, they would just come round you up for breaking the Accords.”

“I know, which is why I tolerate it for now. But this cannot go on.”

“I understand. I don’t know how we will change it, but I will see what I can come up with. For now, stay safe. And I’ll keep my phone on again, promise.”

“Good. Be well, Daisy,” Elena said in farewell.

“You too,” Daisy responded before the line disconnected. She shoved her phone in her pocket and turned back towards the house; Clint stood on the back porch, watching but well beyond the distance at which he could have heard her conversation.

“Everything alright, little love?” he asked gently as she approached.

“Yes and no,” Daisy answered, leaning into his chest as she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her and held her close, and she felt a kiss dropped on her head.

“Want to talk about it?”

“The Accords are making things very difficult for my Inhuman friends,” Daisy said, summarizing. “I might be the only one not currently wearing a tracker and subjected to regular check-ins.”

Clint sucked in a breath, then let it out slowly. “That’s bad. I didn’t realize it had gone so far.”

Daisy smiled a little. “We’re a bit out of touch, way out here. The governments are keeping it quiet, for now. In a way, though, it’s a modern version of the slow segregation of the Jews in pre-World War II Germany. Or the Japanese internment camps here. I wonder how many people realize it.”

“I wonder why Steve hasn’t pointed it out to them yet,” Clint replied. “Though it’s possible that he has and no one’s listening.”

“As much as I would love to stay here and just enjoy family life… it might be time for me to start picking up the pieces again,” Daisy said with a sigh. “I suspect that a lot of this is happening under the radar of the populace; if it is, then people need to know. It needs to be stopped.”

“I’ll make some calls tomorrow,” Clint said. “We’ll see if we can’t get you some backup, yeah?”

“Okay,” Daisy replied, smiling.

“Dinner!” Laura called from the kitchen, interrupting the conversation - but it was a welcome interruption.

“Coming, honey!” Clint called back. He led Daisy inside, thinking over what she’d told him and deciding that she might be right. What the Inhumans were suffering through shouldn’t be allowed to stay secret.

Those thoughts were set aside when Laura asked the kids to stay at the table after dinner was done, though. The adults quickly cleared the table, leaving the leftovers on the kitchen counter for later. Then they all sat back down; Lila looked curious and Cooper looked worried, but when Laura smiled at them they smiled back.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s wrong,” Laura said reassuringly when she caught Cooper’s expression. “But we have something important we wanted to talk to you about, okay?” The kids nodded, sitting quietly and listening. “Thank you. We’re all happy with Auntie Daisy here, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Cooper agreed while Lila nodded enthusiastically.

“What would you think if she were to live here, permanently? That this would be her home, not just a place to visit like Auntie Nat?” Clint asked.

“She would be here always?” Lila enthused, clapping her hands. “Yippie!”

Cooper looked more cautious, as usual. “What would change?” he asked after a long moment.

“Not much,” Laura said carefully. “Daisy is Daddy’s soulmate, you know that already. Because she’s his soulmate, they love each other a lot. Just like they love me, and you kids. And I love them, too.” Laura paused, wondering if they were really understanding what she was saying.

“So... so Auntie Daisy would… would be with you and daddy? Like another mommy?” Cooper asked, clearly trying to wrap his head around the idea.

“In a way, yes,” Clint said. “Mommy and I got married because we fell in love with each other. We’ve learned that we love Daisy like that, too, and we want her to be part of us always.”

“But… but mommy is mommy,” Lila said, still a little confused.

“Yes, but if Daisy has a baby in the future, they would be your little brother or sister too,” Laura said.

“If you wanted to…” Daisy spoke up hesitantly, not sure if she really should interrupt. But at the same time, if she was going to really be part of the family long-term, she probably needed to get involved in these things. “You could call me  Niang. It means ‘mother’ in Chinese, and what I would have called my mommy if I had grown up with her.”

“Nii..?” Lila tried the foreign word slowly.

“Close,” Daisy said with a smile. “Niang.” She repeated the word carefully.

“Niang,” Lila tried again, smiling brightly when Daisy nodded.

“Niang,” Cooper said, getting it right on the first try after listening to Daisy and Lila.

“If you’re okay with it,” Daisy agreed. “If you would rather I be Auntie Daisy, I’m fine with that too.”

“You kept Cooper safe, just like mommy and daddy would have,” Lila stated. “So he didn’t get hurt bad. That makes you like a mommy, too.”

“Anyone who loved you would want you to be safe and not hurt,” Daisy said gently.

“But Auntie Nat doesn’t live here, even though she comes to visit sometimes,” Laura added, trying to help the kids understand. “Most families that live together are mommies and daddies and kids.”

“I would like it if Auntie Daisy stayed,” Cooper said after a moment. “I don’t know if I want her to be my mommy, though.”

“That’s okay, honey,” Laura said, with a glance at Daisy. Daisy nodded, though Clint found her hand under the table as he picked up on the brief flare of hurt. “You like her being your Auntie, though?”

“Yeah, I do,” Cooper agreed.

Lila frowned. “Can she still be my Niang, even if she isn’t Cooper’s?” she asked, looking sad.

“Of course she can,” Clint said. “We know this is something different for you, and it’s okay for you two to have different opinions.”

“Won’t my friends think it’s strange that we have three parents?” Cooper asked.

“It might be a little unusual, but soulmates tend to change the rules, buddy,” Clint said. “Besides, doesn’t Bastian have two daddies?”

“Oh, yeah,” Cooper replied thoughtfully. “Because his parents are… divorced, and his mommy got married again. So he has a daddy and a step-daddy.”

“Right. So it’s not that weird, is it?” Laura asked.

“I guess not,” Cooper said.

“So we can tell our friends at school?” Lila asked, her excitement building again.

“If you want to,” Clint told her.

Lila grinned and slid off her chair. She ran around the table and flung herself at Daisy, hugging her tightly. “I love you, Niang. I can’t wait to tell my class that you’re here.”

Daisy wrapped her arms around the girl in her lap and held her gently. “I love you too, Butterfly,” she said softly.

Cooper came over for a hug when Lila was done. “I love you too, Auntie Daisy,” he said softly.

“I know you do, Coop,” Daisy told him. “I love you too. And it’s okay if you don’t want another mommy. It’s kind of a big deal. But remember, it’s not gonna change anything one way or the other, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed. Daisy released him when he pulled away.

“Alright, munchkins, go play for a bit until bed,” Laura said, smiling. The adults watched as the kids scampered away. Then her attention turned to Nate, still in his high chair. “You, little man, need a bath before bed!” Nate grinned at her, babbling something in baby and holding up his arms as she unbuckled the straps and scooped him up.

“We’ll get the leftovers put away,” Daisy said, getting up. “Good night, little guy,” she added, leaning over to kiss Nate’s forehead before Laura carried him upstairs.

They packed up leftovers in silence for several minutes. They were just putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when Clint turned to Daisy. “Daisy… if we’re letting the kids tell their friends at school that you’re here… maybe now is also a good time to reach out to some of your old friends? To let  _ them _ know where you are?”

Daisy paled, shaking her head. “I… no. I can’t.”

“Why not?” Clint dried his hands on a towel and tugged Daisy in close.

“It’s not safe.”

“I understand that you don’t want SHIELD’s attention. Hell, I don’t really want SHIELD here,” Clint soothed. “But surely not all of your friends are SHIELD? You were on the phone earlier, weren’t you?”

“I… yeah. I didn’t tell her where I was, though. Only that I’d found my soulmate and I was staying with you while I got better,” she said with a sigh. “I mean, most of the people I actually know these days are either Inhuman or SHIELD. Or both.”

“You said  _ most _ , darlin’. So who else might be worrying about you?”

“Hunter. And Bobbi,” she admitted quietly. “They  _ were _ SHIELD. Until an Op went bad in Russia. They had to deny that they were SHIELD, and DC had to deny that they were part of our team. They were being watched pretty closely for quite a long time after that, by both governments. But they’re just highly skilled people, no powers or anything, and I think the rash of fear over Inhumans has kind of superseded at this point.”

“So?” Clint prompted. “Maybe you should call them? Wait… Hunter… Lance Hunter? And Bobbi Morse?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah. You know them too?”

“Morse and I worked together for a while. I only met her husband once, and then only briefly, but I heard a fair bit about him,” Clint explained. Then he chuckled. “You make some pretty interesting friends, darlin’.”

“Says the man who befriended Russia’s most terrifying assassin and eventually wound up on a team of superheroes?” Daisy snarked back. “Oh, please.”

Clint laughed. “So it’s true for me, too. But most of my friends know where I am, and my team does know where we live.”

Daisy sighed. “I’ll think about it. Okay?”

“I’ll take it for now,” Clint agreed, smiling. 

* * *

Daisy slept fitfully that night. She was alone in her room, thankfully; she’d convinced Clint and Laura that she needed some alone time to think things through. Unfortunately, thinking about her former teammates - any of them - brought back some of her nightmares of the past. She’d been relatively nightmare-free since the soulbond, finally beginning to put Hive behind her. Lincoln… that would take longer. But his smile didn’t haunt her the way it once had.

No, these nightmares were older. This time, the pain and death haunting her were her own. She dreamt of Italy, of the mission gone horribly wrong. The pain of being shot, and trying to call for help despite knowing no one was close enough to hear.

Daisy sat up in bed, abruptly awake. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as her eyes darted wildly around the room. She must have screamed or something without knowing it, too, because the next thing she knew Laura was right beside her.

“Daisy? Honey, talk to me…” Laura pulled Daisy in close, feeling how much the younger woman shook. “Shh, love, you’re alright. You’re fine. I’m right here.”

After a few moments, Daisy sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. The fear faded from her eyes slowly as Daisy got herself back under control. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Laura scolded her lightly. “Bad dream?”

“You could say that,” Daisy agreed in a low voice.

“You don’t look like you’ve slept much at all tonight,” Laura murmured, tracing the shadows under Daisy’s eyes with a gentle fingertip. They’d been slowly fading as she caught up on sleep, but the rough night had deepened them again. Daisy just shrugged, and Laura squeezed her tighter for a moment. “Come on,” she said decisively, getting up from the bed.

“Come where?” Daisy asked, bewildered.

“You sleep better with Clint nearby, and I’ll sleep better knowing you’re sleeping. So you’re coming in with us,” Laura stated, her tone allowing no room for argument.

Hesitantly, Daisy followed her down the hall to the master bedroom. She’d been in here once or twice before, but never in the middle of the night. She saw Clint reach over and turn on the light when he realized Laura had Daisy with her.

“Everything alright?” Clint asked.

“Nightmare,” Laura told him, tugging Daisy along towards the bed. 

Daisy still had her arms wrapped around her middle, and Clint’s eyes went wide. “Daisy?” he asked, holding his hand out to her as he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Daisy went to him as Laura circled around to her usual side of the bed. “You want to talk about it?” Clint asked.

Daisy shook her head. “Not tonight,” she whispered; Clint didn’t hear her, but he wouldn’t have anyway. He understood her well enough anyway.

Clint tugged her arms away and kissed her belly through her nightshirt; he remembered the scars he’d noted dimly the night they bonded, but he hadn’t really thought much about them at the time. He recognized them as bullet wounds, though, and for the first time it occurred to him to wonder how she’d survived the injury. Still, if she didn’t want to talk about it, he would do his best not to dwell until he had a chance to ask her what happened.

Daisy let Clint guide her into the bed, grateful that he didn’t ask any further questions. She settled into the middle of the king-size mattress, Laura on one side and Clint on the other. It was strange, being wrapped up in their warmth, but she felt herself relaxing as Clint shut off the light again.

This time, she slept without dreams.

Morning came earlier than Daisy was used to; when Laura got up, Daisy woke too. She knew Laura was an early riser and idly wondered how they would cope if this became a regular arrangement. Then she dismissed the thought; it was much too soon to wonder about such a thing.

“Good morning,” Laura greeted her in a low but cheerful voice.

“Morning,” Daisy replied, rolling onto her side to face Laura. She smiled a bit when Clint curled up against her back, the both of them watching quietly as Laura finished getting dressed. “You’re so beautiful,” she said softly as Laura tugged the t-shirt down to her hips.

“Thank you,” Laura said without unnecessary modesty. “So are you.” She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Daisy softly. She kissed Clint next, laughing when he tried to tug her back into bed.

“Two gorgeous ladies. How did I get so lucky?” Clint asked with a grin, glad he’d grabbed his aids when Laura first woke up.

“There’s no accounting for fate, honey,” Laura teased.

“You feeling better this morning, little love?” Clint asked Daisy lightly.

“I… yeah. Thanks,” Daisy agreed.

“Anything we need to know about?” Laura asked, also keeping her tone light. No need to burden Daisy with more worries.

Daisy shrugged. “Old nightmare, rather than a new one,” she said after a moment. “I guess thinking about my old team brought back some of the memories.”

Clint settled his hand on Daisy’s lower abdomen, right above her scars. “Mission gone wrong?” he asked.

“Very,” Daisy agreed. “I thought… hell, I don’t know what I thought. I just couldn’t let the mission fail. I should never have gone in there alone.”

Laura thought back over what she knew of Daisy’s past but couldn’t come up with anything that matched what the younger woman was saying now. So she listened, letting Clint coax the story out of his soulmate.

“When was this?” Clint asked carefully. “Not recently…”

“No,” Daisy shook her head slightly. “It was… in my first year on the team. I was their comms consultant, basically. Not an Agent yet, barely any training. But the team got split up, and it was just Fitz and I… so I left him to disable the cars, keep them from getting away, and I went inside to follow the package.”

“Brave of you, but probably not the best plan if you didn’t have any training.”

“I thought I could just sneak in and see what it was. I didn’t need training for that; I spent years sneaking into and out of foster homes and whatnot,” Daisy admitted. “I did find it… but I got caught.”

“By whom?” Clint asked in a low, rough voice.

Daisy sighed. “Ian Quinn. He… he had orders. From HYDRA. They wanted… they wanted to know how DC survived. When they realized even he didn’t know, they tried to force his hand. To make him figure it out…”

Clint sucked in a harsh breath, finally making the connection. He’d been on a mission of his own and hadn’t really had time to dwell on it, but he’d felt a sharp ache in his gut. And his soulmark had pulsed, fading in and out. As Daisy fought to stay alive, as her team fought to save her, he realized.

“What happened?” Laura asked softly when neither of them spoke for a long moment.

“She was shot,” Clint ground out when Daisy didn’t answer. His arm tightened around her middle. “She nearly died.”

“They found… a drug,” Daisy said slowly. “An experimental drug. Simmons told me that they had nothing left to lose; I’d already flatlined more than once. But… it worked.”

A moment later, Daisy was caught tightly between both Clint and Laura. They clung to her as they realized that they’d nearly lost her, years before they ever had a chance of meeting her. That if not for her team pulling off a miracle, they would never have had her in their lives.

“Can I… can I see, please?” Laura asked after getting a grip on her emotions. Daisy nodded and Clint reluctantly loosened his grip on her waist. Daisy tugged the bottom of her nightshirt up, letting Laura see the two puckered scars above the waistband of her panties. “Oh, God,” Laura whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She reached out with gentle fingers to touch Daisy’s soft skin.

“Normally even one of these would be fatal…” Clint said softly. “I… I remember when it happened. My mark faded out and in a couple of times. A few hours later, it stabilized. But I was on a mission, couldn’t think about it.” He sighed. “Phil pulled off a miracle, if he saved you from two.”

Laura blinked the tears back. “You… you never mentioned it,” she said slowly.

“HYDRA happened not too long after. Everything else kind of fell to the wayside,” Clint said with a shrug. “And, no offense to you, little love, but it was hard to be too worried about someone I’d never met when my friends and teammates were all going through hell.”

“We were going through our own, so I understand,” Daisy replied, shrugging it off. She hadn’t really given a lot of thought to her soulmate at the time, either.

“Promise me,” Laura said determinedly, looking distraught. “Promise me that you won’t take that kind of risk again.” Her eyes bored into Daisy’s, who felt pinned by it for a moment.

“It wouldn’t be a risk like that again, Laura. I promise. I can deflect bullets with my powers, now. And I have way more training than I did then, too,” Daisy assured her. “It won’t happen again. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m not going back to SHIELD anytime soon. Not… not while the world governments are looking for Inhumans to tag.”

Laura nodded slowly. “But your team, your friends… you’re sure you don’t want to call and talk to them? To let them know that you’re doing better, even if you don’t want to go back?”

“I… I talked to Elena yesterday. One of my Inhuman friends. She said she would let the team know that we talked and that I’m okay,” Daisy admitted. “I mean, I know they’re worried, but…”

“But what the government is doing to Inhumans isn’t right,” Clint put in. “And I agree, Daisy shouldn’t go back to that or reveal herself to anyone who would want to do the same thing to her.”

“What about your team?” Laura turned her gaze to Clint. “Wouldn’t they be doing something, if it were wrong?”

“I think some of them are trying. But I suspect the brass isn’t listening. People are scared, and they’re lashing out,” Clint said.

“I’m… I’m sort of considering reopening some of my old Rising Tide contacts,” Daisy said slowly. “I think the general public doesn’t know what’s happening to people in the name of safety, and that they’d reject it if they did...”

“I promised I’d make a few calls, too, and I meant it,” Clint reminded her. “We’ll figure something out.”

Laura sighed in resignation. “You’re going back to New York, aren’t you?”

“Not immediately,” Clint said, shaking his head. “But at some point… we’re probably going to need backup on this. Besides, it’ll be fun to watch Stark realize he’s not the best hacker in the room anymore,” he added with a grin.

Daisy chuckled but didn’t respond; she kind of wondered how Tony Stark would handle meeting her in person, but that was a thought for another day.

“Do you have other people you should call?” Laura asked. “Aside from your old team and your hacker contacts?”

The smile slipped away and Daisy thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly. “Yeah. I have some friends… they were on our team until something went wrong and they had to leave or expose the fact that SHIELD wasn’t gone before the public was ready to hear about it again. But… they’re still friends.”

“Daisy,” Laura said gently. “This is your home, too, you know. If you want to tell your friends you’re here, have them come visit… it’s alright with me.”

“Even though this place is supposed to be secret?” Daisy asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Our address isn’t a secret. We have hired help on the farm, the kids go to school in town, we register them for camp every summer. It was just never in any of Clint’s SHIELD records that he has a family and a home outside the bases. Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov always knew to call me if something happened to Clint. You told Phil Coulson at one point, too, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but though he knew about you and how to reach you, we didn’t fill him in on everything.”

“I…” Daisy still hesitated.

“Call them, Daisy. Let them know you’re safe,” Clint encouraged her. “I’ll get word to Coulson and May myself, if you want me to.”

“O...okay,” she agreed softly. “But you don’t have to. I… I’ll call them.”

“Thank you,” Laura said with a smile. “I know you can do it. Our brave Daisy.”

“Breakfast first, though, yeah?” Clint suggested and Daisy nodded, taking the excuse to postpone her calls. “Our little monsters will be demanding food soon enough.”

Daisy yawned. “Since I’m awake, I can help?” she offered.

“Sure. About time you learned how to make pancakes anyway,” Laura teased. “Go get some clothes on and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Daisy nodded and left their room for her own. When she was gone, Laura looked at Clint with a very serious expression.

“What’s wrong, love?” Clint asked, shifting over to wrap her in his arms.

“We may need to keep a closer eye on her,” Laura said very softly. Clint raised an eyebrow, inviting her to elaborate. “She very nearly died when she was shot. She told me, back when she first arrived, that her mother tried to kill her and that her father had to stop it. And when you found her, she wasn’t far away from killing herself in her depression. I don’t know if she’s just prone to this sort of trouble, or if on some level she’s actually seeking it.”

Clint sighed. “From what she’s said, I don’t think the first time was anything she really wanted. But… well, when I brought her here she really had very little to be living  _ for. _ I’m hoping that with us, with our family… that has changed. But if she does wind up back in the field for some reason, I promise to keep her close and not let her take risks she doesn’t need to.”

“I… I hope you’re right, Clint. I’m worried about her.”

Clint smiled a little. “You worry about everyone, including Nat and me. We’ll all adjust. And Daisy will too,” he assured her. “Daisy’s doing better, I promise. Calmer, happier. I can… I can feel it. Trust me when I say that if I think that’s changing, I will make sure we can do something about it.”

Laura studied his face, then nodded as she saw the assurance in his eyes. “Okay. I do trust you.”

“Come on, then,” Clint urged her. “Let’s go feed our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Orlha for correcting my Chinese!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Hunter make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early today, because it's a holiday here in the US. I will not likely be at my computer all day the way I usually am.
> 
> Also, please note that my Chinese has been corrected by Orlha, and Muqin has been changed to Niang. I have edited the last chapter and the change should be consistent going forward. :) Many thanks to Orlha! Google Translate will give words, but not always the nuances. :)

**Chapter 8**

Daisy didn’t get a chance to really talk to Hunter when she called him after breakfast.

The first thing he did after demanding to know if she was all right was to demand to know where she was. When she told him, haltingly, he told her to expect them in four hours. And promptly hung up the phone.

Head spinning and still in a daze, Daisy told Laura to expect two guests for dinner. Laura smiled and nodded her acceptance easily. “Who’s coming, and do we need to make up another guest room?” Laura asked calmly.

“Bobbi and Hunter, and I don’t know,” Daisy answered slowly.

“Come help me get another room ready, then,” Clint spoke up from the doorway, drawn to Daisy due to her mental state. “It’ll give you something else to think about for a little while. Even if it’s just clean sheets and extra pillows.”

Daisy trailed Clint down to the lower level of the house. Half of it was finished space, and there was a rec room as well as another bedroom. “Maybe I should’ve settled in down here,” Daisy quipped after a moment. “Way easier to block the early morning sunlight.”

Clint chuckled. “I suppose you could switch down here if you wanted to. But we like having you nearby, even when you want some alone time,” he told her lightly.

Daisy blushed a little. “I kind of like being close, too.” She grinned, recovering her usual sense of humor. “Besides, better to put our guests down here. Less chance of us overhearing them.”

“Fighting?” Clint ventured, remembering how often Bobbi used to bitch about fighting with her husband.

“Or fucking,” Daisy agreed. Clint laughed and nodded.

Working together, it didn’t take them long to change the sheets and pillows, open the windows for some fresh air, and generally straighten up the spare room. They didn’t talk much, but as usual Daisy felt calmer just from Clint’s proximity. She wasn’t sure if it was the soulbond itself or Clint’s usual calmness just reaching out to her, but whichever she was grateful for it.

As the four hour deadline approached, Daisy felt herself getting nervous again. Finally, she picked up her laptop and went out to the porch to wait for their arrival. While she waited, she sent out a couple of emails. Untraceable, barely even detectable… but personal emails, which they would be alerted to. One to Fitz, one to Coulson, and one to May. In them, she apologized for disappearing, trying to explain her reasons. She assured them that she was doing much better, that she’d found help and her health was improving.

She didn’t tell them where she was, or who she was with. She didn’t mention finding her soulmate, either. She knew Elena might mention it to them, but she felt they deserved better than to get an email about it.

In Coulson’s, she asked if there was a place and time when she could maybe call him… off the record. She hinted at her concerns regarding their enforcement of the Accords as a reason, but really… she just knew she wasn’t going back to SHIELD. Not while SHIELD was tagging Inhumans like wayward pets.

Even if it wasn’t their choice, either.

As she finished, she saw an unfamiliar car headed slowly up the drive. She closed her laptop and set it aside, shoving her hands into her pants pockets as she waited at the bottom of the steps. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting to happen, but she was braced for almost anything.

Hunter was out of the car before Bobbi even finished parking. He ran over to her and swept her up into a tight hug. “Daisy, love!” he exclaimed in a cheerful voice. “You look… you look good! And here, we were all worried an’ stuff.” Bobbi followed a few minutes after, the car parked to the side of the house.

“Looking good is much easier now that I’m eating solid foods again,” Daisy quipped lightly.

Hunter frowned, his fingers touching Daisy’s hair where the black dyed part was growing out.  “Black hair, huh? You go goth on us?”

“It was a good cover,” she returned. “Asian girl with black hair does _not_ stand out in a crowd.”

Hunter chuckled. “True enough. So what’s all this bother about you leavin’ SHIELD?” he asked. Bobbi stepped closer as Hunter finally released Daisy, coming in for a hug of her own.

“You alright, rockstar?” she asked after a moment. “Another mission gone wrong? And you said something about not eating?” Bobbi was clearly worried; Daisy caught a glimpse of similar worry in Hunter’s eyes, but he was covering it with his usual joviality. They really were so much alike it was almost funny.

Daisy sighed and summoned a smile. “I’m doing okay. Really, I am. But it’s a very long story… you guys missed a helluva lot.”

“And we’re not goin’ anywhere until you tell us all about it,” Hunter said firmly.

“We thought you might say that,” Daisy said. “We have a guest room ready for you and everything. Come on inside.”

“We?” Bobby asked curiously. Clint chose that moment to step out the front door and into the sunlight on the porch. “Barton?” she said, surprise coloring her tone.

“Morse,” Clint returned in his deadpan tone before his lips quirked. “Welcome to the homestead.”

“Bloody hell!” Hunter exclaimed. “You’re shackin’ up with an Avenger, love?” he asked Daisy.

“Hey, now,” Daisy said teasingly. “Watch what you say about my soulmate. Really, though, come on in and meet the family.”

Shocked into silence, they followed her inside. Laura approached from the kitchen when she heard the door, smiling in welcome. “Hello. You must be Bobbi and Hunter,” she greeted them.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hunter responded politely. Bobbi just stared, open-mouthed.

Laura chuckled. “I’m Laura Barton, but please just call me Laura. We’re all friends, here.”

“Mommy, mommy!” Lila called, running into the hall from the kitchen. “Cooper built me a new lego house. Come see!”

Clint scooped the little girl up, turning her so she’d see their new guests. “Now, sweetheart, be polite please,” he admonished her gently.

Lila’s eyes went big, but then she smiled brightly and wiggled to get down. “Hello. I’m Lila Barton. It’s nice to meet you!”

Hearing the commotion, Cooper followed his sister a little more sedately. He stopped at Clint’s side, and Clint looped an arm around his shoulders much like he had when the Avengers had come to visit.

“What the he… heck, Barton!” Bobbi exclaimed, finding her voice. “I didn’t know you had a family!”

Clint smiled wryly. “Only about four people in SHIELD did. They were kept completely off the record; safer for them that way. Especially given how things turned out, wouldn’t you say?”

Bobbi just nodded slowly. “I suppose so,” she said after a moment. Then she knelt down to Lila’s level and held her hand out with a smile. “Hi. I’m Bobbi. It’s nice to meet you too.” Lila took her hand carefully and Bobbi shook it just a little.

“And this must be Cooper, lego builder extraordinaire!” Hunter said with a grin, leaning down to the boy’s height. “You can call me Hunter; I’m a friend of Daisy’s.”

“Mommy says Auntie Daisy’s friends are welcome here,” Cooper responded quietly, but he was smiling from the compliment. “Did you want to come see my legos?”

“You bet I do!” Hunter enthused. “I used to like to build things, too. I’d love to see what you made.”

Dutifully, the adults followed the kids to the kitchen table and admired the lego house with its resident people. Lila climbed into Daisy’s arms and proceeded to tell them the story she made up about the family living in the house and how the flower garden was to feed the butterflies.

“That’s a very good story, Butterfly,” Daisy told her. Lila beamed. “Why don’t you make another story while I talk to my friends, okay? And you can tell it to me before bedtime.”

“Okay, Niang,” Lila responded. “I’ll make it a good one!”

Bobbi was more than a little surprised at how patient Daisy was, as she watched the younger woman listen to the little girl. But when she heard what Lila called Daisy, her eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline. “Daisy?” she began hesitantly.

“I’ll explain,” Daisy responded in a low voice. “Like I said, you missed a lot.” She gave Lila another hug, then passed her off to Laura. “Come on. We can talk in the rec room.” Daisy stopped at the fridge, grabbing bottles of water for herself and her guests before leading the way.

Hunter took the water from her as he and Bobbi settled on the couch, but he looked at her skeptically. “I have a feeling I may need something stronger than this, if you’re gonna be storytelling, love.”

Daisy snorted. “I figured. There’s a small bar down here. But start with that, because we really can’t get drunk before dinner with the kids.”

“Gotta say, I never expected to get here and listen to a munchkin call you ‘mommy,’” Bobbi said after a moment.

Daisy smiled a little. “Trust me, when I ran into Clint - literally, bumped into him on the street - I wasn’t expecting an invitation to become part of a larger family. The kids both called me ‘Auntie Daisy’ at first, but when we spoke to them about me being like another mom because I’m their dad’s soulmate… well, Cooper wasn’t thrilled with the idea but Lila glommed onto it with her usual exuberance. But we can’t both be ‘mommy’ so I gave her the Chinese.”

Hunter nodded. “It makes sense. So Cooper’s a little more reserved, I take it?”

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed. “He’s fine with having me as an aunt, and he’s definitely affectionate when we’re not surrounded by other people, but he’s still holding back a little. I can’t blame him, though; I’ve only been here for a few months.”

“And before that?” Bobbi asked pointedly.

Daisy took a deep breath, grounding herself before she began speaking. She knew Clint was sitting on the steps, within earshot but out of sight from where they sat; she sent him a silent thought that she was fine with it. Much easier than having to tell the story twice.

What she’d told Laura had only been the basics; the things she needed to get off her chest, and the things Laura needed to know to see how dangerous Daisy was. Bobbi and Hunter… they deserved the whole story. They’d been part of it for long enough.

So she picked up after they left the team. The trouble with the Watchdogs, including what she knew about Mack and his brother - it was no secret that Bobbi and Mack had been close. What they learned about HYDRA and Malik. How Ward’s body had returned, only this time possessed by the parasite that was Hive. How Hive could affect - or perhaps infect - Inhumans, and how his parasites could devour human beings.

Hunter stiffened, rage flashing through his eyes at the mention of Ward. But Bobbi’s hand on his arm combined with Daisy’s obvious struggle to tell them the whole story kept him silent. And really, it was only his body she spoke of - Ward was dead, regardless of whether some alien parasite inhabited his corpse.

Daisy’s voice faltered when she spoke of being possessed by Hive. Being a part of the Hive-Mind, having the emptiness inside her filled for the first time - ever. How the parasites in her brain manipulated her, making it feel good to cooperate, making her willing to share everything she knew about other Inhumans and about SHIELD. All pain kept at a distance, no worries about her past for a change. Put that way, it wasn’t hard to see how Hive affected her like an addiction.

She described the way they had called down the Kree Ravagers in hopes of being able to contain one for its blood, recreating the Terrigenesis experiments. How when that failed, she offered herself and her own blood for the experiments… and the resulting savages. How Hive had been content with the results, because it was enough of a change to allow him control.

Daisy couldn’t keep herself from crying when she described how Mack had tried to rescue her, and how finally Lash had saved her from Hive. The fact that they’d discovered the truest form of his power was to remove the parasitic control from an Inhuman… and how he had died, saving her. How her body and mind were affected by the removal of Hive… and that, like any addict, she’d tried to go back. Begged Hive to take her back, only to find that he couldn’t do it. It was impossible.

When she got to Lincoln’s sacrifice, how he’d gone in her place and made her promise to stay alive, Daisy could barely speak through the tears. Clint joined them at that point, pulling Daisy into his arms and holding her while she broke down again, though he beat Hunter to it by only a moment. Clint knew that Daisy would need support when she got to the end. So he took up the narrative instead, telling them how they met and how he convinced her to come home with him. He glossed over the details of her recovery, only saying that they’d nursed her through the worst of it and that the soulbond actually helped to counteract some of the withdrawal symptoms.

Clint was very clear on the fact that what Daisy had done while controlled by Hive hadn’t been her own fault. And that her behavior afterwards had been a complicated combination of trauma, grief and acute withdrawal symptoms.

By that point, Daisy had calmed down enough to contribute again. “I know I wasn’t thinking very clearly,” she said with a sigh, “but I just knew I couldn’t stay at SHIELD. They had me in isolation, in one of the containment units for Inhumans. It felt like being back in Quarantine, after San Juan. Everyone silently blaming me, and blaming myself too. Completely alone, except for when the doctors came in to poke and prod. So… I ran. Broke out of the containment protocols, hacked the security, grabbed just enough to survive, and I ran.”

Bobbi made a sound of sympathy, remembering how difficult that time had been for all of them but none more so than Daisy. “Still a rockstar in my book,” she commented quietly.

Daisy cracked a small smile, then took a deep breath before continuing. “The Sokovia Accords… they’re wrong. It isn’t right to tag people with powers, just in case they _might_ ever decide they want to hurt someone. It isn’t fair to make them check in regularly, to limit their access to services, to label them due to fear. I wanted - I still want - to try to help them. Make their lives better, not worse. Help them to understand their powers, to use them safely. It’s what Lincoln wanted. And Alisha. And ultimately, what my mother wanted… even if she was horribly insane in her methods. Because everyone deserves to be allowed to live their own lives in peace.”

“Can’t really argue with that,” Hunter said after a moment. “What’re they doing with the Inhumans?”

“Tagging everyone they know of with a locator. Requiring them to check in regularly with SHIELD. Except that it’s also making them targets. And most of these people have never done anything wrong,” Daisy said. “I don’t know much beyond that - I’ve been out of touch with SHIELD since I left, and my info is coming through a small number of Inhumans I’m still in contact with. The ones actually working for SHIELD are a little better off, though they know they’re being watched.”

“It’s like the thirties all over again,” Clint said grimly. “Only then it was about religion and the Nazis’ desire to create a master race. At first it’s just labeling, isolation, keep them to their own company. But persecution and objectification follows, and we should all know that by now.”

“So what are we going to do about it?” Bobbi asked forthrightly.

Daisy blinked. “You two aren’t allowed to work for the government anymore, I thought…”

“Who said anything about working for the US or military?” Hunter asked. “This is more about the people, love. And you’re right; this can’t be allowed to continue.”

“Well,” Daisy said slowly, “I was going to reinstate some of my old Rising Tide protocols. Get the information out to the public. What’s really behind the Accords and how they’re treating people. Point out the similarities to the historical events and fan the outrage.”

“I thought maybe we’d get Steve Rogers involved,” Clint added. “If anyone’s gonna know what led to the concentration camps and HYDRA experiments, it’s him.”

“He is a rallying point for individual freedom, too,” Bobbi said thoughtfully. “I take it the Avengers haven’t been hugely affected by the Accords or we’d be hearing more about it?”

Clint nodded. “We don’t have any major restrictions, though there is an advisory board that we have to report to. We have some leeway in responding to emergencies, though, and none of our powered people are tagged in any way. Of course, I’m semi-retired, and I don’t have powers at all. So they’re not bothering me in the slightest.”

“How can we help, then?” Hunter asked.

“I… I don’t know yet,” Daisy said after a thoughtful pause. “But I think we can figure something out. How long were you thinking about staying?”

“We hadn’t figured that out,” Bobbi admitted. “We were more focused on making sure you were okay.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Daisy said with a wry smile. “But I’m doing pretty all right.”

“Well, we can always use extra hands on the farm during harvest season,” Clint put in. “You’re welcome to stay if you’re willing to help out. It would give you some time, and a reason to be here if you’re still being watched.”

“Never done farm work before,” Hunter said. “But what the hell?”

* * *

Clint left Daisy and Hunter when they decided to find the kids. Hunter planned to make good on his promise to build legos with Cooper, and Daisy said she needed to relax and the kids could help. Bobbi meandered to the kitchen in search of Laura, hoping to further discuss their visit and if they could help on the farm for a while.

That left Clint alone to finally make his phone calls. He headed out to the barn with his cell phone, hoping the solitude would keep him from being interrupted. Then he dialed the Avengers Facility, via the direct line to FRIDAY.

“Clint? Is everything all right?” Natasha’s voice sounded across the phone line. Clint smiled a little to himself; he should have known that she’d be worried enough to jump on a call from him, regardless of whom he was looking for.

“Everyone’s fine, Nat,” he assured her smoothly. “Nothing to worry about here.”

“So you just called Hill to chat?” Natasha asked, her tone loaded with disbelief.

“I had a question, she answered it,” Clint deadpanned, trying not to roll his eyes. Nat should know better than to try this. “Listen, Nat, I need to talk to whomever is around. Rogers in particular, if you can swing it.”

“Rogers is with Barnes, but they’re on-site,” Natasha reluctantly accepted the change of topic. “What’s going on?”

“I’d really rather not have to explain six times,” he said with a sigh. “Just get everyone together, please?”

“Fine,” she agreed. “But if I don’t get my answers, you can expect me to drop in sooner than later.”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, Nat,” Clint agreed. “What I want to discuss is tied up with everything else.”

“All right. Give me a few,” Natasha responded. “FRIDAY, transfer this call to the conference room.” Clint waited patiently; five minutes later, he heard the line connect again. “Clint?” Natasha asked.

“I’m here,” he responded. “Who did you find?”

“I’ve got Steve, Sam, Vision and Wanda,” Natasha replied. “Stark couldn’t be interrupted, and Barnes is in a session and shouldn’t be interrupted.”

“Good enough,” Clint replied. “You’ve got enough of the team. So my first question is this: what the hell are the Sokovia Accords doing to powered people who aren’t Avengers?”

“Where’s this coming from, Barton?” Sam asked, sounding confused.

“Just answer the question,” Clint insisted.

“They’re being identified and classified, much like the Index used to do,” Natasha broke in. “Why?”

“Are you aware that they’re also being tagged with GPS bracelets and required to check in with SHIELD agents regularly?” Clint asked.

“We heard that it was under discussion,” Steve spoke up. “What’s this about, Clint?”

“It’s about the fact that you’re supporting the UN’s fear-mongering,” Clint snapped back. “It’s about the fact that people who have done nothing wrong, other than having a gene that caused them to gain powers when exposed to a chemical substance, are being treated like criminals. Tell me, Steve, how did the German government treat the Jews in the thirties? What happened to the Japanese Americans after Pearl Harbor?”

Steve went pale as he considered the implications, frowning and deeply concerned. “You’re serious about this?”

“Very,” Clint stated. “I’ve had second-hand contact with people being affected by this. They’re not happy, guys.”

“This is not good,” Wanda said with a frown of her own. “If it becomes a them-and-us situation, we could have another Sokovia before Ultron. People looking to lash out at their oppressors, when they would have lived peacefully if not for how they were treated. They could repeat the mistakes Pietro and I made.”

“And how long before the governments or the military go from tagging people and cataloguing their powers to wanting to experiment _with or on_ those powers?” Sam asked.

“If Ross is still in command, probably not far,” Clint pointed out. “How long has he been after Bruce?”

“Too long,” Natasha agreed.

“So what are you proposing?” Vision asked, speaking up for the first time.

“I think we need to work with these Inhumans, and anyone else who winds up with powers through whatever means,” Clint said. “I think we need to help them stand up for their rights. Human or Inhuman, everyone has rights. Or they should. They’re still people, after all.”

“And if they prove dangerous?” Vision asked logically.

“Then we find a way to deal with them, maybe try to help them stabilize. But if we can’t, there has to be a way to contain them. Like any other criminal, just with powers,” Clint answered.

“SHIELD was typically the group with those resources,” Steve spoke up. “Will these Inhumans cooperate with them, if they’ve been part of the problem?”

“I would have to ask, but I think most of them would,” Clint responded with a shrug - despite the fact that no one could see him over the phone.

“You have a regular contact,” Natasha said; it wasn’t a question.

“Something like that,” Clint evaded; he didn’t consider Daisy to be a contact, but he knew she had at least a few.

“Why now, Clint?” Natasha pressed. “We’ve barely heard from you for months, so why the sudden interest?”

Clint hesitated for a long moment. The team had finally met his family, knew where he lived. If he could trust them with that, shouldn’t he also trust them with his soulmate? Only Nat knew he even had a mark… just like she knew nearly everything else about him. “I met my soulmate,” he admitted quietly. “And she’s one of them.”

The silence was startling in its intensity, even over the phone.

Wanda, not surprisingly, was the first to speak up. “I hope Fate has blessed you, Clinton,” she spoke the long-traditional wish for soulmates.

“Thank you, Wanda,” Clint said with a smile.

“Wait a minute,” Steve said. “You have a soulmate that _isn’t_ your wife?” he asked, a mix of confusion and discontent in his tone.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Steve, but yes,” Clint replied smoothly. “I was seventeen when she was _born_ , and nearly _thirty_ when I got married. I was married for fifteen years before I ever met her. How the hell was I supposed to know it would ever even happen?”

“Hey, man, we’re not judging,” Sam broke in, trying to defuse tensions. “A lot of people with marks never actually meet their mates, though it’s getting a little more common again. With an age difference like that, I’m not sure I’d have given up a chance at a happy life over a ‘what if.’”

“How’s Laura taking it?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Laura’s just fine,” Clint assured her. “It was her choice to invite Daisy here.”

“Daisy?” Clint could almost hear the raised eyebrow as Natasha spoke. “The same Daisy that half of SHIELD is looking for?”

“Yes, and if they come here looking for her I will know _exactly_ who to blame,” Clint responded, his tone hard.

“You are hiding an Inhuman from SHIELD. Why?” Vision asked dispassionately.

“Because when I found her, she was just barely alive,” Clint said. “And I have no intention of allowing her to return to that state of being. Ever.”

Clint heard someone suck in a breath and a soft gasp that sounded like Wanda.

“So you want us to take up the cause of fighting for your soulmate’s rights,” Steve said finally.

“Hers and everyone else’s,” Clint agreed. “If they got powers and went rogue, sure, treat them like the criminals they are. But if they were just hurt and terrified and causing accidents… don’t they deserve a chance to learn control and given the option to live their lives peacefully?”

“Or to help us make the world better,” Wanda suggested, though her tone was warm.

Clint smiled. “I’m fairly sure some of them would like the chance,” he agreed.

“If you’re so insistent about this, I’d like to meet her,” Steve said, his tone carefully neutral. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Clint, but I’d like a chance to speak with her before we make any decisions.”

“This isn’t just about her, but Steve is right,” Sam put in. “If we’re possibly going to end up working together, I’d like to know who we’re working with.”

“I’ll talk to her about it,” Clint replied. “I’d rather keep the kids out of it, though, so if she agrees I think we’ll come to you. Provided that you can agree to keep both SHIELD and the government out of it.”

“I believe that steps can be taken to ensure discretion in this instance,” Vision answered.

“Good. I’ll be in touch after I talk to her. In the meantime, maybe take a closer look at the wording of the Accords and the amendments added later,” Clint suggested. “I really don’t think we’re being alarmist, here.”

“We’ll look at it,” Steve agreed; Clint assumed that Steve wouldn’t lightly take the legal ostracization of a segment of the populace.

“Thanks. Talk to you soon,” Clint said as he signed off.

Thirty seconds later, he had a text message from Nat.

_We are going to have words later,_ she sent to him.

_I figured._ If he and Daisy didn’t show up within a couple of days, he fully expected Natasha would drop in.

Though the kids might enjoy that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be thrilled over the response to this story. Welcome to the new readers who have joined me in the past week or two, and thank you to everyone who continues to be supportive with comments, sharing, etc!

**Chapter 9**

Four days later, Clint and Daisy finished the drive to the Avengers’ upstate New York facility. When he’d talked to Natasha to make the arrangements, he insisted that they could drive. The last thing he wanted was to make his soulmate nervous on an Avengers’ quinjet, despite the fact that the trip would have been much shorter. Nat had reluctantly told him that they were having some difficulty prying Stark away from his latest project, so that he might not be at the meeting.

Daisy had latched onto the information with a smirk, and proceeded to spend most of the trip gleefully heckling Tony electronically. When he asked, she explained what she was doing.

“Mostly I’m just being annoying,” she promised. “I changed his soundtrack a couple of times; he listened to Disney for an hour or so the first time. Also, I changed his AI’s voice-interface to ‘surfer dude’ for a couple of hours. I undid it before he actually tried to murder anyone, though, promise.”

Clint laughed aloud, nodding enthusiastically as she described more of her pranks. She continued on and off for the couple of days they spent driving; the morning before they arrived, Daisy was a little surprised to get a direct message over the Darknet.

_ Having fun, Skyenet? _ It was from Tony, and even the text sounded annoyed in her head. Still, there was no point in denying what he had already figured out.

_ Absolutely! _ She smiled as she sent back her reply.  _ Rumor has it you’ve been working too hard again. _

_ It’s been years, sweetheart. Why now? _

Daisy considered her answer for a long moment.  _ Would you accept ‘nostalgia’ as an answer? _

The response was slow in coming, but when it did it made her smile.  _ I missed you too. _

She left him alone after that, until about half an hour before their arrival. At that point, she caused ‘It’s A Small World After All’ to play nonstop in his lab. Clint chuckled when she showed it to him upon their arrival, but paused when he took in her nervousness through the bond at what they faced. Or maybe it was who. “It’ll be all right, darlin.’”

“I trust you,” she answered softly, giving him a hesitant smile. “And I know you trust them. It’s just… kind of a big deal, you know?”

Clint got out of the car and circled around to her side. He caught sight of Nat near the facility door, waiting to meet them, but Daisy needed his attention in that moment. She got out when he held out his hand to help her from the car, and he used that hand to tug her into his arms. “I know it’s a big deal for you. It’s a hard position to be in. But I’ve got your back, no matter what happens,” he soothed her in a low voice.

Daisy melted into his embrace, then stood up on her toes to kiss him softly. “And I’ve got yours. Come on; no time like the present. And Agent Romanov is probably not someone to keep waiting long.” She’d definitely noticed the distinctive red hair and knew who was there to meet them.

“Nat will forgive us,” he said reassuringly. Daisy looked skeptical but she followed along when he led the way, still holding her hand.

“Clint,” Natasha greeted them with a nod and a small smile for her one-time partner as they approached. Though neither of them were overly touchy in public, Clint reached out to touch her shoulder with his free hand, squeezing gently as he smiled back. “This must be Daisy.”

Daisy stood a little straighter as Natasha’s attention focused on her. She offered a small smile and held out her hand. “Agent Romanov. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Just Natasha is fine,” she said lightly as they shook hands, her voice deliberately calm and polite. Daisy felt she was under severe assessment, but wasn’t supposed to know it until too late.

“If you like,” Daisy agreed with a shrug. “I have something for you,” she continued, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket and holding it out. When Natasha looked at it doubtfully for a moment, she added, “It’s from Lila, for her Auntie Nat.”

Natasha took the paper gingerly, unfolding it to reveal a picture obviously drawn by the little girl. It was similar to many others Nat had seen or been given over the years, except that there was a second brown-haired adult with the family of figures. “Tell her thank you for me, and that I hope to see her again soon.”

“We will, and you know you’re always welcome,” Clint told her.

“Am I?” she asked archly, slanting a glance at Daisy.

“You’re family,” Clint replied with a hint of a frown.

“And even if for some reason you and I can’t get along, I’m sure we could keep the peace for the kids’ sake,” Daisy added, her tone carefully neutral.

Natasha surprised her by brightening into a genuine smile. “I’m glad to hear it, but I think we’ll get along just fine. Come on inside, the others are waiting. Even Stark, I’m told.” 

Daisy just grinned to herself as they followed Natasha to the conference room where the others waited. When they arrived, she noted that Tony looked a little harassed, his expression one of sullen annoyance. But she schooled her expression and turned her attention to Natasha, who was making introductions.

“I’m sure you recognize most of the team, but on downtime we don’t tend to use our code names,” Natasha was saying. “Steve Rogers, of course, is well known, as is Tony Stark. This is Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes and Vision. Dr. Banner is unavailable indefinitely, and Thor is off-world at the moment.”

Clint was about to introduce her when Daisy stepped forward herself, smiling as brightly as she could. “I’m Daisy Johnson. It’s really great to meet you all; I’ve been kind of a fan since New York. I grew up in the city, and I’m glad it’s still in one piece.”

Steve stepped forward as well, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and he smiled politely back. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Johnson. Please, come in and have a seat,” he invited.

The Avengers moved to take their usual places, including Clint who tended to perch on his chair at the far end of the table. Daisy moved to sit beside him, still feeling a little uncomfortable. But as she walked, she began humming ‘It’s A Small World After All’ in a low voice. Tony stopped the moment he heard her, staring with a look of utter shock.

“Shit…  _ Skyenet _ ?” he asked hesitantly.

Daisy laughed and nodded. “Yeah… sorry, I had to get your attention somehow.”

With a whoop, Tony swept in and snatched her up, spinning her in a circle. “Holy shit, Skyenet! You couldn’t just tell me you were coming for a visit?”

“Skyenet?” Steve asked, confusion clearly written in his expression.

“Skyenet is the handle of an infamous hacker who, among other things, has hacked the CIA, the US Military, the World Security Council and many other groups,” Vision recited. “She has even hacked Stark Industries on more than one occasion, and never been caught.” He approached Daisy slowly, a small smile on his face. “Skyenet, it has been 37,985.26 hours since we last interacted,” he said directly to her. “It is… good to meet you in person.”

Daisy blinked in shock, then listened to the tone with which Vision spoke. “No fucking way,” she murmured. “JARVIS? Seriously, you’re JARVIS?”

“JARVIS is the basis for my programming and personality, though the combination of Ultron and the Mind Stone has modified it to a degree. I am now called Vision,” the fuschia android explained to her.

Daisy turned to Tony, her eyes flashing with laughter that she only just managed to suppress, “You put JARVIS into an artificial life form?” she asked.

“Um… yes?” Tony answered, though it was more like a question.

“This is so awesome!” Daisy said, her amusement getting the better of her nerves. Clint smiled, glad to see her relaxing as she finally took her seat beside his.

“Wasn’t Skyenet also a Rising Tide hacker?” Natasha asked as everyone finally settled. “Though a couple of years ago, suddenly all their activity basically disappeared and no one knew why.”

Daisy frowned for a moment, then shrugged. “Yeah. I let myself get picked up by SHIELD.”

“Why?” Sam asked, clearly curious.

“Because I grew up as an orphan, and the only clue I ever found about who my family might have been was a single document redacted by SHIELD,” Daisy answered with a sigh. “I hacked SHIELD, and realized I couldn’t actually find what I wanted from the outside… so I let them pick me up, to see if I could get it from the inside.” It was the shortest possible version of the story, but she didn’t really feel like telling them the rest.

Maybe there would come a time that she’d share it with them, but that wasn’t why they were meeting.

“Woah,” Sam commented, sitting back in his chair. “Risky move, that one.”

“For Skyenet?” Tony snarked. “Unlikely.”

Daisy shrugged. “They didn’t actually have much of anything they could prove. My ID as Skyenet isn’t in my SHIELD file in any way at all. They could get me for the one Rising Tide post they caught me making, but it wasn’t anything serious.”

“And you did not have powers at the time,” Wanda spoke up, nodding in understanding. “It was a calculated risk, but one with a possible reward that would be worth it.” Daisy nodded as she met Wanda’s dark, sympathetic gaze. “Did you find it?”

Daisy’s expression softened and she smiled just a little. “I learned a lot, most of which I’d never even dreamed of. It… my team… became home, for a while.”

“Will you tell us how you gained your powers?” Steve asked calmly.

“Does it really matter?” Daisy responded to his question with one of her own.

“If there is a possibility we could work together to stop the over-reaches of the Accords, then yes, I think it does,” Steve replied in an even tone. “Our stories are all generally known.”

Daisy scoffed. “Sure, the publicly palatable ones,” she responded. “Captain America’s creation story is generally known, as is Iron Man’s. But there’s an awful lot the public doesn’t know about their superhero team, isn’t there?” she asked archly.

“We all have secrets,” Clint agreed, resting his hand on Daisy’s. She relaxed slightly, but held her ground.

“Classified military records,” Daisy looked at Sam first, then switched her gaze to Bucky. “HYDRA records that only partially became accessible in the data dump,” she continued. “Agents with classified backgrounds,” she added, looking from Clint to Natasha, “and former adversaries that realized they were on the wrong side.”

“Daisy,” Clint said with a mildly reproving glance. 

She frowned at him for a moment, then shrugged. “It happened on a SHIELD mission, after the HYDRA reveal,” she said. “An encounter with an 0-8-4.”

“What’s an 0-8-4?” Bucky asked, speaking for the first time. He’d mostly sat back and listened through the encounter, still uncomfortable in large groups and with people of unknown abilities.

“An object of unknown origin,” Clint clarified. “Code tag for a number of oddities that have popped up over the years.”

“An 0-8-4?” Tony asked, curiosity piqued. “You saw one?”

“I saw one,” Daisy agreed. “And I am one, at least according to my file.”

Several voices erupted at once from her calm statement, but the loudest was Tony’s exclamation, “How the hell can a  _ person _ be an object of unknown origin?”

Rather than answer them directly, Daisy just sighed. “You guys have a copy of the dumped SHIELD files?” she asked.

“Of course,” Natasha said immediately.

“Pull up file CH2316198941,” Daisy told them. Because of course she’d memorized the file number, once she had access to the complete document. Tony grabbed his tablet and, working with FRIDAY, had the file up on the projector fairly quickly.

She waited patiently while they had a chance to read it, taking in the details. Wanda was the first to turn back to look at Daisy, her eyes sad. “Did you ever find out what happened?” she asked quietly.

“Yes,” Daisy answered. “But I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Shortest possible briefing is that my mother was Inhuman, she was taken by HYDRA as an experimental subject, and SHIELD dropped me in an orphanage for my own safety.”

“Inhumans all carry a particular gene, one which has spread out to a significant percentage of the population over time, which allows them to transform when exposed to an alien chemical compound called Terrigen,” she continued, much more comfortable with the facts of Inhumans rather than her personal history. “Terrigenesis was originally an experiment by an alien race called the Kree, several thousand years ago at our best guess. They were looking for a way to weaponize other races when a civil war had caused their numbers to drop dramatically. From what I understand, only with humans was it ever successful. Which apparently even Asgard didn’t know until recently.”

“You’ve been in touch with Asgard?” Steve asked.

“It’s been a while, but when I first was changed apparently some sort of signal was sent to the Kree. One of them showed up here, and Lady Sif was sent from Asgard to find him. Our team met and worked with her then,” Daisy explained. “Her initial response to me was… unpleasant. But in the end she agreed to leave me with my team, to learn to control my powers.”

“What kind of powers do you have?” Wanda asked, her tone sweetly curious and nothing more.

“I manipulate vibration. Objects in motion,” Daisy answered with a shrug.

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Every object is in motion, if only at the atomic level,” he said.

Daisy met his eyes. “I know. Trust me, I know. I can feel it.”

“Even though the soulbond, I can sense it,” Clint spoke up. “It’s like a low-grade buzzing, always in the background.” Though at the moment, it was a little more than that. A quiet thread of concern to Daisy got him the answer; she was sensing the Mind Stone as well as Vision’s android body. They were two distinct sets of vibrations, with the Stone being a little “loud” to her senses.

“When I first changed, it felt like a million bees buzzing just under my skin,” Daisy admitted. “The sensation has mellowed a bit since I learned to control it.”

“I think,” Wanda began solemnly, “that you and I must have a great deal in common, Daisy. The feeling of sensing the infinite… that is something I can understand.”

Daisy smiled back at her. “And if I’m understanding right, you gained your powers relatively recently too. Probably around the same time I did, or a little before. It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it? To wake up from your transformation with no idea what has changed or how, only that you feel  _ different _ somehow?”

Wanda nodded her agreement. “Until now, I had never met another person who truly understood that, since my twin died,” she said lightly. “The others have tried, but Steve volunteered, Bucky does not truly remember getting his powers, Tony’s gift is his mind, and Thor was born with his. I suspect this may also be something Dr. Banner would understand, but he has not been here to speak with.”

“I get it. I really do,” Daisy told her sympathetically. “The system the Inhumans had, before, was actually not a bad one. They had doctors who understood the changes and every Inhuman who changed had a mentor to help them adjust and learn control. If I could assure them of a safe place to do so, I would try to start that again.”

“What happened to the old one?” Sam asked.

Daisy sighed. “It was abandoned after their leaders tried to attack SHIELD. Several of them had been hurt by HYDRA, to the point where they couldn’t see the difference between the two. And SHIELD had an artifact that was basically the Kree’s garbage disposal for failed experiments, so you could see how the Inhumans would feel threatened.”

“Where is this artifact now?” Steve asked with a frown.

“Destroyed,” Daisy said firmly.

“Good,” Bucky said softly. “Prison and even death is one thing. To be thrown out with the trash… no one deserves that.”

“No one who gained powers accidentally deserves to be treated like a criminal, either,” Daisy said, attempting to get back to the true reason for this meeting. “Yes, some of them caused some damage accidentally when they first transformed. Hell, I know I did. I’d be willing to bet everyone in this room had an accident at some point during their training, though.” She glanced at Clint. “Wasn’t there some kind of betting pool on how many punching bags Steve could trash when he first woke up?”

Clint snickered and Natasha nodded. “There was, though more for amusement than because anyone blamed Cap,” Natasha said. 

Steve had the grace to look embarrassed for a moment, then shrugged. “I had a lot of issues when I first woke up to a new century.”

“And when Joey woke up after taking a fish oil pill made him transform into a person who could melt metal with a touch, he caused some accidents,” Daisy said. “But he didn’t mean to, and when we offered to help him… he took it. He didn’t want to hurt anyone or anything.”

“I think we get the point,” Tony said after a moment. “How many of these Inhumans are there? And how many more could change?”

“Well, we think we got control of the fish oil situation a while ago,” Daisy said with a shrug. “SHIELD did, I mean. How many people could transform if exposed to Terrigen? Maybe eighteen to twenty percent of the population. Essentially, anyone descended from an Inhuman could have the genes. And yes, Inhumans and humans are fully compatible as far as having kids. We’re not all  _ that _ different despite our powers and the genetics that go with it.”

“But you said there were others with powers, even before that?” Sam asked.

Skye nodded. “There was a community of them in China. Isolated, mostly. Kept to themselves. They had a whole program for training prospective inhumans, as I mentioned. I met several of them while I was there, but I only knew a couple of them well. Most… most of the ones I was close to are dead now, but I might be able to track down the ones still out there.”

“Look, guys, the Sokovia Accords were a response to fear of super powered individuals after what happened in Sokovia. A lot of that was our fault,” Clint spoke up. “But the Inhumans are the ones being harmed by it. Most of them have never done anything but try to cope with the powers they unexpectedly gained. Those people don’t deserve to be persecuted because the military or governments are afraid they can’t keep control.”

“One of my friends is still working with SHIELD, and he knows they’re watching everything he does… but he stays because he wants to keep helping people,” Daisy said softly. “Another decided she couldn’t deal with being part of an organization that would do that to people who’ve done nothing wrong… so they tagged her with a GPS bracelet and require her to check in with their agents on a regular schedule.” Daisy paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing.

“And there’s one thing I can tell you for certain, no matter what precautions are being taken with her location… sooner or later, someone else is going to get a hold of it. There’s no such thing as one hundred percent secure data storage if it’s tracking GPS in real-time. And like all government information, it’s a target for hackers who may or may not have the best intentions.”

“She’s right,” Tony agreed. “Skyenet, you’re an amazing and brilliant hacker… but even if you were behind the security coding, eventually someone or a group of someones would get inside.”

“And I wasn’t,” Daisy replied. “They may be using some of my tools and setup, but I was in no position to work with them on creating this system. It’s new since I left SHIELD anyway.”

“It’s basically a new version of the Index,” Natasha pointed out.

“Sure,” Daisy agreed. “And while HYDRA was hidden within SHIELD, how much of that thing do you think they exploited? How many people were given the ‘join us or die’ option? How many more Buckys are out there?”

The room went silent again, and even Daisy needed a moment to come to terms with what had just occurred to her. She remembered Donnie Gill and was amazed that they’d never thought beyond the Fridge escapees when they were trying to take down HYDRA.

Of course, they were dealing with Centipede and Cybertek at the time, too. But though The Winter Soldier may have been HYDRA’s special Asset, how many more people like Mike Peterson, Donnie Gill and Agent 33 were left struggling after HYDRA’s defeat?

Clint sensed Daisy’s sudden melancholy and found her hand with his. Squeezed gently and silently reminded her that she couldn’t be everywhere and do everything. Nobody could. And certainly there had been other people who could or should have come to the same conclusions.

“So we basically have two problems,” Tony spoke up first. “One is to see how much harm HYDRA did with access to the Asset Index. And two is to protect the rights of the Inhumans being unfairly persecuted because of the Accords.”

“The Accords weren’t bad in theory,” Vision said calmly. “There  _ should _ be some way to hold people accountable for their actions, powers or not.”

“But that’s what the legal system is for,” Daisy argued. “I’ll admit, the police aren’t equipped to deal with powered people. But SHIELD is, and I’m reasonably sure that some sort of deal could be made. Yes, I broke out of SHIELD containment when I ran, but only because I wrote the security protocols. Their containment units do keep my powers from getting out. Everyone else’s, too, so far as we’ve been able to determine. But people should have to break the laws before they end up in one of those for longer than it takes to get their powers under control.”

“Why did you leave SHIELD?” Bucky asked softly.

Daisy faltered, her expression bleak for a few heartbeats. “I left because I’d been hurt, and they weren’t helping. Despite their best intentions, they couldn’t help me. I didn’t think anyone could help me, and I wasn’t sure anyone should try.”

“Daisy was hurt while working for SHIELD, in a way that affected her brain like a serious addiction,” Clint explained, giving his teammates the bare minimum they needed to understand. “That same mission cost lives as well, some of her friends and teammates. For all intents and purposes, Daisy was suffering from acute withdrawal and grieving at the same time. She wasn’t entirely in her right mind when I found her, but the soulbond has helped her stabilize.”

Daisy looked down at her hands while Clint spoke for her, ashamed now of running away from her team - her family - in her weakness. Though Clint tried to silently reassure her that it hadn’t been her fault, it only lessened the guilt. She was surprised to feel another presence approach; when she looked up, Sam sat right beside her.

“He’s right, it wasn’t your fault,” Sam told her sympathetically. “Trauma affects everyone differently, it’s true, but with your entire biochemistry out of whack… even legally, they wouldn’t consider you to be capable of making sound decisions in that state. PTSD is a bitch, and there’s not one of us in this room who hasn’t been through it to some degree.”

Listening to Sam was easy; believing what he said was harder. But she gave him a small smile and nodded slowly, trying to accept it even if it was hard to believe. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“I was a VA counsellor before I met Steve,” Sam told her gently. “If you ever need an ear, you call me. Anytime. I promise, I’ll listen.”

She gave him a rueful look. “You sure you want to make that offer? My last therapist turned Inhuman and later died trying to save me on a mission.”

“I’m sure if you were that important to him, he felt it was worth the price he paid,” Sam replied with a smile. 

Daisy’s heart ached a little; when Sam smiled, he looked so much like Trip. But also like Trip, his smile was hard to resist and she found herself returning it. “I hope so. I appreciate the offer, and I’ll keep it in mind if I need it.”

Tony snorted. “Half the time I think the Avengers is a self-help group and not a team of heroes to save the world,” he snarked. He smiled when Daisy chuckled weakly. “So we need a plan to deal with the Accords. I assume you had some ideas before you came?”

“Well, first thing we wanted was to get you guys to stop backing the Accords publicly,” Clint said. “I’d be willing to bet that a lot of people don’t really know what they do, only that the government says it’s for their safety and you support it.”

“I’ve thought a few times about using some of my old hacking contacts to spread the truth about how the Inhumans are being treated,” Daisy added, calmer now that they were back into safer territory. “Public outrage could do a lot.”

“Especially if we can draw parallels to Nazi Germany or the treatment of Japanese Americans during the War,” Steve said. “I looked and you’re right, the parallels are there.”

“No one wants to believe they’re evil,” Natasha said after a moment. “People are scared and reacting, but they don’t think they’re evil. We need to show them that there is a better way.”

“People join reactionary groups all the time,” Daisy pointed out. “We’ve got groups like the Watchdogs insisting that Inhumans mean to cause harm to everyone else.”

“Could we start one that’s pro-Inhuman rights?” Steve asked. “Something we could endorse, but that’s not actually affiliated with the Avengers?”

“You bet we could,” Tony agreed. “I can earmark a portion of funds from one of my philanthropic organizations to donate to it.”

“I think I know a couple of people we could put in charge,” Daisy said slowly. “They’re kind of at loose ends right now, but they’re pro-Inhuman rights without being Inhuman themselves.”

“Great, Skyenet,” Tony said. “We can have charitable organization documents drawn up, make it a 501(c)3, and put them in charge. Let me know their salary requirements and I’ll handle it.”

“Anyone we know?” Natasha asked curiously, cutting Tony off.

“Former teammates. They had to leave because of a mission gone wrong where they had to deny SHIELD still existed, and the US government had to deny they were assets,” Daisy answered. “Good people, though.”

“Who?”

“Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter,” Clint said, knowing what was going through Daisy’s head.

Natasha’s eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. “They dropped off the radar after Insight. I thought perhaps they’d died in the infighting.”

“Nope,” Daisy replied. “Just went to ground for a while. Same as the rest of us.”

“Are you going to be all right if we have to make contact with SHIELD over revisions to the Accords?” Steve asked suddenly.

“I think so.” Daisy shrugged. “As far as we know, they’re worried about me more than anything else. I’m actually supposed to call my old boss sometime tomorrow. I left him a message, asking for a chance to talk off the record, and I finally got a response yesterday.”

“They need to know, Daisy,” Clint told her softly.

“You mean you haven’t told them?” she whispered back. Clint shook his head, and Daisy closed her eyes in resignation. “Well,  _ shit _ .”

“Tell us what?” Tony said, his brows furrowed as he frowned.

Daisy opened her eyes and looked out across the table, meeting eyes with each Avenger in turn, though it was Tony and Steve whose attention she held the longest. “When I left, the Director of SHIELD as appointed by Fury was Phil Coulson. He was my boss, my team leader, and the agent who recruited me.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Agent isn’t dead?” he asked in shock. Steve looked like he’d swallowed something unpleasant. Natasha just regarded her calmly, though she could see traces of hidden emotion in Nat’s blue-green eyes.

“That… is another long story,” Daisy said slowly. “He did die, but he didn’t stay dead. More than that, I don’t think I should tell you without his consent; it’s not my story to tell.”

“We… we get that,” Steve said after a moment. “Thank you for letting us know. Better to know now than to be shocked to see him again. If we see him again.”

Daisy smiled. “I have a feeling that if you let me stick around long enough… then you’ll definitely see him again.”

Wanda looked around the room slowly, her gaze lingering on Tony and Steve. “I take it this Phil Coulson was someone important to you?” she asked finally.

“Agent Coulson was involved in the recruitment of all the original Avengers into SHIELD, in one capacity or other,” Clint said when no one else appeared ready to respond. “His death… well, that was what brought the Avengers together as a real team. We had something to avenge.”

“Phil was the one who backed up Clint, when he brought me in rather than killing me,” Natasha said softly. “He was our handler for a long time, when Clint and I worked as a team.”

“He asked me to sign his vintage Captain America cards,” Steve revealed in a low voice.

“DC was  _ so _ pissed at Fury for what happened,” Daisy spoke up, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “He yelled at the former director for a good fifteen minutes, and I’m pretty sure his ruined cards came up. I… kinda helped him track down a replacement set. Maybe you can sign those. He’s still a massive fanboy, you know.” She grinned. “He gave me a ‘Trust Cap’ sign for my office.”

That brought a chuckle from everyone who knew Coulson and a small smile from Bucky, who looked amused at Steve’s embarrassment.

“So what is Agent doing these days?” Tony asked.

Daisy made a face, then shrugged. “Probably looking for me and still running SHIELD,” she admitted. “Or… maybe not looking so much, now that he knows I’m safe.”

“I’ve gotta say, for a man whose existence is supposed to be secret, Coulson didn’t do much to keep himself hidden the last six months or so before Insight,” Natasha spoke up after a moment. “There’s footage of him in the Hub, among other places. But all I could ever find out was that none of my sources could tell me how he was alive or why we hadn’t been told.”

“It wasn’t even in the SHIELD data-dump,” Daisy confirmed quietly. “It was never on the networks at all. Classified Level 10.”

“Which means Fury,” Steve stated.

“Who’s also playing dead,” Tony grumbled. “What is it with SHIELD and not-dead dead guys?”

“Sometimes it’s safer not to officially exist,” Daisy said calmly; she knew that one by heart, and God knew she’d erased herself more than once over the years.

“Well, you’d know,” Tony replied with a shrug. “Skyenet has no legal identity either.”

“I believe that we should perhaps adjourn for now,” Vision said as the room fell quiet again. “We all have a great deal to think about, not least of which is what if anything we can do to help the Inhumans suffering under the Sokovia Accords.”

Tony nodded and stood quickly. “I’ll be in the labs. At least, I will be,” he shot a pointed look at Daisy, “if I can have control of my music back.”

Daisy raised her hands, smiling a little. “I turned it all off when the meeting started. Promise, it’s all yours. At least until I need to get your attention again.”

Tony smirked at her before striding quickly out of the room.

“You do realize that improving the network security will be his next project after this?” Vision asked Daisy drolly.

“He couldn’t beat me five years ago in a straight hack even with JARVIS’s help,” Daisy responded, laughing a little. “I’m not worried about being able to access the systems here if I really needed to.”

“Does that make you smarter than Tony?” Bucky asked curiously.

“No, not really,” Daisy answered with a shrug. “He can do things with mechanical parts that I could never dream of. Even if you handed me all the parts, I couldn’t build an arc reactor without instructions let alone come up with the concept. But I am better with computer codes and network security systems than he is, and he’s even admitted it.”

“Which is why Tony needed JARVIS to get him into SHIELD files from the Helicarrier, and Daisy hacked SHIELD on public wi-fi with a laptop she won in a bet,” Clint boasted for her, since she clearly wasn’t going to. Vision, Wanda, Sam and even Natasha looked impressed. When Daisy blushed and glared at him, Clint grinned unrepentantly. “I told you before, love, that it was quite a feat. And if you won’t brag, I’ll do it for you. Especially if Stark can listen over the network.”

The meeting broke up after that, with Natasha walking Clint and Daisy to one of the guest rooms. Clint almost never stayed overnight at the facility, so he didn’t have an assigned room of his own. “You’re welcome to stay while we get things ironed out,” she offered lightly as she keyed the door open for them.

“We can stay a couple of days,” Clint agreed. “We have bags in the car, but we can get them later.”

“Join us if you want,” Daisy said to Natasha as she looked around the guest room, taking in the various amenities. “I know you two haven’t had a chance to catch up in a while.”

“I’d like that,” Natasha agreed, stepping inside and letting the door close behind her. “Thank you.”

They sat and chatted for a while, with Clint and Daisy telling Natasha about the farm and the kids and getting ready for the start of school. Natasha, in turn, filled them in on Bucky’s continued recovery and a few anecdotes about team training. Daisy asked a few pertinent questions about training Wanda’s powers in particular, making note of some ideas for future Inhumans if needed.

Throughout their discussions, Daisy kept noticing the long, searching looks Natasha gave her. She tried to wait it out patiently, remembering similar looks from May and Bobbi, but when they didn’t stop after a while Daisy started to feel edgy. She also caught on to the subtly probing questions, little digs into Daisy’s past which she only responded to briefly. It wasn’t that she had anything to hide from her soulmate’s best friend, but that she would have preferred honest questions to Natasha’s very subtle interrogation.

Finally, Daisy had had enough. “Alright, I get it,” she grumbled, looking pointedly at Natasha. “I’m not good enough for your best friend or brother or whatever you think of him as. But what you think of me doesn’t change the fact that I’m part of the family now, too. So deal with it or don’t, but get off my case.” With a glare at Natasha and a more apologetic glance at Clint, Daisy got up and walked out of the room. She had no idea where she was going, just somewhere else.

“Was that really necessary, Nat?” Clint asked gently when they were alone. 

Natasha looked down at her hands for a moment, then shrugged. “Some of it was just habit. But… your family is all the family I have, and I can’t help the part of me that wants to make sure you’re safe.”

Clint sighed and tugged Natasha in for a hug. “I understand. But trust me to know what I’m doing.”

“I usually do,” she agreed with a wry smile. “But soulbonds tend to break all the rules. The bond makes you feel for her, and it can compromise your objectivity.”

Clint snorted. “There’s no objectivity in a soulbond, Nat. Not really. Yes, I’m drawn to her and yes, I love her. Even if you think it’s foolish. But because I’m bonded to her, I know her better than anybody. Maybe even better than she knows herself. And I do trust her. So if you can’t trust her… try to remember that you can trust me. I wouldn’t have brought her here - or home, for that matter - otherwise.”

Natasha nodded her agreement and leaned into Clint’s side. The two of them had stopped needing words a long time ago, so they just sat quietly together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Wanda get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. Over 4400 hits on 9 chapters - that's starting to push towards 500 per chapter. You're all amazing! I love hearing from my readers, and I know there are a couple of new folks again this week. As always, many thanks for all the support. And NerdyKat is an awesome beta. :)

**Chapter 10**

Daisy wandered the halls of the facility for quite a while, lost in her own thoughts. She regretted her outburst fairly quickly, though Clint’s quiet acceptance soothed her a bit. But she couldn’t stomach the idea of going back, either. So she walked.

“Are you lost, Daisy?” Wanda’s quiet voice interrupted her thoughts after what felt like hours of wandering around. Realistically, it had maybe been an hour, but it certainly felt longer.

Daisy summoned a smile and shrugged. “A little, I suppose. I just need to move around sometimes, you know?”

Wanda smiled back and nodded, her eyes understanding. “It is a very different sort of place to be in,” she agreed. “Would you like a short tour? Or perhaps I could take you to one of the workout rooms?”

“A tour would be nice,” Daisy agreed after hesitating a moment. “A workout sounds nice, too, but I’m not really dressed for it.”

“This way, then,” Wanda began guiding her around, showing her the hall where the labs and medical facilities were and taking her inside briefly to introduce her to Dr. Cho and her staff. Then they continued, bypassing the conference rooms and gear storage to head for the training facilities.

Wanda kept up a running commentary, both helping Daisy to remember what was where and also providing a distraction from her own thoughts. Eventually they wound up in a large kitchen and dining area. “Are you hungry?” Wanda asked. “There are quite a few pre-made choices, or we can cook something if you’d like.”

“I’m only just learning to really cook and I’m not very good at it yet,” Daisy admitted quietly. “But I’ll eat just about anything, so whatever’s available is fine.”

Wanda nodded. “We could make something together; I do not cook American food well, but if you like Eastern European cuisine…”

“I’ll help the best I can,” Daisy agreed and Wanda smiled.

“Very good. We will make  _ varenyky _ , then, I think,” Wanda said. Daisy watched, startled, as Wanda flicked her hands and a tinge of red energy appeared around her fingers. Various cabinets opened of their own accord and ingredients began to assemble on the counter.

“Woah… wow!” Daisy exclaimed after a moment. “I never thought about trying to use my powers to cook…”

“It is good practice for fine control, though I do not use it for everything. Can you not do similar things? Manipulating objects?” she asked curiously.

“In a way, yes, but though I’ve been able to catch falling objects and I can use my powers to lift myself off the ground, it’s not as precise as yours appear to be. It still requires a force-resistance reaction, and I’m not sure that would be good for the food,” Daisy explained.

Wanda hummed thoughtfully. “You can move them, though. Perhaps you would like to try something simple, like stirring, to see if you can do it?”

“I can give it a try.” They set to work making dough first. After a moment, Daisy asked, “So what exactly are we making?”

“ _ Varenyky _ ; it is similar to a dumpling, I believe. We cut the dough into squares or circles and fold it around various fillings.” Wanda thought for a moment, her head tilted to one side. “I think another word for them is ‘pierogis.’”

“Oh!” Daisy’s expression lit with comprehension. “I know what you mean, then.”

They worked diligently for a time, Wanda giving Daisy quiet pointers in fine control of her powers, and the two discussing the similarities and differences in their abilities. Daisy could, in fact, stir things with her powers. She could also separate eggs with almost no effort, and boiling water was a snap. While Wanda made short work of chopping vegetables and shredding pork for the stuffing, Daisy also managed to “roll” the dough out smoothly and uniformly thick after only a couple of attempts. Wanda praised her for the smoothness and quality of the dough.

“This is fun,” Daisy said as she used her powers to seal the edges of the dumplings much more firmly than she could have by hand.

“I believe that there should be some fun in having powers like ours,” Wanda replied thoughtfully as she spooned fillings into the dough pockets they’d created. “We do have a responsibility to use them wisely and for the benefit of others. But that does not mean we should not enjoy them as well.”

“I think I agree with you.” Daisy was quiet for a moment, but then she continued. “When I worked with SHIELD, I tried so hard to make sure what I did was for everyone’s benefit. I’ve used them to save lives but also to fight. It’s hard to know where the line is.”

“I believe it is meant to be,” Wanda told her gently, resting a light hand on Daisy’s shoulder for a moment. “I think as long as we question whether what we do is the right thing, then we are able to stay on the proper side of things. When we do not question right or wrong, then we lose something.”

“It sounds like you have some experience with this.”

Wanda bowed her head briefly, then raised her eyes and nodded. “You were not incorrect in your assessment of me as a former adversary who realized she was on the wrong side. We were… we were angry, very angry. Weapons Stark created killed our family, destroyed our home. We later learned that he was not responsible for how they were used, and that he stopped building them when he realized what they were being used for. But… in our anger, my brother and I volunteered for a HYDRA experiment. I do not know how we were given powers when so many others died, but…”

“I understand,” Daisy said when Wanda trailed off. “The device that gave me my powers only works on Inhumans. Anyone else who came into contact with it began to turn to stone. Only one person I know survived that contact, and only because someone else thought quickly and cut off his arm before it could spread to the rest of his body. He has a prosthetic forearm and hand, now. But when I touched it… the device just lit up, almost whispered to me. I didn’t understand at the time, either.”

Wanda gave her a soft smile and the two young women clasped hands for a moment. Both happy to have at least one person who could understand what they had been through. And when the moment passed, they returned to their task of finishing dinner. But they continued to talk, sharing experiences - both with gaining their powers and with losing a brother. Wanda easily accepted that Daisy claimed Trip as a brother, despite no blood relationship between them. As orphans, they both understood that sometimes family was what you made it.

With Wanda’s power supporting Daisy’s, they were able to lower the  _ varenyky _ into the boiling water and then to remove them when they finished cooking. Without needing either their hands or utensils to do the job.

“Definitely fun,” Daisy said with a grin as they set the completed ones onto a platter and put the next batch into the pot.

“I think so, too,” Wanda agreed. “Vision will sometimes help me to cook, but of the others only Bucky has any real skills. And Bucky still cooks like he did when he learned, which is to boil things. It is fine for soups, but…”

“But there’s a reason why boiling everything stopped in the modern era,” Daisy agreed with a chuckle. “Still, I suppose it kept him fed at the time.”

“Mmm,” Wanda hummed in agreement. “Steve too, from what they have said. I have gathered from their stories that their families pooled rations and other supplies, sharing what they had so they all could get by.”

“A lot of people did that during the Depression,” Daisy replied, nodding. “I read about it in high school. I skipped history class a lot, but I spent a lot of time in the library. Memoirs and personal accounts of the time were  _ way  _ more interesting than either my teacher or my textbook.”

Wanda laughed and nodded. “Perhaps at some point you can speak with them. Get a first hand account of the time. They can be quite funny.”

“I’d like that, I think,” Daisy agreed. 

They had quite a pile of  _ varenyky _ by the time they finished cooking them all. Daisy looked at the piled up plates and blinked for a moment. “Wow. I don’t think we’re going to eat all of this. I mean, I eat a lot because of my powers, but…”

“I thought perhaps your soulmate might like to share with us,” Wanda suggested lightly. “Also, Natasha and Bucky both enjoy it when I cook; I think it feels familiar to them. Even though the circumstances under which they grew used to eating such things were not pleasant, they still enjoy the flavors and textures.”

Daisy stilled for a moment when Wanda brought up Natasha, but then she nodded. She hadn’t been wrong earlier when she said that she and Natasha would have to learn to get along, with both of them being family to the Bartons. “Well, I can get Clint here easily enough,” Daisy said after a moment. “Do you want to call the others?”

Wanda agreed. While she sent a message to Bucky via FRIDAY, Daisy closed her eyes and reached through the soulbond to Clint. Though it wasn’t truly verbal communication, she managed to invite him to have dinner with her and Wanda and that they’d cooked. She received the reply that Natasha was still with him, and Daisy told him to invite her too.

“Clint and Natasha are on their way,” Daisy said aloud as she opened her eyes.

“Good,” Wanda nodded. “Bucky and Vision will also join us, though Vision does not eat of course.”

“Of course. I guess we should get the table set, then.” Wanda showed Daisy where the plates and silverware were; though they were careful with the more delicate china, Daisy got a kick out of using her powers to toss silverware towards the round table they chose, where they were caught by Wanda’s power and set in their places delicately.

Bucky walked into the room, Vision just behind him, in time to see the last set of silverware flying across the room. He took in the sight of two laughing women and just smiled. “Smells great, ladies,” he complimented them. “An’ I’m glad to see you’re havin’ fun.”

Daisy gave him a smile and realized she was blushing. “It really is great to meet you, sir,” she said warmly. “I mean, I know you better from the Howling Commandos cartoon than anything, but… well… you were always my favorite character on the show.”

Bucky looked nonplussed for a moment, then grinned at her. He stepped closer and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss on the knuckles. “It’s always a pleasure to meet a lovely lady like yourself.”

Wanda shook her head, smiling at them though she knew for them both what they were doing was harmless, superficial flirting. “Come and sit down; Clint should be here soon.”

Vision held Wanda’s chair for her while Bucky did the same for Daisy. Wanda sat to one side of Daisy, with Vision on Wanda’s other side. Bucky circled around to sit by Vision, leaving the two empty chairs between himself and Daisy - for Clint and Natasha, Daisy assumed.

“I do believe you ladies have outdone yourselves,” Vision politely complimented them. “Though I do not require sustenance, you have presented a delightful visual palette.”

“Thank you, Vision,” Daisy said after a moment. “It was mostly Wanda, though.”

“Nonsense,” Wanda refuted, smiling at her new friend. “You put every bit as much work into it as I did, and I do believe we made an excellent team.”

“Well, here’s to future teamwork,” Bucky said, lifting his glass just as Clint and Natasha joined them.

Clint took in the spread of food, pierogi or similar dumpling-type things with a couple of dishes of dipping sauces and some greens for garnish and whistled. “Looks amazing. You and Wanda did this?” he asked Daisy as he took the seat beside her.

“We did,” Daisy confirmed. “Wanda’s recipe, though.”

Wanda shook her head. “My grandmother’s recipe, actually. I could write some down for you, if you would like.”

“Email them to me?” Daisy suggested. “It could be fun to try some other things, though without you to help me I don’t think it will go as well. Or be as much fun.”

Wanda smiled. “I am sure we will be able to do this again sometime.”

“Thank you, both of you, for cooking,” Natasha finally spoke up. Daisy wouldn’t meet her eyes, but Wanda smiled back at the former spy.

Talk died down as the group enjoyed the meal. Daisy found the combination of flavors and textures very different from what she was used to, but still very good. The only person who ate more than she did was Bucky, she noticed; she wondered if his super-soldier serum meant he required more to fuel his metabolism the way her powers consumed calories just by being part of her.

In any case, Daisy was glad she was back to mostly normal eating habits. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to the group of superheroes that she’d half-starved herself in her depression until she couldn’t handle solid foods anymore. She could feel Clint watching her on and off, a quiet satisfaction in the back of her mind coming from him. She was aware enough of the others that she noticed when first Natasha and then Bucky picked up on Clint’s behavior; she supposed it was a little odd, but she’d gotten so used to it that it took a moment for her to recognize the strangeness.

“Everything all right, Barton?” Bucky asked as people began to sit back, sipping drinks while dinner settled.

“Just fine,” Clint replied, looking across the table at Bucky for a moment.

Bucky gave him a quizzical look before turning his attention to Daisy. “You eat almost as much as Steve an’ I, doll,” he told her with a tone of admiration.

“My power consumes a lot of calories,” she explained after a moment. “Even if I’m not actively using it, I’m always aware of things humming around me. So I eat more than I did before the change.”

Nodding acceptance as if it were what he expected to hear, Bucky asked, “Do you ever work out or practice fighting with your powers? Aside from Wanda and Vision, I’ve never really seen someone use powers that weren’t just a part of them. I mean, Steve an’ I are strong and fast and stuff, but it’s just a part of our bodies, you know?”

Daisy smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah, I get it. I haven’t had anyone to spar with in a while, and I’m badly out of shape. But it might not be a bad idea to get back into practice.”

“I have no objections to you getting back into fighting form, love,” Clint told her with an expression of concern. “But I would really prefer if you were checked out by a doctor first. You’ve been through a lot in the past several months.”

After hesitating for a moment, Daisy nodded her acceptance. “Okay. If you’re sure the doctors here are really trustworthy…”

“Dr. Cho is a lovely woman,” Wanda said reassuringly. “She has adapted well to my unusual changes, as well as to both Steve’s and Bucky’s different phys… physical structures,” she continued, obviously rewording when the one she wanted escaped her.

“Their different physiologies, I think you mean,” Vision put in gently, and Wanda nodded with a smile of thanks.

“Okay,” Daisy agreed reluctantly. “I guess if we can arrange for me to see her in the morning, maybe in the afternoon we can work out for a while.”

“I’ll arrange it for you,” Natasha offered. When Daisy glanced sharply at her, Natasha gave her an apologetic smile. She knew she would have to really apologize later, but Daisy accepted the gesture for the moment and nodded.

“Well, if everyone is finished, then I thank you ladies for a great supper,” Clint said, smiling at Wanda and Daisy. “If you will excuse us, I’m going to steal my soulmate away for snuggle-time.”

Wanda and Bucky laughed, and even Natasha looked amused as she nodded. Clint, still smiling, scooped Daisy up into his arms and carried her away. She was laughing even as she protested. “Clint, you ass, put me down!”

“Nope!” he laughed in response, holding her tight against his chest. He lowered his voice so only she could hear as he strode down the hallway. “Besides, you don’t really want me to.”

Daisy sighed and rested her head on Clint’s shoulder, her arms raising to wrap around his neck. When they arrived in their assigned room, Clint paused inside the doorway. “Can you lock it or do I need to let you down?” he asked, his voice low and husky. 

Daisy could feel his desire simmering, echoing at her through the soul bond. Shaking her head, she locked the door with a flick of her fingers, and he deposited her on the bed gently. She noticed that he’d retrieved their bags sometime before dinner, but it wasn’t foremost on her mind as he kissed her.

“Clint, I…” she began when he paused to let her breathe.

“Shh,” he hushed her gently. “No apologies, no more discussion tonight. Just let me remind you how much I love you and that you really do belong with us.”

In answer, Daisy reached up to kiss him again. No further words of substance were exchanged that night.

* * *

Daisy was nervous and trying to hide it when Clint escorted her into medical the next morning after a quiet breakfast in their room. Natasha had left a message that they were expecting her and would make time for her whenever she got there. Daisy had never been a good patient, though, and she had some pretty awful memories of hospitals and similar areas so she was definitely not too happy to be walking into one of her own accord.

“Good morning,” Dr. Cho greeted them when they entered the med lab. “Clinton, it’s good to see you.”

“Morning, Doc,” Clint replied with a smile for the petite doctor. “This is my soulmate, Daisy.”

Helen raised an eyebrow and Clint nodded, confirming that she was the person he’d called about several weeks ago. A quick glance showed that Daisy looked reasonably well at the moment, but that she definitely seemed nervous. So Helen smiled and held out her hand. “We met briefly yesterday, but it’s nice to see you again. I’m Helen Cho.”

“Doctor Cho,” Daisy responded politely, shaking the woman’s hand.

“Helen, if you prefer,” Helen said lightly. She waved over one of the techs, who joined them quickly. “This is Amanda, and she’s going to take your vitals and get you set up for the exam. Okay?”

Daisy nodded and let Amanda lead her away. They did the standard run first; blood pressure, temperature, pulse, oxygen levels, height and weight, all the basics. Amanda, also noting Daisy’s nervousness, began to explain what every device did and kept her questions light to help her patient relax.

“Tell me honestly, Clinton, how is she?” Helen asked while the tests were in progress.

“I wouldn’t have insisted she come see you if I thought everything was peachy, Doc,” Clint said with a sigh. “She’s eating solid foods again, and larger meals to support the needs of her powers. But it took is several weeks of liquids and very small amounts of food to get her this far. Her moods have mostly stabilized since we bonded, and she’s sleeping through the night except for recurring nightmares. But I think she’s too thin still, she gets tired easily, and I think her powers wear on her energy even though she’s eating again.”

“What kind of powers?” Helen asked, making notes as Clint spoke.

“She’s Inhuman, to start with,” he told her. Helen paused, looking up at him for a moment before making the note and gesturing him to continue. “She describes it as manipulating vibrations. That everything is always moving, if only on the atomic level, and she can affect and manipulate that movement. She can slow a falling object, shake almost anything, and I’ve seen her produce a barrier around herself. She claims to be able to stop bullets, though I obviously haven’t been willing to test that out. It’s the weirdest feeling, though,” Clint said, lowering his voice. “I can feel it, a little, through the soulbond. It’s like a subdued, low-pitched humming. Easy enough to ignore, but it’s  _ always _ there. I’d imagine for Daisy, it’s stronger.”

Helen nodded thoughtfully. “And I suppose that since she’s here, the others are going to want to see what she can do.”

“Most likely at some point, if not today,” Clint agreed.

“Clint, I’ve never seen Inhuman DNA personally,” she said, her expression concerned. “I understand that it has significant differences from human, but if her biochemistry is significantly altered as well… I may not know if she’s in trouble or if it’s normal for her.”

“But you want to run a bunch of tests to see how she really is, I take it.”

Helen nodded. “If she’s been recovering from addiction or addiction-like brain chemistry problems, then we really need a series of blood panels done as well as an MRI and possibly a CT Scan. Is there  _ any _ way to get her medical records?”

Clint sighed again. “I don’t know. You’d have to ask her directly.”

“Then I guess I will.”

When Helen joined Daisy in the exam room, Daisy did her best to keep calm and answer the doctor’s questions. There were many, some of which she could answer and some she couldn’t. Daisy, of course, didn’t know much about her family’s medical history. She did describe how her mother’s power was based around using another’s energy to heal herself, so it was likely that she’d never really been sick or anything serious like that.

“I’ll be honest with you, Daisy,” Helen said after listening to as much as Daisy could tell her about her own health in the past few years. Including what little she remembered of her post-Hive diagnosis. “I’ve had very little exposure to Inhumans, and so I don’t know what normal looks like for you. There are several tests I’d like to run, to see if we can gauge your recovery from this Hive thing, but I don’t know what your baselines are.”

Daisy hesitated for a long moment, then looked down at her lap. “I’m supposed to talk to my former boss later today. I can ask if he can send over a copy of my medical file if that would help.”

“From SHIELD?” Helen asked. Daisy nodded. “I would very much appreciate it. It will help me to understand your test results better. Would it be alright if we went ahead and ran the tests this morning? I will wait for your file before I even attempt to draw conclusions.”

“I… I guess so,” Daisy agreed tentatively.

“You don’t have good experiences with doctors, do you?” Helen asked after studying her newest patient for a long moment. Daisy shook her head. “I thought as much. I would imagine that your experiences tell you otherwise, but I really only want to help. That’s why I became a doctor in the first place. It’s why I created the Cradle.”

“The Cradle?” Daisy’s interest was piqued, despite her disquiet.

Helen smiled and proceeded to explain the brief layman’s version of her life’s work thus far. Daisy was fascinated, asking question after question as she soaked up the information. Helen was able to keep her distracted through several of the tests, though it surprised her a few times how quickly Daisy was learning about the device. Daisy clearly didn’t know the medical jargon or have a deep grasp of the science involved, but she picked up the basics very quickly and the leaps of logic she made were simply stunning.

“You know, Daisy,” Helen said at the end of their discussion, “if you ever decide you’re done with superheroing and want to pursue a career in medicine or medical technology, I’ll happily sponsor you into a program.”

Daisy shook her head. “I barely have my GED. I definitely don’t qualify for a medical degree program.”

“That may be true, but while you don’t have the technical vocabulary, you now understand my creation better than some of my assistants,” Helen informed her. “This entire discussion leads me to believe that you’re really very smart, you just maybe weren’t motivated in school. Got bored easily, had a hard time focusing maybe?”

“Sometimes,” Daisy admitted. “I moved schools sometimes three or four times a year, and the classes weren’t always in the same place. I used to cut class and go to the library, just read whatever looked interesting.”

“Sounds familiar, except that I’d speed through all the boring school assignments and study on my own afterwards,” Helen said. “Anyway, just keep it in mind. When you’re ready to retire from saving the world, you might enjoy having something new to do.”

Daisy chuckled. “Okay, I’ll keep it in mind. Are we done here?”

“We’re done,” Helen agreed. “But remember to ask for your medical file, please.”

“I will. And… thank you. For making this easier on me,” Daisy said quietly but with a grateful smile.

“You’re welcome. Feel free to stop by or call me if you ever have questions, Daisy,” Helen offered. “I know you superhero types hate to admit that you’re hurt sometimes, but the best way to stay healthy is to know your own body and to deal with things when they’re small.”

“I’ll try,” Daisy promised. “Am I clear to practice with the others this afternoon?”

Helen hesitated for a moment. “You’re definitely not mission-clear until I can understand the test results. I think you’ll be fine using your powers, but I’d rather you start with some gentle exercising before you get involved in sparring, especially with our enhanced guys.” Daisy’s face fell, so Helen offered a compromise. “Stick with Wanda and Sam for the moment, please. Tell them I said to start you out slow.”

“Can I do my tai chi routines?” Daisy asked hopefully.

“Absolutely. But do be careful, and stop if you start to feel even a little sore.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed. “I suppose I should have figured I would need to work my way back up anyway.”

“Slow and steady,” Helen agreed. “Your reflexes test as normal, at least human-normal, if that’s any consolation.”

“Good to know. Thank you.”

* * *

After a quick lunch scrounged from the fridge in the kitchen/dining room she and Wanda had worked in the night before, Daisy returned to their guest room. She opened her laptop and quickly accessed the network, checking for security measures in the room. She rolled her eyes in exasperation when she realized that the base’s AI monitored all rooms in the base, though from what she could find it didn’t save information unless it picked up on something subversive or if a person’s vitals hit a certain level.

She did find a Privacy Protocol subroutine, though. She accessed it, skimmed the code and then added herself to the list of people allowed to access it. That done, she erased her footprint, swept her data trail, and logged out of the system’s back end.

“FRIDAY, Privacy Mode please,” she said aloud.

“Privacy Mode engaged,” the AI responded obediently.

Only after she was assured of privacy - Clint had agreed to leave her alone unless she specifically called him - did Daisy pick up her phone. She stared at Coulson’s name on the screen for several minutes before finally pressing the green call button.

“Coulson,” he answered as if by rote - which she knew it was.

“Hey DC,” she said in a low voice.

“Skye… I mean Daisy… I mean… it’s good to hear your voice,” Coulson said, relief evident in his tone.

“It’s okay, DC. I can be Skye again for a while,” she told him with a fond smile. “I’m… I’m sorry it took me so long to call.”

“I’m just glad you called now. Are you alright?”

“I… yeah, I’m doing pretty good actually.”

“Good. That’s good. We were so worried when you left; Simmons said your health was so fragile.”

Daisy sighed. “It was. I… it got pretty bad. But, well, I met my soulmate. And he’s been taking pretty good care of me.”

There was a startled pause over the line. “You have a soulmate? We didn’t even know you were marked,” Coulson said softly.

“My mark is in a pretty private place; I’m not surprised no one ever saw it. Besides, most people who get to my age without meeting their mate aren’t likely to do so,” she reminded him. “I guess I just got lucky. Or maybe Fate knew what it was doing, for once.”

“And you’re… happy? Stable?”

“Yeah, DC, I’m good. Though I do need to ask if you can please send a copy of my complete medical file over. My doctor has requested it, so she can make sure my test results are valid.”

“Are you sure you can trust this doctor?” Coulson asked, concern heavy in his tone. “You know your Inhuman system is distinctly different.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. The doctor is Helen Cho. I’m… at the Avengers’ facility in New York.”

“Why?”

“Because my soulmate is an Avenger. Clint Barton.”

Silence on the line.

After an infinite minute, Daisy checked her phone to make sure the call hadn’t dropped. “DC?”

“I can be there in an hour with your medical file,” he said after another moment. “Maybe it’s time they knew, anyway.”

Daisy bit her lip for a second. “They already know. Clint and Natasha knew before, and we told the others yesterday. They needed to know.”

“I understand. I’ll get May to prep the jet and I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. See you then.”

Daisy watched as the call ended and sighed as she tucked the device back into her pocket. Silently, she asked Clint to tell the others to expect a visit from Coulson and May. She wasn’t ready for this. She knew she wasn’t. But maybe Coulson was right… Maybe it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed a lighter mood for a bit when I wrote this chapter. I'll fully admit it. But then plot happened, and well...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finally makes an appearance. Happy Belated Father's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm amazed by the support for this story. You guys are amazing, and I love all the comments and questions.

**Chapter 11**

Coulson strode into the lab, his entire demeanor purposeful. He nodded to his agents as he passed, but focused his attention on his original team. “Fitz, Simmons,” he greeted them with a nod. “I need you to put together some files for me. Quickly.”

“Of course, sir,” Simmons agreed. “Which files do you need.”

“Daisy’s medical file. All of it.”

Simmons’s eyes went wide and Fitz blinked. 

“You found her?” May spoke up, having followed Coulson into the lab.

Coulson nodded. “I know where she is. I need you to prep a jet. I’m leaving as soon as I have what I need.” May nodded briskly and left the lab without another word. 

Simmons was already loading data onto a tablet. “If she’s in anything resembling the same state she was in when she left, we’re going to need a larger medkit. Fitz, can you grab…”

“I need you two to stay here,” Coulson interrupted their preparation. Both scientists looked up in shock. “Listen, I know you want to see her. We all do. But where she is currently, we can’t take a full team in. And I don’t think we should overwhelm her with people. It’s just May and I. A quick trip, we’ll re-assess afterwards.”

Simmons’s face fell, but she nodded her acceptance. “Yes, sir. Are you sure you want her Inhuman data, in that case? It’s risky...”

Coulson gave her a small smile. “Trust me, we need all of it. She asked for it herself, and you know every individual has a right to their own records.”

“Right, sir,” she agreed. A few moments later, she unplugged the tablet and handed it over. “It’s all there, sir.”

“When you see Daisy, just… just tell her we miss her,” Fitz spoke up. “And if she can call, we’d love to hear from her.”

Simmons tucked herself into Fitz’s side, and the engineer put a comforting arm around her. “Please,” she added.

“I will,” Coulson agreed. He checked the tablet, then turned it off and tucked it under his arm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” Simmons replied.

Coulson turned on his heel and left the labs, heading for the hangar bay. Mack was waiting for him just inside the bay. “Excuse me, sir,” he said. Coulson nodded for him to continue and Mack’s face took on an expression of determination. “I’ve heard you found Daisy, sir. I’d like to go with you, if you’re going to see her.”

“We can’t take a whole team, where she is,” Coulson began but Mack shook his head.

“I understand, sir. But… Daisy’s my partner, and my friend. I just… I need to see her, sir,” he said, his low voice gruff with emotion. “She needs to know that I don’t blame her, and that as far as I’m concerned we’re still a team. If she wants to be.”

Coulson studied the taller man for a long moment, then nodded. “Come, then. Just the three of us.”

“Yes, sir,” Mack said as he fell into step just behind Coulson. They walked up the ramp to the jet and strapped in. 

It wasn’t a long flight.

* * *

Daisy stood on the edge of the landing field, Clint by her side, as they watched the Quinjet come in to land. Steve, Tony, Natasha and Wanda were a couple paces behind them, waiting and watching as well. Clint’s fingers twined with Daisy’s as the ramp began to open, squeezing gently in reassurance. He knew she was nervous; hell, they were all nervous if for different reasons.

Confronting a very-alive Coulson was going to be interesting for the Avengers. But they could wait for Daisy to reconnect with her old family first.

Coulson was the first down the ramp, and Daisy rose onto the balls of her feet nervously. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to run towards him or away, especially once she saw Mack and May emerge behind him. She bit her lip nervously, but Coulson’s relieved smile as their eyes met held her steady.

The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in his arms. His cheek pressed to her temple and he sighed as she wrapped her arms around him in return. “Skye,” he murmured into her ear. Then he pulled back, holding her shoulders to keep her at arm’s length as his assessing gaze swept over her. “You look better than the last time I saw you. I’m glad to see it.”

Over Coulson’s shoulder, Daisy could see May’s usually stony expression soften briefly, a flicker of something gentle lighting the older woman’s dark eyes for a moment. But May mouthed ‘later’ at her and Daisy nodded slightly in acceptance. May never did like to make a scene.

Just beside May, Mack stood watching her as well. Her eyes met his and he gave her a gentle smile. It made her smile a little too, even though she didn’t really think she deserved it. She wasn’t sure why he’d come, but she supposed she’d find out sooner or later.

“I’m glad to see you too,” Daisy said, returning her attention to Coulson. “I wasn’t really expecting you to drop everything and just show up, though. Keeping the world safe is a little more important. You could’ve sent me the files…”

“We didn’t have a world-saving crisis to deal with, and you’re more important than the minor issues waiting for us back at the base,” Coulson told her with the small smile that had always been just for her. 

“Thanks, DC,” Daisy answered softly with a hint of her own smile. “I know you already know my soulmate, but you should probably say hi. There are some people who really want to talk to you.”

Coulson sighed, but then nodded acceptance. “I know. And it’s long overdue.”

“Don’t worry; they won’t kill you. Whether or not they admit it, they like the idea of you being alive,” Daisy said reassuringly.

“Same to you,” Coulson said, tilting his head towards the agents standing behind him.

“Then I guess we both have our trials to face,” she whispered. Coulson hugged her again, then stepped aside to let her greet Mack and May while he faced his own past associates and friends.

Daisy took a slow step past Coulson, then another. Mack towered over her, as usual, but it wasn’t his physical size that made her nervous. It was knowing how much she’d hurt him while under Hive’s control, and likely again by leaving. Even if she’d thought it was the best thing to do at the time, she knew it would have repercussions with her old team.

“H-hi,” she managed to stammer out, offering up a tremulous smile.

Mack reached out to her and pulled her into a warm hug. “You scared the hell out of us, Tremors,” he told her, his deep voice rougher than usual. “Just disappeared in the middle of the night, without a trace.”

Daisy’s arms were trapped against Mack’s body, having come up automatically as he pulled her close. She gripped his t-shirt tightly, hiding the sudden tears in her eyes against his broad chest. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, uncertain if he could even hear her.

“I forgive you,” Mack answered. “And I’m sorry, too. Sorry we listened to the doctors and not to you, when you needed our help.” Daisy looked up at Mack, startled. Regret was written on his face as he looked down at her. “I put two and two together after we got over the shock of you leaving. The last thing you needed was to be isolated, what with the holes left inside you by first Hive and then Lincoln. I’m sorry, Daisy.”

“It’s not your fault,” she answered in a low voice. “Given everything that’s happened since, I think it worked out for the best.”

“Oh?” He let her pull back, though she stayed close anyway.

“I met my soulmate,” Daisy explained. “As bad as I was… I’m not sure anything less would have really helped in the way that did.”

“I’m glad you found what you needed to get better,” Mack told her sincerely. “Are you okay, though? Sure you can trust them? You’ve been through a lot…”

Daisy’s smile brightened a little. “I’m sure. It’s part of why I’m here, honestly. My soulmate is kind of an Avenger. Have you ever met Clint Barton?” Her sense through the bond told her that Clint was on edge, talking with Coulson. Nat was right beside him, and though they weren’t touching she knew they were supporting each other silently. Introductions, if they were needed, would have to wait.

“Barton is your soulmate?” Mack sounded skeptical, looking over at Clint for a moment before returning his gaze to his former partner. “He’s almost twenty years older than you, isn’t he?”

Arching an eyebrow, Daisy shrugged and said, “Not like I had any real choice in the matter. I never said anything because at my age, if I hadn’t met him yet… it was a pretty remote chance that I ever would. But… it was everything I needed, when I needed it the most.”

“Then I look forward to meeting him,” Mack told her. “I know of him, of course, but we were never in the same division even before he left to join the Avengers permanently.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy caught May also slanting an assessing glance at Clint. She didn’t say anything, though; typical May behavior, but Daisy knew she was listening to every word being said. Likely of both conversations, hers and Coulson’s.

“Perhaps we should all head inside?” Wanda’s voice rang across both groups on the field. “I understand that many people are upset and there is much to be discussed, but I believe our guests could use some refreshment and a comfortable seat if you wish to continue this.”

Daisy chuckled, glad Wanda was there to be a voice of reason. Tony strode towards the building, his hands clenched at his sides, with Steve not far behind him. Natasha and Clint stuck close together and waited until everyone else had started out, bringing up the rear. Daisy turned to look at them and received a brief shake of the head from Clint. She frowned, but nodded her acceptance; she’d leave them be for now, but she would get Clint to talk to her later. She knew they’d known about Coulson before she ever told them… but finding out what exactly happened to him wasn’t going to be pleasant.

The group moved to the conference room where Daisy had first met the Avengers. Wanda rejoined them after a few moments with a carafe of coffee and an armful of bottled waters. Daisy quickly moved to help her with them, Mack right behind her. Not that Wanda actually needed help, but she smiled her thanks anyway.

A whistle caught their attention, and they turned to see a rather wide-eyed Tony staring at them. Or, specifically, at Mack looming over the two petite women. “Well, shit, Skyenet. Your Jolly Green Giant is almost as big as mine. Less green, though.”

“Not so ragey, either,” Daisy quipped in return, seeing a couple of small smiles as the atmosphere lightened just a bit. “Lethal with a shotgun, though. Or an axe.”

Mack rumbled a quiet chuckle. “Finally got my gun-axe, Tremors. Fitz did a great job with it.”

“I can imagine.” Daisy’s smile turned a little wistful. “Fitz always was good at just about anything he set his mind to making.”

“He misses you, Daisy,” Coulson spoke up, his voice soft but carrying in the quiet room. “Him and Simmons both send their best. And that they’d like to talk, if you have a chance to call.”

Daisy tensed abruptly, her humor vanishing with the speed of a summer storm. She knew Coulson didn’t mean to push her, but that stop her from feeling that way. She didn’t have time to turn away, though, because Clint was suddenly right there. Blocking her view of Coulson and May settling in at the conference table, blocking her awareness of everyone else other than Mack’s solid presence behind her and Wanda’s calm presence at her side. 

“Don’t think about it, little love,” he told her softly. Clint’s warm hand cupped her cheek, and Daisy turned her head into his touch as he soothed her both verbally and mentally. “One thing at a time. Anything that happens, happens on your terms. Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered back.

“I’m sure they mean well, Tremors,” Mack added, not at all disturbed by Clint’s sharp look. 

“I know.” Daisy sighed. “Listen, I know you guys need to talk to Coulson. But I don’t think we all need to be here for it. I know what happened, and it’s not really something I want to think about too much. Maybe I can show Mack around a bit?”

“If that’s what you want,” Clint agreed; Daisy mentally assured him that if he needed her, all he had to do was call and she’d come back. He accepted just as silently and promised to let her know if it came up. But they both knew coming to terms with Coulson was something he needed to do for himself.

At a look from Clint, Wanda stepped closer as he stepped away. “I will accompany you, if I may?” she asked Daisy and Mack pleasantly. “I do not believe this concerns me, either.”

“If Thor arrives, though, would you ask him to join us please?” Steve asked, regaining his usual courtesy despite his current turmoil.

“Of course,” Wanda agreed.

Over Daisy’s head, Mack nodded in response to a pointed look from May. He would stick close to Daisy while May stayed with Coulson. 

After they left the room and the door was firmly closed behind them, Wanda turned to Daisy. “Are you all right, my friend?” she asked.

Daisy took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she confirmed. “I probably should have stayed, but Clint has Natasha and I…”

“Needed a break,” Wanda finished for her. “In that, case, would you introduce me to your friend please?”

“Oh, shit. Of course.” Daisy turned slightly so she could see both Wanda and Mack. “Wanda Maximoff, meet Alphonso Mackenzie. Mack, this is Wanda.”

“Please, call me Mack,” he said, offering his hand to Wanda. She took it tentatively, then relaxed when she realized that for all his size, Mack was well in control of his strength. They started down the hallway to begin the tour, even though none of them were actually that concerned about it.

“Then I should simply be Wanda,” she replied after a moment. “If you are Daisy’s friend, I would like you to be mine as well.”

“Mack is my partner,” Daisy explained after a moment. “Or, was at least. When I was still part of SHIELD.”

Mack opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again. Daisy looked at him expectantly, and he finally said, “Even if I’m working with other people, you’ll always be my partner, Daisy.” He wanted to tell her that everyone still considered her part of the team, that she could still be a part of SHIELD if she wanted to. But he knew from how he’d seen her react so far she wasn’t ready to hear it yet. So he put on a bright smile and added, “Even if you’ve traded up for an Avenger as a partner.”

Daisy blinked, startled. “I… it hasn’t honestly come up, yet,” she said slowly. “I can’t even train until… oh, crap.” 

“Until what?” Mack asked, puzzled.

“Until we get my medical records from Coulson so Dr. Cho can be sure I’m stable enough for training,” Daisy said with a sigh.

“I will go ask if they remembered them,” Wanda said, knowing Daisy didn’t want to return to the conference room. “I’ll be right back.” She turned and headed back up the hall, leaving them alone.

“Are you really alright, Tremors?” Mack asked, reaching out to Daisy again but hesitating before he touched her. She didn’t seem to mind his closeness, though.

“I’m better,” she assured him. “Much better. But, well… it was bad, Mack,” she admitted very quietly. “Clint thinks that if he’d let me walk away from him, that I would have died.”

Mack sucked in a harsh breath and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Then I’m glad he didn’t,” he replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Daisy thought for a moment, knowing that Mack wouldn’t push her if she said no. And she knew it would come out at some point. Better that he hear it from her. “About the only thing keeping me going was that I couldn’t help the remaining Inhumans if I was dead. And that Lincoln made me promise to keep going. But… I was pretty deep in post-acute withdrawal. I did some research, more recently, so I’m pretty sure that’s what it was. I wasn’t eating much, mostly couldn’t sleep and when I did the nightmares were awful, and otherwise pushing myself to keep moving. To do as much as I could.”

“That’s pretty bad, Tremors,” Mack said, accepting what she was saying - and what she wasn’t. “But meeting Barton helped?”

She nodded. “I literally ran into him on the street. We didn’t get off to the best start, and not just because of me. But… I’ve been pretty well taken care of, these past few months on the farm.”

“Barton has a farm, hmm?” Mack asked, curious but not intrusively so.

“Yeah. It was peaceful, despite how busy farm work is. But… a good place for me to get better. And I helped, a little. Did you know they use a machine to shake cherries off the trees?” She didn’t mention the family; it definitely wasn’t her secret to tell, though it would likely have to come out eventually. So she figured some of the trivia would be a good distraction.

Mack shook his head. “I never gave much thought to how cherries are harvested, honestly.”

So Daisy described the machine, and how the cherries fell into a soft canopy that wrapped around the tree, to be funneled into a harvesting bin at the bottom. And that she could do what the machine did, using her powers on the trees. Carefully, of course.

“Sounds like you had a good time,” Mack commented with a smile.

“After a while, yeah,” she agreed. “Once I was doing better. At first it was just strange, but I adapted.”

“You’re good at that, I know,” Mack agreed. Before he could say anything further, Wanda returned.

“Here,” she said, handing over the tablet Coulson had carried earlier. “I am told this contains all the information you asked for.”

“Thank you, Wanda,” Daisy said. “I suppose that means we should take it to medical. I hope you don’t mind?” she asked, glancing at Mack.

“Sure; not everyone can say they saw the Avengers’ medical facilities,” Mack agreed genially. Daisy chuckled and nodded.

“This way, then,” Wanda said, leading them off. She didn’t think Daisy had forgotten the way, but it was easier to just take the lead. She knew Daisy still wasn’t extremely familiar with the building, despite her own tour.

Helen smiled at Daisy as she dutifully dropped off the tablet with her records, and Daisy promised she’d stay in the building and not exert herself overly much until she got the all-clear. Mack just hovered behind Daisy’s shoulder, not interrupting the exchange. A couple of the techs shot him an appraising glance, but hurried on with their work when Helen dismissed them for the time being.

Rather than continuing on an actual tour, they wound up settling in a small lounge area with coffee and tea. “So, tell me more about the farm and what you’ve been doing there?”

So Daisy described what Laura had taught her about identifying, harvesting and drying herbs as well as the re-wiring project she and Clint had tackled in order to give her better internet access and service. Mack looked proud for a moment when she told him that the things he’d taught her about electrical wiring had helped her a lot in rewiring a hundred-year-old farmhouse.

Wanda listened and observed, mostly, with a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. When they paused, Wanda asked lightly, “How are the kids doing? Is Lila starting full time school this year?”

“I think this will be her second full year at school,” Daisy answered before catching herself and swearing mentally for a moment.  _ Shit. _

“Kids?” Mack asked, clearly unaware that they’d let something slip. “Does Barton have other family living on the farm?”

“Yes,” Daisy answered honestly. “But even the fact that the farm is in the Barton family is completely off the record, please, Mack,” she continued quickly. “Director Fury knew, and Coulson might have, but please… it’s not really up to us whether or not to share.”

Mack looked first puzzled and then concerned, but he nodded his acceptance. Wanda looked shamefaced for a moment, then murmured an apology. “I had forgotten. I am sorry. And I will apologize to Clint later.”

“I take it the Avengers know about this?” Mack asked after a moment. 

“As far as I know, but it’s a good safe house for them and they try to keep it under wraps is my understanding,” Daisy explained hesitantly. Still, she suspected Mack knew that most field agents had safe houses and hideaway spots as well as she did and hopefully that would be explanation enough for him.

“I won’t ask any more questions, Tremors, I promise. And I’ll keep it to myself.”

“Thanks, Mack. I suspect at some point, we’ll be able to tell you. But…”

“Not your secret. I understand,” he assured her.

Daisy smiled her thanks, though her attention quickly diverted inwards. Clint was agitated, enough that it was bleeding through the bond. It was worrisome, particularly since Clint often tried to shield Daisy from his emotions, knowing hers were difficult enough to deal with. She held up a hand when Wanda started to say something and closed her eyes, concentrating on sending as much love and reassurance through the bond as she could.

It wasn’t something they’d tried often, and never at a distance of more than a few feet. Most of the time when their emotions overflowed into the other, it was when they were physically intimate and it spilled into their shared emotions. This was different, but not as difficult as she thought it might be. Apparently their bond was tight enough that a short distance wasn’t an obstacle to them.

It might be worth finding out if it worked over longer distances as well.

Both Mack and Wanda were watching her in quiet concern when she opened her eyes again. “Sorry,” she said. “The meeting is being a difficult one, and Clint’s not happy.”

“Do you need to go to him?” Wanda asked.

Daisy shook her head. “Not yet. I know he’s still protecting me, but he did promise to call if he really needs me. And if it gets worse, I’ll go anyway. But other than being here for him, which I can do mentally as well as I can physically… this is something he has to work through for himself.”

“I take it they’re discussing the aftermath of New York?” Mack asked, alluding to the deeper issue without saying it outright.

“Yes,” Daisy agreed simply.

“When Pietro was alive, we had a bond as well. We called it a twin bond, and it grew stronger when we gained our powers,” Wanda began thoughtfully. “When one of us was angry or upset, it would help for the other to be calm and happy. Perhaps we should find something to keep you occupied that also helps you to be relaxed?”

Daisy glanced at the clock in the lounge. “Well, it’s only a couple of hours from dinnertime, and cooking was fun yesterday. Maybe we should make dinner for everyone tonight? It would take us a while to make that much, but I think we could make it fun again.”

“You cook, Tremors?” Mack asked skeptically.

Laughing, Daisy nodded. “I’m learning. Started on the farm, and continued here with Wanda yesterday. But Wanda’s helping me to learn how to use my powers to assist. It’s a lot of fun, and you could keep us company if you don’t want to help?”

“This, I’ve gotta see,” Mack agreed cheerfully. “Two superheroes using their powers to make dinner has got to be quite a sight!”

They headed for the kitchen, discussing dinner options that could feed fifteen to sixteen readily. They counted the super-soldiers as at least two each, with Daisy also having a larger appetite than one would think for her size. And this way they would have enough to share if Thor dropped in as well. They were half-expecting him, both because he checked in regularly and because Steve had left him a message about the meeting with Coulson.

“I’m definitely thinking comfort food might be the way to go,” Daisy said as they arrived in the kitchen. “Assuming we have the ingredients, I suppose.”

“I do not know how to make most of the things you have suggested as ‘comfort foods’ though,” Wanda dissented.

“If I can find a recipe, do you think we could follow it between us?”

Wanda considered for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Yes, I think so. I am not good with your non-metric measurements, though.”

“I’ll try to find something in metric, then, or with an option on the page to convert,” Daisy promised. “Though I’m pretty familiar with the US measurements, and a lot of our stuff is labeled for convenience.”

“I can help with measurements as needed, too,” Mack offered. “I do a lot of metric to English conversions, working with mechanical parts.”

When Wanda nodded, Daisy pulled out her phone and immediately started looking for recipes online. What they finally settled on was something Daisy referred to as “comfort food with Class.” Wanda was not a fan of the American meat-and-starch combinations, so they compromised. They decided on a three-cheese macaroni with chicken, broccoli and spinach, and meat lasagna with spinach, mushrooms, tomatoes and green peppers. Both were easily made in large quantities, provided they had enough baking dishes. 

Mack sat and watched, growing more and more impressed as he saw how Wanda and Daisy worked together, coordinating with their powers as much as they worked with their hands while preparing dinner. He was glad he’d chosen an out of the way spot when items began moving through the air, propelled by Daisy or manipulated by Wanda. He offered the occasional opinion on their progress when asked for one, but otherwise just let them work. 

He began to wonder how long Daisy had been with the Avengers before she called Coulson. Given the view in front of him, he began to suspect it was longer than they’d guessed… though Daisy had said something about just working together yesterday.

“You two really have this working together thing down,” Mack observed as they finished assembling four lasagnas and put them in the oven so they could start on the macaroni.

“We just kinda clicked, I guess,” Daisy said after she set a timer. “I only got here yesterday. But I have kind of gotten used to working around someone else in a kitchen, so that may be part of it.”

“I used to do something similar with my mother and grandmother, when I was young,” Wanda added, smiling as her power deposited chicken in front of Daisy, for her to chop and cook. “Also, our powers sync really well, and it is not hard to anticipate what Daisy needs and either help or stay out of her way.”

“Well, I’m impressed,” Mack told them. “You look like you’ve been working together for weeks or months, not a day or two.”

“Thanks,” the young women chorused, then laughed at their moment of unity.

When they finally had everything in the ovens to bake for a while, Mack offered to clean up the kitchen and give them a break. It wasn’t bad, but there were knives and cutting boards, strainers and other odds and ends to wash up. His comment that the cooks shouldn’t have to clean up, when there were ten or twelve people benefiting from their work finally convinced Wanda.

“Very well. Thank you, Mack,” Wanda said. “If you two will excuse me, I think I’m going to go check on the others.”

“Clint’s calmer now,” Daisy admitted. “So I think they’re all right, but you can go check if it makes you feel better. You can tell them that dinner will be ready in about forty five minutes, anyway.”

“I will. See you in a bit!”

While Mack gathered up the dishes from their preparation, Daisy felt awkward just sitting there. So she made herself a clear space by shifting chairs out of the way and began to slowly work through her Tai Chi routines. She’d been doing them on and off since leaving SHIELD, but as she began to feel healthier she’d tried to get to them at least once a day.

Several minutes passed quietly before Mack spoke again. “I really am glad to see you happier, Tremors. And healthier, too.”

“Thanks,” Daisy replied. The form she was working through was one she knew well enough to still be able to respond a bit. It took some concentration, but not all of it.

“You seem… a little different, though,” Mack observed. “Not bad, just… more grounded maybe?”

“It’s the soulbond, at least in part,” she responded after a moment. “I now have at least one person in my life who can never disappear, can never leave me alone. Because a part of me always goes with him, and a part of him with me.” She paused, considering whether to go on. “I mean, he could… could die. It could happen. We don’t exactly live in a safe world. But… short of that… he’s kind of stuck with me. But he wants it that way, too. And if something did happen to him, I would still have a place with his family if I wanted it.”

“That’s… that’s good, Tremors,” Mack said softly, turning to look at her as he began to wipe down the countertop. “Everyone should have a place like that. A home, a family.”

“I know. For the longest time, the team was the only family I had,” she said softly. “But… things keep changing, and every time the world gets turned upside down, I keep ending up in isolation. I can’t do it anymore, Mack. There’s a part of me that wants to…”

Mack shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to try. It was never your fault, Daisy, and no one should have blamed you. Between HYDRA and its fallout, the schism on the team and within SHIELD, the Inhumans… you’ve been pushed to the side more often than you should have been. You’re not used to being anyone’s priority, and we should’ve made you one because of it. Instead, we - all of us, even Coulson - assumed you’d be okay while other people were prioritized instead. And sometimes the world is ending and we have to do that. But… after San Juan, after the Iliad and especially after Hive… we had time when we could have focused on you. But we didn’t. And so we lost you.”

Daisy focused on her Tai Chi motions and keeping her feelings under control as she listened to Mack. But some of what he was saying sounded a lot like things Laura had told her. And even if she found them difficult to really believe, she was starting to. Especially when she heard the same things from multiple sources.

“I didn’t leave because I thought I wasn’t a priority for the team,” she said finally. “I left because I couldn’t handle being locked in a box and left alone when  _ alone _ was everything I was feeling. Both inside and outwardly. I knew Simmons was trying to help. I knew everyone was worried about what I was going through. But knowing wasn’t the same as seeing it or believing in it. At that point, I didn’t believe in much of anything other than that Lincoln should have let me finish the mission. That it would take my death to atone for what I’d done, and that I was ready to pay that price.” 

Her motions went ragged and she eventually stopped speaking as her calm began to unravel. She could either focus on the conversation or on what she was doing, but not both. Closing her eyes, Daisy tried to refocus on the meditative aspect of Tai Chi. Fortunately, Mack stayed silent while she struggled with it. She couldn’t open her eyes, couldn’t look at her one-time partner or she’d fall apart. So she breathed and slowed her motions until she felt the shaking in her hands and arms fade away.

“We knew,” Mack said very quietly when Daisy finally opened her eyes again. “We hoped we could help, that getting better would help you find a reason to keep going.”

“I found one,” she responded in a low voice. “Just not with SHIELD.”

“As long as you have a reason,” May spoke up from the doorway, “that’s the most important thing.”

Daisy blinked, realizing suddenly that she felt the vibrational presence of several other people approaching. Still, she didn’t stop her meditative motions and after a second May fell into place beside her. They finished the kata together before Daisy spoke again. “I have one. Maybe more than one.”

“Then hold onto them,” May told her, an approving look in her dark eyes. “You’re a little out of practice, but not nearly as bad as I’d expected.”

“I lost my focus for a bit, there,” Daisy said, shamefaced.

“Understandably so,” May corrected her in a low voice. “What you’ve been through will always be part of you. Better that you see and accept it, even if sometimes it takes everything you have.”

“Like it does for you sometimes?” Daisy asked, her voice just above a whisper. May nodded, just once but it was enough for Daisy to understand. May got it; she usually did, especially when it came to deeply emotional trauma. Daisy suspected that on some level, May was still miffed at her for leaving the way she did. But at least now they knew why, and Daisy… was okay with that.

“Something smells great,” Clint said as he strode into the otherwise quiet kitchen. Coulson and May had gone on ahead, but he and the team had only been a few minutes behind. Clint and Daisy shared a long look, and he noted signs of the brief distress he’d felt from her, but then he smiled. The day had been rough for both of them and he was happy to help lighten the mood before it got the better of either of them. He knew Daisy wouldn’t be happy if she went to pieces in front of everyone, and they could always talk in their room later.

The rest of the Avengers, including those who hadn’t been in the meeting, filed into the kitchen. Coulson finally moved away from where he’d stood, frozen, by the door while May and Skye spoke. They’d walked in partway through Mack’s comment and heard all of Daisy’s. Thinking back on it, Mack was right. He - and SHIELD by extension - had made several mistakes with Daisy over the years. He hadn’t taken care of her the way he should, the Guest House notwithstanding.

Perhaps it really was for the best that she’d begun to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made you all wait until the day AFTER Father's Day for Coulson to show up. But I saw no reason to take any of us away from our fathers, husbands, or other family events to post early - myself included. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big group dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, everyone. I know it's only a couple of hours, but I'm severely lacking in sleep today and I nearly forgot. So I apologize! As always, thank you to everyone who leaves me comments, reactions or who shares this story with friends.
> 
> Please note: The end of chapter contains sexytimes. If you are avoiding such scenes, stop at Daisy activating Privacy Mode and see the end note.

**Chapter 12**

Dinner started out well enough, with the usual compliments to the chefs. Wanda and Daisy accepted them with small, satisfied smiles. Particularly Coulson’s; he sat across from Daisy with May and Mack after Clint and Wanda had flanked Daisy protectively on one side of the table. Natasha sat on Clint’s other side, Bucky on Wanda’s, and the others arranged themselves as they felt comfortable with. “This is amazing, Skye… Daisy,” Coulson said after a bit of lasagna. “My mother used to make something like this.”

“Thanks, DC,” Daisy replied after a moment. “Wanda and I worked together, but I’ve been learning to cook on and off the past few months.”

“You’ve come a long way from beer and pizza in the lounge,” Mack said with a smile. 

“Considering my cooking skills are limited to ordering takeout and stuff I can throw in a blender, I’d say we’re very lucky to have friends who enjoy cooking for us,” Tony said with a grin. “Speaking of friends coming together, Agent, you never did tell us what brought you out here so suddenly. Can’t have been a sudden desire to see yours truly, since you played dead for so long.”

“I came because Daisy called,” Coulson said simply.

Most of the Avengers, even Sam and Steve, looked skeptical. “You just dropped everything you were doing because a former agent called?” Sam asked before Tony could open his mouth again.

“Of course,” May confirmed in a low voice. “Daisy doesn’t have to come back to SHIELD, but we never stopped looking for her.”

“And even if she doesn’t ever want to come back, she’ll still always be a part of our team. Our family,” Coulson added, his gaze meeting Daisy’s earnestly.

For once, Daisy saw through Coulson entirely. No masks, no stories, no evasion. Just Coulson. Looking at her with the fondness she’d always seen in him, even when he was angry at her. But it was still hard to believe. No matter how much she wanted it to be true. Even though she’d heard the unspoken words when May wished that her mother would be everything Daisy - then Skye - had wanted her to be. She still had to ask, “But… why?”

“You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a daughter, Skye,” Coulson told her, his voice ringing with sincerity. “I never wanted a child or a family, but you took our team and made it one anyway. And for that, I’d come find you anywhere and anytime. All you have to do is call.”

“We just want you to be happy, Daisy,” May added, her low voice unusually emotional. “Wherever that takes you, even if it’s not with us.”

“So you let me go, even though it wasn’t what you wanted for me,” Daisy responded, finally making the connection she’d missed back at Lai Shi. She ignored the looks of confusion from around the table, knowing that the people who needed to understand… would.

May nodded and Coulson gave her a sad smile. “Even though it wasn’t what we wanted, for you or for ourselves,” he confirmed in a low voice. “Because you have the right to make your own choices.”

Daisy looked down at her plate, realizing how much she’d misunderstood over the years. She hadn’t really known how to be part of a family, despite wanting one so badly. She’d been upset when saying goodbye to Cal for the last time, but her father… the father she hadn’t realized she had had stood back and watched, giving her what she asked for just because she asked him to.

“When you first disappeared,” Mack spoke up, “everyone was kind of going crazy. FitzSimmons were in a panic because they found you missing first. We didn’t know what had happened or how you got out or if you would be okay on your own. Coulson left Weaver in charge, and we looked for you ourselves. For months. Following even the smallest leads.”

“Sometimes, we thought we’d missed you by hours,” Coulson said ruefully. “May worked mostly on intel gathering, and we all called in favors from contacts to follow up on even the slightest sign of you. But we were never fast enough. And then you just disappeared entirely.”

“Probably when I found her,” Clint put in when Daisy didn’t respond. “I convinced her to come home with me, and took her back to the family.”

“Daisy mentioned a farm?” Mack asked, wondering about the family that Daisy had avoided talking about was going to be revealed.

Coulson blinked, looking as though he was remembering something. “The family farm,” he murmured after a moment. His eyes cleared and he focused on Clint. “I had forgotten that you have a family, Clint,” he said.

“A family?” May asked.

Clint nodded. “I’ve been married to Laura for over fifteen years, now.”

May frowned, suddenly worried about Daisy. “But… your soulmate..?”

“Is seventeen years younger than I am, and I was in my late twenties before I even considered marriage. If I’d met her sooner, I would have waited. But…”

“Odds are against you ever meeting with a mate that young,” Bucky spoke up. “Unless things have changed drastically since the forties.”

“It turned out to be the best thing, really,” Daisy said, looking up to meet people’s gazes again. “I needed a family, people who would always be the home I can go back to. Who can love me without always needing to put the bigger picture first. Clint… comes with that family.”

“Cooper calls her Auntie and Lila calls her  Niang,” Clint said with a smile. “I suspect Nate will follow Lila’s lead, when he starts really talking.”

“And Laura thinks it will be fun to have more kids in the house that she didn’t have to carry,” Daisy added tentatively. “She’s… Laura’s pretty amazing. She said that there’s enough love in their family to go around, and she genuinely doesn’t mind that I’m bonded to her husband.”

“Sounds like Laura,” Natasha said with a small smile. “She accepted me pretty much immediately, and I’ve been part of the family for almost as long.”

“Laura’s theory is that Daisy needed a family as much as a soulmate, and so Fate split our ages so that I’d have that family by the time I met her,” Clint volunteered.

“Then why don’t they have marks for each other too?” Tony asked curiously.

“Probably because if we’d had two marks, either of us, we would have waited for our third before trying to start a family. Or been too unstable without our third to have that family.”

“It’s a solid theory, as they go,” Coulson commented. “Nobody really understands soulmarks, though not for lack of trying.”

“I think there are some things that are simply meant to be accepted rather than understood,” Wanda suggested. “If Fate has done well by Clint, Daisy and the rest of their family… who are we to judge?”

“The rest of their friends and family, maybe?” Tony said dryly, though his expression was agreeable despite his tone.

“But we should be happy for them, whatever else we might think,” Bucky said. “Everything worked out for the best, they’re happy, healthy and whole. If we are really their friends or family, we should be happy about that.”

“You’re right, Buck,” Steve agreed. “We should. And I’m sure we will be, once we wrap our heads around the idea.”

“How long are your guests staying, Skyenet?” Tony asked as most of the group finished eating.

Daisy shrugged and glanced at Coulson. He sighed. “We should head back soon,” he said reluctantly. “We did pretty much just drop everything to come here. But… we’ll be in touch?”

“We will,” Daisy nodded. “I turned my phone back on, and you have my email.”

“Why do you call Daisy ‘Skyenet’ anyway?” Mack asked Tony.

Tony stared as if he didn’t understand the question for a long moment. “Because that’s who she is. The best hacker in the US, before she dropped off the radar. One of the best in the world. Besides, Agent calls her ‘Skye.’”

“Skye was the name I was using when SHIELD picked me up,” Daisy explained. “It was the name I gave myself, because the one I had in the orphanage sucked bigtime. And no, I won’t tell you what it was, plus I erased my own data trail a long time ago so don’t bother. When I started hacking, I was going through a  Terminator phase. Which reminds me, Tony… Ultron? Really? You’d never seen the  Terminator movies?” She shook her head as Tony looked shamefaced for a moment. “Anyways, I took the name with the modified spelling for my own version as a handle and the rest is history.”

“SHIELD picked you up? I thought you were an agent?” Steve asked.

“I needed some info I couldn’t get by hacking in from the outside. So I deliberately ‘forgot’ to clear my geotag from one of my Rising Tide posts and stayed in the area long enough for Coulson and his team to get to me. Figured I could either find what I needed or find someone who could help me do so.” Daisy knew this had come up before, but so much had happened in the last day and a half that she wasn’t surprised if a couple of the details had gotten lost along the way.

“Did you?” Tony asked, clearly intrigued.

Daisy nodded. “I did. DC helped me find it, with some assistance from May.”

“Good to know,” Tony said, satisfied.

“So Coulson saw the good in you and offered you a place as an agent?” Natasha asked. Her expression suggested that she knew that line all too well.

“Skye was a consultant with us first. It was her decision to become an agent, but I knew she could be a great one if she wanted to,” Coulson said, his expression turning fond again for a moment. “In any case, Skye… Daisy. You still have a place on the team if you decide you want it. But if you think you’ll be happier here or out of the field entirely… all I ask is that you stay in touch once in a while. We’ll miss you, of course, but we’d like to know you’re keeping safe.”

“I… I need some time,” Daisy said softly. “I don’t really know what I want to do right now. But I do know that as long as SHIELD is treating the Inhumans the way it is, I don’t think that’s something I can support. I know it’s because of the Accords, and you have to do your jobs… but DC, it’s  _ wrong. _ ”

“That’s actually part of why we’re here,” Clint said. “We came to talk to the other Avengers about killing support for the Accords; they’re making us look more like HYDRA than SHIELD.”

Coulson and May exchanged a glance, then nodded. “We were starting to think something similar. But we’d hoped if we stayed on the inside, tried to be a voice of reason… And this way, too, at least we know that the Inhumans aren’t being harmed in any way and we won’t let them just disappear.”

Daisy frowned, but then nodded. “Protecting them as best you can while trying to change things. I… I suppose I can understand that. Just… know that there are a lot of unhappy Inhumans, and if this goes on too much longer I can see them giving you some trouble.”

“Thank you for the warning; we’ll do the best we can.”

“Keep us informed, if you please, and we’ll try to help,” May requested. “It doesn’t help anyone if we’re working against each other.”

“Agreed,” Steve said. “We haven’t figured out anything for sure, but we’ll try to keep you in the loop.”

“Unless it’s something you’re better off not knowing,” Daisy murmured. “Plausible deniability.”

“Daisy,” May said, a mild warning in her tone.

Daisy returned her gaze steadily. “What? Do you really think you want to know whether any of my old Rising Tide contacts could help spread the truth, or would you feel like you had to do something about them if you knew?” Daisy knew fully well that most of SHIELD still saw the Rising Tide as criminal hactivists, but Daisy wasn’t above using any means necessary to get information into the public domain. Most of them were harmless, anyway, and only a few - like Miles, or Daisy herself back in the day - had either the skill or the willingness to find and share high level stuff.

May sighed silently, not particularly pleased to have Daisy protecting them rather than the other way around, but… They hadn’t done such a great job of protecting Daisy in the end, and Daisy had always been fiercely loyal once that loyalty was given. They couldn’t ask her to give that up, either. So she nodded. “We’ll trust your judgment.”

Daisy blinked, having expected more of an argument. Coulson had looked like he was about to say something, but May spoke first and he wasn’t about to argue Daisy’s trustworthiness. “Thanks,” Daisy said after a moment. “I’ll keep you posted as much as I can,” she offered in compromise.

“Good enough,” Coulson agreed. 

After dinner was finished, Clint and Daisy walked the SHIELD agents back to their jet. None of them liked drawn-out goodbyes, so after a quick round of hugs for Daisy and a couple of handshakes for Clint, May led the way up the ramp and into the plane with her usual, “Wheels up in five.”

Coulson stood at the top of the ramp, eyes on Daisy and Clint until the ramp closed them away from view. Daisy waved just before it closed and she and Clint backed away out of range of the engine splash before the plane started up.

“Are you alright?” Clint asked her in a low voice.

“Are you?” she returned, brow arched challengingly. 

Clint just sighed and pulled her into his arms. “No… but we’ll get through this,” he said finally.

“If you want to talk about it,” Daisy offered. She rested her head on his chest as they watched the Quinjet fly away.

“I will. But… not tonight.”

Daisy smiled. “Would you like something else to think about, then?” she suggested, standing on her toes to press a kiss just below his ear, her fingers caressing his jaw as his arms pulled her tighter to his chest.

“Something like you?” he responded. When she nodded, he bent down to kiss her lips lightly. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back teasingly. “I’m always up for thinking about you, but maybe somewhere a little more private?”

“Sure,” she agreed readily. She let Clint lead her back into the facility, and as she locked the door to their guest quarters she said,” Privacy Mode, please.”

“Privacy Mode engaged,” FRIDAY chimed.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Daisy, but she pressed her body against his and pulled him into a deep kiss. He decided it wasn’t worth asking about as he cupped her ass and lifted; she wrapped her legs around his hips and let him carry her to the bed. He sat with her in his lap, her limbs still twined tightly around his body.

Daisy didn’t want to let go, even though their clothes were inconveniently in the way. She pushed his shirt collar to one side and trailed kisses down his neck and along his shoulder. Clint slid his hands up her back and unfastened her bra under her shirt; it was just awkward enough to convince her to let go long enough to get both garments off. She tugged his shirt off next, tossing it onto the floor.

Before she could latch onto him again, Clint put one hand behind her back and leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth. Daisy moaned softly, her fingers twining into his hair. She let his strong arms support her as he bent her further backwards. Her legs tightened reflexively and the position rubbed her clothed crotch against his lower abdomen.

Clint switched from one breast to the other, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh for many long, glorious minutes. Then he trailed his lips up her chest and throat before capturing her lips again. “Clothes off. Now,” he rumbled insistently.

Daisy reluctantly let go and slid off his lap, hands flying to the button on her jeans. She wanted their clothes gone, too; they were just in the way. As soon as they were both completely naked, Clint opened his arms and she settled back onto his lap. She moaned as she felt his hard cock press against the outer lips of her pussy and he gripped her hips tightly to keep her still for a moment.

“Please, Clint,” she pleaded softly. “I want you inside me.”

“Fuck,” he swore softly. “Darlin’, if we go there now, I’m not gonna last long. I… need you too much.”

“Don’t care,” she breathed out, kissing along his neck. “I need you too. Can do other stuff after if you want; Bob’s always stashed in my overnight bag.”

“Little minx,” he growled into her ear. “Fine. You want to ride me?”

“God, yes,” she agreed breathily. His fingers slid from her hip to her slit and he groaned again as he found her dripping. He circled her clit a few times, making her mewl in pleasure, before releasing her to position her hips.

Daisy poised herself with his cock at her entrance, then slid down on him in one swift motion. Their moans mingled as Daisy rocked her hips in a slow circle. His hands found her hips again, taking some of her weight as he helped her to move. Kept her to a steady pace, even when her body wanted more.

Clint grinned when she whined pleadingly, but kept her steady for a few more moments. Then his hands found hers, gripped her wrists gently. “Trust me?” he asked lowly.

“Always,” she breathed in response.

“Hold on, and lean back. I’ll support you,” he instructed quietly. She obeyed his directions, letting their arms take most of her weight as she leaned way back, their hips parting only slightly as she shifted. When he knew he had her steady, he braced his feet on the floor and thrust his hips upward.

“Clint!” Daisy wailed, her back arching further as pleasure washed over her. Neither could move much from this position, but it didn’t  _ take _ much. The angle meant even the slightest movement stimulated her g-spot, and soon she was trembling on the edge of orgasm.

“My little love.  _ My _ Daisy,” Clint murmured in response to her cries. “Love you so much. You feel so  _ fucking good _ .”

She moved with him as much as she could, her body writhing of its own accord as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He groaned as her pleasure fed his own; even if he hadn’t needed her badly, the bond would still have him close to coming. This wasn’t his first time in this position, his upper-arm strength making it easier than it would have been otherwise, but it  _ was _ the first time he’d ever been able to feel what it felt like for his partner.

Daisy hung on the edge for what seemed to be only heartbeats but also an eternity. When her orgasm hit, she screamed aloud and shuddered, her channel clamping down tightly around his cock. Clint gritted his teeth and tugged her body upright while he still could, her orgasm pushing him even closer to his own. Then he crushed her chest to his as he thrust once more, deeply, and came.

They clung together for a small eternity as they caught their breaths and their heartbeats began to slow. Daisy basked in the feelings of love and acceptance that she couldn’t possibly doubt, because she could feel the strength of his emotion through the bond. Clint, meanwhile, quietly borrowed from her inner strength, working through the emotions Coulson’s visit had caused and finding that he felt calmer than he had thought he could.

Eventually his arms loosened their grip, stroking softly over her bare skin. He was pleased to note that she was starting to fill out slowly; her ribs and spine no longer protruded quite so much. But the realization was only secondary to his enjoyment of touching her, and her pleasure in the gentle massage. She was nearly purring in his arms, content and happy.

After a bit longer, Clint urged Daisy to her feet. She sighed as their bodies disengaged, but she picked up the image of the bathtub from his mind and knew they wouldn’t be apart for long. A few minutes later, they settled into a tub full of steaming hot water. Daisy moaned at the softly sensual caress of water against her body, relaxing away any lingering tensions of the day. For both of them, as Clint settled behind her with her back to his chest.

“We need a hot tub,” Daisy commented idly, though she paused just after saying it. Other than the work they’d done on the electrical and internet, it was the first time she’d spoken about a modification she’d like to the house. Because such a thing assumed she would be staying.

“Laura and I have talked about it on and off for years,” Clint told her lightly, deliberately ignoring her internal fretting over making assumptions. He  _ wanted _ her to get comfortable with the idea that the farm was her home as much as his. “We just never got around to it; other things took priority.”

“I understand,” Daisy said after a moment. “Maybe eventually. It might...” she hesitated, but continued in a softer voice. “It might be nice to do something like this with Laura, too.”

“I think she’d like that. She doesn’t want to push you, but I think she’d like some alone time with you as well as with us.”

“I think I’d like that too. It’s… I don’t feel the same about her as I do about you, at least not yet. But I think I could, maybe soon. Though it still might never be the same. The soulbond doesn’t feel like anything else I’ve ever known.”

“For me, either,” Clint agreed. “But I think Laura’s alright with that. As long as I love you both, as long as you can love her for herself… it’ll be okay.”

“I think I do, it’s just… different.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he assured her. “We can talk to Laura about it,” Clint promised. “I think she’d like to see you like this. I certainly like the way you feel now, half melted and relaxed in my arms.”

“Not to mention that it’s helping you relax, too,” she added, smiling again. She tipped her head back against his shoulder, looking up at him from that odd angle. “Relaxation looks good on you.”

Clint chuckled and nodded. “Easier to wind you up again, now that you’re all limp and warm,” he murmured in her ear as he tilted his head to nibble the side of her neck. His hands slid up from her waist to cup her breasts, and she moaned again.

“Can’t reach you very well from here,” she complained, her voice husky with renewed desire.

“I’m fine for the moment,” he soothed her. “Just relax and let me touch you.” He waited until she nodded, kissing just below her ear. “You’re both younger than me and female; I need a little more recovery time. But that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you, little love.”

Daisy’s hands settled on the edges of the tub, leaving her body open to his touch. Clint rewarded her clear trust by massaging her breasts, rolling the nipples in his fingers and squeezing lightly. She moaned again and arched into his touch, silently asking for more. He increased the pressure, just a bit, enjoying the sight of her splayed out against his body. Her nipples pebbled under his fingers, and he tugged a little harder in response.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered as his teasing roused her further.

Daisy parted her legs and even the gentle lapping of the bath water against her sensitive core stimulated her. But after only a moment, Clint accepted her invitation and slid one hand down her body and between her thighs. He stroked her gently, feeling slick wetness that had nothing to do with the water.

She spent a blissful eternity just letting him touch and stroke her body as he’d requested. She held herself as still as she could for as long as she could, but eventually her hips started to rock reflexively against his hand. His touch felt good, so good, but it wasn’t enough. Too light, or not in the right place for long enough to make her come.

Clint wasn’t terribly surprised when her hand settled atop his, attempting to guide his touch to where she needed it most. When he resisted, content to tease her gently for a while longer, she surprised him. Instead of continuing her attempt at guidance, he felt a mild pulse of vibration travel from her fingertips into his hand. She moaned louder as the pulse traveled through him to her sensitive folds.

Intrigued, he whispered, “Do that again.”

She complied, and arched up into their combined touch. The vibration didn’t hurt him at all, just feeling like a pleasant tingle, so he urged her on. Clint was more than happy to be her human vibrator if that was what she wanted.

When Clint slid two lightly vibrating fingers into her core, Daisy almost arched fully out of the water. Clint wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her securely against his body as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy.

“God, yes, Clint,” Daisy moaned.

“Can you do that to yourself, love?” he asked her huskily, his gaze intent on watching her fall apart in his arms. 

“Dunno,” she murmured. “Never thought to try.”

“Try for me. Put your vibrating fingers on your clit while I use mine to fuck you good,” he told her, enjoying how she responded to his directions almost as much as seeing the results. She obeyed, he could see the water rippling around her fingers even though she didn’t move them after they settled into place. Her moans got louder, though, and he felt the fluttering of her inner muscles as she approached orgasm.

“Fuck, yes. Feels so good,” she moaned. “Clint!” She yelped his name as her body convulsed with orgasm, her channel clenching rhythmically around his fingers as they moved inside her. He didn’t stop until she did, the vibration fading away and her body going limp in his arms.

Daisy didn’t have to ask if he enjoyed himself, playing with her body. She knew he had, could feel how much he loved watching and feeling her come, knowing he’d made it happen. And she could feel his very physical response too, as his cock pressed against her ass. So rather than letting herself unwind completely, she got to her knees and leaned forward, bracing her hands on the far end of the tub.

Clint gaped at her for a moment as she rose up, but her quiet summons through the bond combined with the come-hither look she gave him over her shoulder had him on his knees behind her just a few heartbeats after her intentions registered. They moaned together as his cock pressed deeply into her core.

“You like this, don’t you?” Clint rasped as his hips slammed into hers again and again. Daisy moaned her agreement and arched back to meet his thrusts. “Made to be loved by two people, you were. I can just see you like this, caught between me and Laura. Laura fucking your tight pussy and my cock in your ass.”

The image his words painted in her mind sent a wave of heat through Daisy, and she realized just how much she wanted what he was describing. He knew it in the same moment she did, the bond relaying her response instantly. Clint groaned low in his throat and she felt the rumble where their bodies pressed together.

“Good girl,” he praised her as she accepted the revelation. “My Daisy,  _ our _ Daisy. We’ll send the kids off to their grandparents’ for a weekend and spend the whole time in bed together. See how many times you and I can make Laura come, how many times she and I can make you come.”

“Oh, God,” Daisy gasped, the imagined visuals combined with Clint fucking her pushing her over the edge. 

Clint gritted his teeth as he held onto control, not ready to be done yet. She moaned when he didn’t stop fucking her, pounding into her slick pussy. “Feels so good when you come on my cock. Gonna make you do it at least once more. Maybe more than once.”

Daisy whimpered but didn’t object, letting him feel the pleasure pulsing through her body through the soulbond. In response, Clint wrapped his arm around her hip and found her clit with his fingertips, rubbing in time with his thrusts. Daisy shrieked as her pleasure only grew.

Grinning at her responses, Clint kept moving, kept stroking… and kept talking. “Just imagine how much fun we’ll have together, all three of us. Laura’s head between your thighs, licking your pussy while I fuck hers. Or I could watch as you eat each other’s pussies, whichever of you makes the other come first gets my cock as a prize. Not that we’d leave the third one out; we’d have more than enough toys to make sure everyone gets completely fucked out.”

This time, Daisy screamed wordlessly as she came. Clint kept going, his words painting dirty pictures in her mind as her orgasm went on and on. The feeling of one orgasm turning into many, the continuous pulsing of her channel squeezing his cock finally pulled him along after her and his words trailed off into a long groan of pleasure as he finally came with her.

It took them several minutes to catch their breaths, and Clint eventually slid back into the cooling water. Daisy followed him a moment later, snuggling against his chest even as she manipulated the water to gently rinse them off. They kissed languidly as they came down from their high, until Daisy finally sighed.

“I think we should dry off and find the bed before we fall asleep in here,” she said softly.

“Probably,” he agreed. But he made no move to get up until she finally pulled herself out of his arms and stepped out of the tub.

“Come on, love,” she said, offering him and hand up as well as a soft towel.

“Thanks.” He kissed her after he wrapped up in the towel, neither concerned about covering up - just getting dry.

“Do you think…” Daisy began, almost shyly. She trailed off, but Clint picked up on the thought anyway.

“Yes, I really think we’ll do all those things. I think Laura will love every bit of it, just as much as we will,” Clint assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Quite the distraction, I'd say!
> 
> The earlier-mentioned Note for those avoiding smut scenes: During sexytimes, some discussion of their feelings for Laura also happened. What you really need to know is that loving Laura feels different than their soulbond, but that it’s okay. As long as they all love each other for who they are, everything will work out. They also briefly discussed some thoughts for the future, like wanting to remodel the house to add a spa-tub they could all enjoy - both for practical reasons and for more personal fun times.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate, what you missed last chapter if you skipped the sexytimes at the end: During sexytimes, some discussion of their feelings for Laura also happened. What you really need to know is that loving Laura feels different than their soulbond, but that it’s okay. As long as they all love each other for who they are, everything will work out.

**Chapter 13**

Daisy woke in the morning when Clint tried to untangle himself from her. She grumbled sleepily about the loss of his comforting touch and his warmth, then slowly stretched as she blinked awake. 

Clint smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. “Good morning, little love,” he whispered.

“Good morning,” she replied with a smile of her own. “Though it would be better if it weren’t so early,” she teased.

“Sleepyhead,” he replied fondly. “Both the farm and the Avengers generally keep fairly early hours.”

“Well, I did want to get back into the swing of training, I suppose,” she responded with a sigh. “I suppose here is as good a place as any.”

“Have you heard back from Dr. Cho?” Clint asked as they both began to dress.

She shook her head. “Not yet. But she said I could start slow. My Tai Chi is fine, and I’m supposed to tell Wanda and Sam to start easy.”

“I’ll warn Nat off until you’re cleared, then,” Clint said, accepting the tacit warnings Daisy had been given.

Daisy sighed. “She’s going to be worse than training with May, I’ll bet.”

“Likely so. But it could be good for you,” Clint told her. “Come on, let’s find you some coffee before you get started.”

“As if you aren’t just as addicted as I am,” Daisy scoffed. Clint just smirked in response. “All right, let’s go.”

Daisy fixed herself a coffee once they reached the kitchen. When Clint joined her he had a couple of yogurt cups, a sliced bagel and four hard boiled eggs on a plate. She gave him a look when he set the mixed berry yogurt - her favorite - in front of her and handed her a spoon. The plate was positioned between them, and he responded to her mild glare with a kiss on the top of her head before he sat down.

“You don’t have to eat much if you’re not hungry yet, but you shouldn’t go into a training session where you could end up using your powers on an empty stomach,” he reminded her softly.

“I suppose,” she agreed reluctantly. She opened the container of yogurt and started to eat, slowly because her body definitely wasn’t used to eating so early. But once she started eating, her metabolism kicked in and reminded her that her powers’ maintenance had a fairly high caloric cost. She wound up eating two of the eggs as well as half the bagel, and Clint smiled as he finished his own share of food. 

“Thank you,” was all he said as he took the dishes up to the sink.

“You’re welcome,” she replied automatically. Since she’d gotten dressed in workout clothes, she gave him a smile before heading down the hall towards the training areas.

As much as part of her hated to admit it, it felt really good to settle into her Tai Chi routine first thing in the morning. Her thoughts calmed as she settled into the meditative breathing and the stretches and slow movements warmed up her muscles. Yes, she’d missed this. Even if she’d been loathe to give up sleeping in.

She was immediately aware when another presence joined her in the room. She challenged herself to identify people as they entered; it wasn’t actually as difficult as she thought it might be. Steve and Bucky came into the gym first, and their bodies each had a unique vibrational feel. She assumed their super-serums had something to do with it. Sam came in just a few minutes later, carrying an armful of water bottles that he set aside for when they were needed. The guys all felt “warm” to her and a glance showed her that they appeared to have been running before coming to the gym.

Shortly thereafter, Wanda came into the room. She was another familiar presence, almost as if their powers were beginning to recognize each other. If such a thing could actually happen. Clint’s entry was also unmistakable; even if she hadn’t sensed him through the soulbond, his presence was so much a part of her daily routine that she couldn’t have mistaken him for anyone else. The smaller vibrational signature beside him, Daisy identified as Natasha.

Despite the influx of Avengers, Daisy didn’t stop her Tai Chi until she was comfortable and felt ready for something else. It didn’t bother her that she’d gained a small audience as some of the others began working with hand weights or setting out mats for sparring. Eventually, though, she finished her last kata and turned to face her watchers. “Morning everyone,” she greeted the group lightly.

“Good morning, Daisy,” Wanda greeted her with a smile. The greeting was repeated by everyone except Clint, who just smiled at her again.

“So, what’s the drill around here?” Daisy asked after a moment.

“We mostly practice against each other, but since we don’t really know what you can do… we’re going to need your input, really,” Steve said after a moment.

“I checked with the doctor,” Clint told Daisy. When she nodded at him to continue, he said, “Your results show as stable, but she still wants you to take it easy. You’ve lost a lot of mass, which means not only will your strength not be what you were used to but also that you’ll bruise more easily and it generally won’t take as much to really hurt you as you might think.”

Daisy nodded her acceptance, keeping her sigh of resignation purely internal. She’d done this to herself, after all. Clint gave her a warning look as he caught the thought, but stayed quiet. Finally, Daisy said, “Well, she said yesterday that I could try sparring with Wanda or Sam if they’re willing to take it easy. And if someone wants to give me a baseline assessment, I’m willing to trust you to pull your punches as much as you can. May never went easy on me, but I know she wasn’t going all out when I first started training with her and I’d imagine most of you could do the same.”

“We could,” Natasha agreed. “Why don’t you start with Wanda? She’s about your size and has only been training with us for a relatively short time. Less time than since you started, but she hasn’t had an injury to…”

“To hold her back?” Daisy suggested with a grimace, knowing that while Natasha didn’t want to offend her… it was true enough.

“Something like that,” Natasha agreed.

“I’m game if Wanda is,” Daisy said, and Wanda nodded. “No powers, to start with?”

“Yes,” Natasha said. “I want to see your training on a physical level; if Wanda can’t keep up, you can try with me.”

“Definitely not on your level, Natasha,” Daisy replied honestly, catching Natasha’s smirk in acknowledgement. Few were. “But as long as we’re following the doctor’s orders, I’ll give it a shot.”

Daisy and Wanda moved onto the mats, circling each other and watching how the other moved. Daisy went on the offensive first, though not with the speed and power that she knew she was capable of even now. It was a test, for both of them, but they were supposed to be going easy so she stuck to that.

Wanda definitely needed to concentrate more on what Daisy was doing, and when she realized Daisy also came to the conclusion that even in her current state she was better than the youngest Avenger. She slowly began to speed things up, assessing the point at which Wanda couldn’t keep up and then holding herself just before that level.

She knew Clint and Natasha had caught on when they began peppering her with questions. “Can you tell us more about your training with SHIELD?” Natasha began. “You said you trained with Agent May?”

“I did,” Daisy agreed, able to respond without being distracted from Wanda. This was a test she’d passed many times. “We trained in hand-to-hand and she’s the one who taught me Tai Chi,” Daisy explained as she dodged a couple of blows from Wanda and then used the younger woman’s momentum to toss her to the mat. “She wasn’t my first SO, though.  _ He _ was both a HYDRA mole and a lousy instructor. Had me punching a bag all the time and only taught me a few things like how to duck under a shooter’s arm to take the pistol from them. May didn’t say anything, but she had this microexpression of pure disgust for about half a second,” Daisy recalled, smiling when Clint chuckled.

“You had a HYDRA infiltrator on your team, too?” Steve asked, his tone both curious and regretful.

“We did,” Daisy confirmed. “Though to be fair, I think HYDRA was a means to an end for him ultimately. But he was John Garrett’s attack dog until we took Garrett out.”

“What was his name?” Natasha asked.

Daisy frowned and ducked under a careless swing of Wanda’s arm, dancing out of the way in order to center herself. “Grant Ward,” she said after a moment, her tone laden with many layers of emotion. Pain, grief, betrayal, anger… so many feelings wrapped up in two small words.

“Sounds like you’ve got some issues with him that maybe don’t have anything to do with him being HYDRA,” Sam said, though it was more an observation than a question.

Daisy held up her hands and backed away from Wanda, who dropped her hands immediately and also stepped back as she recognized both the signal and the pain on Daisy’s face. “You’re not wrong,” Daisy said after a minute. “But that is  _ not _ something I can talk about and try to focus on a fight at the same time.”

Both Natasha and Clint frowned. “I knew Ward,” Natasha said after a moment. “Arrogant ass, ridiculously Type A. Almost as good as me at infiltration, if the test scores are to be believed.”

“Believe it,” Daisy said flatly. “Even May didn’t know until it was too late.”

With the match paused for the moment, Clint walked over to Daisy; he studied her expression and the emotions leaking through the soulbond despite her attempts to keep them internal. But it didn’t feel like something she couldn’t deal with, only that it still disturbed her deeply. He knew there were some things she wasn’t ready to talk about yet, but this didn’t seem like one of them. So he asked, “What did Ward do to you, love?”

Daisy looked up into Clint’s eyes, seeing only love and support, and knew she could tell him. That it wouldn’t change anything for them. She looked around the room, assessing the rest of the Avengers, and only saw quiet concern from each of them. Even Natasha. So she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Ward, he… he had some kind of obsession with me,” she explained in a low voice. “He told me that I woke something up inside of him, and for the first time he wanted something for himself. He told me he was going to take what he wanted, wake something up inside of me too.” Daisy shuddered at the memory of Ward’s expression, the look in his eyes as he all but promised to rape her until she wanted him too.

The sounds of metal twisting and an impact against the wall drew Daisy’s attention from the shocked expressions surrounding her. Steve was shaking his hand from where he’d just punched the wall, his expression furious; right beside him was Bucky, a bent barbell in his metal hand and looking equally fierce.

“I want his location and five minutes’ head start,” Bucky said darkly. No one seemed inclined to argue with him. Wanda had tears in her eyes, her expression bleak though her demeanor was otherwise sympathetic. 

“Won’t help,” Daisy said with a sigh. “He’s dead. Hopefully atomized. Long story that I don’t want to get into right now. The last time I saw him, his corpse was being animated by a parasite… just before we sent a quinjet into orbit with the self destruct set and him on it.”

“He became Hive?” Clint asked softly, and Daisy nodded confirmation. He hugged her tightly for a moment and kissed her forehead. “It doesn’t change anything, love. You’re safe.”

“I know,” she assured him quietly.

As Clint released her, Wanda stepped closer and held out her arms. Daisy stepped into them and the two young women hugged tightly. “I know how you feel,” Wanda whispered into her ear. “There were… HYDRA guards. They made… comments and stared at me, in my containment cell, sometimes.”

Daisy’s arms tightened around Wanda, holding her closer for a moment. “I’m sorry, Wanda. If you need anything…” she whispered back.

Wanda shook her head as she pulled away. “I will remember,” she said simply. Daisy nodded and let her go.

“I didn’t mean to open old wounds,” Sam said apologetically. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No one deserves that,” Steve said, his expression fiercely protective as he watched Daisy from a few feet away. “But especially, you should have been able to trust a supervising officer. Someone responsible for your safety while you learn to protect yourself.”

Natasha looked from Daisy to Wanda and back again. “I think the three of us are going to do some specialized training,” she said after a moment. “If either if you are ever in a position like that again, I want you to be able to make the guy regret it in a very serious and personal way.”

Intrigued despite herself, Daisy found herself agreeing. “I think I’d like that, though I certainly hope to never need it again. That was before I had powers, anyway; it’s not like he’d be able to get close enough to try at this point, if I didn’t want him to. But it never hurts to learn new skills, either.”

Wanda nodded her agreement, and Natasha gave them both a satisfied smirk. “I’ll add it to the list, then. You two want to pick up where you left off?” she asked. “Or maybe you want to trade up to a more challenging opponent, Daisy. Wanda’s not up to your level in purely physical skill, though you two might be a match if we were allowing powers.”

“I’ve got some energy to burn,” Daisy admitted. “So it might be a good idea to step things up a bit.”

Bucky stepped forward with a thoughtful expression. “I’d be willing to let you show off what you can do,” he offered. “I’ll stay mostly defensive, just let you let off some steam, if you want.”

Daisy frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she objected. “It’s not fair to you, and I know you’re a better fighter than I am.”

Bucky grinned. “I’m pretty sure you can’t really hurt me without your powers, doll,” he said in a light tone. “I mean, sure, if I weren’t defending myself. But you’re probably right, I probably have you on training and experience. So I’m a reasonably safe ‘target,’ as it were.”

“Well… if you’re sure,” Daisy said, biting her lip. But she saw Clint and Natasha nodding, though Steve looked a little worried. Bucky smirked at her and stepped onto the mat, clearly unconcerned.

Daisy knew she still couldn’t go full out without pissing off the doctor, but Bucky  _ was _ handing her a chance to show off and she decided she would take it. If the Avengers were ever really going to be comfortable with her, they had to know what she was capable of. And though she wasn’t yet sure she actually belonged with the team of superheroes, at the very least she would always want to backup Clint in a pinch.

She discovered very quickly that she wasn’t up to her usual speed. May would be disappointed, except that she was essentially recovering from an illness. It would take her some time to get her full form back. Bucky blocked her hits and occasionally dodged, but she managed to trip him up or throw him to the mats more than once. If they were counting falls, she wouldn’t be doing too badly.

Daisy pushed herself a little harder, venting her pain and anger in combat and using everything May had taught her to be sure she was using the emotion without letting it get the better of her. She noticed Bucky start using his metal arm to block more often, though he usually angled it so her force would slide along his forearm rather than bruising her against the unyielding surface. She gave Bucky a small smile of thanks, and he grinned back at her.

“I’m rather lookin’ forward to seein’ you back in full form, doll,” he said after several minutes of Daisy upping her game. “Somehow I think if you were usin’ your obvious skill combined with your powers, even Steve an’ I would be hard pressed to keep up with you.”

Daisy couldn’t stop herself from laughing quietly at that. “If you ever need something to pummel, let me know and I’ll return the favor. I can use my power as a sort of shield, and you can wear yourself out on that if you want.”

Bucky’s laughter joined Daisy’s. “I may take you up on that at some point,” he replied. “Mostly Steve an’ I spar, or sometimes Thor an’ I. Steve’s shield can take about anything I can throw at it, assuming the punk hasn’t thrown it somewhere.”

“I’ve seen the video, so I know it’s an effective weapon. But it can only be one or the other most of the time; if he needs it for defense, he should hold onto it,” Daisy commented lightly.

“That’s what we keep tellin’ him, darlin’,” Clint commented. “But Cap usually knows what he’s doing.”

Daisy was about to reply when the door to the training room swung open. She stumbled and would’ve fallen if Bucky hadn’t been fast enough to catch her as she was suddenly hit by the loudest vibrational “sound” she’d ever been exposed to. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she put her hands to her head, wishing it were as easy to block as a loud sound.

Several people swung around to see Thor striding into the room, though he slowed to a halt when he realized something was wrong. “Well met, my friends. I apologize for not returning sooner. Is there trouble?”

Clint dashed the few feet to Daisy and Bucky; the latter had lowered them to the mats gently, so Daisy couldn’t hurt herself if she fell. “Daisy?” he asked, both aloud and mentally.

“Loud. So loud,” she whispered, her voice strained. “Room’s shielded?”

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky confirmed.

“What’s loud?” Clint asked at the same time.

Daisy waved in Thor’s direction, not currently able to tell exactly what was disturbing her. She didn’t think it was Thor himself, since she hadn’t had a reaction like this to Sif. But all she really knew was that it overwhelmed her senses enough that she couldn’t actually pinpoint it.

“Guys, clear the room. Someone call the Doc, and maybe wake Tony,” Clint ordered.

“I’m here,” Tony spoke up. “You guys can’t hear the Bifrost in here, but I caught it from my room.”

“No specific trouble, but some things you should know,” Natasha said as she started ushering the group out of the room. “Come on; they’ll join us when they figure out what just happened.”

Tony took Bucky’s place by Daisy’s side and Bucky dashed off to get Dr. Cho. “Do you have any idea what Thor might have that’s so vibrationally significant that it knocked Daisy off her feet?” Clint asked the engineer. Though Daisy began to relax as soon as the door closed, blocking out the sound of whatever Thor carried.

Frowning, Tony shook his head. “Asgardians use several materials that we don’t have access to, but he doesn’t carry anything that radiates energy in any visible way. I’ve never put him under a spectrograph, though. Could even be the hammer.”

“What happened?” Helen Cho demanded as she ran into the room. Daisy winced briefly as the door opened and closed again. “I thought I told you guys to take it easy with her.”

“Wasn’t the sparring, Doc,” Clint protested. “She all but collapsed the moment Thor walked into the room.”

Helen frowned and quickly checked Daisy’s vitals. “Pulse fast but slowing. She looks like she’s in pain, though.”

“It was loud. Whatever it was,” Daisy tried to explain, though her voice was weaker than usual. “It was like… like standing next to the speaker at a concert. Makes your heart beat in time to the music, feels like a pulse against your skin. Except inside. Under my skin. And it was high-pitched, not low.”

“Has anything like this ever happened before?” Helen asked.

Daisy shook her head, then winced as it aggravated the pulsing in her temples. Though the source was gone, the ache in her head lingered. “No. I mean, the Mind Stone that Vision carries is loud and has a fairly unique signature. But I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

A thoughtful expression crossed Helen’s face. “The Mind Stone is also embedded in a vibranium alloy. That could be mitigating the effects for you. There’s a similar alloy laced into the walls of this room, which is what provides the containment for powered workouts.”

“Yeah, I can’t hear it anymore except briefly when the door opened,” Daisy admitted.

“Okay. First, I want to do another MRI to make sure you weren’t actually injured by whatever this is,” Helen stated.

“And then we need to figure out what it was that caused the problem,” Tony said. “I’ll get my suit, see if we can narrow it down. But we can get Thor into his civvies, then try anything suspect one by one.”

“Are we sure it’s a good idea to expose her again so soon?” Clint spoke up. “And I’m not sure what I think about her being your guinea pig without you even asking.”

Daisy put her hand on Clint’s arm soothingly. “We need to figure out what the problem is,” she said quietly. “If it is the hammer, or maybe even his armor, and I can’t learn to block it out… then I’m no use to anyone if he’s around.”

“Scan first,” Helen insisted. “If it even looks like it caused internal bleeding or, Heaven forbid, bleeding in her brain, then I won’t allow it. Looks like she’s got a bit of a nosebleed as it is.”

Daisy touched her fingertips to her nose, only to have Clint hand her a tissue from his pocket. “That  _ has _ happened before, but usually from using my powers and not just from passive exposure.”

“That’s news,” Clint said in a concerned tone.

Daisy sighed. “Sorry. There’s been a lot that’s happened. I don’t always think of all the details until it comes up.”

“That happens to everyone,” Helen assured her. “Can you tell us about when it happened before?”

“There was a Kree artifact we found that’s actually a tesseract - a gateway to another world. We lost someone through it and were trying to get it open so we could bring her home,” Daisy explained. “But the frequency of vibration needed to keep it open for an extended period was  _ not _ good for my body. I had headaches for days, and a bloody nose and a ringing in my ears as initial symptoms. I… Bobbi had to put me under heavy sedation just to run the MRI without hurting me more.”

Clint sucked a breath in through his teeth, but didn’t actually say anything. Tony was frowning, but Helen just pulled a tablet out of her large lab coat pocket and called up Daisy’s file. “I see it. I wondered why they sedated you for a MRI. Usually it isn’t necessary. All right, this gives us some data to compare to as well as having your baseline information. Can you walk, or should I call for a gurney?”

“No need for either,” Clint said, scooping Daisy up off the floor.

“Clint!” Daisy protested briefly, but the sudden shift caused the throbbing in her head to intensify briefly and she just closed her eyes with a sigh. “Nevermind,” she murmured. Instead, she turned her attention inward and braced herself. She assumed Natasha had taken Thor some distance away, but she wasn’t sure how far would be ‘far enough.’

As Clint carried her out of the shielded training room, Daisy noted that while she could still feel whatever it was, it was muted by distance and walls. Though still loud, it wasn’t unbearable despite her headache. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Helen was watching her, and Tony still followed behind.

Oh, well. Better to figure this thing out quickly. Otherwise she might as well just go back to the Farm and plan to stay there.

* * *

In the conference room, Natasha and Wanda explained the current situation to Thor. They attempted to gently break the news that Coulson was alive and explained what they knew of the drug Fury had used to revive him. Thor’s reaction, much like the others’, was mixed. Joy that their friend still lived, however it came about, combined with worry and some degree of trepidation over the methods used.

Thor had also been informed of Sif’s visit and interactions with SHIELD over the Kree visitor. He admitted that Asgard was very disturbed by the news that Terrigenesis experiments had been successful on Midgard, particularly because the agent in question seemed entirely out of control when Sif had seen her. Though he did share that Sif had also been impressed by the woman’s willingness to harm herself rather than allow others to be harmed, even by accident.

Natasha and Steve explained to him what Daisy had told them of the Inhuman community and their methods for helping each other over the years. She even had FRIDAY replay some of the discussion, letting Thor hear in Daisy’s own words and voice the truth of the situation. Thor agreed to reserve judgment for the time being, though he did want to speak with Daisy himself.

Around that time, Tony joined them in the conference room. “Daisy is going to be fine,” he said before anyone could ask. “But she’s going to sleep for a while until her headache eases off. The doctors had to give her some pretty heavy drugs.”

“What happened?” Steve asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Something Thor is wearing or carrying is apparently extremely ‘loud’ to her vibrational senses,” Tony responded with a shrug. “Hit her like a truck, ruptured a few capillaries. Just surface, though the doc has some reservations about long term exposure unless Daisy can figure out how to block it out.”

Thor frowned. “I did not intend to harm her. Does she know this?”

“She does,” Tony confirmed. “But we do need to figure out what’s hurting her. Would you be willing to ditch the weapons and armor for a little while, let us expose her to things individually so we can figure this out?”

Thor frowned, but nodded. “If that is the only method of discovery, then I shall cooperate.”

“I suspect it’s the hammer,” Wanda spoke up. “I don’t sense things the way Daisy does, but to my senses it is an object of great power.”

“Mjolnir is a mighty weapon, indeed, and contains great power,” Thor agreed. “If she senses vibrations, it likely has a unique signature and would not vibrate to the same resonance as anything else on this world.”

“Both because of the materials and because of how it was made and what it does,” Tony stated, quickly catching up with Thor’s line of reasoning. “And the amount of power behind it would affect the wavelength as well as the frequency. I think Wanda’s likely right, but we should check the rest just to rule out any other factors.”

“As you wish, friend Stark,” Thor said solemnly.

“I assume Clint is still with her?” Natasha asked dryly.

Tony snorted. “With the soulbond between them, I doubt anything short of a world crisis would pull him out of her room right now.”

“Eyes of Hawk is bonded? What of his wife?” Thor asked curiously, though several people noted that there was no judgment in his tone.

“Laura’s fine; still at home with the kids. And apparently fully in support of their bonding,” Natasha replied.

Thor nodded in satisfaction. “Good, I am pleased to hear it.” Thor looked around, noting puzzled looks from several of his companions. “Such things are not uncommon on Asgard. Many people have fallen in love with another before discovering that they have a bonded mate. In many cases, trios form. We do not require that a marriage be dissolved if one half meets their Destined, though it is permissible if the trio is not compatible. Many consider it an honor to be included in the joining of souls and will strive to ensure the happiness of all.”

“That’s a rather interestin’ way of thinkin’ about it,” Bucky said after a moment. “I’m sure Daisy’ll appreciate hearing about it.”

“I think you’re right,” Wanda agreed. “I think Daisy will want to know more about the Asgardian point of view. I have the impression that she struggled with it herself, for a while.”

“Most people would,” Steve commented.

“Psh, Skyenet’s not ‘most people,’” Tony scoffed.

“Skyenet?” Thor inquired.

“Daisy’s hacker handle,” Natasha clarified. “A name she used when she didn’t want to be otherwise identified. Like a screen-name on messenger.”

Thor nodded, though he still found it puzzling that there were so many circumstances under which one would not want their deeds known and recognized here on Midgard. Still, his past with Loki as a brother assured that he knew of at least a few times it had come in handy.

“I look forward to meeting Lady Daisy,” Thor said simply. “I hope she recovers soon.”

“In the meantime, change of clothes?” Tony reminded him.

“Of course, my friend,” Thor agreed, getting to his feet to go change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally meets Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers are awesome and amazing - every single one of you. You make my life much happier with your comments, kudos and other feedback. So thank you, always.
> 
> Much love also must go to NerdyKat, without whom this story wouldn't be nearly as good - and also wouldn't be close to finished being written. So all the thanks to her, as well, for being the best support any writer could ask for.

**Chapter 14**

Daisy woke up around mid-afternoon, still headachy but feeling less like she’d been run over by the Bus. She felt Clint on the bed next to her, leaning back against the headboard and reading something. With a contented sigh, she shifted to pillow her head on his thigh and snuggled against his legs as she allowed herself to come slowly to full consciousness. 

Clint, aware that she wasn’t fully awake yet, stroked her hair gently with one hand while the other held onto his book.

“Hey,” she murmured when her awareness caught up. She also realized that she was back in their room, though she didn’t remember getting there.

“Hey, darlin,’” he said in a low voice, aware that her head still ached even if it wasn’t with the earlier intensity. “You seem to be feeling a little better.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I’m… mostly functional.”

“You feel up to meeting Thor?”

Daisy frowned, considering the question. “I don’t think I’m up for object tests just yet. But as long as he understands that I’m not at my best, I’m willing to at least meet him. And let the others know I’ll be okay.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

“I would like a quick shower, though,” Daisy admitted.

“Of course. Doc let me bring you back here once the pain meds put you out and the tests were done,” Clint informed her as Daisy pushed herself upright and out of bed. She winced a little but caught her balance quickly. With a concerned frown, Clint set down his book and followed her into the bathroom. Just to make sure she wouldn’t slip and fall in the shower.

Of course, his concern didn’t stop him from admiring her lean curves as she stripped out of her workout clothes. Even though she was still a little too skinny to really be healthy, he knew she’d come a long way. And she was always beautiful to him.

“Test results come back yet?” Daisy asked as she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sluice away the sweat dried on her skin. She soaped up quickly after a few moments of just enjoying the warmth.

“Yes. Doc says you’re fine, though to let her know if the headache lasts beyond today. She’s a little concerned about repetitions of this, though, because you did rupture a few capillaries besides the bloody nose we noticed. If you can learn to adapt or to block what you were feeling, though, then she will be much happier.”

“Won’t know until I try, I guess,” Daisy answered with a shrug as she rinsed the soap away.

“But not today,” Clint reminded her.

“Not today,” Daisy agreed. She dressed comfortably in jeans, a light blouse and lightweight indoor shoes and grabbed her tablet before letting Clint lead her to a quiet little lounge. He tucked her in on the couch and made her a cup of tea. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, love,” he promised, brushing a damp strand of hair away from her face. “I’ll go find Thor for you; no sense overwhelming things with everyone.”

Daisy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness and just nodded. “If it makes you feel better,” she agreed. While she waited, Daisy unlocked her tablet and began idly scrolling through Instagram.

She was smiling, watching a video of tiny puppies falling all over each other as they climbed out of a basket, when Clint returned with Thor. She paused the clip the moment she realized she had company, though.

“Thor, this is my soulmate, Daisy Johnson. Daisy, this is Thor,” Clint introduced them, though it was hardly necessary.

“Lady Daisy,” Thor greeted her with a polite smile. He took her hand when she extended it and bowed briefly over it. “It is a pleasure to meet my friend’s bonded mate. The Norns have blessed you truly.”

“Thank you, Prince Thor,” Daisy replied, calling to mind the courtesy Coulson used when meeting Lady Sif as well as all the manners drilled into the kids by Catholic nuns at the orphanage. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“My sincere apologies for the incident upon my arrival,” Thor continued gravely. “It was assuredly not my intention, though I will admit to some apprehension regarding the descendents of Kree Terrigenesis.”

Daisy sighed and nodded. “I rather expected that. I presume you had a report from Lady Sif?”

“Indeed I have, Lady Daisy. Though she spoke of one called ‘Skye.’”

“That’s me,” Daisy told him easily. “I met Lady Sif at a time when I didn’t know who my parents were or the name they’d given me when I was born. When I did finally learn about them as well as my heritage as an Inhuman, I decided to honor their memory by using the name they’d chosen for me.”

Thor nodded gravely. “I am sure you do them great honor by your choice.”

“But you’re still concerned.” It wasn’t a question.

“Forgive me, my lady, but I have some cause for concern,” Thor explained. “We of Asgard have no good experiences with Kree weapons, and Terrigenesis was an experiment intended to turn living beings into weapons to fight for them.”

“I know, and I can easily see how some people would have been turned into weapons with little will of their own,” Daisy agreed. “It’s my understanding, from what little we know, that the original victims of the experiments were horribly tortured by it. Most didn’t survive, and like any experiment there were failures. But some did survive and of those, some retained their minds and their self-control. Eventually the functional Inhumans joined together with the humans and drove the Kree away. Inhumans are still human enough to allow for children, and as with all genetic traits - some children inherited the Inhuman genetics. But it still took exposure to Terrigen to initiate the change; until then, they were indistinguishable from their fully human siblings.”

“And they lived here on Midgard peacefully?” Thor asked, his tone mildly skeptical.

“Many did, yes. There was one notable exception; his transformation essentially turned him into a single being made up of a multitude of parasites. He was one of the Kree’s original results, and he was instrumental in driving them off,” Daisy explained, though her tone became flat and almost disassociated. Reciting the history as if by rote. “But he was also able to infect other Inhumans with his parasites and control them, and his parasites could devour a human being. He was eventually ‘banished’ through a Kree device that was thought to kill Inhumans, but in reality dropped them on a distant world.”

“But he did not remain there?” Thor asked gently, seeing how greatly disturbed she was simply by her lack of inflection.

“No. The core of HYDRA in its original form was based around a cult who believed that Hive was their salvation, their key to control in this world. So they sought to bring him back. And, less than a year ago, they succeeded finally.” Daisy’s eyes were bleak, though she held onto her emotional control with both hands. Clint’s surprise at hearing how HYDRA started didn’t help.

“I have heard some of what you suffered at the hands of this Hive being,” Thor said, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing. “You need not delve too deeply into those memories again.”

“Thank you,” Daisy said, taking a deep and cleansing breath. “In any case, the Inhumans that remained on Earth eventually developed a set of rules governing who was allowed to transform. They evaluated a person’s mental and emotional stability, their reasons for wanting the change, and gave them training to help them adapt more easily to whatever might happen to them. Those who wanted power for its own sake, or who weren’t stable enough to cope with the change weren’t allowed access to Terrigen. There were times when mistakes were made, of course, and sometimes accidents happened. But the Inhumans policed their own to the best of their ability, and often times kept to themselves.

“So you can see, Prince Thor, that Asgard’s worries about us are largely unfounded. We have existed among humans for many thousands of years without the sort of disruption Asgard seems to expect,” she finished with a small smile and a polite bow of her head.

“And yet your powers have extraordinarily wide range and application,” Thor countered lightly.

“Inhumans believe that they are granted powers that will be needed, that there’s a reason for the gifts they have. Much like a soulbond, it is the hand of Fate and not random chance,” Daisy demurred. “Many have gifts more limited in scope. I knew a man who could manipulate electricity, from the static charge in the air to power lines providing lights to a building. I knew a man who could teleport to anywhere he’d been before, or to the side of any Inhuman with powers whether he knew their location or not. But I also knew a man whose power was simply to levitate himself into the air. And I know a woman who can travel too fast to be seen - but will instantly snap back to her starting point in the next heartbeat.”

Thor frowned thoughtfully. “One might wonder, then, how you gained the ability to manipulate literally any form of matter, then. You could destroy worlds, Lady Daisy.”

“So could you,” she pointed out. “So could Wanda. Tony could build weapons capable of it. But he doesn’t, and the one time he did… well Ultron was obviously a mistake, but also not what Tony actually intended. You don’t destroy wantonly. Neither does Wanda. And neither do I.”

“And yet we have only your word to assure us of this.”

“The same is true for all of us, though,” Clint replied before Daisy could retort. “We’re all capable of great harm, or great good. We all have to make that choice, to attack or to defend. You can’t condemn a person on a  _ maybe _ . We fought to stop Insight for that very reason, and if we tried to do it instead… well, that would make us no better than HYDRA.”

“I’ve had my powers for nearly two years,” Daisy added dryly, though with a hint of steel beneath her words. “If I were going to start destroying things, don’t you think it would’ve happened by now?”

“Perhaps not,” Thor argued, though his tone was softer than Clint expected. “We cannot know what will cause another person to break.”

Daisy’s eyes hardened. “Like your brother?” she said coldly. “I was living in New York when the Chitauri invaded, you know. I was on the SHIELD team that investigated why people were suddenly dying and tracked it down to a Chitauri helmet. My team went to Greenwich after the Convergence to clean up the mess there, hopefully avoid more dangerous alien artifacts from hurting our people. Don’t speak to me of breaking points and consequences unless you’re prepared to own up to your own.”

She caught sight of real regret in Thor’s eyes, but he clearly had no answer for her. Still, that glimpse of regret thawed some of the ice from her expression. “I know you have no reason to trust me. You’re certainly not the first. But you also have no reason to  _ dis _ trust me. I have a soulmate. I have Clint and Laura and the kids to keep me grounded. And I’m pretty sure my history will tell everyone here that if I lost them all tomorrow, the only person I’m really likely to hurt is myself.”

“Not gonna happen, love,” Clint said, taking her hand and holding it tightly. “We’re not leaving you on your own. Never again.”

Daisy soothed him silently through the soulbond while waiting for a response from Thor. He seemed to be weighing his thoughts very carefully, and Daisy sighed. She had one more point she could offer… If he needed it.

“I must admit, even Lady Sif recognized your determination to sacrifice yourself when your powers were not in your control. She had reservations - even now, though she has not heard from you since her last visit - but she believed that you would surrender if you truly thought there were no other option,” Thor said slowly.

“It happened more than once,” Daisy admitted. “The ICER wasn’t actually so bad compared to the next one. When I couldn’t stop what my power was doing, once not long after, I turned it on myself instead. Pulled it inwards instead of outwards. I had dozens of microfractures all along my arms and up to my collarbones and a ton of bruising. But no one was hurt but me, so I call it a win. Still, nothing like that has happened since I met the other Inhumans and they helped me to learn control of my powers.”

“Then it seems I must trust you, Lady Daisy,” Thor said as he considered all he had been told. “To remove you from Midgard now would be to harm your bonded family as well as yourself. Asgardian soulbonds are not common, despite our long lives, and thus are seen as blessings of Destiny. As such, those fortunate enough to have stable bonds are honored among us and I would not escape censure if I violated such a bond.”

“Then trust in Destiny. Trust that I wouldn’t have both powers and soulbond if I didn’t need both, if I couldn’t handle both. Trust that my soulmate can keep me stable. Trust that love will keep me on the side of the defender. Because all those things are true, but only time will show you that for yourself.”

“We trusted you to use your strength and your power to keep our world safe,” Clint reminded Thor. “Despite the problems that your involvement with us has brought here, we still trust you. Do us the courtesy of trusting our judgment when it comes to our world and our people.”

“As you say,” Thor agreed. “As I said, Lady Daisy, you do have my apologies for any harm my presence may have done, intentional or not.”

Daisy gave him a small smile. “You’re not the first and likely not the last to harbor such doubts. But you shouldn’t judge before you have all the information, either.”

Thor’s return smile was rueful. “I have often been in need of such reminders, my lady. I shall endeavor to improve.”

“Then you’re forgiven,” she answered calmly, “as long as you keep it in mind in the future.”

“Indeed I shall,” Thor promised. “And I wish you a speedy recovery from your injury.”

“I should be better in a few days, though no doubt figuring out what it is and how I can defend against it may slow things down a bit,” she said. “Still, we should figure it out before circumstances need us both to be able to fight something awful.”

“We will,” Clint soothed. He decided to change the subject, lighten the air for a while. “What were you watching when we came in?”

“Oh, I found an adorable puppy video on Instagram,” she told him.

“Ahh, the Beasts of the Gram of Insta,” Thor chuckled. “Darcy has shown me this thing many times.”

“It’s fun. And puppies are good for people who’ve been injured,” she added. “They’re adorable, and it’s a great reason for even a sick person to smile.”

Thor considered her comment thoughtfully. “I shall remember this. Thank you, Lady Daisy.”

Daisy blinked, then shrugged it off. “You’re welcome. And just Daisy is fine for everyday conversation. No one else stands on formality around here.”

“It is… difficult to break the habit of formality. But if that is your wish, I shall make the attempt,” Thor replied.

“Cool. Come watch this video, then,” she said, picking up her tablet and restarting the video.

* * *

About an hour later, Wanda poked her head into the lounge. “Good afternoon, everyone,” she greeted. “I apologize if I am interrupting.”

“Not at all,” Clint said, waving her into the room.

“I cannot stay long,” Wanda said with a smile. “I just thought I would see if perhaps Daisy might feel like joining me in making dinner again this evening?”

“I’d like that. We’ve had a lot of fun the past few nights,” Daisy replied.

“You’re supposed to be resting, love,” Clint reminded her.

“I’ve been resting all afternoon, Clint,” Daisy reminded him. “Besides, I can sit in one place and between Wanda and our powers I can still be useful.”

Thor looked startled. “You use your powers to aid in cooking?” he asked, surprised.

“It is useful, and it allows for the practice of fine control,” Wanda explained. “You may join us, if you wish to watch.”

“I will too, if that’s alright,” Clint said.

“Sure,” Daisy agreed.

They settled on homemade pizzas and a large salad. Daisy started chopping up toppings with her hands while Wanda began making sauce, asking Daisy to keep the sauce stirred while it simmered - which she did with her powers. Ingredients requiring cutting arrived beside Daisy in a glow of red energy, and both Thor and Clint, quietly impressed, watched as they worked.

Daisy started working on the salad while Wanda made pizza dough. Wanda again had Daisy use her powers to roll the dough out into smooth sections. “You get it much more even than I usually do by hand. My power does not work so well for this,” Wanda said, smiling when Daisy brightened at the praise.

Tony dropped in at one point, watching with amusement as the women used their powers to make pizza. “Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but could you possibly make a veggie with chicken too?” he asked. “I… kinda invited Pepper to dinner, ‘cause I haven’t been home in a few days.”

Wanda smiled serenely. “Of course. There will be plenty, and salad besides.” They already had chicken chopped anyway, because chicken, spinach and mushroom was one of Clint’s favorites.

“It’s fine,” Clint agreed when asked if he minded sharing with Pepper. So they added olives, green peppers and onion to half of his; the pizzas were big, so there should still be plenty to share if other people wanted a variety.

“You two have gotten quite good at this,” Clint said with approval when the food was in the ovens.

“We both enjoy it,” Wanda said with a shrug. “And we get along quite well. You should come visit more often, Daisy, even if you do not wish to stay here,” she added with a smile.

Daisy glanced at Clint, then smiled back at Wanda. “I’d love to visit you again. And maybe sometime you could come visit us, too.”

“I would like that. I found the farm… peaceful.”

Half an hour later, the Avengers plus Pepper joined them for dinner. Clint made introductions when Tony zeroed in on pizza, forgetting that Daisy and Pepper had never met. “Pepper, I’d like you to meet Daisy Johnson, my soulmate. Daisy, this is Pepper Potts.”

“I know who she is,” Daisy said with a smirk. “It’s an honor to meet you. What you’ve done for women in the corporate world is incredible, and the donations for girls and women in STEM fields was brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Pepper answered with a smile, shaking Daisy’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, too. Welcome to the insanity known as the Avengers team.” They shared a laugh before following the group to the food.

Daisy had made two large salads, so there was one at either end of the table holding the pizzas. They had set it up buffet-style, so everyone could help themselves to what they wanted before taking a place at the large table that had been set via powers with everything except plates. 

“How’s your head?” Clint asked Daisy quietly as he sat beside her to eat.

“Still aches, but not enough to really complain about,” she told him honestly.

“So, Daisy, what do you do for a living?” Pepper asked in a friendly manner as she sat across from the soulmate pair.

“Um… not much, at the moment,” Daisy answered with a shrug. “I used to be a hacker. Spent most of the last few years with SHIELD, before leaving about six months ago.”

“She wasn’t just any hacker, Pep,” Tony broke in before Pepper could respond. “She’s Skyenet!”

Even Pepper was familiar with that name, though having spent so much time with Tony she could hardly have avoided knowing. Still she accepted it with her usual aplomb, only saying, “Tony was disappointed when you stopped hacking SI, but our IT department was grateful. Though I heard through the grapevine that the general opinion was that you moved on to more challenging targets.”

Daisy chuckled and shrugged. “Honestly, I mostly did it to prove I could. Though I will admit to dropping you guys a few files when you were housecleaning after Stane. You were trying to do the right thing, and I could respect that. But no, when I got recruited by SHIELD I mostly turned my abilities to getting mission info and things like that.”

Pepper nodded thoughtfully. “If you’re at loose ends at the moment, would you be interested in helping to improve SI’s cyber security? I will understand time constraints if you end up involved with the Avengers business, of course, but maybe something as your time allows?”

Interest piqued, Daisy actually considered the offer. She honestly hadn’t known what she would do when she was capable of really working again. She knew Clint and Laura would take care of her and that she could help on the farm, but she wanted a way to contribute to the family finances. And this might do it. “What did you have in mind?” she asked carefully.

“I’d like you to find the holes in our system and send me a report on how to correct them,” Pepper said. “Once we have most of them fixed, you could run regular tests on the security from the outside, make sure we’re on top of new problems and help with updates.”

“FRIDAY keeps SI’s systems secure,” Tony said with a frown.

“Um, no offense Tony, but your AIs have never been able to keep up with a high end hacker,” Daisy pointed out gently. “They keep  _ your _ lab secure, mostly, and more by virtue of your data being stored separately. SI is vulnerable to any intern who doesn’t know how to virus scan their email.”

Tony looked like he swallowed a lemon, and Clint chuckled quietly. “If Daisy can hack SHIELD from a cheap laptop and public wifi,” Clint said as he regained his composure, “just think what she could do to SI’s servers. Especially now that she’s had access to high end technology.”

Pepper looked impressed. “You hacked SHIELD on public wifi? And why with a cheap laptop?”

Daisy shrugged. “I grew up as an orphan. Before joining SHIELD, I didn’t have much. But I won the laptop in a bet, from some college guy who couldn’t find his ass with two hands and a map. Put it to good use for quite a while.” Wanda giggled softly at the description of the guys Daisy had bet with, and both Sam and Steve looked amused as well. 

But Tony was frowning at her. “You ever need a new computer, Skyenet, you call me,” he said firmly. “I’ll set you up. Can you even get a decent connection at the Bartons’?”

“I can,” Daisy said, waving off his concern. “Clint and I rewired the house over the summer. Ran ethernet along with the wiring and installed some signal boosters as well as a household firewall. I didn’t spend much while I was with SHIELD, so I had a decent amount saved up when I left.”

“You know that you don’t really need a job, love,” Clint reminded Daisy. “If it’s something you want to do, you certainly can. But you don’t have to. If you’d rather stay home, you can help on the farm and with the kids and take it easy otherwise.”

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to,” Daisy answered. “But this sounds like something I could do from home while the kids are at school anyway.” She smiled wryly. “I’m a city girl, Clint; we both know I’m not really much use on the farm.”

“Tell you what. The offer’s open anytime you want to take it,” Pepper broke in. “Discuss it with Clint. I’ll give you my direct email and if you decide to accept, you send me your terms and salary requirements and we can discuss it then.”

“And in either case, you’re welcome to come here whenever you need medical assistance,” Steve spoke up, knowing Tony wouldn’t disagree. Stark funded the whole facility, but it really would be the best place for Daisy with her Inhuman changes to have access to doctors who understood it. “It’s not a long trip by jet.”

“We’d have to build a new garage to hide a jet in,” Clint grumbled.

“Done,” Tony responded promptly. “I’ll wire you the funds for whoever you want to hire.”

Daisy blinked, wide-eyed. Wanda touched her shoulder sympathetically; Tony’s habit of throwing money at any problem was difficult to adjust to. Daisy leaned into Wanda’s touch, letting the other woman soothe her while Clint and Tony bickered about the practicality of building a jet hangar on the farm.

“Tell me more about your brother?” Wanda asked Daisy quietly, seeking a topic that would make the other woman smile again.

And smile she did; it was hard not to, thinking about Trip. The first thing that always came to mind was his smile, at least now that she’d stopped seeing the fractured stone crumbling in her dreams. “Trip was… Trip was amazing,” she responded after a moment. “He was the kind of guy that never stayed down for long, you know? And his grin was contagious. If he was smiling, soon everyone else was too. He was the grandson of Gabe Jones, one of the Howling Commandos, and he was just  _ full _ of stories about the things his grandfather had done both during and after the War.”

“Gabe had kids?” Bucky asked, super-soldier hearing easily picking up on the low conversation.

“Several, from what I understand,” Daisy told him. “The Howlies always stayed close, were all family to each other. Their kids all grew up as cousins, including the Carters.”

Steve looked sad for a moment, but then nodded. “I’m glad they stayed close. They deserved to be happy.” 

“I met a few of them, too,” Tony spoke up softly, and Daisy realized that everyone was listening at that point. Tony and Clint must’ve ended their argument, or maybe gotten distracted from it. “Aunt Peggy took me to meet ‘the extended family’ as she called it. I didn’t know most of the next generation, though.”

“I remember, when we were first on the run from HYDRA… it was right after Insight. Trip made a quick stop to pick up some of his grandfather’s old Howling Commando prototypes. Old tech, stuff that was hard to track and didn’t require electronic parts.” Daisy smiled, remembering. “DC was in total fanboy mode, and Trip gleefully showed off the old Howlie gear. They set a curtain on fire with a laser pen, though, by accident. It was pretty funny to watch, despite everyone’s tension. And we got some good use out of them, because they couldn’t be tracked like most of our SHIELD gear could.”

“Not as effective, though?” Tony asked curiously.

“Well, not in general, no. I mean, the little EMPs were much more limited range, stuff like that. But at the same time… if you want to blow a circuit in a room and not the whole building…”

“They can actually be more effective,” Natasha finished, nodding. “Sometimes limitations are more useful.”

“Bah,” Tony said, shrugging. “Go big, or go home.”

“You’d have a lot of angry people if you used an EMP and took out the power in half a mile radius,” Clint pointed out. “Sometimes short range is good.”

“And we were dealing with the Cybertek soldiers at the time. If we could take them out and still have our gear working, it was a huge benefit to us,” Daisy pointed out.

Tony held up his hands, conceding the point.

Daisy silently wished Fitz were there; he’d love to talk tech with Tony, she knew. Tony Stark was one of Fitz’s idols, though the young engineer seemed not to realize that he was every bit as brilliant - just in a slightly different way. She remembered snagging some of his tech toys for missions, remembered telling Mack and Hunter that the new design was awesome and so she stole it temporarily.

“Daisy?” Wanda’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Sorry, just thinking,” she apologized, summoning a smile.

“Everything alright?” Clint asked.

“Yeah,” she said aloud. Silently, she admitted to Clint that she was missing her old team. The good times had been overshadowed by the bad for so long, but now that she was remembering happier times… she missed them.

* * *

When Coulson returned to the Playground, there was a small crowd of people waiting outside his office. Fitz and Simmons waited anxiously, which he’d expected. He hadn’t expected them to be joined by both Koenig brothers, Agent Weaver, Joey and Elena. Coulson absently recalled that it was check-in time for several of the Inhumans on their roster, and realized he should have expected them to be interested in news about their former team leader.

“Come inside, everyone,” he invited as he unlocked his office door. May and Mack followed him in, the others trailing along.

“How is she, sir?” Jemma asked before anyone even sat down.

“Better,” Coulson said as he took his seat. “She looks better. She has lost some of that haunted look.”

“She’s thin, though. Too thin,” May observed.

“Daisy has always been difficult to keep on a regular meal schedule,” Jemma fretted. “And she wasn’t eating regularly before she left…”

“She really is doing better, Simmons,” Mack spoke up, his tone soothing. “She did say something about problems eating for a while, but at dinner this evening she ate a full meal. Even for her.”

“Where was she, that you couldn’t take a full team?” Weaver inquired.

“She’s at the Avengers’ facility in upstate New York.” Coulson watched as everyone went wide-eyed at that news.

“Why?” Elena asked, wondering if perhaps they’d detained Daisy for some reason.

“From what we were told, to talk to them about withdrawing their support of the Sokovia Accords,” May reported calmly. “Though she’s also seeing one of their doctors.”

“That makes sense,” Fitz’s voice was thoughtful. “Not many doctors who can handle Inhuman biology.”

“So she just dropped in on the Avengers?” Sam Koenig asked, sounding skeptical.

“That’d be brash, even for Tremors,” Mack responded with a chuckle.

May and Coulson exchanged a glance and May nodded slowly. Coulson looked around the room as he answered the question. “Turns out that Daisy has a soulmate, and he took her to see the Avengers. Her soulmate is Clint Barton.”

Silence reigned in the room for several long moments.

“Daisy? With an Avenger?” Joey eventually said.

“Actually, that makes a rather lot of sense,” Weaver mused. “Someone accustomed to dealing with high-powered individuals would be an excellent partner for someone with her magnitude of abilities.”

“So Daisy is safe,” Elena said with a smile. “This is good. And if she can gain aid of the Avengers against the Accords, that is even better.”

“It’s Daisy,” Coulson said, agreeing. “If anyone can, it’s her.”

“She might even be better off with the Avengers,” Fitz said. “Remember, her powers are Hulk-level.”

“Fitz is right,” Jemma confirmed. “The extent of her reach was never fully charted by us. We don’t know what her limitations are, or even if she truly has any.”

“If that’s true, and I don’t doubt that it is, then I would agree that the Avengers are the best people to ensure she remains in control and stable,” Weaver said.

“Neither Hulk nor Thor were there when we were,” Coulson informed them with a shrug. “But between Rogers, Barnes, Maximoff, Wilson and Stark, not to mention Barton and Romanov… I think she’s in good hands.”

“Good,” Jemma said, her tone relieved. “That’s good.”

“Did you give her our message, sir?” Fitz queried.

“I did, but I left it up to her,” Coulson said. “She is doing better, but I think she’s still struggling with some of what she went through and we aren’t the best reminders. Give her time and I think she’ll reach out, though.”

“Email her,” Elena suggested. “It gives her the choice to open the message or not. And the worst thing that happens is she does not respond.”

“I think I will,” Joey said quietly. “Tomorrow, though. She probably won’t respond tonight anyway.”

Mack snorted. “The way they looked when we left, I don’t imagine Barton letting her near a computer for the rest of the evening. Or out of his sight.”

Billy rolled his eyes and smirked. “Who can blame him? If I had a soulmate as sweet as Daisy-”

“Or as gorgeous,” Sam interrupted. 

“I wouldn’t be inclined to let her go either,” Billy finished.

Coulson made a face. “I didn’t need that image, thank you.”

“She’s all grown up, Phil. At least we know her soulmate will always keep her safe,” May consoled. “He knows the consequences if he doesn’t,” she added, a hint of steel in her tone.

Joey, Elena and Weaver shot surprised glances at May. Fitz, Simmons and the Koenigs just hid their smiles and nodded agreement.

“Don’t tell me you threatened an Avenger,” Weaver said after a moment.

“Okay, we won’t tell you,” Coulson replied. “Besides, Barton’s retired.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more excitement with the Avengers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A second chapter this week. So, basically, I've finished writing the story. It's going to be 22 chapters, plus a short epilogue. Since I'm done writing, more or less, I've decided to start updating twice a week. Given the number of chapters, that means I'll still be posting for another month before we wrap this up.
> 
> It's probably just as well, because my father's health has taken another turn and I would hate to make you guys wait while real life took precedence. Fortuantely, once the chapters are beta'd posting doesn't take long and I should be able to keep a Monday/Thursday schedule pretty readily unless an emergency happens.
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you. Comments, kudos and other feedback definitely make my day. Much love should also go to NerdyKat for betaing and generally keeping me on track. :)

**Chapter 15**

Wanda’s theory that Thor’s hammer was the cause of Daisy’s problems proved correct. Even braced for it this time, Mjolnir was so strong that it nearly sent her to her knees again. So while Daisy nursed her renewed headache, she asked Thor to tell her whatever he could about it.

The consensus, afterwards, was that aside from being an artifact of immense power the hammer also retained the vibrational imprint of the gravity well of the star in which it was forged. It had four or five vibrational signatures simultaneously, which caused the cacophony Daisy had been exposed to.

It was Vision who suggested that perhaps she could “tune” the sounds into something more like a chord, which Daisy could then adapt to and hopefully tune out over time. “If you can cause the vibrations to align properly, then the ‘sound’ you ‘hear’ should not disturb you. It’s possible that you’re reacting as if to an out of tune instrument as much as to the power in the vibrations,” he posited.

“This ‘tuning’ would not harm Mjolnir?” Thor asked gravely.

“It should not,” Vision responded confidently. “You may even find it functions better for you.”

“How do we keep Daisy from being overwhelmed before she can get close to it?” Clint asked.

“I may be able to help with that,” Wanda replied thoughtfully. “I could try to partially shield her, enough so that she is not overwhelmed while still being able to feel what she must in order to adapt its vibration.”

“I may also be able to assist,” Vision offered, his attention on Daisy. “If it is the vibranium in my physical form that dampens the vibration of the Mind Stone, it is a workable assumption that I could also help block the vibrations reaching you.”

“Or I could loan you my shield,” Steve said.

“They’re all valid suggestions,” Daisy agreed. “I’m certainly willing to try it. It isn’t fair to ask Thor to leave his hammer in a shielded space anytime I’m around.”

“It can only be lifted by one who is worthy to bear it, and thus far I have not encountered another such, aside from Vision,” Thor told her. “I am not concerned as long as I am nearby; it will come at my call, should I need it.”

“Good to know,” Daisy replied. “Still, it would be better to resolve this issue if we can.”

“Agreed,” Thor rumbled. 

The theory was easier than the application, but Daisy hadn’t expected it to be easy. Still, when they made the attempt the following day, the vibranium as a shield gave Daisy some breathing room and Wanda was able to shield her from the worst effects. When she was finally done, Mjolnir sat in her lap and  _ sang. _ High and sweet and a little sad, but the chords it created were damn near music in Daisy’s estimation.

“I wish you could hear it,” she said quietly to Thor when he came to retrieve his hammer. He stared at her, wide-eyed, because he hadn’t moved it and yet it sat lightly on her legs without seeming to cause her any distress. He knew Vision hadn’t moved it for her, but Daisy made no move to pick it up either. He called it silently to his hand, and it obeyed readily.

Perhaps Mjolnir simply liked her, but still Thor was impressed. He swung the hammer a few times, noting that it felt the same in his hand if perhaps a little swifter to respond. Then he turned and bowed briefly to Daisy. “If it eases your burden, Lady Daisy, then I am pleased it went well. It feels little changed to me, I’m afraid.”

“Then we didn’t do any harm,” Daisy responded with a small smile.

“How do you feel?” Tony asked as he and the other observers approached from the observation room.

“I’m okay,” Daisy said. “Headache is already fading. I don’t think it liked knowing it was hurting me.”

“Mjolnir does not speak, my lady,” Thor corrected lightly.

“Of course not, but it does have some degree of will. How else would it determine who’s worthy? And it doesn’t take speech to communicate.”

Thor paused, never having considered that aspect before. “I bow to your wisdom, my lady,” he told her, bowing more deeply this time.

“If you aren’t hungry after all that, you should be,” Clint said, helping Daisy to her feet. “I know you wanted to do some training this afternoon if you felt up to it, but you need to eat first.”

“Yes, dear,” Daisy replied, trying not to laugh at his Laura-esque fussing.

After lunch, Daisy got her chance to show off what her powers were capable of. Bucky, laughing, volunteered to be her sparring ‘victim’ again. This time the fight was much closer to even, with Daisy using both martial arts and her powers. Everyone, Clint included, was surprised when she launched herself into the air to leap over Bucky’s charge entirely. Daisy held her own for the most part, knocking Bucky back with her power and using it to shield her from blows she couldn’t avoid. She even broke his grip once by quaking his arm.

“That was pretty impressive,” Steve said when they called an end to the bout.

“Impressive?” Tony yelped in excitement. “That was  _ awesome, _ Skyenet!”

“Though I’m not thrilled with the idea of showing you, I can also block bullets,” Daisy informed the group.

“Heck with that, Skyenet. You can  _ fly _ ! Without a jetpack or a suit!”

“I do something similar, though it isn’t quite flying,” Wanda said, not as excited as Tony but she had definitely enjoyed the demonstration. Her powers and Daisy’s very definitely had similar effects despite the different origins and mechanics.

“In any case, I’m beat,” Daisy said, stretching to finish her cool down but definitely feeling worn out. “I know Bucky wasn’t going all out, but I’m definitely not in top shape. Maybe eventually I’ll really be able to give you a workout.”

“I got a call from Laura while you two were sparring,” Clint told Daisy. “She sends her love and asked when we thought we’d be home.”

“I think we accomplished most of what we needed to,” Daisy ventured. “I think the rest can be done by phone and email, at least for now.”

Steve nodded. “We’ll be doing what we can on our end, and we can coordinate as needed.”

“You miss home,” Wanda said with a smile. “I think most of us can understand that.”

“Dr. Cho would like to see you both before you leave,” Natasha told Daisy and Clint. “So maybe you should stay tonight and head home tomorrow?”

“That sounds good to me,” Clint agreed. “Daisy?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Daisy replied.

“One more dinner together, then?” Wanda asked.

Daisy smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

Consultation with Helen Cho after dinner proved to be another set of scans for Daisy, followed by an admonishment to take it easy with her powers for a few days. Preferably five to seven, if at all possible. Daisy promised to do her best; fortunately, she didn’t expect to need her powers much over the four-day drive home.

She was only a little surprised when, after an hour of driving, Clint suggested that between the two of them they could drive through the night and make it home faster. They had the GPS on their phones, so neither would get lost while the other napped. Daisy readily agreed, surprising herself by how eager she was to get back.

They arrived very late the next night, but somehow neither was surprised when Laura - in a large shirt and a pair of old shorts - met them at the door. Daisy saw a light coming up from the basement rec room, but decided she wasn’t up to being social enough to say hi to whomever was still up - likely Hunter.

“Welcome home,” she said, her expression one of amused tolerance. “I wasn’t expecting you before tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Well, we decided not to dawdle,” Clint informed her cheekily, leaning in for a kiss.

Laura kissed him back. “Since there were two of you, I’m going to assume you took turns sleeping in the car. If you didn’t, I don’t want to know.”

“We did,” Daisy assured her, coming close for a hug. Laura returned the hug, but when she went to pull back, Daisy didn’t let go. Instead, Daisy lifted her chin and kissed Laura softly. “We missed you,” she murmured when their mouths parted.

“Missed you too, little love,” Laura responded, using one of Clint’s nicknames for the younger woman. “Come to bed, hmm?”

“I… yeah,” Daisy replied. She was a little surprised when both Clint and Laura took her hands and, together, led her up to their room. Clint knew what his wife meant, even if Daisy hadn’t picked up on it. Laura tossed Daisy a spare shirt to sleep in, and Daisy shed pants, socks and bra, though she kept her panties. Clint also changed quickly.

Laura held out her hand to Daisy and tugged her into bed when she took it. “I did miss you. I just want you both to be close, please?”

Hesitantly, Daisy climbed in beside Laura. Clint settled on Laura’s other side, but easily reached across his wife to take Daisy’s hand and squeeze reassuringly. 

“Good night,” Clint said quietly. “Love you both.”

“Love you too,” Laura said, twisting around to give him a kiss. “And I love you,” she added, kissing Daisy as well.

“Love you,” Daisy said in a low voice. “Good night.” She watched as Clint took out his hearing aids and put them in a small case before turning off the bedside light.

She sent him a silent thank you when he reached across Laura to touch her again, too. It was a little strange, being curled up against Laura’s softer curves instead of Clint’s hard muscle. Strange, but nice, and Daisy hoped it wouldn’t be too hard to adjust to.

Daisy was tired enough to sleep through Laura getting up the next morning. Clint woke her in time to get dressed for breakfast, though.

“I’d let you sleep if I could, but you should eat,” Clint reminded her when she grumbled sleepily at him. “Besides, don’t you want to see everyone?”

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” Daisy sighed, then yawned. “Think the coast is clear? I should go get some clean clothes.”

Clint laughed and peeked out the door. “Yep, looks that way.” He grabbed Daisy around the waist for a quick kiss before letting her go find her own clothes. Not that she didn’t look good wearing just one of his old t-shirts. She turned and shot a look at him when she felt him eyeing her legs as she walked down the hallway. He grinned unrepentantly and she just rolled her eyes before shutting the door to her room.

Daisy found him still waiting for her when she emerged in fresh clothes and with her hair brushed. She reached up to kiss him before they went down to the kitchen together. 

“Daddy!” Lila squealed excitedly. “ Niang!”

“Auntie Daisy! Dad, hi!” Cooper called out, smiling.

Nate burbled something as he shoved a fistful of cereal into his mouth, but he kicked his legs happily as Daisy went over to press a kiss to his forehead. She and Clint greeted the kids with hugs and kisses.

Drawn by the commotion in the kitchen, Bobbi emerged from the stairs and broke into a smile as well. “Daisy, Clint. Glad to see you’re home safely.”

“Thanks, Bobbi,” Daisy said, stopping to give the former agent a hug before she took her usual seat. Talk around the table stayed light as they all enjoyed breakfast, Clint and Daisy sharing bits of kid-friendly stories of their trip to see the Avengers. Lila was duly assured that her picture was given to Auntie Nat and that she liked it a lot. 

Daisy explained about learning new foods from Wanda, and a little about using her powers to roll out dough.

“Next time we make cookies, can we see?” Lila asked, her little eyes wide.

“I think we can do that,” Daisy agreed with a smile.

“It sounds like you had a good time,” Bobbi said, smiling.

“For the most part, we did,” Daisy agreed. Laura and Bobbi both understood that there was more she wasn’t saying, but some things were best not brought up in front of the kids.

“Alright, kids, time to head to the bus,” Laura said with a glance at the clock. “Shoes, jackets and backpacks now, please.”

“Will you walk with us,  Niang?” Lila asked sweetly.

“Sure. Go get your stuff, Butterfly.”

“You alright, Rockstar?” Bobbi asked when the kids dashed upstairs.

“Yeah, I am,” Daisy agreed. “Some stuff to tell you and Hunter, though.”

“I’ll see if I can wake him up while you and Laura walk with the kids,” Bobbi answered dryly.

Daisy laughed, nodding. “Works for me.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Daisy and Laura waved to the kids as the school bus drove off. As they started back down the lane to the house, Laura linked her arm with Daisy’s. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?” Laura asked gently.

“It was a rough couple of days, but I’m okay,” Daisy replied.

“I’m told you’re under doctor’s orders to take it easy for a few more days,” Laura said as they walked.

“Yeah. Turns out that Thor’s hammer is very loud to my vibrational sense,” Daisy explained. “We managed to come to a sort of agreement, though, and now it’s still loud but it sings. Sounds pretty, and I think I’ll be able to tune it out in time so that it’s not so distracting.”

“You did have an interesting few days,” Laura commented dryly. “I can’t wait to hear all about it, though we’ve only got about an hour until the farm hands arrive.”

“We can make a start at it, at least,” Daisy assured her. “I realized something, though, while we were away. This really is starting to feel like home. And I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you too, honey,” Laura assured her. They were still out of sight of the house when Laura pulled Daisy off the driveway and into a small stand of trees. Daisy willingly let herself be drawn out of sight and into Laura’s arms, feeling safe as Laura’s lips found hers. They kissed softly for long moments before Laura released Daisy’s lips and kissed her forehead gently. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Daisy said. “Clint helped me realize how glad I am that this is home. That I have you, too, and not just him.”

“He did, hmm?” Laura asked, amused. “Can I ask how?”

Daisy blushed and hid her face against Laura’s shoulder for a moment. “He talked about you when we were together. About you and me and the three of us. The things we could do.”

Laura laughed softly, her fingers lifting Daisy’s chin. “He always did have a dirty mouth. I rather like it.”

“It’s  _ so _ hot,” Daisy agreed, meeting Laura’s eyes again.

“I’m glad you think so. Though I suppose I assumed you would,” Laura told her. “One of the most common things about soulmates is supposed to be their sexual compatibility. They’ll always have the same kinks, as it were.”

“We do. Though I never thought of myself as an exhibitionist until he talked about wanting to watch you and I together,” Daisy admitted. “Or maybe I only like the idea because it’s him, and you. I don’t know.”

“Does it matter?” Laura asked curiously. Daisy shook her head. “Well, alright, then. I suppose Clint has some sort of grand plan that you and I will mostly wind up implementing?”

Daisy shrugged. “He said something about sending all three kids to their grandparents’ for a weekend. And likely spending most of it naked.” Daisy’s eyes glinted with both humor and interest. Remembering the things Clint had said, sharing them with Laura, was getting her all hot and bothered.

Laura grinned as she picked up on Daisy’s response to the direction their discussion had gone. “Well, that can probably be arranged. But likely would be better once our house guests are gone as well.”

“Mmm, probably, yeah,” Daisy agreed reluctantly. “Though they’d hardly be in any position to throw stones. Mack used to complain constantly about having to bleach common areas after they were done in them.”

Laughing outright, Laura nodded. “Well, in that case, maybe we can wrangle the kids into an overnight this weekend and I can spend an evening discovering all the little sounds you make.” She squeezed Daisy closer, and Daisy bit back a low moan. “But a whole weekend with my parents will probably have to be a couple weeks out so I can arrange something.”

Daisy bit her lip, trying very hard to keep herself under control. But it was hard, especially when Laura kissed her, licking her lip deliberately to keep Daisy from bruising it.

“Sorry, little love,” Laura apologized. “I know I can be a terrible tease. But we don’t actually have enough time this morning for all the things I want to do with you, and I’m not willing to have our first sexual experience together be a quickie before the help gets here.”

“I understand,” Daisy answered quickly. “I do, really. But between you and Clint, I have a feeling I may end up sore. The best kind of sore.”

“Then I’ll just have to kiss it better,” Laura promised with a wink.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Daisy responded. “Look, you go on ahead. Make sure Hunter’s had his coffee. I need a minute… to unwind.”

Laura stroked Daisy’s hair gently, soothing rather than teasing. “Of course, honey. Take your time.” With a gentle kiss to the forehead, Laura untangled their arms.

Daisy leaned back against the tree, taking slow, deep breaths as she watched Laura head back to the house. She looked up at the bright blue sky, reaching for calm but it was slow to come. She hadn’t had it this bad since… well, since sparring with Lincoln. She waited for the icy chill that usually came with memories of Lincoln, but found herself only sadly wistful.

She missed Lincoln. God knew, some part of her probably always would. But… like memories of Trip, the grief was starting to mellow.

Daisy found herself walking again. She circled around the house, to the back where her memory tree was. She spent a moment listening to the soft chimes before she reached up to touch Lincoln’s. “I do miss you,” she whispered. “But I think, if you’re watching me now, you’re happy for me. I hope you are. Happy, I mean. You deserved so much more than what you got out of life. I loved you, part of me still does. But I love them, too. I just wish you hadn’t had to die for my life to take this path.”

The breeze picked up, ruffling Daisy’s hair for her. It felt oddly comforting, and she smiled a little as she turned back towards the house. She saw Clint on the porch, watching and waiting for her. She smiled as she approached and hugged him tightly after he came down the steps to meet her.

“I love you,” she told him, dark eyes bright.

“I know you do. I love you, too,” he replied.

Daisy let Clint guide her inside, where she saw Hunter and Bobbi at the table with cups of coffee. “Hey, Daisy,” Hunter greeted her with a smile. “Welcome back.” Daisy assumed he’d downed one cup of coffee already, since Hunter wasn’t usually so pleasant before his caffeine. Laura handed Daisy a cup of her own with a smile, fixed just the way she liked it, and they all sat down.

“Well, before we get too involved,” Daisy began, her eyes meeting Bobbi’s across the table. “Mack sends his best. He misses you, but he’s glad you’re safe and doing all right.”

“You saw Mack?” Bobbi asked, eyes lighting up.

“We did,” Daisy agreed. And she sat back and began to tell them the brief version of what happened during their time in New York. They all knew there wasn’t enough time for the full telling now, but she gave them the highlights and promised to go into more detail when they came in for lunch.

* * *

Along with the farm hands, an older woman also arrived at the farm. Laura quietly explained that she hadn’t had a chance to call Mrs. Rosen to tell her that Daisy could watch Nate, but that perhaps it was better that Daisy have a day to rest anyway. Daisy smiled and shrugged; it didn’t really bother her one way or the other. So when Laura introduced her to Mrs. Rosen, Daisy greeted her cheerfully and explained that she would be around the house at least part of the time but would happily leave Nate in her care.

Daisy wound up napping for a few hours, out on a lawn chair in the sun. When she woke for the second time, she felt much more refreshed than earlier. She decided it wouldn’t be breaking the doctor’s rules to make lunch for everyone - especially since she didn’t need her powers to make a pile of sandwiches and a fresh pitcher of lemonade. The sun was warm, and she didn’t think anyone was going to want anything hot when they came in to eat.

Clint and Hunter arrived first, heading straight for the kitchen sink to wash up. Hunter had what looked like oil on his hands. “Wow, love, you really have gone all domestic on us, haven’t you?” Hunter teased when he caught sight of lunch already made.

Daisy laughed and shook her head. “No, not really. But I thought I’d save you guys some time and effort, since I’ve been a layabout all morning.”

“Thanks for lunch, little love,” Clint said. He paused to give her a quick kiss before heading to the table. She nodded her acceptance.

“From what Clint tells me, you’ve earned yourself some extra rest, love,” Hunter said fondly as the guys helped themselves to sandwiches.

“I’m surprised she actually took it,” Bobbi said, coming in on the heels of Hunter’s comment. “Oh, yum, looks great. I’m starving.”

“Busy morning?” Daisy asked as Laura arrived a moment later.

“A bit, yes,” Laura replied. “I’ll be back in a minute; I want to check on Nate.”

Daisy put a couple of sandwiches on a plate for Laura, then made one for herself. There was fruit on the table as well, and she snagged a banana.

Hunter and Clint took turns describing what they’d been doing all morning in between eating. Daisy listened attentively, both because she was curious and because up until recently the workings of a farm had been entirely unknown to her. Food came from the grocery store. She was amused to note, though, that Hunter really seemed to be getting into it. Maybe the idea of them helping out while staying on the farm hadn’t been such a bad one after all.

When Daisy was mostly caught up, she told Hunter and Bobbi more about the visit from Coulson, May and Mack. She also explained what Coulson had said, that though SHIELD was the organization tagging and monitoring the Inhumans, part of the reason they’d agreed to it was so they could stay on top of what was happening. If someone went missing, they’d know about it and the government wouldn’t be able to cover it up easily.

“Also, the Avengers are totally behind us in creating an Inhuman Rights advocacy group,” Daisy said. “Stark’s going to earmark funds from his philanthropic donations for us, and everyone’s fine with putting you two in charge of it. We’re supposed to work out what you need to start with, and he’ll make it happen. SI’s lawyers will set up the nonprofit status and legal entities, too.”

“That’s great, Daisy,” Bobbi said eagerly. “Maybe we can work through some of it this evening? Get the ball rolling and whatnot. The sooner we exist legally, the sooner we can start working to help people.”

“Why don’t you both start working on an outline this afternoon,” Laura suggested.

Bobbi looked excited, then guilty when she realized that Laura had picked up on her lack of enthusiasm for farm work. She could do it, she was capable of just about anything… but she didn’t enjoy it. Not the way Hunter was, clearly.

But Laura shook her head and smiled. “Not everyone’s cut out for farm work, and we have enough help to get by. This is important, too, and you’re right; the sooner you get it started, the sooner we can help people.”

The afternoon passed quickly for the two former agents as they drew up an outline for their IR group. They planned out a website with a Q&A forum, a donations page and a participation page. They also put together some publicity ideas, because to really make a difference - people had to know about it.

Daisy explained some of her old methods of disseminating information, and outlined a few of her plans to spread information - even if she had to hack the government, again, to get real evidence out to people that the Inhumans were being unfairly treated. They also did some research, both on German persecution of Jews in the late 30s and early 40s, as well as what data they could find on the Japanese internment camps after Pearl Harbor. They drew out as many parallels as they could, knowing it would draw plenty of attention.

When they had as much done as they could in a single afternoon, they sat together on the back porch. Bobbi sipped her water while Daisy had a big glass of juice; despite her apparent appetite, Bobbi noticed that Daisy still gravitated towards high-sugar, high-calorie foods.

“So how are you really doing, Daisy?” Bobbi asked. “I know you’ve said you’re doing much better… but how are you, actually?”

“I’m okay,” Daisy replied. “I’m… healing. I still have a hard time talking about some things, but… I’m starting to be able to talk about some of the people I’ve lost. Like how we all kept talking about Trip, about the good times, until those were the memories we thought of first.”

“Lincoln was good for you, we all knew that,” Bobbi offered in a low voice. “We could see how much he cared about you, how he was always there when you needed him. I think you would have been happy, had something long term been possible.” Daisy smiled sadly and looked away, towards her tree. Bobbi pressed on, though, knowing that Daisy was still listening. “But I also think he would be happy that you found your soulmate. And who knows, maybe you’d have wound up as a four instead of three in the long run. Maybe there was something here that he could have needed, too.”

“I… hadn’t thought about that, honestly,” Daisy said after a moment. “The circumstances under which I met Clint, well. Basically, I was in bad enough shape that both Clint and Laura were worried that if they let me walk away, I wouldn’t have lived much longer. Who knows, maybe they’re right. But it’s also possible that Lincoln and I could have skipped out because of the Accords, too. We could have been on our own and having a rough time, and Laura still likely would’ve offered to take us in. She’s just that kind of person.”

Bobbi smiled. “I can tell. We’re here, aren’t we?”

Daisy nodded. “I’m sorry farm life isn’t something you enjoy.”

“You certainly seem to be doing okay with it,” Bobbi observed. “Though you’re not out there working fields or caring for animals, either.”

“Not up to it, physically,” Daisy replied. “I’ve done some stuff. I helped with the cherry harvest last month. Laura has been teaching me to identify, harvest and dry herbs from the garden. But no one wants to risk me near heavy equipment when I’m not at my best.”

“They’re not wrong. You could get hurt pretty badly if your focus isn’t 100% on the job.”

“I know.” Daisy sighed. “I feel kind of like a burden on the family sometimes. It’s why I’m considering a job offer.”

“What kind? Stark offer to hire you for this organization, too?”

Daisy shook her head. “Nope. This group definitely needs to have visible leadership that isn’t Inhuman and can be proven as such. No, Pepper Potts offered me a job helping to clean up SI’s cyber security. And then to run regular test runs on it from the outside, keep them updated when something new comes out.”

“All of which you could do from here,” Bobbi commented. Daisy nodded her agreement. “Sounds like a good gig for you. Why the hesitation?”

“Clint. He keeps reminding me that I don’t need to work if I don’t want to. That they absolutely can take care of me, and I do plenty to help out around the house and with the kids. Speaking of which, I have to head up to the bus stop soon.”

“You really do love those kids, don’t you?” Bobbi asked quietly.

“I do. Never thought it would happen so fast, but I do,” Daisy admitted. “Family life like this even has me considering kids of my own, off and on. I mean, when I was a kid I always wanted a huge family when I grew up. I think most orphans did; it’s a way of compensating for not having parents. But when I did finally grow up, I never thought it would be a possibility. You know?”

“I get that. Hunter and I don’t particularly want kids of our own, but I don’t think either of us would really be unhappy if it happened, either,” Bobbi said.

Daisy slipped her shoes back on and got up, tilting her head towards Bobbi to invite her along. Bobbi also got up, and they started the walk around the house and up to the road towards where the bus would drop the kids. “Yeah, I get that. It’s sort of where we’re at; we haven’t been super careful to avoid it, but I do still have my implant. If it happens, it happens.”

“Daisy, you do know that with Inhumans…”

“The implant is only about 70% effective. I know,” Daisy finished for her. “Laura rather likes the idea of more kids she doesn’t have to carry herself. She’s getting to the point where pregnancies become riskier, anyway. But I’m not even thirty yet.”

“I think you should do what’s right for you,” Bobbi told her decisively. “Whether that’s working cyber security, full or part time, staying home and being  Niang, or anything else that makes you happy.”

“Do you think you’re going to be happy running this IR group?” Daisy asked curiously.

“I think so, actually,” Bobbi replied. “I joined SHIELD because I wanted to help keep people safe. I stayed after HYDRA because the danger only got greater. Now… I can’t do that anymore. But this gives me a way to still help make a difference. You know that we have the skills, between you and I and Hunter, to give Inhumans a different identity and move them elsewhere, don’t you? Like a witness protection program, but for people with powers.”

“I know,” Daisy agreed. “But I want to see if we can do this above board first. See if we can effect real change for the better. If anyone’s in danger, we can consider case by case. But we lose our credibility if we’re caught subverting the law right from the start.”

“Fair enough.” They reached the road and lingered, waiting for the bus. They were quiet for a few minutes before Bobbi asked in a low voice, “What would you think if Hunter and I found a place of our own nearby?”

Daisy blinked. “I think I’d like having you guys as neighbors. I hadn’t thought you’d stick around long once you were sure I was okay, though, and we got this thing off the ground. The IR group can be based anywhere.”

“In all honestly, we’ve been kind of aimless since we had to leave SHIELD. Hunter really is starting to enjoy working on the farm, and you and I could work with the IR group. Hunter would help when the farm is slow, I’m sure. And if the IR group folds once its job is done, well… I could always see what kind of work there is in town.”

“There is a family practice clinic in town,” Daisy mused. “I know you don’t have your MD, but maybe you could get licensed as a nurse of some kind?”

“It’s possible. I don’t think the government could block that on me; nursing is about as far from being a spy as I could get,” Bobbi laughed.

“This is true,” Daisy agreed, chuckling. “Well, give it some thought, maybe. You could always take some classes if needed in between stuff with the IR group. Tony said to send him your salary requirements and he’ll make sure it happens.”

“He’s really getting involved in protecting Inhuman rights, isn’t he?”

“I think it’s because he backed the Accords in the early stages. He feels guilty and wants to make it right,” Daisy explained. “I can respect that. Accountability is ultimately about making right what you’ve done wrong, after all.”

The bus rolled up before Bobbi could respond, and a moment later an excited Lila threw herself into Daisy’s arms. “Niang! You came to get us!”

“Of course I did,” Daisy replied, hugging Lila tight before setting her down again. She held out her fist to Cooper, who bumped it with a grin. “Come on, let’s clear the road so the bus can leave.”

Bobbi and Daisy listened to the kids talk about their day at school for the walk back to the house. Lila held Daisy’s hand the whole way; Cooper refused when offered a hand but smiled as he shook his head.

“Okay, kiddos,” Daisy said, stopping the kids on the porch. “Mommy and Daddy are still working, so you get to show me your homework, okay? If we get it done, you can go play until dinner. Sound good?”

“Okay, Auntie Daisy,” Cooper replied obediently.

Lila pouted a little. “Can’t we have a snack before homework, please Niang?”

Daisy considered. “How about you start working while I cut you an apple, and you can take a break to eat it?” Daisy compromised.

“Okay,” Lila agreed.

“To the table, then, and get your homework out, please.”

“You’re surprisingly good at that,” Bobbi observed as the kids ran inside.

“It only took one disappointed look from Laura and I stopped letting the kids play after school,” Daisy grinned. “I used to do homework after dinner; the nuns didn’t let us outside after dark, so I’d play while it was still light out. But apparently it doesn’t work that way around here.”

Bobbi laughed and nodded.

Laura came in to start dinner about half an hour after the kids got home. She smiled brightly to see the kids diligently bent over their homework. Bobbi sat at one end of the table with Daisy’s laptop, and Daisy stood by the pantry contemplating the contents and her limited repertoire of cooking ability.

“Don’t worry about it, honey, I’ll get dinner going,” Laura said, correctly guessing Daisy’s dilemma.

Daisy smiled a little and nodded. “I’ll help, though, if you want?” she offered.

“I won’t turn that down.” Laura smiled back. “How was your afternoon?”

“Fine. We’d like you, Clint and Hunter to look over what we’ve got before I send it to Steve and Tony, but it’s definitely a good start.”

“After dinner, promise,” Laura said. Daisy nodded and, together, they started making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be more smut. No, it's not in the next chapter. But it's coming. Promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to work on the Inhuman concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my readers are awesome. You guys have been great with support, and I really appreciate it. So thank you very much.
> 
> Beta love goes to NerdyKat, of course. She's awesome.

**Chapter 16**

Daisy spent Friday reconnecting with some of her DarkNet sources and Rising Tide contacts who really did believe in the whole ‘greater good’ thing. They very quickly coordinated plans for ‘freedom of information’ sharing regarding the treatment of Inhumans and powered people in the US and elsewhere in the world since the Accords. Information sharing was her specialty, but she needed more information than the handful of examples she had from parts of the world where SHIELD still had reach.

She was still in the information gathering stage, but sharing it around would come soon. Sooner with help, she hoped.

Bobbi worked with Laura in the morning, then in the afternoon she went into town to see a realtor. She came back looking a little discouraged, but determined.

“What’s up, Bobbi?” Daisy asked from where she was helping Cooper with his homework.

“Not much to find. But we’ll figure something out,” Bobbi said with a shrug. “Wrong time of year for home sales, I guess.”

“Spring is usually when most people want to think about moving,” Laura said from the stove.

“Yeah, but I don’t think we want to impose on you guys for eight to ten months,” Bobbi said wryly.

“It’s not,” Laura began, but Bobbi shook her head. “Well, we’ll think of something.”

“We’ll work it out. In the meantime, Daisy, there is a small office for lease right off of Main Street, near the shops,” Bobbi said. “Could make a decent HQ to start.”

“You have the listing?” Daisy asked.

“Of course.”

“I’ll send it to Steve and Tony with the rest of the stuff from yesterday. I made the changes we all talked about last night.”

“Cool.”

“You have your call tonight, right?” Laura asked, gently reminding Daisy.

“Yeah, at about seven,” Daisy replied.

“Call?” Bobbi asked curiously.

“Facetime call with the SHIELD team,” Daisy explained. “You and Hunter can join me, if you want. I think we could all do with some reconnecting.”

“I think we’d like that,” Bobbi said with a smile.

“Like what?” Hunter asked, coming in from outside.

“To join Daisy on her Facetime call to the old team.”

“I’m gonna have to connect my laptop and a camera to the tv downstairs to make it work, but it’s totally do-able,” Daisy said.

“Sounds great, love. After dinner?”

“Yep.”

“Dinner’s in ten,” Laura said. “You should go wash up. Daisy, can you tell Clint, please?”

“You got it,” Daisy agreed, sending a silent summons through the soulbond to Clint. She felt his assent, but that he was resolving an issue with a couple of their workers and not to wait for him.

“Hmm. Clint might be late,” Daisy said after a moment. “He’s dealing with a couple of the workers, and he says not to hold dinner for him.”

Laura frowned, but nodded. “We’ve had a couple of issues today, but hopefully nothing serious.”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

Daisy was just finishing dinner when her laptop chimed an alert. Bobbi helpfully cleared Daisy’s dishes while the younger woman checked her computer. 

“What’s up?” Laura asked.

“Oh, nothing serious. It’s a copy of my medical file and test results from Dr. Cho,” Daisy said absently, skimming the notes for something she’d understand. Fortunately, Helen was well aware that Daisy’s medical knowledge was limited and there was a summary in layman’s terms at the end of the file.

“I’d like to see, if I may?” Laura asked, though the determination in her tone told Daisy she was only asking to be polite.

“Yeah. Bobbi, you might have to explain some of this to us, too,” Daisy said in a low voice. “You know way more about this stuff than I do, though Helen was nice enough to include a simple summary.”

“No problem, Rockstar,” Bobbi agreed. Both women came around the end of the table to look at the test results over Daisy’s shoulders.

Bobbi sucked in a breath when she saw the number 16.3 listed as Daisy’s current BMI, knowing that anything under 18.5 was underweight and potentially dangerous. She also noted that Daisy’s brain chemistry, though approaching normal for her in the second set of tests showed definite signs of recovery from depression, insomnia and a number of other things.

“Well,” Bobbi said after a few minutes. “If this is you now, I’m not sure I want to see your results from a few months ago.”

“Don’t have those, but I do have the results of the last tests Simmons did before I… left SHIELD,” Daisy said quietly.

“Let me see them,” Laura said, her eyes reflecting her concern. Bobbi’s were much the same, so Daisy clicked over to the previous file.

“Well,  _ shit, _ ” Bobbi muttered, just softly enough to keep the kids from hearing.

Clint shook his head and ushered the kids out of the room; he’d heard an assessment from Helen Cho, he didn’t really need Bobbi’s analysis on top of it. So he distracted them with a movie so the others could talk.

“What is it?” Daisy asked.

“You dropped over twenty pounds in just a couple of months,” Bobbi said quietly. “Your brain chemistry is all over the board, so much so that I don’t know any one thing that could’ve caused it. And you have some numbers here that even I don’t understand. I’d have to do some research, or talk to a medical doctor.”

“She’s put some weight back on since we got her eating again,” Laura commented. “So I’d assume that the weight loss was more than that initially. Hell, doesn’t SHIELD have specialized medical facilities for things like this?”

“They did before HYDRA,” Hunter muttered. “After that? Not so sure.”

Laura swore softly.

Getting uncomfortable, Daisy closed the files and picked up her laptop. “If we’re going to get set up in time for that call, I’d better get downstairs.”

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” Laura said, stopping her briefly with a hand on hers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay.” Daisy offered a smile and accepted Laura’s soft kiss to the forehead. “But I do need to get this all connected and tested.”

“Go ahead, honey.”

Daisy made her escape quickly, Hunter following after just another minute. Leaving Laura and Bobbi to talk quietly for a few more minutes.

“You need any help, love?” Hunter asked Daisy. She was busily connecting cables from the laptop to the television.

“Sure. Hold this,” she said, handing him a small webcam. “We’ll probably want it up top of the TV, where it can see us all.”

“You sure it’s a good idea for us to be on video with SHIELD?” Hunter asked skeptically.

“Psh. I wrote the security on both ends. Even if they are recording, I should be able to stop it. And get in afterwards to clear any traces of the call.”

“Got it. You know I trust you, Daisy. I just had to ask.”

“Oh, I understand. Better safe than sorry,” Daisy agreed with a small smile.

“We’ve been at this ‘out of sight’ thing a little longer than you have, this year,” Hunter quipped lightly. “Though admittedly, you hacker-types have me beat on experience staying hidden.”

“Under cover isn’t quite the same, is it?” Daisy responded.

“No, it’s really not.”

Daisy sat down in front of her computer, engaging her security programs before even testing the camera. It picked up the whole couch and some of the room behind. Fortunately, it looked like your typical basement rec room and no one who hadn’t been here before was likely to recognize it.

“Hmm. Let’s make sure the pictures are covered or taken down,” Daisy said as she studied the image thoughtfully. “Just in case.”

“You got it,” Hunter agreed. They moved around the room, taking down or hiding anything that might help a viewer identify their location via digital enhancement. They could always put them back later. “Bob, call time!” Hunter called up the steps after they finished.

Bobbi arrived just as Daisy connected the call. She set her programs to quickly check on recording on the other end. Fortunately, there was none. She’d still double check later, but it looked like Coulson was respecting her request to keep her interaction off the book. She had expected as much, but had spent too many years being careful to stop now.

The image showed Coulson, May, Mack, Fitz, Simmons and Joey on the other end. May mostly hovered in the background, as per usual. Coulson also stood back, leaving the others in the foreground.

“Hi Daisy, Bobbi, Hunter,” Coulson greeted them.

“Hey DC,” Daisy responded.

“Sir,” Bobbi said automatically. Then she shook her head at herself.

Coulson smiled, a little sadly. “You don’t work for me anymore. Phil is fine.”

“If you’re sure… Phil,” Bobbi said, clearly having a hard time with it.

Simmons and Fitz both looked like they wanted desperately to say something, but were too polite to interrupt. Joey beat them to speaking next, though.

“Hi Daisy. You look… better than last time,” Joey said with a small smile, his dark gaze assessing.

“I’m doing okay, Joey,” Daisy told him gently. It certainly hadn’t been his fault she left. “I hear you’re watching out for Mack for me.”

“Trying,” was Joey’s wry response. Bobbi laughed softly and Daisy smiled.

“You weren’t in any shape to be leaving, though!” Jemma broke in abruptly. “You could’ve gotten sick, or hurt!”

Daisy’s smile melted away and Hunter placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I was already both of those things,” Daisy said quietly.

“I saw the files and Dr. Cho’s notes,” Bobbi spoke up before Jemma could reply. “What was going on with Daisy’s brain chemistry was well over  _ my _ head. Why didn’t you call in a medical doctor?”

“There isn’t anyone who understands Inhuman biochemistry as well as I do,” Jemma bristled.

“And clearly you don’t actually know how to treat someone with post-acute withdrawal, depression and who’s also  _ grieving _ ,” Bobbi shot back, defending Daisy. “I’m not saying let them take over. But you could’ve called in help, someone who  _ would  _ know how to deal with those things.

“Guys, I don’t want us to fight,” Daisy said in a small voice.

“We didn’t call to fight with you, either,” Fitz said quickly. “Director Coulson said you’re doing better, but… we really wanted to see you.”

“I know,” Daisy answered, trying to smile.

“Ah, don’t be sad, lassie,” Fitz said, his accent thickening as he smiled sadly. “Been too much o’ that lately.”

“I’ll do m’ best, laddie,” Daisy replied, her accent still horrible. But it made Fitz laugh, remembering trying to help her with it after the mission gone wrong so long ago.

“Definitely American, then,” Fitz replied, deliberately dropping his accent, and Daisy was able to give him a genuine smile.

“I didn’t know you could do that, Fitz,” Hunter said, chuckling. “Not too many SciTech folk who work on accents.”

“Came in handy a few times,” Fitz said with a shrug. “‘Specially when one of my professors complained that they couldn’ understand me through th’ accent when I got nervous.”

Conversation lagged for a few moments. There was a lot everyone needed to get off their chests, but Daisy really didn’t feel like starting it. Finally she said, “I’m sending you guys a video clip.” She loaded up a file transfer and sent them a twenty second clip of her memory tree, the breeze making the chimes ring softly.

“It’s beautiful, Tremors,” Mack said after it played. “What is it?”

“Laura got me a memory tree. It’s a Japanese red maple, and the chimes are from ornaments,” Daisy explained.

“You have one for all the people you’ve lost,” May spoke up in a low voice. It wasn’t a question, but Daisy knew she would understand.

“I do. Everyone.”

“They’ve all got pictures or symbols,” Bobbi added. “Trip’s is beautiful.”

“Oh, you have one for Trip?” Jemma cooed.

“Of course. There’s one for everyone,” Daisy repeated.

“Can we see it, please?” Jemma asked.

Hesitating a moment, Daisy sighed. “Next time. I’ll have to take a picture.” Jemma nodded, accepting that.

“I didn’t think red was a mourning color for the Chinese,” Coulson said in a low voice.

“It’s not,” May confirmed.

“But the tree isn’t for mourning,” Daisy said in a soft voice. “It’s for remembering. No one should mourn forever. There should be joy in those memories, when the grief is passed.”

May gave Daisy a look full of approval. “You’re right, there should.”

“Good for you, Tremors,” Mack said encouragingly.

“It’s what they would want,” she said simply. “They would want me to celebrate their lives, even if their deaths were my fault.”

“But surely they weren’t all your fault,” Fitz soothed. “And even if they were, I’m sure you’ve been forgiven long before now.”

“Have I?” she asked archly, remembering all too well the silent load of blame she’d carried for a long time.

“Yes,” May said firmly. “You have.” Her tone dared anyone to disagree with her. No one did.

“May’s right,” Mack spoke up in agreement. “I doubt anyone ever blamed you more than you blamed yourself, Tremors. And you didn’t deserve it.”

Jemma made a small sound, her eyes sad, though she clearly was thinking twice about speaking after what May and Mack had just said. But every field agent in hearing range, Daisy included, heard it.

“Spit it out, Simmons,” Hunter said dryly.

“It’s just… When Trip… died. I lost so much. All the potential. Everything that could have been,” Jemma said slowly, hesitating.

Hunter shook his head, tone full of disbelief. “Simmons, that ship had  _ sailed. _ ”

“What do you mean?” Jemma looked confused and a little defensive.

“He means that things changed while you were undercover,” Bobbi clarified. She looked to Daisy, to see if she wanted to elaborate.

Daisy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Trip and I… we talked a lot, after you left. I knew you two had been flirting, that there had been some mutual interest. But Trip felt so betrayed when you left, when we were told that you turned your back on everything we were fighting for. He forgave you as soon as we knew it was a setup to get you undercover, but by then… the interest had faded. He was happy to be your friend, but the spark was gone.”

“I remember,” Fitz said thoughtfully. “I mean, not specifically or anything. But… Skye sat with me a lot, when I was recovering from… from HYDRA. And Trip was always bringing her food, or teasing her into getting some rest. Or he’d sit with us and tell stories.”

“I remember,” Daisy agreed. “He was always taking care of me.”

“Trip wasn’t about to let Daisy die alone in the Kree City,” Hunter went on. “He’d have done as much to protect any of us, we were all we had, then. But Daisy… she was special to him. We had bets going on when they’d finally start dating.”

Jemma looked wide-eyed, shocked into silence. Bobbi nodded her agreement, and Daisy caught sight of May nodding as well. Daisy blushed a little, well aware that it was impossible to keep secrets from a group of spies and infiltrators, but they’d tried so hard to keep personal things personal and not part of working. But she couldn’t find it in her to speak. Just listening without bolting from the room was taking every bit of control she had.

“My bet was that he’d ask her as soon as we recovered her from Ward,” May said quietly. But, of course, he’d never had the chance. Daisy looked down at the keyboard of the laptop, fighting tears. She didn’t want to cry, not right now. Not in front of everyone.

“It’s okay to mourn lost possibilities,” Bobbi said after a long moment of silence, aware that Daisy was struggling but believing that this issue really needed to be put to rest. “We usually regret the things we didn’t do more than the things we did. But isn’t it time you stopped blaming Daisy for costing you something you never had?”

“But I could have!” Jemma burst out.

“If you’d never gone undercover, maybe,” Bobbi agreed. “But you can’t spend forever dwelling over what might have been.”

Clint had heard enough; he took the last few steps into the basement, Daisy’s distress tugging at him through the soulbond. He crossed to her quickly, kneeling in front of her and tugging her into his arms. He blocked the camera’s view of her entirely, letting her hide her tears against his chest. “If you all want to continue this conversation, I’m taking Daisy out of here,” he said in a hard voice. “Trip made his own choices, and whether or not you agree with him does not make it Daisy’s fault.”

Hunter and Bobbi immediately reached out, Hunter smoothing Daisy’s hair and Bobbi taking her hand supportively.

“It takes a lot of love and a lot of strength to risk yourself to keep someone you care about from dying alone,” Fitz said in a low voice, his tone heavy with memory. “Skye… Daisy was lucky to have that in her life. We all were, really. It isn’t her fault that he’s gone, and it isn’t her fault that she’s not.”

“I can’t wish it had been me,” Daisy said, her voice muffled but clear enough to be heard. “Not anymore. Maybe at one point I did. Just like with… with Lincoln. I wished it had been me. But I can’t think that way anymore. It would hurt too many people.” She sniffled, and Clint held her tighter. “But at the time… Trip was the one solid, stable point in my life. May was wrapped up in protecting Coulson. Coulson was dealing with the effects of the GH serum. Fitz was recovering, and Mack was helping him. Jemma was… was gone. Trip and I, we really only had each other. In my whole life, only about four people have never let me down or left me alone and Trip was one of them right up until the moment I watched him turn to stone.” Her voice broke, but she took a deep breath and pushed on. “Of the rest, two are in this house and I only met them recently.”

“You’ll never be alone again, Daisy,” Clint promised. He kissed her forehead, wiping away the tears on her cheek with gentle fingers. “We’ll never abandon you, never lock you in a box for your own good. I can’t promise that nothing will ever happen to us, but if something comes… we’ll face it together. You’ll be there so we can all keep each other as safe as possible.”

“We made the wrong choices. More than once,” Coulson said in a low voice. “I made the wrong call, and I lost one of the best agents I’ve ever had. I get that. Now I just want to make sure I don’t lose my little girl, too.”

“You won’t,” Daisy said, shifting enough to peek around Clint at the camera. She looked right at Coulson and gave him a teary smile. “I’m not coming back. But I’m not going anywhere, either. I’m not running anymore.”

“We aren’t either,” Hunter said. “Leaving may have been the only choice we had after Russia. But now… we’re not going anywhere, Daisy-love.” Clint shifted so that Daisy was sitting on his lap, staying close but he no longer blocked everyone’s view of her.

“We won’t be staying in this house indefinitely,” Bobbi added, just to clarify. “But we’re staying nearby. Anytime you need us, we’ll only be a phone call away.”

Jemma’s mouth worked silently, but no words came out. She stared around the room, but saw only support of Daisy from everyone around her. Including Fitz. So she did the only thing she could do; she stood stiffly and walked out of the room.

Fitz was torn, looking between Daisy and Jemma. “I’m so sorry, Daisy,” he apologized.

She shook her head slightly. “It’s not your fault, Fitz. I think we just broke her rose-tinted glasses.” She tried for levity, but it fell flat. She looked at Fitz with serious eyes. “Go after her, if you want.”

“But you…” Fitz began. Daisy shook her head again, and he held up his hand to stop her denial. “You were there for me when I needed you. It’s my turn to be here when you need me.”

“It doesn’t have to be her or me, Fitz,” Daisy answered. “I love you guys, and I appreciate the support. But if she needs you, too, then go. I think I have more support than she does, right now.”

“You do,” Fitz agreed. He reached out to the camera, and Daisy held up her hand as if to match it. “I’ll call you tomorrow, aye?”

Daisy nodded. “Cell’s on. Go.” Everyone silently watched him leave the room. “Poor Fitz.”

“I’ll look after Turbo,” Mack said. “No need to worry about that, Tremors.”

“I appreciate it,” Daisy replied. “I… I’m sorry that got so out of hand.” She sighed.

“Simmons was holding onto that for far too long,” May said sagely.

“Maybe now she’ll let it go,” Bobbi added. “And hopefully next time someone else is in a bad way, she’ll be more likely to ask for help.”

“Tell me seriously, guys, how bad was it? Now that a doctor has looked at her records,” Coulson asked.

“Daisy very nearly died,” Clint said seriously. “If I hadn’t found her when I did… it’s very likely that no one would have found her not long afterwards.”

“Everything alright down there?” Laura called down the stairs. The shouting had died down, but no one had come up yet, so she was concerned.

Bobbi and Hunter looked at Daisy, who nodded. Bobbi nodded back, then called, “We’re fine. Come on down if you want to.”

Laura walked down the steps. She studied the people on the screen as she took a seat on the arm of the couch, beside Clint and Daisy, then smiled. “Hello, everyone. I’m Laura Barton.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Mack replied with a polite smile. “I’m Mack.”

“I’m Phil Coulson, and it’s nice to finally have a face to go with the name,” Coulson greeted her. “This is Melinda May and Joey Gutierrez.”

“Phil, Melinda,” Laura greeted them with a nod. “Daisy’s parents, or close enough. Joey, nice to meet you too. Mack, Daisy mentioned you too. Her partner, until recent events.”

“That’s me,” Mack agreed.

“So what’s going on?” Laura asked. “Fortunately, the kids are up in their rooms or they’d have heard the shouting too.”

“Sorry, love,” Clint apologized. “Things got a little heated, and we’re missing a couple of people at this point.”

“I’d just asked how seriously ill Daisy was when she left here,” Coulson reiterated.

Laura frowned, then glanced at Daisy for permission before discussing her condition. Daisy nodded. “It was bad. Really bad,” Laura said. “She wasn’t eating, couldn’t anymore I don’t think. There was almost nothing left of her, you could count her ribs and her vertebra. We wound up feeding her liquids, doing the best we could with smoothies and supplements, for several weeks.”

“Daisy’s scans, her tests from before she left SHIELD,” Bobbi said slowly. “I’ve never seen anything like that, human or otherwise. What I was able to identify, and Dr. Cho’s notes confirm, was a deep and severe depression combined with lacking the neurotransmitters that would allow her to sleep. She was in adrenaline crash and her thyroid levels were seriously low. Honestly, getting out may have been the best thing she could’ve done. She may have gotten worse on her own, but I don’t think anything your team was doing for her would’ve stopped it either.”

“It… it got worse when I was cut off,” Daisy admitted. “I remember, or I think I remember, Mack coming in a few times. He hugged me and let me cry.” Daisy’s eyes met Mack’s and he nodded, confirming that it had happened. “I think I fell asleep afterwards once or twice, and I didn’t have nightmares until after he left.”

“And then concerns about your immune system being compromised as well as your obvious instability caused the isolation order,” May said, phrasing carefully to avoid overt blame.

“You can’t isolate the severely depressed,” Bobbi protested. “Human contact is one of the only ways to keep them fighting it! If they don’t have a reason to try, they typically stop caring entirely.”

“I was close,” Daisy said very quietly. “It was get out or give up.”

“You did the right thing,” Hunter assured her, though no one on the other end of the call seemed able to speak. “Much better to get away and keep trying. I think we all know that you’re more than capable of killing yourself if you felt that was the only answer.”

It was true. Daisy wouldn’t even need anything to make it happen; turning her powers on herself would have left a broken wreck for someone to find at her next check-in. Clint’s arms tightened around her as he caught the thought, and she reassured him silently.

“I think,” Coulson said slowly, coming out of his shock, “that we were very lucky.”

“Lucky?” Mack asked in a tone of disbelief laced with a deep regret. He looked as if he were seeing images of Daisy, dead, every time he blinked.

“Lucky,” Coulson confirmed. “Lucky that Daisy’s too stubborn to give up before she’s tried absolutely everything else. Lucky that she’s such a survivor that even her condition couldn’t entirely drown out her will to live. Lucky that she found the right people at the right time, or we’d have eventually caught up with her… because she stopped moving.”

May said nothing, but her expression was familiar to just about everyone in the room; the self-recrimination that followed the realization of just how much she’d missed because she hadn’t looked closely enough.

“May I make a suggestion, sir?” Bobbi asked as everyone let his words sink in.

“Of course,” Coulson told her.

“I think you need to prevent Simmons from being the sole caregiver of anyone seriously injured,” Bobbi said. “You have staff with actual medical degrees, or you did. If you don’t, you should fix that. Biochem and Biotech isn’t good enough. Consult with them, absolutely. But make sure they’re working together.”

“I agree, and I’ll see to it,” Coulson replied, nodding.

“Your weight’s coming back?” May asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” Daisy said. “I haven’t really been keeping track, but…”

“But I can tell,” Clint put in. “She’s filling out visibly, but it’s a slow process.”

“Especially because Daisy’s power consumes so much of her caloric intake just by passive existence,” Bobbi added. “I’ve noticed that she’s gravitating towards high-carb, high-calorie options. Lemonade or juice instead of water. Lots of cheese on her eggs or sandwiches.”

“I’ve got some thoughts on that,” Laura said. “One of the things I’m planning to do this weekend is bake a bunch of muffins and quick breads. Maybe brownies. Quinoa flour, whole oats, coconut and flax… high fiber, high protein, high carb, healthy oils. Fruit and nuts. She can eat ten a day until she’s back to a healthy weight, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oooh, brownies,” Daisy said happily. Everyone laughed at that.

“You and your chocolate, Tremors,” Mack teased. “It’s a good thing you burn it off, or you’d be in trouble!”

“Just because I can eat a hot fudge sundae and still have dinner in an hour,” she teased back, feeling more comfortable as the tension decreased.

May shook her head and Laura laughed quietly. “I’ll get out the ice cream maker,” Laura said. “Whole cream, bit of honey, a few eggs. You can put nuts and fruit on it.”

“Awesome!” Daisy and Hunter exclaimed together.

“Not too much for you, though, mister,” Bobbi said, poking Hunter in the ribs.

“Are you sayin’ I’m gettin’ fat?” Hunter griped.

“Not yet, but if you eat the way Daisy does… you will!”

“Hey, Tremors, do I need to ship you an industrial sized bucket of bleach?” Mack asked laughingly.

Daisy chuckled. “As far as I know they’ve been pretty good so far, but I’ll text you if I need it.”

“Good deal,” Mack said, even as Bobbi and Hunter protested their innocence.

“I think we’d probably better wrap this up before someone in Comms notices the long call with no actual records,” Coulson broke in after a moment, though his tone was amused. “But we’ll be in touch again soon. And feel free to call if you need anything.”

“We will,” Daisy agreed. “We’re around if you get news for us.”

“Of course,” May said. “Take care.”

“You too.”

The call ended, and May very quickly left Coulson’s office before anyone could say a word. She needed to get the gym. Badly.

On the other end, Laura, Bobbi and Hunter converged on Clint and Daisy, wrapping the younger woman in comforting hugs. With a sigh, Clint urged Daisy towards her friends. “Laura and I need to put the kids to bed shortly, little love. You stay down here with your friends for a bit, if you want to.”

“I think I will,” Daisy answered softly. “I don’t think I can pretend to be okay long enough to read them a story.”

“We know, and it’s fine,” Laura said, stroking Daisy’s hair. “We wouldn’t go, if not for the kids.”

Daisy took a deep breath and gave Laura a genuine smile, though not as bright as usual. “I’ll be okay. The kids need you too. And I’m not alone. I know if I really needed you, you’d stay.”

As Clint got up, Bobbi moved so she and Hunter bracketed Daisy on the couch. Hunter pulled Daisy in to lean against his side and Bobbi scooped up Daisy’s legs, settling them across her lap. “We’ll be fine,” Hunter promised. “You go deal with the munchkins.”

“Call if you need us,” Clint said, and Daisy nodded. He nodded back and followed Laura to the stairs.

“Hey, Daisy, remember when you and Trip set off the smoke alarms because you got so involved in your video game that you forgot about the pizzas in the oven?” Hunter asked, eyes twinkling as he set about brightening the younger woman’s spirits.

“Wait, when did this happen?” Bobbi asked quickly, seeing where Hunter was headed.

“It was before we met you,” Daisy said, starting to smile.

The three friends traded stories for over two hours, much like they had after Trip died. Reminding each other of the good times, of the laughter. Daisy had several stories about Trip that no one else knew, and she shared a few of them that evening. Quiet, comfortable moments when Trip was her refuge and she was his. When everything seemed to be falling to pieces around them, but somehow there was still always laughter.

Stories with Trip nearly always seemed to involve laughter.

“I never told anyone, but I met Trip’s cousin Sharon once,” Daisy told them as the laughter died down. She had an open container of mixed nuts in her lap and was snacking.

“You did? And you mean Sharon Carter, right?” Bobbi asked curiously.

“Yeah. I… stopped by his grave after I skipped out on SHIELD,” Daisy explained. “She was there, and we talked for a few minutes. She… she knew about me. When she saw Trip at Christmas, before San Juan, he’d mentioned that he’d met someone. She said I must be special, if Trip felt that way about me.”

“She’s not wrong, love,” Hunter told her.

“I wasn’t exactly at my best, and I’m afraid she probably didn’t get the best impression of me,” Daisy went on. “Though maybe she put it down to grief. I wasn’t actually paying all that much attention at the time.”

“Tabloids have photos of her with Steve Rogers,” Bobbi pointed out. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to meet her again. I’m sure she’ll have tons of Trip stories to share.”

“That might be nice.” Daisy smiled. Then she yawned.

“Tired, love?” Hunter asked.

“A little. My body doesn’t handle stress well at the moment. Or so the doctor says.”

“No one’s asking you to be a super-soldier,  _ sestra _ ,” Bobbi admonished her gently. “You don’t have to push yourself. It’s probably better if you don’t, right now.”

“I know, but Clint and Laura are talking and I don’t want to interrupt. And I really don’t want to be alone right now, either.”

“I don’t think you’ll be interrupting. But you could ask? I know you don’t have to get up to talk to your soulmate,” Hunter said.

Hunter was right; as soon as Daisy reached out to Clint, she received an invitation to join them. Though Clint and Laura were snuggled up, talking and enjoying their alone time, there was absolutely room for her too.

So Daisy bid her friends good night, received a pair of tight hugs, and headed upstairs.

Laura and Clint opened their arms to her as soon as Daisy appeared in their bedroom doorway. She settled in between them, having stopped in her room to change into sleepwear, and soon after the comfort they offered soothed her to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio finally gets some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone's enjoying the more frequent posting! As always, many thanks to everyone for comments and general support. You all rock! But especially NerdyKat, who put up with me through the whole process. ;)
> 
> As a note, this chapter is not entirely work-safe. For those of you avoiding sexytimes, there is no easily-identified break point. But it does continue to the end of the chapter, so I'll leave it to you to decide when to stop reading.

**Chapter 17**

Daisy was still snuggled between Clint and Laura when she woke in the morning. It was a little odd, because she could hear the kids downstairs. Then Bobbi’s voice carried up to her, and she wondered what had prompted Bobbi to mind the kids for a while. It was Saturday, they’d easily be distracted with morning cartoons, but still.

“Good morning honey,” Laura greeted her as Daisy’s eyes blinked open. She pressed a soft kiss to Daisy’s forehead.

“Morning,” Daisy replied, yawning sleepily. “Thought you’d be supervising breakfast by now.”

“Bobbi offered to handle it this morning, after we talked for a bit,” Laura explained. “We agreed that you’d likely need us here.”

“It’s nice,” Daisy admitted. “All warm and stuff.”

“Since you’re warm and comfy, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?” Clint asked.

“Sure, shoot,” Daisy agreed.

“Does Simmons always talk to you like she did last night?” Clint asked outright.

Daisy bit her lip. “She was upset, angry. She’s always been the most outspoken when she’s emotional.”

“That wasn’t the question, honey,” Laura said, though she squeezed Daisy tighter for a moment. “I was talking to Bobbi this morning for a while. She said Jemma has always been pretty snobbish about her intelligence and multiple degrees, but… that she seemed particularly bad whenever you were involved.”

Daisy shrugged. “I’m a high school dropout with barely a GED to my name. Jemma has like four Ph.D.s.”

“That’s no excuse to belittle you or treat you as less,” Clint admonished. “And IQ has nothing to do with emotional maturity or capability. Plus, I happen to know that you’re a high end sniper with an instinctive grasp on degrees, drag and other conditions. That takes an awful lot of intelligence, darlin’. Trust me, I know. Takes similar skills to shoot a bow. Just because you don’t have a college degree doesn’t change that.”

“Daisy, from what little Clint heard, and what Bobbi was saying… well, all three of us agree that Jemma’s treatment of you is emotionally abusive,” Laura continued in a low voice.

“What? No. Jemma’s not abusive. She doesn’t hit anyone; has a hard time making herself shoot an ICER let alone actually hurt someone.”

“Abuse isn’t only physical,” Clint clarified. “She lashes out at you verbally, doesn’t she? She makes you feel less, to make herself feel better. You have to be inferior so she can go on feeling superior.”

“It’s not like that,” Daisy protested weakly, but deep down… she began to wonder if they were right. “Jemma was one of the first girl friends I ever had. She and Fitz made me feel welcome, when I first became a consultant. We laughed together when Ward was driving us all insane with his Robot personality.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” Clint agreed. “But Trip’s death wasn’t your fault, you were as much a victim as anyone else at the time. And even now, years later, she’s still blaming you.”

“If not for me, Trip wouldn’t have been down there,” Daisy said in a small voice.

“But he made that choice, and it was his choice to make,” Clint demurred. “His life, his choice to take a chance. To keep you safe if he could or to make sure you didn’t die alone if that was the only outcome.”

“But the Diviner doesn’t kill Inhumans,” Daisy whispered. “Only humans.”

“Neither of you knew that at the time,” Laura said firmly. “You were the only one there to see him die. Someone you cared about, the stable person in your life at that point. Whether as a lover or a brother, you were the last thing he saw.”

“Tell me honestly, love,” Clint said insistently. “Would Trip really be upset that he died and you survived?”

“No,” Daisy whispered. “No, he’d be happy. He’d want me to be happy. But his death upset everyone. Coulson was so upset, so angry. He blamed HYDRA, wanted to be rid of them all. Cut off all the heads. Jemma was freaking out, too. And then Raina, who also changed when I did… well, she killed other people while Jemma was down in the city. Jemma was so scared and everything that she started talking about powers like it was a plague, that she needed to find some sort of vaccine for it. She said… said something about needing to eradicate people with powers, but I don’t think she really meant it. I think she just wanted the powers gone.”

Laura gasped in horror, and Clint’s expression turned fiercely protective. “Absolutely unacceptable,” Clint said in a hard tone. “You can’t blame everyone with powers for what one or two people did. And being Inhuman is absolutely _not_ a disease.”

“Well, we know that now,” Daisy conceded. “But at the time, I was in quarantine. To make sure if I had been… contaminated… that no one else would get it.”

Clint swore under his breath and Laura clutched Daisy tighter. “So that’s what Coulson meant,” Clint grumbled. “They’ve locked you in a box while you were grieving twice. No wonder you ran.”

“I know it’s not our place to tell you who you can be friends with,” Laura said softly. “But I think you need to give some serious thought as to whether your relationship with Jemma is healthy. I can’t promise to do nothing while she puts you down, particularly because we’re still trying to make sure you’re healthy and stable. I know you don’t like to see people fight, but if I hear her say something like that… it’s going to happen.”

“She’s not wrong, though,” Daisy whispered. “I am dangerous. I am capable of killing, with my hands or a weapon or with my powers.”

“So am I,” Clint responded in the same tone. “And trust me, little love, there’s _way more_ blood on my hands than on yours. It’s the cost of keeping people safe, sometimes. We handle dangers so no one else has to.”

“Everyone who’s ever been in the military during wartime is the same. They fight, so other people don’t have to,” Laura added. “You’re trained to fight, to protect. So yes, you can be dangerous, but only to those who threaten others.”

“Are you any less deserving of a chance to live free and fight to protect the innocent than Bucky Barnes?” Clint asked. “He has done some truly terrible things.”

“No… I suppose not.” Daisy sighed. “I… I’ll think about it. Okay?”

“That’s all we’re really asking,” Laura agreed. “Think about how your friends have treated you in comparison to how your team has treated you. Think about Trip. Think about Clint and I. Think about Hunter.”

“Or about Wanda,” Clint added. “Think about your friends watching you from Heaven. Would they accept what you’ve been through? Or would they have wanted better, done better if they could?”

Daisy nodded slowly. Trip wouldn’t have let Jemma talk to her the way she did. Trip tended to interrupt anytime Jemma got too full of herself, or drag Daisy off for more training. But she’d always just thought it had been because they were… whatever they were.

“Trip told me, once, that he knew I was strong. He and Garrett were there, when my team was trying to save my life,” Daisy said softly, touching her scars in reference. “He told me that he saw how much I fought to live, and how hard my team worked to save me. He said he knew I had to be special, to be worth that fight. And that I had to be strong, to fight for it myself.”

“And you are, love,” Laura assured her. “You’re so strong. You’re strong enough to get out of a situation that was killing you. You’re strong enough to fight to live despite everything. And you’re strong enough to accept help when you really need it.”

“You’ve always been strong enough, and you’ve always been good enough,” Clint told her sincerely. “Don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise. You can do anything you set your mind to, whether it’s choosing your own path or opening your life and your heart to someone. I’ve seen you do it, so I know you can.”

“I… thank you,” Daisy answered softly, tears in her eyes. “I love you guys so much. You make me feel so… so safe, so important.”

“You are both of those things,” Clint promised, folding her into his arms and pulling Laura in close behind her. “You, Daisy Johnson, are a precious and cherished part of our family. And anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is a fucking asshole.”

“Clint, language,” Laura chided automatically. Then she laughed at herself as Clint shook his head.

“Anything else seemed… lacking,” Clint responded with a shrug. Daisy was silent, speechless really, and Clint knew it was because no one had ever told her how precious she was. Not in the foster system, assuredly, and clearly not on her team either. Coulson and May weren’t either of them vocal about their feelings often, and Daisy’s life had left her so that she didn’t really believe it unless she heard it directly.

They would have to fix that, too.

But one thing at a time.

* * *

Most of Saturday passed relatively quickly. Daisy spent a lot of it in the kitchen, helping Laura bake healthy sweets. Lila joined them as well, and was given the job to pour or scoop pre-measured things into the bowl while Laura mixed. Laura used the opportunity to teach Daisy how to follow a written recipe, since baking was one of the few things she used them for. She had notes in several of her books about flour substitutes already, so Daisy just had to follow the directions.

It wasn’t too hard, once she learned that a ‘T’ meant one thing and ‘t’ meant something else.

She almost put a tablespoon of nutmeg into the spice muffins.

When they stopped, late in the afternoon, they had dozens of muffins and breads occupying cooling racks spread across the kitchen counter. At that point, Laura had to go help Lila pack for her overnight; Laura had kept her promise to arrange sleepovers for the kids so the adults could have an evening to themselves.

Hunter and Bobbi decided they wanted an evening out. They headed into town with plans for dinner and a movie. “Don’t wait up,” Hunter joked as they left.

Laura kicked both Clint and Daisy out of the kitchen while she worked on dinner. So Daisy went upstairs and took a long, hot shower. As usual, her mind kept spinning even while her body relaxed. She found herself thinking back over the night before, mostly. It still amazed her that Hunter and Bobbi had come to her defense as quickly as Clint and Laura had. She couldn’t help but compare that event in her mind with the chaos on the Bus after the HYDRA reveal, or the period of terror after the events of San Juan.

Coulson and May loved her. Daisy knew that now. But they just clearly didn’t know how to deal with that, and frequently assumed that she knew it even when they were focused on other things. But Daisy had never really been able to trust in her read of other people’s emotions, particularly when they were good at keeping things to themselves. Ever since foster families that she thought liked her kept sending her back to St. Agnes, she’d doubted her ability to read people and situations.

Considering Jemma’s behavior was an even more difficult train of thought, though. Was it just tunnel vision, really? Was Jemma so fixated on being recognized for her intelligence that she had to keep propping herself up when she felt discouraged?

Daisy knew Fitz had had a serious case of tunnel vision, when he was trying to figure out how Jemma vanished into the Monolith and how to get her back. He hadn’t considered risk to himself, or risk to the team, or risk to Daisy when it was her power necessary to keep the portal open. She knew he hadn’t meant for her to get hurt, and he’d felt terrible when he realized how badly off she was afterwards.

But was Jemma the same, just with a longer term goal? Or were Clint and Laura right, and Jemma was manipulating and abusing her to make herself feel better?

Daisy shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn’t have an answer, and if she kept dwelling on it for too long, she was going to spoil her evening alone with Clint and Laura. Clint would pick up on her emotions, and they’d end up wanting to talk about it some more.

Daisy didn’t want to talk, not about anything heavy at least. She wanted a chance for the three of them to have adult time, a chance to be happy and snuggly. Possibly with sexytimes involved, but she wouldn’t push it. If they spent the evening cuddled up watching movies, she’d be content.

When she eventually got out and dried off, Daisy’s hopes colored her choice in clothing. She picked out one her best sets of underwear, with a pretty, flowy blouse and one of her casual-but-comfortable skirts. She didn’t bother with socks or shoes, though. She rather liked being able to pad around the house barefoot. It wasn’t something she’d had the luxury of doing since the last safe-feeling foster home. So, not since she was pretty young.

She debated for a moment, then decided on just a hint of makeup. Subtle only, nothing flashy. She brushed her hair out as it dried, idly wondering if maybe she should try to re-dye it and get rid of the black. But that would probably require bleach, and finding someone she could trust to color-match her natural tone. She decided it probably wasn’t worth it.

Daisy looked in the mirror and decided that anything more would be overdoing it. So she headed downstairs, looking around for Clint - since he also wasn’t allowed in the kitchen at the moment.

“Out here, darlin’,” she heard him call from the front porch.

Daisy stepped outside, enjoying the warm air of early fall. She saw Clint leaning against the porch rail, cleaned up a bit himself in a well-fitted button down shirt and crisp, clean jeans. “Hey,” she greeted him with a smile.

“Hey,” he replied, then turned to look at her fully. He gave a low whistle. “You look gorgeous, little love,” he said warmly. Her smile brightened and she crossed the porch to lean on the railing beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“You clean up pretty good yourself,” she replied.

“No shoes?” he asked when he saw her barefoot.

She shrugged. “It’s comfortable without them. It means… that it’s safe not to wear them.”

“That you don’t need to run at a moment’s notice,” Clint said, understanding all too well.

She nodded and leaned more fully against him, looking out at the sky as the sun dropped lower towards the horizon. Trusting him to hold her up. She hadn’t felt this safe with anyone since Trip. She and Lincoln had had a lot of chemistry, a lot of… spark, pun not intended. But they hadn’t had the time to build up a significant level of trust beyond the day to day, got-your-back stuff. They went from emergency to emergency, for the most part.

Daisy hadn’t ever told Lincoln about the foster homes. Or about what Jemma had said to her, while she was in quarantine, though of course she hadn’t been able to talk to Trip about that either. Not when he could answer her, at least. But she had told Clint and Laura. And it couldn’t just be the influence of the soulbond, or she wouldn’t have told them both.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Clint commented after several minutes of silence. It was a comfortable sort of quiet, but he was right. Usually she was more talkative.

“Just thinking,” Daisy said after a moment. “I’ve had a lot to think about.”

“Yesterday…” Clint began, but she shook her head.

“It’s not just that. I’ve realized that I’ve never wanted anything in my life as much as I want this. Us. All three of us, all six with the kids. A home. A family.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting that,” Clint assured her.

“I know. But it feels a little strange, too,” she admitted quietly. “I haven’t trusted anyone this much since Trip. I’ve never felt this safe anywhere, not since I was a kid and even then, not often. I can’t remember the last time someone took care of me the way that you and Laura do.”

Clint turned her to face him, his hand lifting to cup her face in his palm. “And that, little love, is exactly why we want to. Because you should know how it feels, or the last time it happened. Because you should always have a place where you feel safe enough to not wear shoes, or to leave things in your room and know they’ll be there when you get back.”

“You noticed that, huh?” she asked sheepishly. Daisy had been really torn about what to take when they went to New York. She’d basically packed everything she couldn’t live without, and the only things she’d left were some of her new clothes and the photos they’d put on the mantel.

“I did, but I didn’t object because I do understand,” he told her. “It wasn’t worth having you uncomfortable because you left something behind. Only time will change that response, and until then… we understand.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, turning her head to kiss his palm.

“Dinner’s ready,” Laura spoke up from the doorway. “Everything all right?”

Daisy nodded. “Everything’s good. I’m just… really looking forward to some ‘us’ time.”

“Then come on inside and eat,” Laura said, holding open the screen door.

Laura had also taken a moment to change and was wearing a knee-length denim skirt and a flowy caftan-like shirt. Daisy took in her appearance for a moment and smiled. “You’re beautiful,” she said as Laura stepped back to let them in.

“Thank you. So are you,” Laura returned. “I knew that color would be great on you.”

The scent of fresh bakery and chocolate lingered in the kitchen as Laura led the way. The lights were dimmed, though the setting sun still filled the room with warm golden light. Clustered around one end of the table were three plates, each already filled with food, as well as three glasses and a bottle of wine. Daisy was intrigued by the mixed greens of a salad, topped with what looked like bits of chicken, crumbled cheese, nuts and… “Strawberries? Aren’t they out of season?” Daisy asked.

“Yes, but I got some yesterday. One of the neighbors has a greenhouse and can sometimes get fruit out of season.”

“Looks delicious, hon,” Clint said. “Did you want me to open the wine?”

“Sure,” Laura agreed. She guided Daisy to the center seat, content to leave the younger woman in the middle for the moment. Daisy could be so fragile, emotionally, and Laura wanted to make certain that didn’t happen tonight.

Conversation over dinner stayed light deliberately. They talked about the future, mostly.

“Imagine that we’re sitting here again like this, ten years from now. What do you want to have happened in that time?” Laura asked, playing the hypothetical angle so Daisy wouldn’t feel put on the spot.

“Cooper will be out of high school by then, and Lila will probably be in her senior year,” Clint said thoughtfully. “I expect I’ll be complaining about whomever her date to Homecoming will be,” he joked.

Laura laughed at Clint’s commentary. Daisy smiled wistfully, then shook her head a little to refocus on the question. “I think I’d like to have had a kid or two in that time,” she said slowly. Maybe more than two, but she was trying to be reasonable. “Maybe by then I’d be better at some of the ‘mom’ stuff, too, like baking cookies or making dinner…”

“I’m sure if that’s what you want, you’ll have made it happen,” Laura said confidently. “I’m kind of looking forward to helping you through your own pregnancies, if or when they happen. It’s definitely a life-changing experience, though, so of course it’s up to you to decide.”

Daisy snickered. “You want to run out for midnight cravings? Or is that just an on-tv thing?”

Both Clint and Laura laughed this time. “It’s not, but mostly we stock up on the kinds of things cravings are made of. So it’s a trip down to the kitchen, and not a run out to find an open store at that hour,” Clint explained. “But if you need something, of course we’ll be happy to get it for you. You’d be growing a baby, and that’s plenty of work on its own.”

Daisy watched as Clint’s eyes darkened, knowing he was imagining her with a large belly and really enjoying the image. She focused on her salad for a few minutes as she fought off a blush; it wasn’t Clint’s fault that she picked up on his thoughts through the soulbond. He hadn’t actually said anything, after all.

Laura watched, picking up on undercurrents between Clint and Daisy without fully understanding them. But she didn’t mind, either. The soulbond was a connection they both needed, and Laura accepted it as just part of their dynamic.

“I do think at some point I will take Pepper up on her offer, though,” Daisy said when she had herself better under control. “Especially if we’re thinking about me having kids. I might lose my mind if I don’t have something to keep me busy when I’m too pregnant to be out and about.”

“Which offer was that?” Laura asked curiously.

“Remember I mentioned an offer to do networking and security for Stark Industries?” Daisy reminded her. “I’ve basically been told I can set my terms and we’d work something out.”

“If it something you really want to do, of course you can,” Clint assured her. “You know you don’t need to, but if you want to… that’s different.”

“I actually really like computers,” Daisy said. “I’m good with them, and they make sense to me. They’re… dependable, I guess.”

“They don’t lie or cheat or go away,” Laura said gently. “They only do what the programs tell them to.”

“Something like that, yeah,” Daisy agreed.

“Well, I have a couple of home improvement projects I’d like to be done with in ten years,” Clint said, moving back to the lighter topic. “An extra bathroom might be a good idea, and with three of us we might also want a second closet or to make the current one bigger. An ensuite would be a good addition to the master bedroom, don’t you think?”

Daisy looked at Clint with a smirk. “You’re still thinking about the spa-tub we talked about, aren’t you?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Clint agreed.

“‘Fucking’ being the key word there?” she teased, her eyes dancing with silent laughter.

“You better believe it, little love,” he confirmed.

“Did I miss something?” Laura asked, amused by their banter.

“Not really,” Daisy told her, still smiling. “We shared a bath - the tubs at the facility in New York were plenty big enough for two - and I commented on how much I would enjoy a big hot tub. There’s nothing quite like a hot soak for aching muscles.”

“I agree, honestly,” Laura replied. “It hasn’t been a priority, given the age of the house, but I don’t think it’s an unreasonable goal.”

“Maybe we could talk about a full addition at some point,” Clint suggested. “Extra bedrooms, an expansion of the Master Suite, that sort of thing upstairs. Maybe downstairs we could build Daisy an office and add an extra guest room.”

“I don’t really need an office,” Daisy demurred. “I can work anywhere I can set up my laptop.”

“It doesn’t have to just be for working, honey,” Laura explained. “We all have places we go when we need some time alone. That could be yours, if you wanted. Your computer, speakers for your music, whatever you want.”

“I… I guess that’s true. And it’s all still hypothetical anyway.”

“It’s all hypothetical until we actually do it,” Clint agreed. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t seriously considering making things happen.”

“Are you finished?” Laura asked, changing the subject before Daisy could get more uncomfortable. Everyone’s plates were empty, too, which meant they could easily move from the table to somewhere more comfortable.

“I am,” Daisy said, nodding.

“Me too. Would you ladies mind giving me a couple minutes? I have something in mind, but I need a few before I show you,” Clint requested.

Daisy shrugged, so Laura nodded. “Sure. It will only take us a few minutes to clear up the dishes.”

“Sounds perfect.” Clint left the room quickly, and Daisy felt a hint of anticipation from him.

“May as well get these taken care of,” Laura said with a shrug. “I was going to leave them until morning, but…”

“It won’t take long, and I’ll help,” Daisy agreed. They made short work of rinsing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. Afterwards they leaned against the counter, sipping their wine and waiting for Clint to call them.

“All set,” they heard him say; a moment later, he stepped into the kitchen doorway. They followed him into the living room and finally saw what he’d been up to. A fire crackled brightly on the hearth, and candles lit the otherwise dark room. He’d moved the furniture back to create a large open space that was bracketed by furniture and a pile of cushions by the fire.

Soft music was playing, something low with a piano, and Clint held his hand out to Daisy. “Dance with me?”

She put her hand in his, but hesitated. “I don’t… really know how to dance to something like this.”

“We’ll teach you,” Clint promised. Laura took Daisy’s wine glass and set it on the mantel beside Clint’s, then settled on the cushions by the fire to watch.

At first they just swayed to the music gently. Clint held onto Daisy until she began to relax and move with him more easily. When the music changed, Clint pulled back just enough to look down at her. “Ready for your first lesson?”

She smiled a little. “I’ll give it a shot.”

Clint nodded. “This one’s a waltz. Very simple basic step. You step back with your right foot first, and I’ll step forward with my left. Then your left foot goes out to the side, and then your right foot will join it. Then we repeat, but you step forward with your left foot, and then go right. It makes a box shape.”

“I think I understand?” Daisy said, though the way her voice lifted it was more a question than a statement.

“Just follow my lead. You might stumble a bit, but I’ll never let you fall. I promise,” Clint assured her. He started out slow, much slower than the beat of the music, but Daisy was grateful as she struggled to keep the steps in mind.

Daisy felt really awkward at first, but after a couple of minutes the pattern finally began to feel familiar to her. She wasn’t feeling particularly graceful, but at least she wasn’t tripping over her own feet.

“I tend to rock on my toes a bit, when we do that,” Laura told her. “You don’t have to step fully down right away. Just kind of roll with it.”

Daisy looked at her, confused, and Laura got up to join them. “Would it help to watch for a minute?”

“I think so,” Daisy agreed, and swapped places with Laura. Clint took the change in stride.

Laura and Clint were obviously much more practiced at dancing together, and they moved fluidly even though they stuck to the basic box Clint had explained to her. She saw what Laura meant about rocking on her toes, and also how Laura’s feet moved through the steps and nodded slowly.

“Ready to try again?” Laura asked, holding out her hand to Daisy.

“I suppose.”

It was a little easier, now that she knew what the motion looked like. It was still awkward for a bit, because her body didn’t quite know the rhythm. It didn’t help that the music was moving faster than they were.

“Being off beat isn’t helping, is it?” Clint realized a moment later. “You gonna be okay if we pick up to the music’s tempo?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. The music was still pretty slow, so she didn’t think she’d have too much trouble.

By the time the song ended, Daisy had relaxed into the steps enough to be feeling a little more confident. So, of course, that was when Clint changed things up on her. When she stepped back, Clint guided her to an angle. She realized that as the pattern continued, they were spinning in a slow circle. Or a diamond-shape, if she angled the box they were still mostly following.

“Woah,” she said.

“Just look at me,” Clint told her. “If you try to look around too much, you’ll get dizzy.”

“Sure, ask me to do something difficult,” she joked, pleased when he chuckled. Daisy learned fairly quickly how to follow his lead, and they moved between the basic box and the spin several times as they practiced.

When he changed things up again and spun her under his arm, by that point Daisy was used to following him enough that she only faltered a little. She wasn’t quite on rhythm and got back to him a little late, but it wasn’t too bad.

“Good!” he praised her, smiling. “Pivot on your right foot a little more and you’ll have it.”

“Okay,” she responded. “A little warning might’ve been nice.”

“You didn’t need it. You did just fine,” he countered.

“Yeah. I guess I did, didn’t I?” she asked, smiling.

They danced a while longer, with Clint teaching her a few other classical dance styles. She learned the basics of the foxtrot, rhumba and salsa. Somewhere along the line, Laura slipped out of the room for a bit. By the time they were ready for a break from dancing, Laura had a large plate of dessert for them all to share: bite-sized pieces of brownie, a variety of sliced fruit, including more strawberries, and a selection of small chocolates. Their wine glasses had also been refilled.

“Oooh,” Daisy said, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the sweets.

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” Laura said, laughing softly. “Come sit and relax for a while.”

Daisy snagged a piece of brownie as she settled onto a cushion, glad of the break. Dancing wasn’t particularly taxing, physically, but she still wasn’t back to top physical condition either. The breather was welcome.

“You guys could dance a while, if you want to,” Daisy said after a few minutes of nibbling. “I wouldn’t mind, really.”

Clint and Laura exchanged a glance, then both shook their heads. “We know you wouldn’t mind, but we’ve danced together many times. It’s not a big deal,” Laura said.

“Has anyone ever told you about SHIELD ballroom dance classes?” Clint asked before Daisy could think too long about Laura’s comment. He smiled when she shook her head, looking interested. “They hold a couple of classes each term, and they’re mandatory for all special operatives unless they can demonstrate proficiency. You never know when you’re going to have to get into a formal event, after all.”

Daisy nodded. “DC and May had to do that, once. May hated it.”

Clint chuckled. “That doesn’t surprise me overmuch. I actually rather enjoyed the classes; I had some basic skill before going, but they taught me to go beyond basic. And I liked it enough that I wound up helping to teach it a few times in later years.”

“That’s why you’re so good at it!” Daisy exclaimed, making the connection. “I mean, I get that this was just the bare basics, but…”

“You did really well,” Laura said.

Daisy looked like she wanted to argue, but Clint agreed with Laura. “You did. You’re used to controlled motion with your Tai Chi, and you picked up very quickly on how to follow a lead. With the basic steps and a good lead, you can actually do a lot on the dance floor. But if you’re enjoying it, I’ll happily teach you more.”

“It’s fun,” Daisy said with a smile. “I mean, I don’t think I’m likely to complain about getting to be close to you under most circumstances, but it’s even better when we’re both enjoying it.”

Clint’s eyes gleamed and Laura chuckled at Daisy’s double entendre, and she took a moment to realize what she’d said could be applied to more than dancing. But she shrugged and laughed along; what she said wasn’t incorrect, no matter how they chose to take it.

“Agreed,” Clint said in a low voice. “It’s definitely best when we’re all enjoying it.”

“Much like this,” Laura said, holding a piece of fruit up to Daisy’s lips. Daisy met Laura’s eyes quickly, then took a careful bite. Laura smiled her approval and waited for Daisy to finish the first bite before feeding her the other half. Daisy hesitated a moment, then flicked her tongue over Laura’s fingers as she took the second bite, teasing just a little. She smiled when Laura’s smile brightened in response.

Feeling emboldened, Daisy picked up a piece of chocolate as she finished her fruit. She held it up for Laura, who took it gently with a tiny nip of her teeth against Daisy’s fingers. Daisy turned to offer Clint the next piece while Laura ate the first one.

They continued to flirt and tease, tongues flicking out to catch juice dripping from the fruit as they fed each other slowly. Clint and Laura paid more attention to Daisy than they did to each other, though they by no means ignored each other. Daisy was nearly purring by the time they ran out of dessert, finally allowing herself to enjoy their combined attention while trying to pay equal attention to them both.

There was a smear of chocolate on Daisy’s lower lip, and it had been catching Laura’s eye for the past ten minutes. She’d tried to ignore it while they were eating, but once the food was gone she couldn’t help herself. She caught Daisy’s lips in a soft kiss, her tongue catching the chocolate and sweeping it away. Daisy responded quickly, wrapping one arm around Laura’s shoulders and settling a hand on her neck as they kissed.

Clint sat back on his heels and watched the ladies kiss, enjoying the view. He absently caught Daisy’s free hand in his own, beginning a gentle massage of her hand and wrists. He often saw Daisy rubbing her arms and hands, but he’d never been sure if it was because she spent so much time on the computer or because she channeled her power through her arms and hands. In either case, he could feel her muscles loosening up as he worked.

Laura pulled back after a moment, smiling. Daisy blinked her eyes open slowly and looked up at Laura as she focused. “Is this alright?” Laura asked in a low voice. “I want you, and this, and _us_ … but if you’re not ready, I need to know.”

“I want this,” Daisy responded, her tone husky and her eyes dark with desire. “I want it to be real, and I want to be a part of you both.”

“Of course it’s real, honey,” Laura soothed, kissing her lips briefly. “I promise you, it’s very real. And it will be real tomorrow, too, and every day after that.”

Daisy bit her lower lip, which Laura kissed promptly to keep her from abusing it. “I believe you,” Daisy whispered when Laura shifted away again. “Make love with me, please?” Without any prompting, she pulled her blouse off over her head, revealing her midnight blue lacy bra.

“Of course,” Laura replied. She smiled at Daisy, a bright smile full of love, and pushed gently on Daisy’s shoulders until the younger woman lay back on the cushions. Clint shifted around so her head was pillowed on his lap and he moved his massaging fingers up her arm; from here he had a good view and could stay in contact, helping keep Daisy relaxed and comfortable.

“Thanks,” Daisy whispered as she looked up at him briefly, giving him a smile as well. She opened the bond fully, giving Clint entry into her emotions and responses as she returned her attention to Laura. Clint sent her a wash of warm emotion in response, both thanking her and telling her he was glad to just stay on the edges while she and Laura got to know each other this way too.

Once Daisy was settled, Laura lay beside her, propping herself up on one arm so she could kiss Daisy again. Daisy kissed her back eagerly, one hand running up Laura’s arm and over her shoulders again, gently exploring. Laura took her time, kissing slow and deep and only when they both needed to breathe did she reluctantly let their lips part. She took a few quick breaths before shifting to trail her lips along Daisy’s jaw and then down along her neck with little nibbles and gently sucking kisses.

At Daisy’s urging, Laura shifted more of her weight onto Daisy, stretching their bodies out together, as she trailed kisses down past Daisy’s collarbones and over to upper curve of her breasts. She kept part of her weight on her arm, though, allowing her to keep trailing kisses downwards over Daisy’s skin. Daisy moaned softly in enjoyment and tangled her fingers into Laura’s chestnut hair.

Laura lifted her head and opened her mouth to say something just as Clint, at Daisy’s silent urging, reached over to pop the front catch on Daisy’s bra. Laura closed her mouth with a snap, then smiled again. “I was just gonna ask,” she murmured as she brushed one cup aside and circled around Daisy’s breast with her tongue.

Daisy moaned as Laura’s lips teased her breast until the nipple was tightly pebbled. But she only gave it a quick suck before shifting over to give the other breast similar treatment. Daisy tried to pull her closer, to urge her faster, but Laura resisted.

“She likes to tease, to go slow, sometimes,” Clint confided in a stage whisper. “It’s usually worth it to let her play. Just relax and let her memorize the feel of your body.”

Daisy sighed but nodded and deliberately loosened her grip on Laura’s hair. Laura hummed her approval, and Daisy arched upwards for a moment as the sound tingled against her skin. Laura enjoyed that reaction and did it again, slow and deliberate.

She took her time with Daisy’s breasts, learning just how much pressure she could use on her nipples and where all the little sensitive spots were on both breasts. When she thought she had it more or less figured out, she returned to Daisy’s nipple and sucked. Daisy groaned in appreciation and Laura slowly lifted her head and eventually released her suction with a soft pop.

“Ready for more, honey?” Laura asked in a low, pleased voice.

“Yes,” Daisy replied immediately. “But I want to touch you, too.”

“Can we make a deal?” Laura asked. Daisy tilted her head curiously, so Laura continued. “Let me touch and explore. Let me learn how you feel, and what you like. And after I’m satisfied with that for the moment, you get a turn to do the same.”

Daisy took a moment to consider the deal, as well as Clint’s silent reassurance that she’d enjoy it. Daisy had a feeling that she was about to see another demonstration of Laura’s apparently infinite patience and attention to detail - two traits that she, herself, would not be able to duplicate when her turn came. But half the point was for them to learn about each other in this new, more intimate setting. So Daisy slowly nodded. “I guess I can agree to that, though I’m sure you already know that I’m just not that patient.”

Laura chuckled and nodded. “I like to take my time, and driving you out of your mind is the point, love. But if either Clint or I think you’re in actual distress, I’ll stop right away. Clint might even know before you do, if he’s in your head.”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed, perfectly comfortable letting Clint be her safety net. She looked up at him and he nodded agreement as he picked up on the thought.

Laura sat up and quickly shed her own shirt and skirt, giving Daisy a moment to take a good look at her slim but strong body clad in nude-toned satin just a shade darker than her skin.

Daisy smiled, glad to at least be able to look. “You’re so beautiful,” she said quietly.

“Thank you,” Laura said as she settled back onto the cushion between Daisy’s legs. “So are you, and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable by being the only one half undressed.”

Daisy decided not to argue with that assessment, even though it hadn’t crossed her mind before Laura made the comment. Words escaped her when Laura picked up one leg and, starting at the foot, began exploring Daisy’s skin with gentle fingers and soft lips. It wasn’t quite tickly, but it definitely wasn’t what Daisy had expected either.

Daisy whimpered in disappointment when Laura switched legs after reaching mid-thigh; she’d really wanted Laura’s mouth to move higher. But she didn’t complain, just caught the edge of the cushion beneath her in her hands and held on tightly.

This time, Laura did continue upwards from mid-thigh, flipping Daisy’s skirt up to bunch around her hips. But Laura evaded Daisy’s center, instead moving up over her hip to kiss her way across Daisy’s belly. Her bullet scars drew Laura’s attention as soon as her lips found the rougher texture of the scar tissue, and she spent long moments there “kissing it better.”

“Feels a little strange,” Daisy said after a bit. “The scars aren’t as sensitive, I think.”

“But they’re part of you,” Laura murmured, barely moving away long enough to reply. But after a few more kisses, she moved on. Laura’s lips found the ticklish spots on Daisy’s flanks, and Clint chuckled as Daisy wriggled and laughed suddenly. “Can you hold onto her, Clint?” Laura asked when Daisy couldn’t keep still.

Daisy nodded in response to Clint’s silent question of whether that was okay. So he caught her wrists in one strong hand and bracketed her body with his legs, holding her tight enough to remind her to keep still. Though it wasn’t actually enough to keep her locked in place, it was enough that Daisy fell still readily.

“Good, thank you,” Laura said, petting Daisy’s flank and Clint’s calf in approval. Then she moved out of the way and stripped off Daisy’s panties, finding them more than a little damp from Daisy’s desire. She nudged Daisy’s thighs apart again and settled between them, ready to resume her exploration. She took a deep breath, savoring the tangy scent of Daisy’s arousal, and then blew a gentle breath across the neatly trimmed dark curls guarding her sex.

Daisy’s breath caught as Laura’s lips found her folds, kissing along the outside before delving inside. When Laura’s tongue finally probed deeper, Daisy moaned again. Laura took her time, licking and sucking gently on the sensitive flesh as she slowly worked her way inwards. Her hands settled on Daisy’s hips, helping hold her still; Laura knew she was pushing the limits of Daisy’s patience, but was determined to explore here just as thoroughly as she had elsewhere. And if she had to hold Daisy’s hips to keep her from writhing reflexively, she would.

Soft sounds escaped Daisy, spilling from her lips in mewls and moans and sighs. Laura’s mouth on her body felt wonderful, but even more so when she felt Laura’s tongue flick against her clit. She could feel Clint’s enjoyment through the bond, too, both from the pleasure filling her and from seeing Laura’s mouth working.

It felt like forever before Laura moved beyond gentle, superficial exploration, but eventually Daisy felt a finger gently probing the entrance to her pussy. “God, yes, _please_ ,” she pleaded when Laura seemed to hesitate for a moment. A moment later, the finger was fully inside her, rubbing and teasing but not quite enough. A few more strokes, though, and a second finger joined the first. Daisy moaned loudly.

“No matter how slow you try to go, love, she’s gonna come soon,” Clint’s voice rumbled out. “She’s pretty highly strung.”

Laura hummed a brief acknowledgement and decided to give Daisy a bit of a reprieve. Though her fingers still stroked slowly in and out of Daisy’s tight channel, her lips closed around Daisy’s clit and sucked gently. Daisy shrieked in surprise at the sudden wave of pleasure flooding over her. She came mere seconds later, her body going taut in her lovers’ grasps.

Laura smiled to herself and slowed but didn’t stop immediately, easing Daisy down gently. When she finally drew away, Daisy blinked bleary eyes open with a sated smile. Daisy blinked and looked again as she realized that Laura was licking her own fingers clean.

“Well, that was undeniably hot,” Clint teased quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot, indeed! Whew!
> 
> Oops... smuthanger!! I blame Ozhawk... ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexytimes and a call from Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter begins with the rest of the smut. For those of you avoiding it, skip ahead to the double break.
> 
> And I very much apologize for the posting delay. I was entirely unable to log in to my computer today at work. I had a very frustrating and unproductive day, and I am very sorry for those of you who feel like you were left hanging. Trust me, it was NOT my intention.

**Chapter 18**

Daisy smiled up at Laura hopefully. “My turn now?” she asked tentatively. When Laura nodded, she only waited long enough for Clint to release her before sitting up quickly and almost flinging herself at Laura. By the time they landed on the pile of pillows, Daisy had her hands running up Laura’s sides and her tongue in Laura’s mouth, kissing almost frantically. Laura’s arms wrapped reflexively around Daisy, but between the pillows and Daisy’s power kicking in to cushion them they didn’t land hard at all.

Laura ran her hands soothingly over Daisy’s back as they kissed and Daisy calmed after a moment of being able to touch. Her hands cupped Laura’s breasts, stroking through the thin fabric of the bra Laura still wore. Laura reached behind her own back, wiggling against the cushions, and popped the catch on her bra so it loosened. Daisy removed it shortly thereafter.

Daisy trailed kisses around the curve of Laura’s breasts, finding sensitive spots with her tongue and blowing her breath over the wet trails on Laura’s skin. Laura shivered and moaned softly, enjoying the sensation, and Daisy smiled. Clint’s hand on her back helped Daisy to relax further, and she slowed down a little more. She knew Clint understood; she wasn’t used to being restrained, and the impulse to touch was a strong one. She could probably get used to it, if this was something they liked, but it was definitely different for her.

Doing her best to take her time, Daisy confirmed inwardly that she absolutely didn’t have Laura’s patience. On the other hand, she was also maybe a bit spoiled by her power that allowed her to sense even small changes in Laura’s energy, muscle tension and breathing. She was familiar with the shape and feel of Laura’s form with her inner senses, so she really was only confirming by touch what she already knew.

Laura readily lifted her hips to help when Daisy went to remove her panties, then watched as Daisy settled between her legs comfortably. She sighed with contentment when Daisy started out slowly, kissing her way up Laura’s inner thighs before licking a long, slow stroke over her center. 

While Daisy was distracted, exploring Laura’s core with her tongue, Clint shed his own clothes. He’d watched long enough, and he knew neither woman would mind if he got involved more actively. Tonight was about all three of them together, though helping Daisy feel like she belonged was the primary focus.

In Clint’s experience, nothing made a person feel like they belonged quite like being pinned between their lovers.

Daisy complied absently when Clint silently urged her to lift up onto her knees. She’d just found Laura’s clit with her tongue, and Laura’s low cries were something Daisy wanted to hear more of. Laura was so wet and tasted so good, and Daisy’s focus was on giving back as much pleasure as she’d been given. 

So it took Daisy by surprise when Clint slid two fingers into her dripping pussy at the same time as she slid her fingers inside Laura. They both cried out at the same time, though Daisy’s was muffled against Laura’s skin. 

Clint chuckled softly. “I’m glad you’re both enjoying this so much,” he rumbled. Daisy shivered as the vibration from his voice traveled over her body.

Laura immediately noticed Daisy’s reaction to Clint’s voice and grinned. “Tell us about it, Clint. Tell us what you see,” she instructed firmly.

Smirking, Clint nodded. He began moving his fingers slowly in and out of Daisy, enjoying the way she moaned softly again. “I see my two gorgeous ladies stretched out in front of the fire. The light turning you both golden, though Daisy a little more so. She’s already got that cast to her skin. I see the flush of arousal giving you both a quiet glow. I see Daisy savoring the taste and feel of you in her mouth. And I can see her body tremble almost as much as yours.”

Laura groaned and arched her hips up to meet Daisy’s mouth as she teased and sucked. Daisy tensed when Clint suddenly moved again, bending his body over hers. His voice murmured low in her ear, “Do you want me to fuck you, little love? Do you want me to fill your tight pussy with my cock while you make Laura come in your mouth?”

_ Oh, fuck yes, and right now, please! _ was Daisy’s thought, and Clint picked up on it right away even as she moaned and mumbled assent without ever lifting her lips from Laura’s skin.

“Do it,” Laura agreed. “See if we can all come together.”

Clint grinned and nodded, withdrawing his fingers from Daisy’s channel. Daisy’s breath hitched at the sudden emptiness, but only a heartbeat later she felt the broad head of his cock rubbing against her folds. Daisy closed her eyes and focused on just  _ feeling _ . The stretch of her channel around Clint’s cock, the slick slide of his skin against hers, the taste of Laura in her mouth and the slick tension of Laura’s pussy around her fingers.

Daisy redoubled her efforts, making Laura groan again. Her fingers matched the pace of Clint’s hips, unifying them all in a race towards completion. Laura’s fingers tangled into Daisy’s hair as Daisy sucked harder on the tight bud of Laura’s clit. Clint’s hips slammed into Daisy’s, the angle rubbing against her g-spot with every stroke.

Unsurprisingly, Daisy was the first to come, the rush of pleasure she was both giving and receiving overwhelming her senses. Laura was right behind her, though; making love to Daisy had aroused her, as well, and Daisy had pushed her over the edge.

Clint kept moving as he watched both women shatter, saw the flush of orgasm wash over Daisy and then Laura. He even felt it, felt the wave of heat crash over Daisy through the soulbond and it was almost enough to take him with her. But he held off, wanting this to last a little longer, though he did slow down so Daisy could get her breath back. 

Laura pushed Daisy’s head away gently, too sensitive in the aftermath of an intense orgasm to let her continue. Daisy placed a kiss on Laura’s belly and withdrew her hands, letting Laura bask in the afterglow uninterrupted. 

Daisy felt Clint’s determination to push her through one more orgasm before he came himself and she silently consented, letting him have his way. Clint sent her his approval through the soulbond and slid his arms around her shoulders, lifting her upright even as he kept moving. Daisy let her eyes close as her head tipped back against Clint’s shoulder. She moaned as he increased his pace again, their hips and thighs smacking together audibly. He hadn’t really let her come down, so she was still flying high, hovering on the cusp of another orgasm but not quite there yet. Clint seemed content to let her stay there for a while, enjoying the sensations passing back and forth between them through the soulbond.

The addition of another pair of hands startled Daisy out of her clouded thoughts. She opened her eyes as Laura pressed close, her fingers rubbing circles around Daisy’s clit and her lips going straight to the sensitive spot on Daisy’s neck, just below the ear. Daisy could hardly move, pinned again between her lovers, but she caught Clint’s quiet thought through the soulbond telling her that was the  _ point _ .

So Daisy gave in. Moaning their names one after the other, Daisy closed her eyes and just let them flood her senses. It didn’t take long for Daisy to come again, her body nearly convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure swept her away. This time Clint couldn’t help but follow her, and she felt the pulse of Clint’s cock against the clenching walls of her pussy.

Laura braced Daisy and Clint as they all but collapsed when their bodies finally unlocked. Together, they eased down onto the cushions in a tangle of limbs. Daisy bent her head until her forehead rested against Laura’s shoulder, loving the feel of being held so close by them both as she basked in the warmth of afterglow as well as the fire.

Finally Laura sighed softly. “We should probably pick up and either get dressed or head upstairs before Bobbi and Lance get back.”

“You’re probably right,” Clint said after a moment. 

Daisy said nothing, just burrowing deeper into their shared embrace. She wasn’t ready to let go yet. She was tired, blissfully exhausted even, but… She didn’t want the evening to be over.

A look passed between Laura and Clint over Daisy’s head and Laura nodded. Clint smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. “Take her upstairs,” Laura said softly when their lips parted. “I’ll straighten up and be there in a few.”

Daisy didn’t protest when Laura gently disentangled herself from their embrace, or when Clint scooped her into his arms. She was used to these moments of happiness being all too fleeting, so she was taken by surprise when she opened her eyes to discover that he was settling her, still completely naked, into his and Laura’s bed.

“Hush,” he told her when she opened her mouth to protest. “We want you here. Both of us. You belong with us.” Clint climbed in beside her, pulling Daisy into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly. “I know you’re used to the things you love being taken away. But it’s not happening with us. You’re ours, and we’re yours, and nothing is going to change that, little love. I’m not expecting these moments of fear and doubt to just vanish, but I’m hoping in time they’ll fade away.”

“I’m sorry,” Daisy whispered. “I just…”

“It’s hard. I know,” Clint soothed her. “We’ll be patient. Just be patient with yourself, hmm?”

“I’ll try,” Daisy agreed.

Laura joined them shortly thereafter, carrying an armload of clothes that she dumped in the laundry hamper. Daisy was half asleep when Laura crawled into bed on her other side. Clint let Laura take over snuggling their young lover while he removed his hearing aids, then they all settled in together to sleep.

“Mmm?” Daisy murmured sleepily.

“It’s just me,” Laura said softly.

“Mmkay,” Daisy mumbled back. “Sleep soon?”

“You go ahead and sleep, love. We’ll be right here,” Laura told her. She stroked Daisy’s hair back from her face, helping soothe her to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Clint was the first to wake in the morning. He watched his companions for a few moments, smiling, then decided to surprise them with breakfast. Daisy stirred when he moved away, but he brushed a kiss to her temple and stayed close until she settled again. Then he got up, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to dress where he wouldn’t risk waking them.

A short time later, he stood in the kitchen in a sleeveless shirt and shorts as he considered what to make for breakfast. Then he smiled and began rummaging through the refrigerator for what he would need. He chopped vegetables and spicy sausage, humming contentedly to himself.

Clint didn’t often get to make breakfast burritos the way he preferred them, heavily spiced and with extra hot sauce on the side. The kids’ didn’t have the pallette for it, yet, so he usually had to tone it down. For the kids, he made them with the usual breakfast sausage and kept to red and green peppers. Today he could go full out, though.

While the sausage and vegetables cooked, he prepared a tray to take upstairs. He had cheese, sour cream and a bottle of hot sauce as well as mugs, plates and silverware. The coffee was almost done, and it was only the work of a few minutes to pour the beaten eggs in with the vegetables to cook for a few more minutes. He assembled ten of the burritos on a large serving plate; it was probably more than they needed, but he would rather have extra than leave someone hungry and Daisy’s appetite occasionally still surprised him.

Balancing everything carefully on the tray, he headed back up the stairs. He doubted Laura was still asleep, but he assumed she had taken advantage of their childless morning to snuggle with Daisy. Daisy wasn’t an early riser by any means, though she could certainly function that way when needed, so he expected her to still be at least half asleep.

Laura raised her head from the pillow when she heard Clint on the steps. She smiled as she caught the scent of coffee and the mixed aromas of food and stroked Daisy’s cheek lightly. Their young lover would need to wake up if they were all going to eat. “Daisy, honey,” she said softly.

Daisy blinked her eyes open groggily as Clint entered the room. She turned her head into Laura’s gentle touch with a smile and purred. “Morning,” she murmured.

“Morning, honey. Can you wake up for me?” Laura asked. “Clint brought us breakfast.”

Daisy rubbed her eyes, a little surprised. Breakfast in bed wasn’t something she’d ever been brought unless the bed was in a hospital or the medpod. “Breakfast?”

“Sit up and scoot over, little love,” Clint said with an amused expression. 

She obeyed, shifting over and moving so her back was to the headboard, before realizing that she was still completely naked. Daisy blushed and pulled at the sheet, but Laura put a hand on hers. 

“You don’t need that, unless you’re cold,” Laura said as she sat up beside her, unabashedly nude. “You’re gorgeous, and there’s no need to hide from us. Certainly not in here.”

“Trust me, I am  _ never _ gonna complain about the view,” Clint agreed as he set the tray across the ladies’ laps. “Have some coffee, Daisy; you’re not fully awake yet.”

Still blushing, Daisy left the sheet crumpled around her hips as she reached for one of the mugs on the tray. A moment later she sipped her coffee, eyes closing in bliss. When she opened her eyes again, Clint and Laura were in the process of dishing up their burritos; Laura added cheese and sour cream to hers while Clint liberally added hot sauce to his own plate. “Thank you,” Daisy said in a low voice. “This looks amazing.”

“Try it before you think about hot sauce,” Laura cautioned. “Clint likes them very hot when the kids aren’t around.”

“I like spicy,” Daisy said, but she picked up a burrito and obediently tried it first. Before she knew it, the burrito was gone. Both because it tasted that good and because, once she started eating she realized she was starving. “Yum,” she said as she reached for a second one. She didn’t need more hot sauce, she decided, but she thought she’d try Laura’s way with the cheese and sour cream.

Her second burrito was just as good as the first, even though the cream cooled the spice a little.

Laura ate two burritos before sitting back with her cup of coffee, pleasantly full. Clint was working on a third when he saw Daisy hesitate over taking another for herself. With a smile, he took the decision out of her hands and put another burrito on her plate. “I made plenty, Daisy. Eat as much as you want.”

“Are you sure?” Daisy asked quietly. “I mean, I know I eat a lot. I guess I just hadn’t realized how much until… well, until I stopped eating.”

“We’re completely sure,” Laura said firmly. “You eat as much as you need to.”

“Dr. Cho definitely agrees that your power burns a lot of calories,” Clint reminded her. “She wants you to keep eating, too, remember?” Though far less pronounced than they had been, Daisy’s ribs were still visible down her side below her breasts. It only took the barest brush of his fingers down her side to remind her of it as well.

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed quietly. She sighed but ate the third burrito, and a fourth before she really felt full. Dinner the night before had been great, but Clint and Laura were still figuring out how to portion for her power’s demands and once she’d really woken up she realized how hungry she had gotten overnight.

But there was still a part of her that remembered weeks at the orphanage, or times in foster homes, where how much anyone ate was carefully watched. Food was expensive, and having a lot of mouths to feed took both money and effort. Part of her remembered being that child, and felt guilty over eating so much.

If anything, it just added to her determination to have a job again that would pay her. She wouldn’t feel so bad about it if she were contributing to the family’s financial well-being.

“Stop fretting,” Laura said, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s bare shoulder as the young woman finished eating. “There’s plenty of food, and you having an extra helping isn’t going to mean that someone else doesn’t get enough.”

“I know,” Daisy answered. “I do, really. Just…”

“It’s an adjustment,” Clint agreed. He lifted the tray away and set it on the floor beside the bed, then moved closer so he and Laura bracketed Daisy on either side. “We understand, but try not to worry about it, please?”

“I try,” Daisy said. But she relaxed, snuggled between her lovers. They made her feel safe, and she was warm and comfortable and they made it almost impossible to stay worried for long. Especially when Clint sent love across the soulbond, soothing away less pleasant emotions.

The trio remained in bed until mid-morning, just enjoying each other’s company and the lack of children to worry about. By the time Laura decided she should get up and get dressed so she could go pick up the kids, Daisy was back to feeling comfortable and safe. But that didn’t stop her from feeling like she should be contributing more to the family than her presence.

So while Laura and Clint were gone to get the kids from the neighbors’, Daisy opened up her laptop and called Pepper Potts.

“Daisy,” Pepper greeted her with a warm smile. “I wasn’t expecting you to call today. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to talk about your job offer,” Daisy replied honestly. “If you have time.”

Pepper’s smile brightened. “Of course I do.”

* * *

Their projects picked up speed over the next few weeks. SI’s lawyers had everything set up for their non-profit, officially dubbed “Individuals Supporting Powered and Inhuman Rights to Equality” or InSPIRE. At the same time their organization went live, the Avengers officially and publicly withdrew their support for the Accords.

The media went crazy, and both Daisy and Clint were extremely glad that they weren’t part of the current team - Clint because he was retired, and Daisy because she was still legally a non-entity. But the Avengers, all of them, were hounded by journalists looking for statements and reasons why. In response, the Avengers’ PR team directed them to the InSPIRE website and specifically the correlations between current issues and WWII Germany.

Bobbi also got permission from Coulson to include some of SHIELD’s data on what they had discovered of HYDRA’s activities within the ATCU on their website. Descriptions of the department’s experiments on Inhumans, as well as the unknown number of human lives lost as they attempted to create more Inhumans they could control. Bobbi and Daisy had a ton of questions on their forums about that report, and they answered what they could. Bobbi used her own experience there to create an “anonymous” set of posts about what she’d seen in those HYDRA labs.

Hunter used his Founders Account login and created a thread explaining that, in part, they had founded the organization because they had seen people being taken away and worried the same would happen to an Inhuman friend of his. He also wrote stories of the unfair treatment he’d witnessed, when tagged Inhumans needed help but everyone shied away from them because they were “marked” and “different.”

A day or two after Hunter started posting, they all saw a post from a new user. Though not a name they recognized, the person spoke of making concessions and deals with business contacts in order to protect an Inhuman on his team. Daisy was the one to put the details together and realized the person behind the handle was Phil Coulson; she knew he’d gone to great lengths to protect her from the ATCU, but only now did she discover the extent of it. Even if the posts themselves were somewhat vague in order to avoid identifying anyone and to sound as if the deals had been in the corporate sector.

When Steve Rogers gave an interview and bluntly stated that the tagging and enforced monitoring of Inhumans was the modern version of the internment camps, both the media and sympathetic citizens went bonkers. And it attracted attention internationally, both to the Avengers and to InSPIRE. 

Daisy was very surprised when Wanda called her a week or so after the tidal wave of emails and inquiries began. 

“Wanda?” Daisy answered her phone immediately. “Is everything alright?”

“As much as it can be right now,” Wanda agreed, calming Daisy’s worry. “But I need your assistance, if you would please.”

“What’s up?”

“I received an… interesting… offer,” Wanda explained. “The Sokovian government has reached out to offer sanctuary to both myself and any powered people or inhumans in need of it.”

Daisy gasped in shock. “Can they even do that?”

“Sokovia does not have a seat on the UN council, and thus did not sign the Accords,” Wanda told her. “I believe that means they are not required to enforce it.”

“So what do you need?”

“Firstly, I wish to know if there is a way to determine their sincerity,” Wanda said. “And then, I would like to go there myself to discuss it with them. And I thought perhaps you might also like to be involved, on behalf of the Inhumans?”

Daisy thought about that for a moment. “Let me do some checking, and I’ll get back to you on the first thing,” she said slowly. “As for the other… well, I have to discuss it with some people - including my family - before I can agree to a trip to Sokovia.”

“I understand,” Wanda replied with a smile in her tone. “I will want to know what you can discover before I make any plans to travel, anyway.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be in touch,” Daisy agreed.

Subsequent research revealed that it was true, Sokovia had never signed the Accords. Neither had China, though there was evidence that pressure had been put on both nations to conform. Sokovia had refused outright, citing their lack of a voice in the UN and that they would not agree to such a thing without having been allowed to have a role in its creation. Daisy found it incredibly ironic that Sokovia had refused to sign the Sokovia Accords, a piece of legislation created supposedly in their name in the aftermath of the Ultron tragedy.

So Daisy sent out feelers to a couple of Inhumans she knew in passing who had been to Sokovia. Their powers were relatively minor, at least on a scale that topped out with Daisy’s own strength; Shen had the ability to heal superficial wounds in himself and others, though it drained his energy and - like Daisy - he ate more after using his ability extensively. Xiao had a sense of whether or not a structure was stable; she couldn’t affect the structure, but she could point out areas that needed reinforcement or where a thing would break first.

Both had volunteered when the Red Cross Society of the Republic of China had offered to send aid to Sokovia in the aftermath of Ultron. Daisy knew through Lincoln and Alisha that they had intended to keep their powers as secret as possible, but the belief that they all had their powers for a reason, a purpose, was strong and it sent them to try to help as much as they could.

It turned out that they were both still  _ in _ Sokovia when they responded to Daisy a day or two later. They admitted that their powers had been discovered after the initial chaos had died down but, surprisingly, no one had cared. They were told, via a translator, that their willingness to help had earned them respect and as long as everyone worked together for the good of all the people cared little to bicker about how or why.

So they’d stayed and, even a year and a half later, remained welcome.

That gave Daisy hope. And really, she understood why they would stay; Lai Shi was pretty well deserted at this point, and that had been their home for the past several years. If the people of Sokovia had made them welcome, powers or not, it was likely their best option at the time.

So she called Wanda. “Sokovia seems legit,” she said. “It seems to have been kept quiet across international lines, but Sokovia has apparently never supported the Accords despite the fact that their name is right on them. The people apparently blame Tony more than anyone, and even then mostly for letting his creation get out of control.”

“Then I will definitely be going to speak with them,” Wanda concluded. “Have you…”

Daisy shook her head. “I haven’t spoken to Clint and Laura yet.”

Wanda nodded, giving her an understanding smile. “I will send you my travel plans when I have made them, and you can let me know if you are coming or not.”

“Thanks,” Daisy said quietly.

That evening, after they’d put the kids to bed, Daisy sat down with not just Clint and Laura but also Bobbi and Hunter. She explained the research she’d done for Wanda and the answers she’d gotten from her contacts. Then she told them about the offer from Sokovia, and Wanda’s intention to visit her home country.

“You want to go with her,” Laura said, quickly intuiting where Daisy was headed. Daisy just nodded slowly. “It makes sense, I suppose,” Laura continued. “Sokovia is Wanda’s home, but you represent the Inhumans as much as anyone does these days. You know more of them, and keep in touch with more of them at any rate. You’d have a better idea of what they would want and what they’d feel they could live with.”

“Lai Shi existed for hundreds of years before the incident with SHIELD,” Daisy replied with a sigh. “I know there are several people who miss having a haven like that, a place where they’re all always welcome.”

“And having a group of Inhumans with the experience of Terrigenesis ready and able to help others come to terms with their change is probably a good thing,” Hunter added. 

“But once their hidden location was discovered, they thought it wasn’t safe anymore,” Bobbi chimed in. “I think you should go, Daisy.”

Clint frowned. “But even with your research, we don’t know that it’s safe.”

“Well, it’s not a sure thing,” Daisy answered thoughtfully. “But really, I think Wanda and I can handle ourselves.”

Clint shot Daisy a skeptical look, but Bobbi was nodding. “It was never that you couldn’t take care of yourself that got you into trouble,” she said before Clint could protest. “It was that your brain chemistry was completely screwed up. Now that you’re stabilizing, you shouldn’t have that problem again.”

“It’s a calculated risk, but probably worth it,” Hunter agreed.

Laura studied Daisy intensely for several long moments while the others spoke. She knew Clint would worry that Daisy could backslide and undo all the progress they’d made with her in the past few months. But at the same time, Laura also knew that Daisy was reaching the point of needing to assert her independence again. Probably to prove to herself, as much as to anyone else, that she could be strong enough. They already knew that Daisy hated being so dependent on others, and now that she was well on her way to really being healthy again, Laura suspected Daisy needed this chance to help others.

And Laura knew that she and Clint needed to show their young lover that they trusted her. That she could make her own decisions, live her own life, and they would still be there for her.

“If you want to go and you think it’s safe, then I think you should go,” Laura spoke up when there was a lull in the discussion. Both Clint and Daisy turned to her, Clint’s expression full of surprise and Daisy’s full of hope. “Just promise me that you and Wanda will look out for each other, and if either of you thinks you need help that you will call.”

Clint sighed, knowing when he was beaten. He’d have to talk to Laura later about how she managed to be so accepting of this idea, and why, but it could wait. “I’d be happier if you both took trackers as well. And possibly have JARVIS monitor your comms if possible, in case you can’t call for help for some reason.”

Daisy relaxed when first Laura and then Clint seemed to accept her need to do this. “It’s a diplomatic mission, not an ops one. I’m not sure we’ll be running active comms. But I think we can agree to trackers. And I’ll call if we need help; we can set a regular check-in time if that would make you feel better. I… I’ll miss you anyway, and it’d be nice to talk to you before bed or something while I’m gone…”

“You can always call us, love,” Laura assured her. “Just to talk, even just to say goodnight is fine.”

“It’s an eight hour time difference to Sokovia,” Clint pointed out. “So bedtime for Daisy would be early to mid-afternoon, here.”

Laura shrugged, unconcerned. “We’ll make it work.”

“When does Wanda want to go?” Clint asked.

“Soon,” Daisy replied. “She’s going to send me her travel plans, once she makes them. Once I know, I’ll tell you too.”

The travel arrangements turned out to be easier than Daisy thought. Since she was technically an SI employee, Pepper built them an opportunity to look into expanding SI business into eastern Europe. The possibility of creating jobs in a nation struggling to recover from wars was a good PR move on the surface, and it legitimately got Daisy and Wanda to Sokovia.

It was just one more thing for Daisy to discuss with the Sokovian government official they were meeting.

So they took a private jet to Sokovia, and the Sokovian government took care of everything needed to grant them permission to enter the country and stay while their meetings took place. Wanda had turned down the offer to put them up at one of the fancy tourist hotels and instead booked them a modest room at a little, locally owned hostel. Wanda wanted to support the local economy and Daisy didn’t mind that; it couldn’t possibly be worse than some of the motels she’d stayed in while on the run, nevermind her years after leaving the orphanage and foster homes behind. But Wanda assured her that it would be clean and safe, just simple and homey.

They arrived late in the evening, with their first meeting directly after breakfast in the morning. A driver from the ambassadorial department met them and took them straight to their hostel. A motherly looking older woman showed them to their rooms. A light meal waited there for them, and Daisy was pleasantly surprised by the fresh, clean smell of the room and the brightly-hued linens that gave the room a cheerful feeling.

“This is awesome,” Daisy told Wanda when they were left alone to eat and rest. “I’m glad you chose it.”

“The big hotels are… lavish. Like Stark’s tower,” Wanda said, making a face. “I know we would have been allowed to stay there and Pepper would’ve covered the bill if the government didn’t, but I am happier here. And this way, I know that the people making money are people who will use it here, and not send it back to France or Germany or Italy.”

“I understand that, and I agree with you,” Daisy replied with a smile.

While Wanda took a shower, Daisy pulled out her computer and called home. “Hey,” she greeted Clint and Laura when they answered. “We’re here safely. We had a light dinner and we’re going to try to sleep soon; it’s getting late, here, though we’re not really feeling it yet.”

“Time changes are a pain, especially big ones,” Clint replied, chuckling. “Maybe ask Wanda if she can help you sleep if you can’t get there on your own. Her powers can affect the minds of others, and it might help.”

Daisy bit her lower lip pensively for a moment, then shrugged. “We’ll see. I’m not sure I want someone else in my head yet.”

Clint winced and Laura just nodded. “Last resort, then,” Laura suggested gently.

Daisy blinked, then her expression turned remorseful. “No, Clint, I didn’t mean it like that! I like feeling you in my mind, knowing you’re always with me on some level. I really do! But you don’t try to affect how I think or what I feel, you just share with me what you’re thinking or feeling. It’s not the same.”

Daisy could tell that Clint was still worried and she struggled to find another explanation that might help. “It’s… it’s like what you told me about the house, when we first met. Family is always welcome, but you don’t just invite strangers in. You didn’t even tell your team for years.” Her voice went soft, hesitant. “You know I enjoy our soulbond. You know the connection we share makes it so much easier for us, and that I like that. Please, please, don’t take this the wrong way.”

Clint took a deep breath and met Daisy’s eyes on the screen. “I didn’t mean to take it wrong, and I’m sorry I worried you. I know you’ve been happy lately, and while the bond didn’t give us much choice in the matter… it has been good for us. I just… I have bad experiences with people in my head, too, and I do totally get where you’re coming from. Wanda doesn’t bother me anymore, but I know you haven’t known her long enough to really trust her that way yet. It’s okay, Daisy. I understand.”

With a sigh of relief, Daisy smiled at the image on her screen. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, little love,” Clint responded. 

Daisy heard the shower stop and sighed softly. “Did you want to stay on and talk to Wanda while I take my turn in the shower? Or should we say goodnight?”

“Give her our love, but we’ll let you go. Sleep well and stay safe, Daisy,” Laura said with a smile. “We’ll talk to you both again soon.”

“I’ll call tomorrow night, if I can. If not, I’ll text you,” Daisy promised.

“Thank you. Good night, darlin’,” Clint said. “We love you.”

“Love you too,” Daisy responded as the connection ended.

“Your turn,” Wanda said a moment later, emerging from the bathroom in a comfortable robe and a towel in her hand as she worked on drying her hair. “Did I hear voices?”

“I called Clint and Laura for a few minutes,” Daisy explained. “They send their love.”

“Give mine back to them, when you talk to them next,” Wanda said with a smile. “Go shower, and you can tell me about the call when you’re done.”

Daisy agreed and, after gathering her toiletries and nightwear, shut herself into the bathroom. She kept the shower short, trying to be respectful of the hostel’s water bill and the country’s limited resources. She could indulge in a long, hot shower when she got home.

“Do you know how to braid?” Wanda asked when she returned to the main room. Wanda sat on one of the two beds, brushing her long hair.

“Sure,” Daisy agreed easily. “Why?”

Wanda looked up at Daisy, her dark eyes beseeching. “Would you braid my hair for me, please? It is…” She trailed off, uncertain as to whether she should continue. Fortunately, Daisy didn’t press.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Daisy agreed. She sat down behind Wanda on the bed and took the brush, making sure the long locks were smooth and mostly dry. “I learned at the orphanage, actually,” she went on in a conversational tone. “It was one of the things the older girls would do for the younger; the nuns always would scold if we weren’t neat and tidy, and braids would keep our hair from getting tangled as much.”

“I learned from my mother,” Wanda said quietly after a moment of silence. “It was our quiet time after dinner together; she would brush and braid my hair. When I was older, she taught me to do hers as well. It was just… nice.”

Daisy smiled, though it was wistful. “I imagine sometimes that my mother would have done something like that with me, if I’d grown up with my parents.”

“Do you think… that while we’re here, maybe..?” Wanda began to ask tentatively.

Daisy wove Wanda’s hair together into a neat plait, tight enough to stay in place but loose enough to be comfortable. “Being back here must bring back the memories, doesn’t it?” she said softly as she tied off the end with the elastic Wanda handed her. “Yeah, we can do this at night while we’re here. I don’t mind.”

Wanda turned to smile gratefully at Daisy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Daisy picked up her own brush and started to brush out the waves that were forming in her hair as it dried.

“Would you like me to do yours?” Wanda offered.

Daisy examined the strands of hair in her hand for a moment, then shrugged. Her hair was growing out again from its last cut, but it still only fell a few inches past her shoulders. Not really long enough for a decent braid. “It isn’t really long enough to do like yours,” she said after a moment.

“I could do two? Though your hair has lovely waves, naturally. You don’t really need the braids to keep it from being straight,” Wanda commented.

“If you’d like to, go ahead,” Daisy relented.

Wanda smiled and they traded places. “So, tell me about your call home..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it worth the wait? I really hope so!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings in Sokovia... with a bit of a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for bearing with me and my late posting this week. I have, indeed, had to wait until I got home to be able to post. So many apologies, and I hope this chapter is also worth the wait!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who supports this story with recs, comments, kudos and any other form of feedback. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Daisy and Wanda dressed very carefully for their meeting. Neither had any sort of protective clothing that would fit under a business suit, so they skipped it - even if their teammates might not approve. They agreed between them that they’d very carefully watch each other’s back, and both were confident in their ability to keep the other from getting shot or worse.

But they also thought it would show at least some degree of trust for them to arrive in ordinary clothing and not the sort of gear they would wear on a mission. Additionally, they were to some degree representing Pepper and Stark Industries, so they thought it best to maintain that level of professionalism as well. Wanda said Pepper would definitely approve, and Daisy thought she was probably right.

Fortunately, Daisy and Wanda were more or less the same size, and Wanda had a better selection of business wear provided by Pepper in the past for interviews and the like; Daisy hadn’t really thought about it, and her wardrobe was still decidedly limited. Pepper had also sent along a few things for Daisy, too, with a message that they were a gift as she might need them should she need to show up to a SI meeting at some point in the future.

It was a really good thing that May had taught her to blend in almost any situation, otherwise Daisy thought she would probably feel more than a little overwhelmed.

The trip to the government building was uneventful, so Wanda spent the time pointing out things like the local market or other points of interest in Sokovia’s capital. Daisy appreciated the distraction and asked a lot of questions about the people and the language. Daisy hadn’t mastered the Cyrillic alphabet yet, nor did she speak much Sokovian, but Wanda was more than happy to help. Daisy did manage to memorize a polite greeting in Sokovian that morning, and Wanda promised to translate if for some reason their contact didn’t speak English. Though since most of the population did, Wanda wasn’t worried either.

When they were shown into the comfortable-looking meeting room - though Daisy thought it had seen better days, though so had much of Sokovia in generally - they were met by a man and a woman. Both rose with smiles as Wanda and Daisy entered.

“Welcome to Sokovia,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “Though ‘welcome home’ might be more appropriate for you, Miss Maximoff,” she added. She shook both their hands, and then the man with her held out his hand as well.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Daisy said in her careful Sokovian; her accent wasn’t bad, and smiles in the room brightened.

“Thank you. I am Vlad Petrovic,” Petrovic replied, returning to English and introducing himself. “My associate is Sara Tóth. Please, have a seat. Can we offer you something to drink?”

“Water would be welcome,” Wanda answered as the four sat at the table. A pitcher of water was retrieved from a side table and glasses poured for both women.

“Before we get started, we received a rather unusual request when word of this meeting got out,” Tóth said, her tone almost apologetic. “I’m afraid diplomatic meetings of this nature are extremely hard to keep quiet. But in any case, we have also received an ambassador from China who has asked to join us if you’re willing?”

Daisy and Wanda traded a glance, considering the request. Though quite unusual indeed, this could be their chance to meet with someone from China without a similarly large degree of public attention. And since China had also refused to sign the Sokovia Accords, it was on their list of possible allies for the Inhumans. After a moment to consider, both women nodded.

“I believe that would be acceptable,” Wanda said aloud. “Provided that his interest in this meeting is as… peaceable as ours.”

“I think you may be surprised,” Petrovic answered with a small smile. He pressed a button on the phone at his end of the table and said something in Sokovian that was too fast for Daisy to catch. But she supposed he was inviting the Ambassador in. 

A few moments later, they all stood again in greeting as the door opened to admit the Ambassador. He was an older gentleman, though like many Chinese people he had that air of agelessness around him; his hair and neatly-trimmed moustache were white and he had a few wrinkles around the corners of his eyes, but Daisy couldn’t even begin to guess his actual age.

“Ambassador Liu, welcome,” Petrovic said politely. “These are our guests, Miss Wanda Maximoff and Miss Daisy Johnson.”

The Ambassador folded his hands and bowed politely. Daisy returned the gesture automatically, and Wanda did so a little more hesitantly. “It is an honor to meet you,” Daisy greeted the man in fluent Mandarin. 

The Ambassador’s eyebrow rose in surprise, but Daisy caught a glimmer of approval in his dark eyes. “And an honor to meet you as well. I am Liu Kong,” he responded in Mandarin. Daisy smothered a smile; if she had still been using the name Skye, their names would have the same meaning. She didn’t say anything about it, though, and he continued in English, so as not to be rude to the others in the room. “May I ask, Miss Johnson, would you perhaps be related to Lady Jiaying Johnson?”

Daisy froze for a moment in surprise; she hadn’t expected to be asked about her mother. Then she slowly nodded. “Yes, sir. She was my mother.”

“Then I am especially glad to meet you and to be here now,” Liu said gravely. “Her loss was a tragedy unparalleled, and I have missed her greatly.”

“You knew my mother?” Daisy asked, taken completely by surprise.

Liu gave her a small smile. “I had that honor, yes. I would be happy to speak with you privately about her, should time permit.”

“I would greatly appreciate that, sir,” Daisy replied, bowing again. She already knew she would find a way to make the time; there was still so much about her family that she didn’t know, and there was no one to tell her anymore. Liu responded with a nod and as Tóth gestured to the table, they all took seats again.

The group exchanged a few moments of polite non-discussion as they settled in, and Daisy reminded herself to be patient. Very few cultures had the rush-right-to-business attitude that was so common in the US, so she followed Wanda’s lead in responding to the meaningless social nonsense for a short time.

When they did get down to business, though, Petrovic opened with an offer neither woman had been expecting right away. “We invited you here to present you with an opportunity, ladies,” he said. “The so-called Sokovia Accords may have been undertaken in our name, but had anyone at the United Nations bothered to ask for our opinion, we would have told them not to. We did not sign these Accords, as I’m sure you’re aware by now. The people of Sokovia have never had a problem with powered individuals, and the sudden rise in the Inhuman population does not bother us.”

Tóth nodded her agreement and picked up where her partner left off. “We as a people have learned not to be envious of the gifts another may have, particularly when those so gifted use their abilities for the betterment of all,” she said. “We understand that there will probably always be those who would use their abilities to oppress and conquer, but that is true of people in general. We would prefer to have an amicable relationship with the gifted among the population, in hopes that should an oppressor return that they will defend us as well as we would defend them.”

Wanda nodded her agreement; her hatred of Stark had been rooted in the idea that he created weapons of mass destruction and sold them to people who would use them for ill - all for his own monetary gain. She had been wrong, but she hadn’t known that at the time. There was nothing in her upbringing, however, to bias her against people with powers.

“I believe I can speak for most Inhumans when I say that most of us just want to be allowed to live our lives as we see fit,” Daisy said after a moment. “Very few of us advertize our powers, though we can and usually do use them to benefit others if there is need. If we’re in a place where we’re accepted, sometimes we can be more open about it.”

“Your organization’s website was most informative, clarifying the ‘accident’ that has caused the sudden influx of Inhumans,” Liu commented mildly. “Though the Chinese Government has been aware of the existence of Lai Shi for centuries, there were some concerns that perhaps the loss of leadership among the Inhumans may have caused some carelessness in who was allowed to transform.”

“Lai Shi?” Wanda asked Daisy softly.

“Lai Shi was an Inhuman settlement hidden in the mountains of China,” Daisy explained briefly. “It was where our Elders lived, and where they trained the recently-transitioned to control their gifts.”

“What happened to it?” Tóth asked curiously.

Daisy made a face. “SHIELD discovered it after I was taken there. Though the village itself still exists, it has been abandoned because many don’t feel it’s safe anymore.”

“We would like to offer you the opportunity to create something similar here in Sokovia,” Petrovic said. “A home for your people, a place they can learn and feel safe. And if, once they are in control of their gifts, your people would like to live among our people they would be welcomed.”

“We of China would be pleased to allow Lai Shi and similar settlements to be reopened, as well,” Liu stated. “We offer our support in keeping the Inhumans safe and the option of either legal immigration if desired or temporary residence permission for those who simply need training.”

“We would be willing to offer the same,” Tóth confirmed. “Legal citizenship for those who wish to relocate, or short-term visas for training purposes.”

“Would you be willing to allow this publicly?” Daisy asked curiously. “Are you willing to support the Inhumans and other gifteds against the Accords?”

“Yes. And moreso, we’re willing to defend our citizens and guests against the United Nations, should they come calling,” Petrovic confirmed. “As far as we are concerned, Miss Maximoff is still a Sokovian citizen, even if her current residence is in America with the Avengers.”

Liu studied Daisy for a moment, before nodding to himself. “You are aware, Miss Johnson, that you have legal status as a Chinese citizen?” Daisy shook her head, her eyes turning to meet his. “I see. I would guess it did not occur to you, as you only visited Lai Shi briefly. If it becomes necessary, I am willing to file charges with the UN on your behalf against SHIELD and the American military. It would not be difficult to make a case that you were kidnapped as an infant. I offer my sincerest apologies, on behalf of our government, for losing track of you; however they did it, you were well hidden. I will give them that. But I, among others, would have preferred to see you grow up within your own culture and knowing your heritage from the first.”

Daisy opened her mouth and then closed it again as tears welled in her eyes. His apology was something she’d never considered. Even when she realized that her parents were still alive, that she could have grown up with a family, she still hadn’t considered that there might have been others - maybe even extended family - who would’ve taken her in, had she not disappeared. She didn’t know what to say or how to respond.

Wanda stepped into the gap, taking Daisy’s hand in a comforting gesture. “No apologies are necessary, Ambassador, though of course we will accept them. May we request a recess?”

“Of course,” Tóth replied immediately. “It is clear this news was unexpected and we’re more than happy to give you some time to deal with it. Shall we reconvene after lunch?”

Wanda nodded her agreement and carefully helped Daisy out of her seat. Just before they left the room, Daisy turned back and met Liu’s eyes again. “Thank you, Ambassador,” she said in Mandarin. “You have no idea what it means to a girl who never had a home, to hear that people would have changed that if they could.”

“I understand, young one,” Liu responded in kind. “We will speak later. Go, now.”

Daisy nodded and turned, letting Wanda lead her away.

“Are you okay, Daisy?” Wanda asked once they’d left the building.

“My whole life, I never belonged anywhere. I never spent more than a few months with any single foster-family,” Daisy explained in a pained tone. “Even families I thought might keep me, never did. I was always alone. Every orphan dreams that they still have family out there; someone who would take them away from that life if only they knew. I… just found out that there are people who would’ve taken me back to my parents if they could, or made sure I had a home if they couldn’t. It’s… it’s a lot to take in.”

“How can I help?” Wanda asked, drawing Daisy close with an arm around her waist.

Daisy leaned into Wanda’s steady presence for a moment and took a deep breath. “I need… somewhere quiet…”

Wanda smiled. “I know just the place.” Wanda quickly took them down the street, headed very deliberately in a specific direction. Daisy followed along, quickly becoming lost as her thoughts distracted her from watching the streets for landmarks. But she knew she could trust Wanda to get them back to where they needed to be on time.

The city itself wasn’t large, and they weren’t far from a lovely park on the edge of town. In the middle of the day it was mostly quiet, and as their surroundings changed from buildings to trees, Daisy did her best to tune out the buzz of the city and let the calmer feeling of the earth and the trees help her to relax.

They wandered aimlessly for a while, Wanda keeping her questions in check while Daisy faced her inner turmoil. Eventually they sat down in a sunlit patch of grass and Wanda pulled Daisy down until her head rested in Wanda’s lap. Wanda stroked her hair, softly humming, until her friend relaxed.

When Daisy opened her eyes and blinked up at Wanda, Wanda smiled down on her. “After the battle here in Sokovia, Clint took me home with him,” she told Daisy softly. “I had never felt so alone; the presence in my mind where my twin had always been was suddenly gone. I did not know how I would go on. But your soul-family took me in and cared for me. They reminded me that my brother would not want me to be sad for long, and promised me that they will always be here for me if I need them. They did not know me, just as this Ambassador does not truly know you. But they cared enough to ease the suffering of another human being. Perhaps this situation is much the same?”

Daisy wiped her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her makeup too badly, and sighed. “I am sorry for your loss, Wanda, and I’m sure that in some ways being here reminds you of what happened then. But it’s really not the same.”

“No, in that way it is not,” Wanda agreed. “You have been through a great deal in your life, Daisy, and I have seen enough to know that no two people suffer in quite the same way. I will not pretend to understand what your life has been like, but I will listen if you wish to tell me. And though our pain is not the same, I believe you know I understand my own pain well enough to have sympathy for yours.”

“I do.” Daisy nodded. “I know I’m not alone anymore, I really do. I have Clint and Laura and the kids. I have Coulson and May, who are the closest thing I’ve ever really had to parents. And Liu may be able and willing to fill in some of the missing details of my family; the Chinese as a culture take family history very seriously, and I think if he knows he will be willing to tell me about mine.”

“Perhaps at some point, you should take advantage of your citizenship and really live in China for a time. Live the culture instead of studying it,” Wanda suggested. “It may help to heal the scars of what you have lost.”

“It might,” Daisy said thoughtfully. “Especially if I do have any extended family that I could meet and maybe stay with. If I had family to be accepted into…”

“It might make a difference,” Wanda agreed.

“I can’t relocate to China, though. Not permanently anyway,” Daisy said.

“Why not?”

“Because it would be too hard on the kids. Aside from the fact that there are already three of them, and China’s laws currently limit each couple to only two children, moving to another country would make them leave behind all their friends, their schools, their family home.” Daisy shook her head slightly. “I wouldn’t ask that of them.”

“It isn’t for me to decide,” Wanda said after a moment. “But I’m sure you three would find a way to work things out, should it become an issue.” Wanda decided to change the subject. “Are you hungry? We should probably eat something before we head back to the meeting.”

“I could eat,” Daisy agreed, accepting the change of topic readily. “I don’t feel particularly hungry, but that could change once there’s food in front of me.”

Wanda nodded. “There are a couple of little cafes just outside the park. If you’re feeling up to local fare?”

Daisy smiled. “Whatever you’re in the mood for. I’ll eat just about anything.” She removed herself from Wanda’s lap and got to her feet, turning to offer her friend a hand up from the grass.

Over lunch, they turned their minds back to the offers on the table from their respective home nations. They discussed points they would want the governments to agree to, and that they would want some kind of legal commitment as well as a representative voice in the government if at all possible. Even if it was just a liaison.

The actual process of negotiations took several days. Particularly because as they got deeper into the details of what each nation would allow and what Wanda and Daisy would ask each for specifically, they ended up having separate meetings. The earlier combined meetings did help ensure they were all on essentially the same page, but splitting the meetings later allowed them to negotiate terms with each country individually. Given that the laws and history of each nation were different, it made sense that their agreements with each government would end up a little differently.

But after several days of working, the end result was a pair of contracts that, once fully executed, would provide sanctuary cities and safe havens for powered, enhanced and/or Inhuman people. Provisions were in place in both agreements that would cover close family in a permanent relocation, and both agreements were set up to facilitate communication between Inhuman/gifted communities. They would be citizens of the nation they resided in and would follow all the nation’s laws, but be allowed to run their territories as if they were a state or province. Any incidents caused by a gifted person would be policed by other gifteds, once they had the capacity to do so, and trials would include other gifteds on the jury or committee. Regarding the final agreements, Daisy was the accepted signatory for the Inhumans, but both countries understood that she preferred to discuss the contracts with others before she signed. 

In the meantime, good faith agreements were signed as well as a preliminary contract for the creation of a Stark Industries factory in Sokovia. A factory that would provide over a thousand well-paid full-time jobs, quite a few part time jobs and likely some internship opportunities, in addition to promising to hire local contractors for its construction. Visas would be granted to SI employees necessary to train the workforce up to standard. The hope was that it would engender goodwill from the population, enough to calm any lingering anger at Stark over the Ultron incident.

After the contract with China was as complete as it could be for the moment, the Ambassador invited Daisy to join him for dinner. When she glanced at him curiously, he smiled and said, “I have many stories about your family that I would like to share, if you are still interested.”

Daisy accepted right away, and Wanda left the two alone so they could talk privately.

Liu led Daisy to a nearby Chinese restaurant. “It isn’t truly authentic cuisine,” he apologized to her in Mandarin. “But it is well made and assuredly better than some of what passes for Chinese in parts of the United States.”

Daisy shook her head and smiled. “I’m sure I will enjoy it; I’m hardly one to judge the authenticity, regardless.”

“That is something I hope will change in the future,” he replied in a somber tone.

Liu placed an order for a family-style variety of dishes that they could share and Daisy added a request for a pot of tea. Liu smiled and nodded his agreement.

When the waitress left, Daisy continued the conversation in Mandarin; if nothing else, it assured them of a reasonable amount of privacy. “I apologize if it’s a somewhat rude question, but may I ask how you knew my mother?”

“We have worked together in the past, when issues arose concerning Inhumans and their communities,” Liu began. “But I first met her when I married my wife. This was many, many years ago, you understand, when I was young. Your mother and my wife were distant cousins, several times removed, but many traditional weddings invite all kin regardless of how far separated they are.”

Daisy’s eyes went wide. “So you and I are…?”

“Cousins by marriage, with an additional degree of separation as you are her daughter. But we are kin, yes.”

“So I really do have family still alive,” Daisy whispered. “I never knew.”

“A fact that grieves us all, particularly those of us who should have known you as a child,” Liu replied lowly. “We thought you dead for many years; it was difficult to track the SHIELD agents in the aftermath of the destruction of multiple villages in Hunan, and when we discovered they had all been killed and we could no longer find you…”

“It was a logical conclusion,” Daisy agreed.

“But you know your personal history, and though I would wish to hear more of it at some point… tonight is for you to learn,” Liu said firmly. Over the course of their dinner, Liu told her many tales about her family. He spoke of her grandparents, of the village where her mother grew up, of the many aunts, uncles and cousins - both with the Inhuman genes and without - that would have surrounded her if not for HYDRA.

As Daisy memorized names and soaked up stories, she began to smile wistfully. When he paused for a long drink of tea, Daisy laughed a little. “I would have stood out among all those children, with my English name,” she commented lightly.

Liu smiled and shook his head. “Most likely you would have been called by your middle name, by most of the family.”

“I have a middle name?” Daisy blinked. “No one ever mentioned it.”

“It is Meili. It means...”

“Beautiful,” Daisy said with him. He nodded and his expression lightened as he realized she understood. “So I would have been Daisy for my parents and Meili for everyone else.”

“Most likely,” he agreed.

“If…” Daisy began, then hesitated. When he waited patiently for her to continue, she gathered her courage and said, “If you would like to call me Meili, I wouldn’t mind…”

A bright smile spread across his face and lit up his whole face. “I would like that, Meili.”

She blinked back tears and picked up her tea, smiling in response. “Thank you,” she said when she set her cup down again. “For all the stories. For helping me feel like part of a family, if only for an evening.”

“Oh, child,” he said gently. “When you come to visit, you will have so many more than this old man. You will be the girl who was lost and returned to us; everyone will want to introduce you to the things you have missed.”

“Perhaps I should tell you that I have a soulmate, and his family, too,” Daisy admitted shyly. “He’s much older than I am, and married a lovely woman when he believed we would never meet. She and their children have taken me in, made me part of their family too.”

“That is wonderful to hear,” Liu answered, nodding his acceptance. “Bring them with you, by all means. Family is family, and soulmates are never denied among us.”

Daisy relaxed and nodded. “When I met them, I had no one and nothing. I nearly died,” she said quietly. “We believe that Fate set it up so that he would have a family that would accept me by the time I met him. I needed them, all of them. I needed a place to belong and people who would always accept me as theirs.” She smiled, just a little. “Lila calls me  Niang. We’re still working on Cooper; he calls me Auntie Daisy. Nate doesn’t really talk yet, but we’re pretty sure he’s going to pick up my name from Lila first.”

“These children are the reason you wanted to be certain existing children would be accepted, should families relocate,” Liu said shrewdly.

“In part,” she agreed. “I would like to have children of my own someday, too, and both my partners are pleased with the idea. But I can see how a trio with five or six children could cause some problems with the neighbors if they are restricted to one or two.” 

Liu nodded. “If provisions are in place to allow for it, though, you might have a little envy but I believe it would work out. You would truly consider relocating, then?”

Daisy hesitated. “I don’t know. If things get worse in the US, then possibly. But my partners have a family farm, the kids have school and friends, and I would feel bad if they were forced to relocate because of me. I don’t know if I could ask them to give all that up.”

“I understand,” Liu assured her. “Perhaps it is best to wait and see how the future unfolds.”

Daisy nodded her agreement. “In the meantime, I would love to bring my soulmate-family to meet your… our family.”

“Then it shall happen.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up in Sokovia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of comments last chapter on Daisy's extended family, so I thought I'd share my thoughts. Before the change in law limiting how many children a family could have, the Chinese were given to large families. Daisy's mother grew up before the WW2 era, and possibly earlier (since it has never been defined exactly when Jiaying got her powers), which suggests that she probably had a large family with many siblings. Even if none of them lived as long as she did, their children and grandchildren would still be around. Which means a rather large family, and that's without adding in the probable children of Jiaying's aunts and uncles. It never made sense to me that there’s no evidence of extended family… even if Jiaying has had to distance herself from those who don’t know about her powers, there should be photos and letters, things she could share. Realistically, Daisy should NOT be alone and without family. So, I gave her some. :)
> 
> Many thanks to you all for your thoughtful and supportive comments. I appreciate them all!

Yes, I'm reusing old manips. But I definitely like the images of Daisy and Wanda working together. :)

* * *

 

**Chapter 20**

When Daisy returned to their hostel, she found Wanda packing. Wanda looked up and smiled a greeting. “I need not ask how your dinner went; you feel very happy,” Wanda said quietly.

“I learned _so much_ about my birth family,” Daisy gushed cheerfully. “My mother was quite a bit older than I thought; over a hundred. So most of her generation of the family have passed, but she was one of six children, all of whom married and had at least two children and often more than two. Plus, she had quite a few aunts and uncles, also with large families, so I have rather a lot of distant relatives.”

“Are they all potential Inhumans?” Wanda asked, surprised.

Daisy shook her head. “No. There are collateral lines that don’t have the Inhuman genes; a couple of attempts a few generations back resulted in deaths, and so those lines weren’t offered the chance anymore. Now that we have the ability to test for the Inhuman genes, that won’t happen again, thankfully. But there was a time in history where only the children of two transformed Inhumans were allowed to transition themselves before having children in order to keep the family lines going. There may be some possible Inhumans among the collateral lines, though. Now that we know more about how genes transfer, it’s possible that there are some recessives out there.”

Wanda nodded her understanding. “That is a relief for you, I’m sure. Knowing that you need not take risks with people’s lives.”

“Yeah.” Daisy sighed and flopped onto the bed. “I don’t know how my mother did it, honestly. She was the lead Elder of the community for so long, and I’m sure some people must have died under her watch…”

“How did she live so long?” Wanda’s expression was curious.

“It was her power. She could absorb the life force of others; I’m told that for a long time, she refused to use it. But the Chinese honor all elders greatly for their accumulated wisdom, and many who were at the end of their lives gifted her what remained of their vitality so that she could continue to lead. I suppose there are worse ways to go,” she added thoughtfully. “If I knew I were dying and that what remained of my life could help someone else keep going, I might do the same.”

“It is a very selfless thing to do,” Wanda agreed. “I have no difficulty picturing you making such a choice.”

Daisy smiled a little. “I’m glad it’s not my power, though. In any case, I have an open invitation to visit China anytime I want to. I’m told my kin would enjoy meeting my family.”

“That is very nice of them. Perhaps a visit next summer, when the children are out of school?” Wanda asked.

“I would have to discuss it with Clint and Laura, of course, but it’s possible,” Daisy agreed. As she relaxed and her excitement settled to a simmer, she started to pick up on small signs of agitation in Wanda. “You seem restless. Are you okay?”

Wanda shrugged. “I am pleased that we have accomplished what we came here to do.”

“But..?”

Wanda’s shoulders slumped. “It feels strange being back again, particularly without Pietro. But I think…” She trailed off, and Daisy waited quietly for her to continue. “I think I would like to go back…”

“To where you and your brother used to live?” Daisy finished quietly. Wanda nodded. “Would you like company? Or is this something you need to do on your own?”

Wanda brightened at the offer. “I would like it very much if you came with me, Daisy,” she replied.

“Then we’ll go in the morning, and plan our flight for tomorrow evening,” Daisy said. “That way we have all day, if we need it. And if we don’t, I’m sure we can find someplace to kill a few hours.”

After a quick breakfast the next morning, they checked out of the hostel and sent their luggage ahead to the Stark Jet waiting for them at the airport. Then Wanda took Daisy for a short trip outside the capital to her former home. It was a small town that had clearly seen better days, though Daisy could see that the people there made what efforts they could to patch and repair what they could.

They both knew all too well the signs of people struggling to do more than just get by.

As they walked through the streets, people gave them a nod and a smile, sometimes a brief greeting, but quickly returned their attention to their work. This was not an area that catered to tourists; quite the opposite, their presence was tolerated but mostly ignored. Wanda’s native Sokovian and ease with the local dialect gained them a little more in the way of friendly behavior, but they mostly kept to themselves.

Daisy listened as Wanda shared memories of certain places and events from her youth, nearly all of which involved her twin. Though Daisy knew Wanda was no longer actively grieving for her brother, there was still a degree of wistfulness in her tone that Daisy doubted would ever fully go away. It was a feeling she knew well.

There were places Daisy couldn’t go these days without a wistful sense of “what if?” too.

They ran into a couple of Wanda’s old acquaintances late in the morning and decided to join them for an early lunch. Daisy couldn’t follow the rapid-fire Sokovian as they caught up, but she was content to people-watch as Wanda was clearly enjoying herself.

“I’m so sorry, Daisy. We’re leaving you out,” Wanda turned to her apologetically at one point.

“Don’t worry about it,” Daisy replied with a smile, waving her off. “You can tell me about it later. I really don’t mind.”

“But it is not polite,” one of the others - Daisy thought her name was Mila or something similar - said in careful English.

“But we won’t be here long, and I understand that you want to catch up,” Daisy demurred. “I will have to work on my Sokovian before our next visit,” she added, shaking her head slightly.

“Then you intend to come back?” a young man named Aleksandar asked curiously.

“Probably at some point,” Daisy agreed. “I like learning about my friend’s home, and perhaps at some point I will have more friends living in the area.”

Wanda’s friends made more of an effort to include Daisy after that, though they lapsed back into Sokovian from time to time when they didn’t have the vocabulary in English for what they wanted to say. It made for an interesting conversation, and Daisy picked up a few words and phrases as Wanda translated in both directions when needed.

They said goodbye after exchanging email addresses so they could keep in touch; though Daisy rather doubted she’d hear from them it still made her think that Wanda might. And that was good enough for her. Wanda explained more of how she knew them as the two women left the cafe.

Daisy was about to ask another question when a sudden loud cracking sound echoed through the air around them. Their eyes were immediately drawn upwards; they were skirting a construction zone where a tall building was being rebuilt and had just moved around the cordoned off work zone automatically. But what they saw made Daisy swear under her breath.

A tall construction crane holding a cement block clearly meant for the building roof was leaning sideways, the block swinging dangerously. The crane wasn’t in the best shape to begin with, and the weight must have been too much for it, as one of the main supports was clearly broken. The way the roof block was swinging, Daisy could see that the crane was likely going to fall into the street - where they and over a dozen other people were walking. The workers in the construction area were shouting, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Wanda, get everyone out of here!” Daisy yelled, responding to the threat immediately upon assessing the situation.

Wanda yelled something in harsh Sokovian that suddenly had everyone on the street scrambling away. Daisy barely heard her, though, as she raised her hands to direct her power to the crane. She had to keep it from falling, or at least from falling uncontrolled! The crane must be at least 100 meters high, and could probably take out every building in its path if it hit the ground.

Daisy groaned as the crane impacted her vibrational power, and the block it carried came precariously close to hitting the corner of the neighboring building. A sudden flare of red in her peripheral vision was echoed ahead of her and suddenly the block slowed and halted its swing. That helped, but she was still dealing with a lot more weight than she’d ever tried to stabilize before.

She couldn’t keep it upright. Even with Wanda’s help, they couldn’t hold it indefinitely. “Where can we set it down?” she called out to Wanda.

A man in a hard hat and construction vest ran up to them just as she asked the question. “If you can set the block down, the crane could lie in the street,” he suggested, though they could hear worry clear in his tone.

“Daisy?” Wanda asked, uncertain.

“Can you keep the crane in place while I drop the block?” Daisy asked in a strained tone. “And make sure there’s no one directly under it; I can control its fall, but once it’s going it will be hard to stop…”

“There is no one below,” the workman stated.

“I… I think so,” Wanda said, her hands lighting up with red again. When Daisy saw wisps of red light wrap themselves around the crane, she eased her hold on it, and Wanda grunted as her power absorbed the weight.

“Is there an emergency release for the block?” Daisy asked. The man nodded and described it to her. Closing her eyes, picturing what he described, Daisy used her power to flip the mechanism. The block fell abruptly, the tethers released, but Daisy caught the whole thing without ever opening her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath as the block settled onto the ground with a dull thud.

“Daisy, we need…” Wanda panted.

“Yeah, I know,” Daisy agreed and some of the strain in Wanda’s expression eased as their powers combined to support the crane. “Problem is that it’s not fully broken; we either have to break it completely or tip the whole thing over.”

“It is useless in this state, and likely to need replacing rather than being repairable,” the workman said with a sigh. “Break it if you must.”

With her powers focused on the crane already, Daisy knew exactly where the break was. It wasn’t difficult to change the vibration of the other supports to cause separation at the same level as the first. A push upwards with her power raised the broken crane into the air, and Wanda’s manipulation moved it sideways until it hung above the street. Together, they lowered it to the ground in the center of the now-empty street, avoiding the parked cars and other buildings as carefully as they could.

Both women slumped when they were finally able to release their hold on the crane. But Daisy looked up again quickly when cheers broke out around them. People were smiling, clearly happy that no one was hurt and nothing was wrecked. Workmen approached and guided them to sit on the steps in front of a nearby shop, and a woman dashed out from a restaurant with two large glasses of water. Wanda gave thanks for both of them as they accepted the assistance. Daisy’s hands trembled slightly in reaction to the extended use of her power, and the woman sat next to her and helped her steady the glass, murmuring soothingly, until the shaking eased.

“You girls need anything?” an older man asked as he approached. Neither Daisy nor Wanda recognized him, but he seemed to carry an air of authority and the people nearby accorded him polite respect. “That cannot have been easy.”

Wanda shook her head and Daisy offered him a small smile. “Not easy, but necessary,” she demurred. “We’ll be all right in a few minutes, though I’m going to need to eat again sooner rather than later, Wanda.”

“Your power takes much from you,” Wanda agreed. “But it’s fine. We have some time to spare.”

“I will have something brought for you to eat,” the older man told them.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Daisy protested. “Just give me a few minutes and we can go buy ourselves something.”

“You saved our home and my son’s livelihood,” the man replied with a frown. “A bit of food is the least we can do.”

“We both believe that what we did is what we are meant to do,” Wanda tried to explain. “We use the gifts we were given to benefit all people, or there’s little point to having them. We seek no rewards or recompense.”

“And that is why we offer our help in exchange for yours,” another woman spoke up from behind the workmen who still stood nearby. “Sit and rest, please. We will have food for you shortly.”

Realizing the futility of protesting, the girls simply nodded. Fifteen minutes later they were presented with fresh bread from the bakery down the street, dishes of jam and preserves, sliced cheese, a bowl of sauteed mushrooms, and a couple of freshly made meat pies, hot tea and cold juice. Daisy felt a little overwhelmed, as different things came from different directions and different people. A little girl even dashed over and shoved a piece of paper into their hands; it held a child’s picture of the two of them, using their powers to stop the crane from falling.

It was a show of support and gratitude from the community, and Daisy didn’t quite know how to deal with it.

Finally, with effusive thanks, Daisy allowed herself to partake of the food they were given. Wanda ate some too, but as the adrenaline wore off Daisy was suddenly starving. She ate neatly, but quickly, and most of what they had been given was gone before her body was sated.

“Well,” Wanda teased as Daisy sat back with the mug of now-cool tea, “If you keep this up, Clint will not have to worry about your weight for much longer.”

“You are too thin, child,” one of the older women fussed as she collected dishes to return to the neighbors. “Though if you keep eating like that, hopefully in time that will change.”

Daisy laughed and shook her head. “After all the calories I burned on that accident? I’m not sure I can eat enough in one day to make up for it. At least I can keep up most of the time. And I am getting better.”

“You have been unwell?” someone else asked.

Daisy shrugged. “I was… ill for some time. But I’m being taken care of as I recover.” Her tone was honest, though the question made her a little uncomfortable.

“Don’t pry, Tara,” someone else chided. “Just be thankful they were here when we most needed them.”

“Something I’m sure we’re all grateful for,” another voice spoke up.

Daisy blushed, and saw Wanda smiling gently beside her.

“While we appreciate your hospitality,” Wanda began lightly, “I’m afraid we have to return to the city for our flight this evening.”

“Of course, and we won’t keep you,” the older gentleman from earlier said as he returned.

“If either of you ladies ever have friends looking for construction work, have them give me a call,” the construction foreman told them, handing Wanda a card.

“We will keep that in mind, thank you,” Wanda said as she took it.

They were helped up and sent on their way with many calls of thanks and well-wishes. A few people invited them to stop by a shop or cafe the next time they were in town. But eventually they made it back to their vehicle and headed back towards the city.

“Wow,” Daisy said after several moments of silence. “When you said people with powers are easily accepted here, you weren’t kidding.”

“I have never experienced anything quite like that,” Wanda admitted. “On the other hand, we had just prevented a terrible accident that would probably have hurt or killed many people and destroyed several buildings beside the one being worked on. Without thought of our own safety or question of whether we should help or not. People respond to that sort of behavior, Daisy.”

“I feel a little bad, though. I mean, some of those people looked like they didn’t have much, and that was rather a lot of food we were just given.” Daisy sighed.

“But it came from many people,” Wanda tried to explain. “No one gave more than they could give, and I do not think anyone will go hungry because they shared with us; I believe their neighbors will share with them in turn.”

“I hope they will,” Daisy said thoughtfully. “Maybe we can send something back in return.”

“They would not want us to,” Wanda denied.

“Well, no. But maybe if I worked with Clint and Laura and sent them a ‘thank you for taking good care of our soulmate’ package?” Daisy ventured.

“Maybe if it were something small,” Wanda said reluctantly. “But they helped us in exchange for our help to them. I think if you really want to help improve their lives, it would be better to consider that town as a place where some of your people might like to relocate. People willing to work in the community and support the economy there would probably be more valuable than a gift basket.”

“Actually…” Daisy trailed off thoughtfully. “Before he joined SHIELD, Joey used to work in construction. If he decides to leave SHIELD, he might be genuinely interested in the offer of work…”

“Then we shall give him the option,” Wanda smiled in agreement.

They arrived at the airport shortly thereafter, and quickly boarded their plane. They both declined the offer of a meal right away; even Daisy’s metabolism hadn’t yet caught up with how much they’d been fed by the Sokovians. They hadn’t been in the air for more than ten minutes before both women fell asleep.

They slept through the entire flight.

When Daisy realized they had arrived at Stark Tower rather than the Avengers’ facility or the Barton farm, she began to wonder what had happened. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

Clint met them at the landing pad, with a gentle hug for Wanda and a longer, tighter one for Daisy. “Are you two all right?” he asked, holding Daisy at arm’s length for a moment as he looked her over.

“We’re fine,” Daisy replied, shaking her head. “What’s wrong? Why are we in New York City?”

“We need to get inside so you’re not spotted,” Clint said, evading the question for the moment. “Come on, we’ll talk where it’s safe.” He ushered them indoors, and Daisy was startled to see not only Tony but Pepper and Fury waiting inside for them.

“Thank goodness you’re safe,” Pepper said, standing and moving to kiss Wanda’s cheek as they embraced. She did the same to Daisy, who returned it awkwardly.

“What is going on?” Wanda asked, her tone laced with worry.

“You two have brought the hammer down on us,” Tony said, frowning, though both young women could see deep concern in his dark eyes. “Cap’s stuck upstate, dealing with demands from Ross and the UN.” He swiped something on his tablet and several articles, blog posts, pictures and videos suddenly hung in the air around them.

All regarding their use of powers in Sokovia the day before. Or what was the day before to them; it was actually about the same time in the evening in New York as it had been in Sokovia when they left.

“Well, shit,” Daisy swore, quickly skimming the blog posts. The first batch were overwhelmingly positive, the originals having been posted by grateful citizens whose lives and livelihoods had been protected. Several others took up the tale afterwards, praising the Scarlet Witch and her unknown friend for protecting the people from disaster. Several cited similar construction accidents and the average damages, injuries and fatalities that had been prevented.

There were, of course, negative responses as well. Several news sources that had praised the Accords were disturbed by the fact that two powered women had been active in Sokovia without permission, one of whom was an Avenger. Sokovian authorities, of course, pointed out that they had no involvement in the Accords and the Scarlet Witch was not held to them while in her home country. Daisy also spotted several posts that had Watchdog rhetoric all over them, pointing out how dangerous these powered individuals must be and how no one was really safe with them on the loose.

In short, they’d basically caused a PR nightmare as well as the UN committee hammering on the Avengers over what happened.

“I wouldn’t have done anything differently,” Daisy said quietly after several minutes of reviewing what Tony shared.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Clint agreed, shaking his head ruefully. “None of us would have, if we’d been able to.”

“You saw an emergency, and you responded to it,” Fury said. “If you’d been agents of mine, I’d have told them all to go to hell. In point of fact, I still might,” he added caustically. “But not only am I not in charge anymore, I’m also legally dead.”

“So why are you here, Nick?” Pepper asked before Tony could say anything sarcastic.

Fury’s eyebrows rose above the sunglasses he wore. “Because if your girls need help getting outta sight for a while, I can make that happen.”

“No,” Wanda said firmly, shaking her head. “I will not run and hide from people who say I should have done something differently. I am an Avenger, and we saved many lives yesterday.”

Tony nodded his approval. “Getting permission when you have advance warning is one thing,” he agreed. “Responding to an emergency or an accident is something else entirely, and the whole team will back you on that.”

“This is really about Ross wanting to get his hands on powered people, isn’t it?” Daisy asked calmly, though she didn’t really need confirmation. Clint blinked at her and Pepper looked startled, but Fury just frowned and nodded while Tony’s expression turned calculating.

“How do you know that?” Tony asked.

Daisy snorted in an unladylike fashion. “Do you really think that I wouldn’t have followed the progress of the Accords from the very beginning? Ross has repeatedly pointed out the Hulk’s usefulness as a weapon, if only he could be controlled. Both my powers and Wanda’s are easily Hulk-level; I can’t imagine Ross passing up an opportunity to justify acquiring and controlling us.”

“I would agree with Miss Johnson’s assessment,” Fury stated, a hint of anger underlying his tone.

Daisy’s phone beeped a moment later, and she checked it quickly. “It gets worse. General Talbot is giving Coulson the third degree as well. He recognized me, though apparently he hasn’t gone public with it as yet.” She quickly typed a response back to May that she was safe. The next response from May was brief, but implied that Talbot was at least being more understanding of the situation than the UN.

“Who’s General Talbot?” Clint asked.

“He’s SHIELD’s primary military liaison,” Daisy explained, keeping it brief. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure he’s terrified of me personally. But for the most part, while he hasn’t always been on our side, he has generally been a reasonable man.”

“Brigadier General Glenn Talbot, of the United States Air Force,” Tony clarified, clearly having pulled up the relevant info. “Most recently recorded as receiving confidential orders from the President regarding the Sokovia Accords.”

Daisy shrugged. “Yeah, well, he’s a pretty law-of-the-land kind of military guy. But from what I’ve seen of him, his agenda does pretty well fall in line with ours - protection of the people. He just goes about it differently.”

“This is beside the point, people,” Fury interrupted. “You folks are about to have the UN and possibly the US Military knocking on your doors.”

“I never signed the Accords, and we were in a nation that also didn’t sign them and has publically said that they’re not enforceable there,” Daisy replied. “I don’t see how they have any jurisdiction over me.”

“Maybe the fact that you’re an Inhuman with massive powers who _hasn’t_ signed the Accords, living in the US where they _are_ enforced?” Tony asked archly.

Clint wrapped an arm around Daisy’s shoulders as they slumped, and Daisy leaned into his strength for a moment. “I guess we have to talk, then,” Daisy said after a moment. “Though this isn’t how I thought I’d be telling you. I learned a few rather interesting things while we were gone.”

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Pepper suggested, leading the way towards a collection of couches and chairs at the other end of the lounge space they currently occupied.

“Can you get Laura on the phone?” Daisy asked Clint quietly. “I think she maybe should hear this too.”

“Long calls can be traced pretty easily,” Clint hedged.

“I know, but this is personal.”

Clint sighed. “I understand, I do, but I think she will understand if we have to tell her about it later.”

Daisy nodded reluctantly; as much as she wanted Laura’s support, she didn’t want to put the family at risk either. When they settled into their seats, everyone looked expectantly at Daisy. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Legally, I’m not a US Citizen,” she began to explain. “While it’s true that my father was, my birthplace was China. The Chinese government believed I was dead after I went missing, and at this point considers me to have been kidnapped by SHIELD as a baby.” She glanced at Fury but, aside from a slight tension in his expression, he gave no sign of argument or anger. “Since I was taken from them before I was even a year old, my parents never applied for citizenship for me here. Though it’s true that I was assigned a legal identity by the orphanage, it was never truly mine and no longer exists anyway. And along with the Sokovian Government, China is also offering sanctuary to any Inhumans or other powered people being persecuted by the Accords.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose into his hairline and Fury studied her sharply, probably looking for any signs of untruth but there were none to find. “Why would they do that?” Pepper asked, and Daisy smiled at her calm question.

“Because they’ve known about Inhumans for hundreds of years,” Daisy replied with a shrug. “They knew about Lai Shi and the other Inhuman settlements, and as long as they obeyed the laws of the nation, they were treated like any other Chinese citizen.”

“True equality?” Clint asked skeptically.

“As far as I know, yes,” Daisy replied. “The Inhuman settlements were mostly small and isolated, and they were left to themselves for the most part.”

“And they’re offering this again?” Fury asked.

“Yes.” Daisy’s answer was decisive. “They’re offering legal citizenship to anyone who wants to relocate, and they’re willing to grant temporary visas or their equivalent to any Inhuman who needs or wants to be taken to other Inhumans to learn control of their powers. We have the interim agreements and final contracts to review, and they understand that I can’t act autocratically and need input from other Inhumans before finalizing anything.”

“Lai Shi was originally run by a council of elders,” Wanda added, recalling the discussion. “The Chinese accept that no one Inhuman can speak for all of them.”

“And Sokovia?” Pepper asked.

“Also a genuine offer, and they’re happy to let us use the creation of the new SI facility to temporarily or permanently relocate Inhumans to their country as well,” Daisy replied. “As you can see from their posts and commentaries, the Sokovian people in general have no issues with powered individuals as long as they’re not hurting anyone on purpose.”

“So both of you can go home and be protected from the UN by your respective governments, is that it?” Tony commented.

“Both of us individually, yes, but also our families and the powered people we represent,” Wanda clarified. “Even the Avengers as a whole, should we continue to have problems from people like Secretary Ross.”

“Well, won’t that just put the cat among the pigeons,” Tony sassed. Daisy snickered, but Wanda looked a little confused.

“You realize this could potentially compromise your InSPIRE projects?” Pepper pointed out rationally.

“Yes, but only if we did actually leave,” Daisy replied. “Unless we’re in imminent danger, I don’t see any reason to pack up and move right now. And if these nations are willing to join in the fight against the Accords, which they are, then they strengthen our position rather than weaken it.”

Curious, Clint asked Daisy silently why she thought Laura needed to hear her report right away. Daisy responded with the invitation of the Chinese Ambassador to relocate their entire family if desired, and at the very least to bring them all to China for a visit. And so Daisy could meet the relatives she hadn’t previously known she had. Including the Ambassador himself, and his wife.

Clint’s only response was surprise, and that they’d have to discuss it later. With Laura, definitely. Daisy understood, of course. It wasn’t something she took lightly, either.

“So how do we deal with what happened?” Wanda asked, bringing the discussion back to immediate problems.

“Ross is demanding that you both be handed over for trial and imprisonment,” Tony told her. “Steve is insisting that under the circumstances, questioning may be appropriate but that an immediate trial would be an over-reach. I sent my lawyers over as soon as I heard, and I think so far we’re holding him off. But they are going to want to talk to you.”

“If Talbot is pressuring Coulson, I’d imagine the same is true of him,” Fury pointed out. “Though from what you say, Miss Johnson, Talbot may at least be more sympathetic.”

“And I might actually be willing to talk to someone who’s going to listen and be reasonable,” Daisy agreed. “But I flat out refuse to be part of a political inquisition or a military-style interrogation. Nor am I willing to get within fifty feet of Ross or any of his people without a lot of witnesses. I might be tempted to resolve the issue violently, which would make it look like he has a reasonable point.”

Tony snickered and nodded, but the others were far more serious. She was right, after all, and Clint definitely didn’t like the idea of Daisy - or Wanda, for that matter - in Ross’s grasp.

“Sir,” FRIDAY spoke up. “There is an incoming call from Captain Rogers.”

“Patch it through; audio only to start,” Tony instructed.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice came through a moment later.

“I’m here, Cap,” Tony responded, his gesture indicating the others should stay quiet. “You secure?”

“For the moment, yes,” Steve replied. “Just me an’ Bucky.”

“Where’s Ross?” Tony asked. Steve cursed luridly for a moment, and the group could hear Bucky muttering in the background. “Language, Cap. I’ve ladies present.”

“Sorry,” Steve sighed. “We sent Ross packing for the moment, but we expect an official call from the oversight committee any time now.”

With the confirmation that Ross wasn’t around, Tony brought up the visual on the connection. Steve looked frustrated and Bucky wasn’t much better. Both relaxed the moment they saw Daisy and Wanda unharmed. “Ladies, Barton, Fury,” Steve greeted them each with a nod. “It’s good to see you’re in good shape,” he added, his eyes meeting Wanda’s and then Daisy’s.

“We are fine,” Wanda confirmed.

“No one in Sokovia had any issues with what happened; that’s all the UN’s beef. And the Watchdogs, of course,” Daisy added. “But we didn’t have any issues for ourselves. We slept most of the way home, honestly.”

“You two caught and moved a crane capable of working a dozen stories up,” Bucky commented. “I’m surprised you aren’t both still sleepin’.”

“It’d be kinda nice if we were,” Daisy agreed. “But it’ll be bedtime here in a few more hours, so hopefully we’ll be able to get some more rest.”

“We’re sorry to have caused you trouble, Steve, though we would not have chosen differently if we had it to do again,” Wanda repeated.

“I understand, Wanda, and I think you made the right call,” Steve agreed. “But Ross hasn’t been overly reasonable about it. I’m hoping there are cooler heads on the committee. I’m sure they’ll want you in to debrief, but none of us can see any reason for Ross’ allegations.”

“Ross wants power,” Daisy spoke up. “Specifically, our powers, since he doesn’t have his own, and thank God for small favors. He wants to control us, to use us for his own ends. All you have to do is look at every report he ever submitted regarding Dr. Banner and/or Hulk to see that.”

“I think she’s right, Stevie,” Bucky chimed in. “He certainly didn’t seem to care about all the people the girls saved, just that they acted without authorization.”

“If I can get the committee to agree to a debrief, are you willing to speak with them?” Steve asked carefully.

“I’d prefer a teleconference, but if that’s not possible…” Daisy began slowly.

“We would definitely prefer it be somewhere neutral,” Wanda finished. “Or at least someplace where Ross’s interference can be kept minimal.”

“I don’t think there’s too many places we couldn’t break out of together,” Daisy added wryly. “But I’d really rather not have to try.”

“And they’re sure as hell not going into this meeting alone,” Clint added.

Steve sighed but nodded. “I’ll see what I can arrange.”

“If we’re looking for supposedly neutral ground, see if China’s UN delegates would be willing to host the meeting,” Tony suggested with a sly smile.

“But China didn’t sign the Accords,” Steve began.

“Exactly,” Tony said. “But they are still a member nation.”

“I’ll suggest it and see what happens,” Steve agreed.

“Suggest that they invite General Talbot to listen in as well,” Daisy requested after another moment. “He’s military, but I believe he has enough combat experience to understand that sometimes you have to make a judgement call in the moment something happens.”

“Talbot has been a supporter of the Accords, I thought?” Bucky asked.

“He is, and he doesn’t particularly like me,” Daisy confirmed. “But that also means that if he agrees with our assessment, it will hold some weight with the UN Committee. And I don’t think he’s the kind of man who can simply ignore all the lives that would’ve been lost or made to suffer if we hadn’t acted when we did.”

“I understand,” Steve agreed, and Bucky nodded. “Are you staying in New York?”

Daisy glanced at Clint, then at Tony. Tony shrugged and Clint sighed. “I’d really rather take Daisy home. But if you don’t think we should…” Clint said slowly.

“No, actually, I think it’s a good idea. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to take Wanda with you, either,” Steve said. “Get the both of them someplace safe and unknown. We can always send a jet to pick you all up for whatever meeting is arranged.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Wanda demurred softly.

“It’s never an imposition,” Clint said, shaking his head. “You’re always welcome.”

“Are we gonna run out of guest rooms?” Daisy asked with a teasing smile.

“No, there’s one more not being used at the moment,” Clint replied, chuckling. “Though I don’t think you’re going to be using yours for the next few nights, either,” he whispered in Daisy’s ear. “We missed you.”

Daisy laughed and snuggled close to Clint, nodding.

“The plane should be refueled by now,” Pepper said. “I can have it drop you off at home, if you’d like.”

Clint sighed. “I’d rather not have a SI flight plan straight to my house.”

“If you have someplace to park it, I can loan you one that you can fly yourself,” Tony offered. “You can bring the ladies back here when we have to meet up for whatever meeting Cap arranges.”

“Alright,” Clint conceded. “But we’d better get going before everyone gets too tired and stressed out.”

“Go ahead,” Steve said, nodding. “Stay safe, and call if you need us. Otherwise we’ll keep you posted.”

“Thanks, Steve, Tony,” Clint said, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Ross and the UN are definitely making life difficult. It's very like Daisy to point out Ross's personal angle, though, particularly if she thinks others have missed it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home. And the UN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to my beta, NerdyKat, and to everyone who has commented or otherwise supported me as I post chapters! You guys really make my day. :)

**Chapter 21**

Thankfully, the flight home from New York went fast in Stark’s equivalent of a quinjet. It was getting late, though the farm was the next timezone over; no one was surprised that Laura had all the yard floodlights on, though, so they could see to land safely.

As soon as they were off the plane, the kids tumbled off the porch in their pjs to throw themselves at Daisy. “ Niang!” Cooper called as he ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while Lila’s wrapped around her legs. “We saw you on the news! Are you okay?”

Daisy tried to hide her surprise; it was the first time Cooper had called her anything other than ‘auntie’ and she wondered if he had been so worried for her that something had changed. “We’re just fine, Cooper. I promise. And I made it home safe, just like I said I would, didn’t I?”

“You were awesome, Niang!” Lila exclaimed.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Daisy replied, hugging both kids tighter for a moment. “Go say hi to your Daddy and Wanda, hmm? I want to see your Mommy.”

“Okay!” Lila agreed. She ran to Wanda for a hug while Cooper hurried over to Clint. 

Daisy had barely cleared the kids’ grasp when Laura was right in front of her and pulling her into a tight embrace. Daisy hugged her back, her face against Laura’s shoulder. “Hey, love,” Daisy whispered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Laura whispered back. “But I am  _ so _ proud of you. I don’t care what anyone says, you did the right thing. Both of you.”

“We know,” Daisy agreed. “But it’s nice to hear you say it.”

“Always,” Laura replied vehemently. “Come on, your friends want to see you too. But they thought the kids should have first shot, because it’s almost bedtime.”

“Makes sense,” Daisy agreed, letting Laura steer her towards the house. She looked down when she felt a small hand in hers and Lila smiled up at her. “Hi, little Butterfly,” Daisy said.

“Will you read us a story before bed, Niang?” Lila asked sweetly. “Daddy said I could ask you.”

“Sure will,” Daisy agreed. “I’m going to say hello to Bobbi and Hunter, but you and Cooper can go pick out a book and I’ll come up in a few minutes, okay?”

Lila nodded. “Okay. We have to say goodnight to everyone first anyway.”

“I understand. Did you brush your teeth yet?” Daisy asked. Lila nodded again, and Daisy smiled. “Good girl.”

“Mommy only let us stay up to see you because we heard the plane,” Lila said in a loud whisper. “We really didn’t want to go to bed before you got home, though.”

Daisy knelt down and tugged the little girl into her arms. Then she stood, carrying her, and continued towards the house. “I understand. And I’m glad I get to say goodnight, too. Promise.” Lila snuggled happily into Daisy’s arms, and Daisy couldn’t help the smile that brightened her expression.

Being part of a real family was an amazing feeling.

After reading to the kids and tucking them in with another round of hugs and kisses, Daisy joined the other adults in the living room. By the somber expressions around her, she assumed Clint had filled them in on what happened.

“There’s no fucking way we’re letting either Ross or Talbot get their hands on you, Daisy-love,” Hunter said firmly, scowling.

Bobbi got up to give Daisy a long hug before releasing her to join Clint and Laura on the couch. Bobbi settled back into her place beside Hunter at the same time.

“I didn’t really think you would, but thank you,” Daisy replied softly. Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Laura took one of Daisy’s hands in her own. “I do expect I’m going to have to talk to the UN committee. Hopefully we’ll hear something from Steve tomorrow.”

“There would be one very simple way to protect you,” Wanda suggested slowly. “You know that your powers have impressed the other Avengers, and they would be interested in you joining the team. That would automatically cover you under the protections we have, I should think.”

Laura frowned. “Doesn’t the UN have ultimate control of the Avengers, though? Would they have to approve new members?”

Clint shook his head. “No, Nat convinced Steve to avoid letting the UN control who’s a member of the team.”

“The UN has oversight and the ability to approve or reject proposed missions, particularly across international borders,” Wanda clarified. “But they don’t really have any impact on how we function as a team.”

Daisy shook her head. “I’m not really Avenger material. Even at my best, I wasn’t really more than just a good agent.”

“I disagree,” Clint began, but Hunter beat him to further comment.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Hunter refuted. “You led the team of Inhumans, Daisy. You’re a qualified specialist, an instinctive sniper,  _ and _ you have powers that could bring down mountains if you were motivated enough. I think that makes you well qualified to be an Avenger.”

“I don’t. The Avengers are all the best of the best, the greatest at what they do. I’m not any of those things.”

“Yes, you are,” Bobbi replied, her tone laced with steel. “You’re absolutely the best hacker SHIELD has ever encountered, bar none. And maybe being surrounded by geniuses and high-level, long-term agents gave you a slanted view of what Agents are, but you’re well above the qualifications for any field agent.”

“Melinda May does not take just anyone on as a protegee, let alone as the daughter she never had,” Clint added. “Trust us, Daisy, you’ve got so many qualifications that it’s not funny.”

“I… but…” Daisy floundered, not sure how to argue with three people determined to convince her that she could be an Avenger.

“You have more skills than I do,” Wanda reminded her when Daisy didn’t seem to know what to say. “Remember, in training without powers you are a better fighter than I am… while you were still recovering from your illness. Now that you’re getting stronger, I’m sure the gap is even bigger. Should I also not be an Avenger?”

“No, that’s not what I meant at all!” Daisy protested.

“Then believe us when we say that you’re perfectly capable and more than qualified enough,” Clint said.

“Listen to me for a minute, Daisy,” Bobbi said, moving to sit on the coffee table right in front of the younger woman. She caught Daisy’s hands in hers and met her eyes, making sure she had her full attention. “You spent a lot of time with SHIELD as a consultant, where no one treated you as anything more than that. When you did join, you had a SO that didn’t believe in you or your skills. One who didn’t want to give you those skills, so he could manipulate you. Once all that went away, your mentors were both caught up in their own issues at the moment and are also known for their stoicism. I doubt they ever realized that you needed to hear the words to know you were doing well, at least not until it was too late.”

Bobbi smiled and squeezed Daisy’s hands. “But I’ve seen you work. I’ve watched you train, and we’ve worked together on some very important missions. And I know, absolutely  _ know _ , that you are an amazing Agent. You took everything we could teach you and made it a part of what you are; and even more, in that process you still never lost touch with  _ who _ you are. With what makes you the Daisy that we all know and love. You have so much heart, you reach out and touch so many people and they can’t help but respond to you. You’re strong, and you’re compassionate, and you genuinely care about what happens to people. And all those things together are what makes a great hero. If you seriously want to be an Avenger, they will be lucky to have you because you’ll be even more amazing as a part of their team.”

Daisy blinked back tears, never having heard anything like this outpouring of support from anyone. She had never heard so much praise at once, never heard anyone describe her in a way that was so overwhelmingly positive; even the things Clint and Laura had told her previously weren’t so all-encompassing. She didn’t know what to say, and any argument she might make suddenly seemed trivial in the face of Bobbi’s utter certainty. “You really think so?” she whispered.

“Of course I do.” Bobbi smiled and released one of Daisy’s hands to wipe at the tear trickling down her cheek. “You’re my friend, and you’re my  _ sestra, _ and I’ve long since told you that you’re a Rockstar in my book. You can do anything you set your mind to.”

“If it helps, love, I agree with Bob,” Hunter spoke up. “You can do absolutely anything you want to do. Whether that’s be an Avenger or be  Niang to a half a dozen kids. ”

“There’s just one thing,” Clint said after a moment of silence.

“What’s that?” Laura asked, seeing the glimmer of mischief in Clint’s eyes that told her he was about to lighten things up.

“If she’s gonna be an Avenger, she’ll have to have a codename,” he deadpanned. When Daisy began to laugh, Clint grinned. Mission accomplished.

“You could borrow from Mack and use ‘Tremors’,” Hunter suggested with a chuckle.

“No, I don’t think so,” Daisy answered, shaking her head. “I like that I have a nickname that just Mack uses. I know it’s how he shows people he cares about them.”

“You could use something similar, though?” Wanda suggested. Daisy took a moment to think it over, then tentatively nodded. “Maybe something like… Quake?”

“I kinda like it,” Laura said with a small smile.

* * *

Despite her weariness, Daisy hadn’t actually thought she’d be able to sleep that night. The nap on the flight from Sokovia had certainly helped, but their day had gotten significantly longer when they landed and that was after stressing her powers. And usually stress or problems like the ones they were facing tended to keep her mind working on multiple tracks, making it next to impossible for her to sleep. So when she woke the next morning, Daisy was surprised by how quickly she’d crashed when curled up between Clint and Laura. The soulbond working its magic, perhaps.

Clint and Laura were both up by the time Daisy awakened, but she wasn’t alone. Lila was curled up in her arms and Cooper leaned against the headboard in Clint’s usual spot, reading a book. “Morning munchkins,” Daisy murmured sleepily.

“Morning  Niang,” Cooper responded in a low voice. Lila murmured something sleepily and just snuggled closer.

Daisy smiled at Cooper and lifted her free arm, inviting him in for a cuddle. She was a little surprised when he accepted, resting his head on her shoulder. She pulled him in close and kissed the top of his head. “Thanks, Coop,” she said softly. When he looked up at her curiously, she added, “I like being Niang.”

“Mom let us watch the video from Sokovia,” Cooper told her solemnly. “She said we should all be proud of you and Auntie Wanda.”

“I’m glad you are,” Daisy agreed. “It might get us in trouble for using our powers, but it’s worth it because we protected a lot of people. Families, maybe even kids. And I would do it all again, even if I had known the consequences ahead of time.”

“You always keep us safe,” Lila said sleepily. “Mommy says that’s why you’re Niang. It’s what mommies do.”

Daisy laughed. “Protecting their kids is what mommies do. And having powers means that I have a responsibility to use them to keep other people safe, too. Like your daddy and Auntie Wanda. And Steve, Tony and the other Avengers.”

“Are you gonna be an Avenger, Niang?” Lila asked.

“I don’t know yet, Butterfly,” Daisy answered honestly. “They’ve asked me if I would want to be. What do you think?” She sat up slowly, bringing the kids with her so she could look at them.

The kids were quiet for a moment, clearly giving the idea some thought. “If you were, would you have to go away like Daddy used to?” Lila asked.

“Sometimes. I would have to practice with the team so we can work together if there’s an emergency.”

“But…” Cooper began thoughtfully. “If you didn’t join them and were watching on TV when something else happened, would you feel bad that you weren’t there?”

Daisy nodded. “I might. The Inhumans believe that we all have our specific powers for a reason. That means we have a responsibility to use them. And like the Avengers, I have used my powers to keep people safe. All people, everywhere.” 

“All at once?” Lila asked, wide-eyed.

“No.” Daisy shook her head. “That would be impossible. But if I’m someplace where I can use my powers to protect others, I have to do it.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Cooper said, and Daisy smiled as she nodded agreement. “I think you should be an Avenger, then.” He broke into a small grin. “Plus, it would be really cool. Even if we couldn’t tell anyone.”

Daisy laughed. “I understand.” Her stomach growled, interrupting the conversation. “I guess that means it’s time to go get breakfast, hmm?”

“Yup!” Lila said. Daisy noticed that the kids were actually fully dressed; with a smile she shooed them out of the room so she could put some clothes on.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt in Sokovia,” Cooper whispered with one last tight hug before leaving Daisy alone in the bedroom.

“Now  _ that _ explains a lot,” she murmured to herself. Then she sighed and turned her attention to finding clothes.

Late that afternoon, they got an update from Steve. The Chinese Embassy had immediately agreed to host the UN hearing for Wanda and Daisy, and preparations were being made for first thing Monday morning. Apparently committee members like Ross were grumbling about the delay, but there wasn’t much they could do about it.

Daisy and Wanda would  _ not _ be going alone. The entire Avengers team would be there, with the exception of Banner and Thor; they’d all agreed it wasn’t advisable for Banner and Ross to be in the same city, let alone the same room, and Thor didn’t have the patience for human politics. In addition, Bobbi and Hunter insisted on going with - in their official capacity as advocates for Inhuman Rights, as well as to be extra backup. Tony had also invited the Avengers’ lawyers.

So, dressed to the nines in high-end business attire, the group arrived at the New York City Chinese Embassy courtesy of several of Tony’s cars and drivers. They were met by security outside the building and a professionally courteous aide waited in the lobby; she greeted them with a bow and a polite request for them to follow her to the meeting.

As they settled into their seats, their team and friends arrayed behind them, Daisy and Wanda both looked at the assemblage. Secretary Ross, glowering somewhat smugly, sat towards one end of the Committee’s table. Daisy didn’t know most of the other UN Representatives, but she did see General Talbot off to one side. She tried to keep her surprise internal when Coulson and Weaver also entered the room and settled into places near Talbot. Coulson met Daisy’s eyes, and she saw something there that told her she and Wanda wouldn’t be in this alone, even if the Avengers were excluded for some reason.

“Who the hell are all these people?” Ross demanded as everyone noticed how large the Avengers’ group actually was.

“You asked to debrief our people about the events of Sokovia, sir,” Steve answered calmly. “Under the circumstances, we deemed it wise to send several of our team as well as our legal counsel.”

“And them?” Ross asked belligerently, pointing at Hunter and Bobbi.

Bobbi rose to her feet. “I’m Barbara ‘Bobbi’ Morse, and this is my partner, Lance Hunter. We represent the organization  Individuals Supporting Powered and Inhuman Rights to Equality. We asked permission of the Avengers to attend and, given that they support our endeavors to promote the equality of all the people of our world, they agreed.”

Ross stood and started protesting in a loud and vitriolic manner. Daisy blinked at some of the invective being thrown their way.

The Committee Chair, a pretty, blonde woman from Northern Europe - one of the Scandinavian countries, by her accent, though Daisy couldn’t tell which one - called the assembly to order and silenced Ross with a glare. “If you cannot control your temper, Secretary, you will be asked to leave this meeting,” she said icily. Ross glared, but returned to his chair in stony silence. “Very well, then,” she began, looking straight at Daisy and Wanda. “Would you please state your names for the record?”

“Wanda Maximoff, codenamed Scarlet Witch,” Wanda stated, keeping her tone polite.

“Daisy Johnson, codenamed Quake,” Daisy said in turn. 

Several of the committee looked mildly surprised by her reply, but the Chairwoman simply nodded. “And you confirm that you were in Sokovia at the time of the events in question?”

One of the lawyers spoke up, requesting clarification of the ‘event’ as it had not been specified for the record. When the incident with the crane in Sokovia was clarified, Wanda agreed that yes, they were present for that event.

Wanda then proceeded to describe the incident from their perspective; hearing the cracking of the breaking crane, shouts from the construction workers, and realizing that a twelve-story crane could do a great deal of damage if it fell. So they worked together to turn the disaster into an incident with zero casualties and minimal property damage. Yes, they did use their powers, but they reacted to an emergency in the only way a responsible citizen could - to help protect the innocent.

Then Secretary Ross started in on ‘irresponsible use of powers’ and ‘unsanctioned activities’ and ‘attempts to garner sympathy through supposedly heroic action.’ Much of his tirade was directed at Wanda, and Daisy tried hard not to roll her eyes at him. She knew worse was coming, though, as soon as it was her turn.

If they gave them the opportunity. But they had already decided not to.

Tony stood and the conference room computer monitor lit up. “You want to talk about unsanctioned activities, Ross?” he jeered. “Okay, let’s talk. What you’re seeing is security video from the US Advanced Threat Containment Unit as of about nine months ago. However, their attempts to create more Inhumans they could then control are clearly not about ‘containment’ in any way at all. And a lot of their experiments resulted in the death of the subjects, not new Inhumans.”

Ross stared at the screen, open-mouthed, and many of the council members looked aghast.

Daisy picked up the narrative next. “We worked to identify as many individuals as we could from the footage. Just under sixty percent have been reported missing by their families, and another twenty seven percent had their families told they died on the job in an accident.”

“And the others?” one council member asked tentatively.

“Vagrants, as far as we can tell. Some homeless vets,” Tony informed them. “In other words, likely picked up off the street where no one would miss them.” They gave the council a few moments to ruminate over the information, but not too long.

“If you will all look at your tablets,” Daisy stated into the quiet, “you’ll see reports from SHIELD - reports of Inhumans who worked  _ with _ SHIELD to assist with containment and counseling of others to help them adapt to suddenly getting powers. Inhumans who joined the fight to counter newly-powered individuals who lacked morals or snapped under the strain. This is something SHIELD has always done, up to and including forming the Avengers for catastrophic events.”

“So basically what we’re saying, is that you’re wrong,” Tony said bluntly. “The Accords are wrong, and they’ve gotten worse in their implementation.”

“We agreed that we - and other powered people - need to be accountable to someone,” Steve said, standing to join his teammates. “No one should be above the law, even though occasionally circumstances require someone to be capable of acting outside it. There  _ should _ be a system to determine if a person is a threat, and consequences for committing crimes whether a person is powered or not. But tagging and tracking someone just because they happen to be different is  _ wrong _ . Leaving tagged Inhumans to the mercy of the uninformed, letting them be refused medical aid or police aid when they’re attacked is definitely wrong. And we won’t support any government that wants to leave things that way.”

“Do you have proof that these things are happening?” the council chairwoman asked.

“Yes,” Daisy said simply. Tony pointed to the monitor, where the images changed to video testimonials, eye-witness accounts and new stories from all over the US - and several other Accords-observant nations. “The Sokovia Accords - which Sokovia was never in support of, I’ve been told - are victimizing people who’ve never done anything wrong. You’ve made them very easily identifiable targets for the intolerant, the bigoted and the scared. And you’re ultimately the ones responsible if they’re killed for simply trying to follow an unjust law.” There was ice in her tone, a cold anger that covered her grief over the loss of life.

“We cannot allow people with unknown powers to simply walk around!” Ross protested. “Who knows what kind of harm they could do!”

Daisy rolled her eyes and Steve frowned at the Secretary. “Who knows what kind of good they could do?” Steve countered.

“This isn’t really about them,” Daisy said, glaring at Ross. “This is about you. And power. You want control of anyone with powers, to turn us all into weapons. You’ve wanted to do it since Dr. Banner first became the Hulk, only now you can’t get to him because he’s an Avenger. He helped save the world. So you want a law that gives you control of us.”

“You can’t back that up,” Ross denied. “I just want to keep people safe! That’s why I joined the Service to begin with.”

“And maybe that was true at one point, Secretary,” Steve agreed before Daisy’s anger could explode at Ross. “But a lot of soldiers lose sight of what they intended to do, after fighting the wars for so long.”

“And it’s evident in every discussion about the Hulk or the Avengers that you think of us as tools,” Tony pointed out. “Whether it’s my suit, Bruce’s other half, the way the Army used Cap in the 40s, or now the Inhumans. You’ve been after us in one form or another for years.”

“And like most people, generally Inhumans are only dangerous when threatened. Trust me, Secretary Ross, you do not want to make enemies of every powered person in the world,” Daisy added.

“Is that a threat?” Ross demanded, surging to his feet.

“Not at all,” Daisy replied smoothly with a small but brittle smile, her eyes darkening as she managed to keep a lid on her temper. She felt Clint in the back of her mind, helping keep her calmer and reminding her that threatening world leadership wasn’t a good idea. “It’s a warning, and it’s true of every single law maker involved with the Accords. Human or Inhuman, powered or not, if you try to oppress a part of the population… they will rise up against you. History has shown it over and over, world-wide. The US Civil War. The Civil Rights Movement. Women’s liberation. The rise of Protestant religions. Hell, the US Revolution. I don’t think I need to go on.”

“No, you don’t,” the chairwoman said, interrupting whatever Ross was about to say. There was something in her expression that told Daisy she was remembering her own people’s tragedies of the recent past. “You have given us a great deal to think about, Miss Johnson.”

“And we’ll give you one more thing to consider,” Tony said, his tone smug. “Every moment of this conversation has been recorded. And we’re perfectly willing to share it with the public. Just think what it would do if the people of Earth knew the Sokovia Accords were ultimately one man’s grasp for power over something he doesn’t have and can’t control.”

“Even if it weren’t true, people would choose to believe it,” Bobbi spoke up with the coolly logical tone she did so well. “Polls show that the Accords have become a great deal less popular since evidence became available of how it’s treating people. Since Sokovia refused to sign in the first place, and since they and China have opened the offer of residency to the victims of the law.”

“Their stories will be heard,” Daisy confirmed, her voice low but intense. “The people who’ve died. Those who live, but live in fear. We will spread their stories, come to their defense, every time.”

“Because the Avengers don’t just protect the world,” Steve agreed, continuing Daisy’s line of thought. “We protect its people. Even from each other, if that’s what we have to do. Doing the right thing doesn’t have to be about millions. Sometimes it’s about one person, one life. We can make a difference, and we will keep trying to do so. Every day, if that’s what it takes.”

The rest of the Avengers stood, lining up shoulder to shoulder as they made their solidarity a visible thing. After only a moment Coulson and Weaver stood and joined them.

“The purpose of SHIELD ultimately comes down to one word: Protection. Whether that’s one person from another or the whole world from an alien invasion, protection is our purpose,” Coulson stated decisively.

Daisy was surprised when General Talbot stood and took the empty space beside Weaver. He looked uneasy for a moment as he met Daisy’s gaze, but his expression firmed as he drew himself upright. “The US Armed Forces all take the same oath, to protect the nation and its people. We’ve clearly done some of those people a disservice, and honor demands that we rectify it.”

The Chinese Ambassador stood from the other side of the room, and though he didn’t move from his place his support was clear as he said, “If we are to ever become one world and one people, truly, then we must stand against injustice together. For everyone.” As he spoke, others of his staff stood in support as well.

The committee members stared, speechless, at the assembled people all standing together. Finally, the chairwoman gathered herself together. “I can see that we will have to take this up with the United Nations at the next meeting,” she began tentatively. “For now, I believe we can bring the motion to dismiss the possibility of misconduct charges against Miss Johnson and Miss Maximoff for their actions in Sokovia. Agreed?”

The committee members murmured their agreement, and though Ross looked sullen he also knew he had no grounds to protest the majority vote.

“Charges dismissed, then,” the chairwoman said. “Though the terms of the laws do state that all Avengers must sign the Accords, I believe we will table that for the moment until a review of the laws has been completed.”

“Turn it into something positive, something that allows for accountability without threatening anyone’s human rights, and I will sign the agreement,” Daisy stated firmly. “I’m not against the idea that powered people should be answerable to the law. I don’t think any of us are. But people shouldn’t be left to die over something they can’t control, and fear of a what-if shouldn’t be what laws are based on.”

“Your position has been made quite clear,” another of the committee said wryly. “But we will assuredly take it under advisement.”

“Make the Accords something Sokovia can be proud of,” Wanda told them earnestly. “I believe you can still make them into a benefit, so that we never see another incident of that nature. My home country needs support, it’s true, but…”

“But your first clue over the Accords should’ve been Sokovia’s refusal to sign them,” Tony quipped.

“On that note, I declare this hearing adjourned,” the chairwoman said, cutting off any further reply. “You are all dismissed, and we thank you all for attending and the Chinese Embassy for their hospitality.”

Ross stormed out of the room, his dark expression telling Daisy they hadn’t likely heard the last from him. But as the rest of the committee filed out, Daisy sank into her chair with a sigh of relief. Their point had been made, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! They finally got through to someone!
> 
> Just one more full chapter, and then the epilogue. So at this time next week, we'll be done posting. Thank you for coming along for the ride!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally settle out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! We're approaching 9500 hits, and over 460 kudos on this story. You're all so awesome, and I thank you very much for your support. Kudos and comments are the only "pay" a fanfic writer receives, and it really means a lot to me to hear back from you.
> 
> This is the last full chapter, and yes, it ends with a very NSFW smut scene. I will leave it to the reader's discretion as to where you prefer to stop reading, if that's not your thing. But there will still be an epilogue, so you folks won't have to feel too cut off, either. :)

**Chapter 22**

It turned out that their point had, in fact, been made with the United Nations. Steps were taken within a week to cease the tag-and-track policy for Inhumans, and were quickly followed by efforts to repair the damage - personal and otherwise - to those affected.

Though nothing could be done to bring back those who had died, attempts were made to bring justice to those responsible for their deaths. It wasn’t always possible, but many people gave the UN props for just trying. 

It would all take time, of course. 

In the meantime, Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Laura and Daisy began perusing Laura’s cookbooks to give Daisy some options of what she’d like to make and/or try for the traditional feast. Laura knew how to make all the family favorites, but Daisy had no idea what she would like and she’d never before been allowed to request a dish for a holiday meal.

They were surprised to receive a fancy invitation in the mail the week before the holiday, addressed to the Barton/Johnson Family. “What’s that?” Daisy asked after Laura opened the envelope.

Laura whistled as she read the card. “Tony and Pepper want to invite us - the whole family, plus all the Avengers - to Malibu for a big group Thanksgiving. I dunno, though.” Laura handed the card over to Daisy to look at. “I know team bonding is important, but I was looking forward to showing you what a real home Thanksgiving is like. Especially since we’re going to China over Christmas break.”

Clint skimmed the invitation over Daisy’s shoulder. “I think we can probably still do the home Thanksgiving dinner, even in Malibu - assuming you’re willing?” Clint grinned as Laura nodded quickly. “Let me talk to Pepper.”

It turned out that Pepper was more than happy to cancel the catering service for the holiday; she had felt bad about their event requiring them to work on the holiday, but she didn’t want to impose cooking duty on her guests - or inflict her own attempts on them. Clint agreed that a shopping list could be sent ahead, and Pepper promised to make certain everything they needed for dinner would be ordered and provided before they arrived.

On Tuesday evening before Thanksgiving, a StarkJet picked them up; it made for a very quick trip to the coast, and everyone was glad they didn’t have to try to wrangle the kids through TSA lines and commercial flights. Wanda, Bucky and Vision arrived at the same time and Vision, since he remembered the running of Tony’s estates as JARVIS, played host and settled them all in their rooms.

The rooms actually took them all by surprise. Tony had clearly had the place rebuilt with the Avengers in mind, and each member of the team had their own personalized room complete with en suite washrooms. The Barton family - Daisy included - were shown to a large suite with a small living area, a master bedroom clearly meant to accommodate three adults, two additional bedrooms for the kids, and two full bathrooms - one between the kids’ rooms and one as part of the larger bedroom. The boys’ room was even equipped with supplies meant to contain an active toddler.

“This area was relatively recently remodeled,” Vision explained in his politely accommodating tones. “Tony and Pepper wished to make certain everyone would be fully comfortable for the holiday.”

“They didn’t have to go to such lengths,” Laura began, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

“But we do appreciate it,” Daisy said, stepping in. “It’s perfect, and I’m sure we’ll all be quite happy staying here.”

Vision smiled. “I am pleased to hear it. I shall leave you to settle in; if you would like, I can show you to the kitchen later and you can verify that you have the supplies you need for dinner preparation?”

“That would be great,” Daisy agreed. “Maybe in a couple of hours? We should probably get the kids settled.”

“If we don’t, they’ll never sleep tonight,” Clint agreed.

“Of course,” Vision agreed. “I shall return in two hours.”

When Vision returned, Daisy was curled up on the couch with Nate in her lap, Lila on one side and Cooper on the other, reading to the half-asleep children from a storybook. Vision gave her a small smile when she looked up and met his eyes. She nodded in reply but didn’t stop reading to talk to him until the story was finished and Clint had cajoled the kids towards their bedrooms. Nate was out like a light, and Daisy kissed his little forehead before handing him over to Clint.

“Your children look very sweet,” Vision told Daisy and Laura as they headed for the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Laura replied. “But you might change your mind when they’re running wild with excitement over the holiday on Thursday.”

Vision chuckled. “Perhaps so, though somehow I doubt they’re more trouble than Tony.”

In the morning, Wanda, Pepper and Lila joined Daisy and Laura in the kitchen to bake pies and cookies. Pepper also got out the instructions for the ice cream maker, and they made several batches of ice cream in various flavors. Lila laughed and clapped at Daisy and Wanda as the two showed off their tricks with using their powers in cooking. Lila happily cut out cookies after Daisy “rolled” out the dough with a wave of her hand.

Thursday morning was an application of controlled chaos as Daisy, Laura and Wanda tackled Thanksgiving Dinner for thirty - they didn’t quite have that many guests, but the super-soldiers, Daisy and Thor all ate for at least two, and they wanted to be certain they had enough. Clint, Pepper and Steve were tasked with keeping the kids - Tony included - occupied and out of the way. Bucky and Darcy handled setting the table, and Jane had offered to be on call for a last-minute run out to the store if the cooks ran out of something.

Once everything was laid out on the table, banquet-style, Darcy refused to let anyone into the dining room until she’d taken pictures of it. “Nuh-uh,” she scolded Tony as he tried to sneak past her. “You lot will get to eat in a sec. But it looks awesome, and you don’t get to wreck my Avengers Thanksgiving Instagram post!” Tony pouted but stayed in the doorway as Darcy took pictures from different angles, capturing turkeys, hams, casserole dishes and serving bowls of vegetables, squash and potatoes, and the side-board filled with pies, platters of cookies, and bottles of sparkling juice and wine opened to breathe before serving.

“Okay, I’m done,” Darcy announced a moment later. She looked to Pepper and Laura, who nodded at her. “Looks like dinner’s served, hungry people!”

“Verily, this  _ is _ a mighty feast!” Thor exclaimed as the group funneled into the room.

“Thank you, Thor,” Daisy answered for them all. She was taken aback when Thor looked at her intently for a moment, then solicitously helped her into her chair. She put it down to Asgardian manners, though, and took her seat without a fuss. Thor beamed at her and ghosted a light kiss on the crown of her head; she wondered for a moment if he were bestowing some kind of blessing on her, but the bustle of people around her quickly distracted her from that line of thought.

The rest of the group settled into places at the long table, with Cooper between Natasha and Clint, Nate in his high chair between Clint and Laura, and Lila between Laura and Daisy. Wanda, Vision and Bucky settled in on Daisy’s other side and around one end. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Steve and Sam clustered around the other end of the long table, the three military/former military men having formed a better friendship over shared experiences. Thor, Darcy and Jane found seats on the opposite side of the table from the Barton family, along with Maria Hill and Helen Cho.

Everyone’s attention was drawn away from the food when Lila excitedly asked, “Is everyone gonna share what they’re thankful for now?”

“We certainly can, sweetie,” Laura assured her. “But the rest of the group gets to decide for themselves if they want to participate.”

“Okay,” the little girl agreed easily. “Can I start?” Nods and smiles around the table answered her before Laura could speak. “I’m thankful that Niang found us, and that she’s part of our family now too.”

Most of the adults “awww’d” as Daisy blushed and smiled from the attention. 

“I think we’re all thankful for that, baby girl,” Clint said gently. “I’m thankful that our family keeps growing and getting stronger because of it.”

“You skipped Mommy!” Lila protested.

Laughing softly, Laura chimed in, “It’s okay. I’m thankful that we have so much love in our lives that it’s easy to share.”

“I’m thankful that everyone seems happier since Niang and Auntie Wanda got back from New York,” Cooper said shyly.

They went around the table, everyone choosing to participate and, for the kids’ sake, keeping their thanks to personal things rather than political or world-saving accomplishments. Though everyone laughed at Tony’s playful leering with his assertion of being thankful, “for all the lovely women in the group, especially because Pep seems happier not to be the only lady aside from Widow.”

When Daisy’s turn finally came, she paused for a moment. “There are so many things in my life to be grateful for right now. Last year I lost so much, and I thought for a while that I might have lost everything. But now… I have the family I always wanted, and more friends than I expected. So I suppose what I’m really thankful for is that Fate brought me to the place I belong. And that it’s mine, now, forever.”

“For always,” Clint and Laura confirmed in the same breath. Laura reached over Lila’s chair to squeeze Daisy’s shoulder gently.

Then the moment passed and everyone dug into the copious amounts of food piled on the table. Almost everyone had seconds; the big eaters eventually started in on thirds. The rest of the group grinned indulgently at them, but no one - not even Tony - commented on it. Thanksgiving was  _ the _ holiday for stuffing yourself silly, after all.

“Well, I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m thinking maybe we should clean some of this up and give our stomachs a chance to catch up before we break into dessert?” Pepper suggested when everyone was more or less done.

“Can we go play, please, mommy?” Lila asked sweetly.

“Take your plate and silverware into the kitchen, and then yes, you may,” Laura agreed. She and Clint helped the kids to gather up their dishes and take them to the sink to be rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher.

Daisy sat until the kids were out of the way, and then she started gathering up dishes for a trip into the kitchen herself. But as she was about to pick up the pile, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up into Thor’s concerned gaze as he shook his head.

“You should not carry such weight, at this time,” he said in a low voice. “Allow me to help, please?”

Daisy blinked dumbly at him for a moment, which Thor took as agreement and scooped up the pile of dishes she’d collected. After a moment, Daisy gathered up a few empty wine glasses, twining her fingers around the stems so she could carry more of them at once. She would have to ask Thor what was going on, but the glasses were delicate and not heavy so at least she could still help.

Steve and Bucky caught what Thor had said and traded a glance. Then, without a word, they proceeded to pick up the heavy platters of leftovers and take them into the kitchen before anyone else could even try to stop them. Still, no one was going to complain about the help.

After dropping off her handful of stemware, Daisy found herself summarily ejected from the kitchen. And then from the dining room. Instead, Thor suggested that perhaps she should look in on the children.

Grabbing his arm, Daisy dragged Thor out into the hallway. “What’s going on? Why the sudden concern? I’ve been working in the kitchen all day today.”

Thor’s intense gaze met hers, and Daisy held her ground. She was confused, and not afraid to demand answers of him. “You do not know,” he said, his expression clearing and his voice softening. “I apologize if my actions have seemed strange. I simply do not want you to harm yourself… or the child you carry.”

“I… what?” Daisy blinked, then shook her head. “You’re… you’re saying I’m pregnant? How do you even know?”

Thor shrugged. “It is a sense I have always had, though not one that sees much use. Children are quite rare on Asgard. But here on Midgard, I was once also known as a god of fertility because I have always been able to tell when a lady is with child. As you are now, though still fairly early on. Still, it is better not to take risks.”

Thor reached out to steady her as Daisy went pale. “Shit. This was not… not planned for.” She blinked up at Thor. “I need Clint, and Laura. And maybe Helen…”

“I will find them. You should sit,” Thor told her firmly. When she made no move, Thor scooped her up in his large arms and carried her into the living room and settled her on the couch with a throw pillow beneath her head. “I will find your mates for you, I give my word.”

Daisy nodded and Thor vanished quickly. Clint and Laura appeared a moment later, wearing expressions of concern.

“Daisy?” Laura asked in a soft voice as she knelt beside the couch. She kissed Daisy’s forehead, both in comfort and habitually checking for any signs of a fever or other illness. “Are you okay? Thor said you needed us.”

Daisy sighed. “I… I don’t know. Thor says I’m pregnant. That’s why he wouldn’t let me help with cleanup. But I… we didn’t plan for this… I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Shh, love,” Clint soothed her, perching on the arm of the sofa over her head and reaching down to trace gentle fingers over her cheek. “If you are, we’ll deal with it like anything else in this family. Together.”

“I’m going to go find Helen,” Laura said firmly. “If you’re pregnant, you need that implant out before it causes problems.”

“I’m here,” Helen said, entering the room on the tail of Laura’s comment. “Thor asked me to join you.” Laura scooted out of the way and made room for Helen at Daisy’s side. “What makes you think you’re pregnant?” she asked forthrightly.

“Thor said I am. He said he can sense it, and is apparently also god of fertility. Said it’s still early, though,” Daisy responded, feeling more like her usual self with the support from her partners.

“Well, I’m not an obstetrician,” Helen said thoughtfully, “but I do have a colleague at UCLA that could get us access to a lab facility so I could do a test for you. And Laura is right, the implant needs to come out if you are pregnant. But tomorrow is soon enough.”

“Will the labs even be open tomorrow?” Laura asked.

Helen shrugged. “If not, I’m fairly sure we can still make arrangements. It might even be better that way; no witnesses, fewer records.”

“We were supposed to take the kids shopping tomorrow,” Daisy reminded them.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Clint said confidently. “It’s not like we have a shortage of adults in the building. You’re not going alone, love. I promise you.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange tonight,” Helen said. “For now, it’s probably best for you to try to relax. Enjoy the evening. Eat what you like; your body still needs the mass back anyway. And let me know if you start feeling faint or nauseous or anything like that.”

Daisy shook her head. “I feel fine. I wouldn’t even be dealing with this if not for Thor.”

“Given what we know about him, though, I would assume he’s telling the truth,” Helen answered with a small smile. “That’s part of why I want to go into the labs right away; assuming the test confirms what he knows, we’ll be right there where I can remove the implant immediately.”

“Makes sense,” Daisy agreed. “And if we can keep this private for now, I’d appreciate it.”

“Why don’t we settle you in with the kids; they’re watching a movie,” Laura suggested as Helen excused herself. “We can bring you dessert when you’re ready.”

“I’m not an invalid, Laura!” Daisy protested. “I can come eat dessert with everyone else. Besides, if we don’t… everyone else is gonna ask questions.”

“If you want,” Clint agreed before Laura could continue to argue. “But no coffee with dessert, just in case?”

Daisy sighed, but Laura nodded. “I’ll make you some tea, if you’d like.”

“There’s plenty of juice, or milk with the pies,” Daisy relented. “It’ll be fine.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “All right, I’ll go sit with the kids if you come get me when everyone’s ready for pie.”

“Promise,” Laura said, quickly accepting the compromise. They helped her to her feet, despite Daisy’s protests that she was just  _ fine _ . 

Though on some level, Daisy really didn’t mind all the fussing… she really hoped they weren’t going to try to trample on her independence if Thor was right. She might go mad if they didn’t let her do anything for the next nine months.

The kids fell asleep in front of the television before dessert time rolled around. Clint found Daisy in a pile of pillows, watching  Frozen with a sleeping child tucked against either side. Nate had been put to bed just after dinner, with FRIDAY monitoring the boys’ room.

Once Clint picked up Cooper, Daisy did the same with Lila. She thought she saw Clint frown out of the corner of her eye, but even if she was pregnant she wasn’t going to stop caring for the kids and Lila wasn’t that heavy. When they emerged from tucking the kids in, Daisy smiled at Clint and he tugged her close for a kiss while they were alone.

“I’m fine,” Daisy assured him as they left the suite. “I really think it’s too early to be worried about me lifting things; Thor is just over-cautious. Helen didn’t say anything about it.”

“You might be right,” Clint agreed readily. “I know we didn’t say it before, love, but if you are pregnant, Laura and I will be thrilled to be parents again.”

“I kinda figured, but it’s nice to hear it.”

“You want confirmation before we tell anyone else, though, don’t you?”

Daisy nodded. “I accept that Thor may be able to tell, but he could also be wrong. I haven’t even missed a period yet.”

“Fair enough. So, what kind of pie and ice cream do you want?” Clint changed the subject as they approached the dining room.

“Apple pie with the caramel ice cream, and pumpkin pie with cinnamon ice cream.”

“Those sound like good choices,” Steve said with a smile; he had an ice cream scoop in one hand and a pile of dessert plates in the other as he stood by the table.

Desserts were served up and passed around the table. Daisy accepted a glass of milk from Laura without complaint while coffees were poured for most of the others. Conversation stayed light, for the most part, with quite a few compliments to the ladies who had done the cooking.

“We should do this every year,” Tony enthused.

“I don’t know, Tony,” Pepper said with a shake of her head. “Maybe people have other places they’d like to go for Thanksgiving sometimes?”

“But…” Tony pouted.

“While it’s true that we do have other family to visit for holidays, and we are definitely still planning a trip to China so Daisy can meet the rest of hers,” Laura began thoughtfully, “maybe we could arrange for one or two of the major holidays each year as a group? Not always the same one?”

“We could do a big Memorial Day barbecue next year, maybe?” Daisy suggested. “It’s a long weekend, and it leaves Christmas and Easter upcoming for other family stuff. And then maybe instead of next Thanksgiving, we could do New Year’s.” Which, conveniently, left her theoretical due date between group events. If she was pregnant… she’d probably be due in July sometime.

“That’s not a bad idea, Skyenet,” Tony agreed after a moment. Then he slanted a glance at Pepper. “Should I leave you to coordinate schedules, Pep? You generally know better than I do what’s when…”

“Sure,” Pepper replied agreeably. She sipped her coffee. “I’m sure we can work something out. And speaking of working things out, I have an offer for you three,” she said, looking to Clint, Laura and Daisy. “I know there was shopping planned for tomorrow, but I thought Tony, Rhodey and I could take the kids to Bluff’s Park in the afternoon? There’s a giant playground, a whale-watching spot, and a couple of sports fields where impromptu games sometimes break out. And if they get tired, we could take them to the library; they have story-time and some events going on tomorrow. I checked the schedule.”

Laura was speechless for a moment, so Clint spoke up. “We’d be happy to let you take them, if that’s what you want. But are you sure? They can be a handful.”

“So can Tony,” Pepper replied wryly.

“Hey!” Tony protested.

“But really, it will give you a chance to have some time to yourselves. Maybe do some Christmas shopping for the kids without them around,” Pepper explained calmly.

Daisy and Clint traded a glance and Daisy nodded, then looked to Laura who bit her lip but eventually nodded as well. “I think we will take you up on it, then,” Daisy told Pepper, who smiled happily back. “But we’ll have our phones on, and you can call if there’s a problem.”

“Of course. I think it will be fun,” Pepper answered.

“Do you think I could go along?” Wanda asked after a moment’s hesitation. “I would like to play with the little ones, too.”

“Of course you can,” Tony answered immediately. 

“The more, the merrier. But everyone needs a break sometimes, even the best parents,” Rhodey added.

“I wanted to rent out Knott’s for an Avengers Day, but Pepper said I shouldn’t do that on Black Friday, and with less than a week’s notice,” Tony interjected. “So I’m totally gonna do it next time!”

The group laughed and nodded agreeably. Daisy sighed internally and applied herself to her pie again, knowing that if she were pregnant she wouldn’t be allowed to ride roller-coasters. Though maybe she could convince Tony to postpone the plans when they made the announcement… if it were true.

Sensing Daisy’s shift in mood, Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders and scooted his chair as close to hers as he could. She leaned against his side as she finished her dessert and, at Laura’s quiet urging, had another glass of milk. She was definitely getting used to the snuggles, and it was comforting.

“Lady Daisy appears half-asleep,” Thor’s low voice rumbled across the table. “Perhaps she should retire?”

“I’m fine,” Daisy murmured, though she was starting to feel worn out.

“We’ll put things away and start another load of dishes,” Bucky offered. “Why don’t you three all go? And Wanda, too. I don’t think our primary cooks should have to do the rest of the clean-up.”

“If you’re sure,” Laura started. Bucky nodded and Steve joined him. “Then I think we will. Good night, everyone.”

Good nights were called around the room, and then Daisy found herself in the hall with her lovers bracketing her as they walked. “I’m tired, but I’m not really sleepy yet,” she told them in a low voice.

“That’s fine,” Clint said. “We can all snuggle for a while. Maybe put in a movie of our own.”

By the time they were all dressed for bed, Daisy snuggled between Clint and Laura, they had decided to skip the movie. Daisy and Laura were both moderately weary from the busy day, but not yet tired enough to be sleepy. In a fit of whimsy, Clint queued up a couple of episodes of the old Captain America cartoon Daisy remembered from childhood and she couldn’t help but smile. Trust him to find something comforting from when she was little… there weren’t all that many options.

“Thanks,” Daisy murmured as Clint settled in behind her; she had her head on Laura’s shoulder and Laura’s fingers idly caressed her back as they cuddled. Daisy’s fingertips trailed over Laura’s abdomen, idly wondering what Laura had looked like pregnant and if she would like the changes in her own body that would be coming if Thor was correct.

“You’ll be beautiful, just like you are now,” Laura’s voice broke into her musing. “Just a little differently.”

Daisy smiled bashfully when she realized her fingers had begun tracing Laura’s pale stretch marks, where they peeked out under the hem of her cropped nightshirt, and Laura had clearly been able to follow her line of thought. She nuzzled closer and pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin below Laura’s ear. “Thank you. I just… I was thinking…”

Laura caught Daisy’s hand with her free one and rolled over so they were face to face. “I get it, but there’s no need to over-think this one. You either are, or you aren’t. If you are, then our family is growing just a little faster than intended. If not, then nothing changes for a while longer. That’s all.”

“I mean, I’m twenty seven and I’ve never seriously given thought to having a baby until you guys,” Daisy admitted, tilting her head as Laura’s lips found her collarbone. “And even so, I wasn’t really expecting to do it  _ now… _ ”

Clint slid his arms around Daisy’s waist, his chest providing a solid backrest for her to lean into as Laura kissed along Daisy’s neck and the exposed flesh just above the neckline of her tank top. “Now, later, whatever happens happens,” Clint murmured reassurance in Daisy’s ear while Laura’s mouth was otherwise occupied. His hands splayed over her flat belly, and she caught a glimpse of herself with a large, rounded belly instead from his mind’s eye. “You’ll still be gorgeous, I promise you that.”

Daisy tilted her head so she could meet Clint’s gaze over her shoulder. “You really like that idea, don’t you?” She had to admit, Clint’s reaction just to the idea of her being pregnant was turning her on, too. Soulbonds really were amazing sometimes.

“You better believe it,” Clint replied huskily, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. “The idea of your body filling out with a life that we put there together? Unbelievably hot.”

Blinking, Daisy looked from Clint to Laura and asked, “Pregnancy kink?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Laura confirmed, lightly caressing Daisy’s nipple where it stood out against her top. “But it’s a good thing, because once the hormones really flare up… you’ll be much happier than you would be if the opposite were true. But you don’t have to worry. We’ll take good care of you.” Laura met Daisy’s eyes and noted the growing lust in the dark gaze. She cupped the side of Daisy’s face with one hand and asked softly, “Do you want this, love? Want us, tonight, right now?” Daisy nodded wordlessly and Laura smiled before turning her attention to Clint. “If you’re going to tease her, Clint, you might as well put your hands to good use too.”

Daisy moaned softly, just as turned on by Laura’s firm instructions in her husky tone as by the impressions Clint was feeding her through the bond. Then Clint’s hands moved, one rising to cup Daisy’s breast, and the other pinning her hips against his to keep her still. Laura grinned and tugged Daisy’s shirt up to free her breasts, then ducked down to suck the unoccupied nipple into her mouth.

Laura’s hands strayed downwards, smoothing gently over both Daisy’s thighs and Clint’s where their bodies twined together. She didn’t reach for the most sensitive areas just yet, content to build things slowly with light fingertips sliding up and down from their knees to mid-thigh and back again.

Daisy’s hands made their way into Laura’s hair, cradling her lover’s head against her chest without attempting to direct anything. She was perfectly happy to let Laura take the reins again; given their behavior since dinner, Daisy suspected her lovers were intent on making her  _ feel _ their love and support in the most physical way possible and it was easiest just to let them. It didn’t hurt that letting them drive her crazy usually helped her shut off her brain and would probably make her sleep better, either.

A light push on both Daisy’s and Clint’s hips had Clint rolling onto his back and taking Daisy with him, keeping her body tightly against his. Laura rose up over the both of them and smiled brightly. “I love how amazing you two look together,” she purred softly.

“Feeling’s mutual, on all sides I’m pretty sure,” Clint rumbled. He tugged on Daisy’s tank until Laura helped him ease it off over her head and Daisy whimpered softly as his teasing touch returned to her breasts but directly on her skin this time.

“You two are gonna drive me nuts,” Daisy mumbled, though they all knew she wasn’t really complaining.

“That’s the point,” Laura agreed. “You still want us both, yes? Want us both to fuck you? Maybe at the same time?”

“Oh, yes,” Daisy breathed. “Though can we..?”

Laura grinned and reached down to pull a small travel case from under the bed. “Of course we can. I only brought a couple of things, but…” She opened the case and showed it to them.

Inside lay Laura’s favorite strap-on, though it hadn’t been used in years; it had a piece that fitted inside her while she wore it, and a nub that would rub her clit with every push into Daisy’s body. The case held a few other items as well; lube, a blindfold, a pair of cuffs of the softest leather imaginable, and a small bullet vibe.

The moment the contents of the case registered with her, Daisy gave a needy whimper. Beneath her, she felt Clint’s sharp intake of breath and his hard cock twitched where it pressed against her ass. Daisy quickly met Laura’s eyes. “Please?”

“Only if you promise to tell us if you need to stop.”

Daisy nodded hurriedly. “Red means stop?” she suggested.

“That works,” Laura agreed. “But before we can get to that, we need you ready.”

“Am ready. Want you now,” Daisy grumbled.

“Not how it works, honey,” Laura replied firmly. “We need you to be patient and relax. Trust me?”

“Always,” Daisy responded immediately. With a deep breath, she willfully relaxed muscles tense with anticipation.

“Good girl,” Clint and Laura both praised her in the same breath, making Daisy smile again.

Daisy watched as Laura kissed Clint over her shoulder. It still took her breath away, how perfectly her lovers moved together. Of course, they’d had more than fifteen years to perfect their kissing technique; Daisy just hoped that one day she’d blend with them as seamlessly as they did with each other.

When they parted, Laura smiled at Clint. “Why don’t you tell her all the things you want to do with her while she’s pregnant?” Laura commanded gently. “While I take a more hands-on approach?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clint replied automatically, grinning. Laura smiled back, then shifted to capture Daisy’s lips in a kiss every bit as deep and passionate as the one she’d bestowed upon Clint. “Though there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you anyway, little love.” 

Clint’s husky voice rumbled in Daisy’s ear and she felt it wash over her in a wave of heat. Laura began a trail of kisses down Daisy’s throat and back to her breasts, where she nipped and licked at the nipple between Clint’s fingers. It was an interesting combination of sensations, and Daisy wrapped her arms around Laura’s shoulders just to have someone to hold onto.

“When Laura was pregnant, we discovered just how useful massage classes at SHIELD are,” Clint began slowly. “Not that I’ll ever object to having my hands all over your body, my Daisy, but you just let me know where you hurt and I’ll do my best to ease it for you. Back, shoulders, neck, feet and ankles… headaches, even.”

“Good to know, but not sexy,” Daisy quipped lightly. She heard Laura chuckle.

“Hmm… sexy talk is what you want, little love?” Clint’s arm around her waist tightened and his fingers slid lightly over her hip. “You want to hear how much I’m gonna love playing with your breasts as they get larger? How they’re going to overflow my hands until I can’t resist sucking on them?” His voice dropped lower, grew rougher as she moaned in response. “I won’t be able to hold you down like this once your belly starts to swell, but we’ll find other ways if you want us to. Tie your hands to the headboard, maybe. Would you like that, little love?”

Daisy moaned again. “Yes! I like it when you hold my hands away, even though I want to touch so badly. Then when you let me touch, it feels so much better.”

“Eventually, you’ll be big enough that you can’t touch yourself properly. You’ll have to let us do it for you.” Clint’s voice sounded positively gleeful. “You’ll have to tell us what you need, and we’ll give it to you. A tongue on your clit, fingers in your pussy…”

While Clint distracted Daisy, Laura quickly stripped off her own clothes and Clint’s boxers. Daisy noticed when Laura began to remove her panties, though, and she lifted her hips just enough to help when Clint loosened his grip on her. He held tight again as soon as she settled.

Laura urged both her lovers to spread their legs, and she settled between them. Daisy felt Laura’s gentle touch skim up her thigh and over the outer lips of her pussy as Clint’s voice continued to provoke her. She didn’t know how much wetter she could get, and the occasional tremor in Laura’s hands told her that his voice had a powerful effect on both women.

“So wet, Daisy,” Laura murmured when Clint paused for breath. She carefully parted Daisy’s outer lips and exposed her clit before leaning in for a slow lick.

Daisy’s back arched and her hips would’ve lifted if not for Clint’s hold on her. Her hands dropped to the bed, fingers tangling in the sheets, as Laura continued to lick firmly along her slit. Then she realized Clint had broken off to groan; Daisy needed a moment to tally up hands and realized one of Laura’s must be on Clint instead.

“Fuuck,” Clint moaned again.

“What’s she doing?” Daisy’s curiosity was piqued.

“Playing with my balls,” Clint told her. “Feels fucking amazing. She still teasing you, little love?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, little flicks on my clit. Not enough to make me come…”

Laura lifted her face, switching to flicking Daisy’s clit with a gentle fingertip so she could talk. “Need you flying high, little love, if we’re both gonna fuck you together. You wanted that, you said?”

“Yes, yes, green light,” Daisy agreed as Laura pressed into her clit with just a little more pressure.

“Gonna let you choose, this time,” Laura told her in a husky voice. “Who do you want where?” Daisy blinked her eyes open, not quite wrapping her head around the question. Laura met her eyes and clarified. “If we’re gonna fill you full, you get Clint’s cock in one hole and mine in the other. Well, my toy, anyway.” Her fingers slid downward, dipping into Daisy’s pussy before continuing down to her ass. “You get to decide which goes where, this time.”

Daisy moaned louder from the light touches, but then Laura pulled her hand away so Daisy could answer. It was hard to think, with her body begging for more, but she knew she had to reply or Laura would stop. “Toy’s a little smaller, yeah?” she asked, and Laura nodded. “Haven’t done anal in a while; probably better to try the toy there first time. Would that be okay?”

“Of course,” Laura agreed, chuckling softly. Her fingers returned to Daisy’s clit, as if in reward for making the choice. “The strap-on fills me up, too. And I don’t think Clint’s about to complain about fucking your pussy, love.”

“Never,” Clint agreed immediately. “So hot and tight, so wet… never gonna complain about that.”

“Need you,” Daisy whimpered as the waves of pleasure washing over her only intensified. “Please. Don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Flip over, little love,” Laura instructed. “You’re wet enough for Clint, but I have a little more work to do.”

Clint helped Daisy to obey, and they both moaned as Laura guided Clint’s cock into Daisy’s heat as they settled into position. Then Laura pushed lightly on Daisy’s back and Clint wrapped his arms around Daisy as she lay on his chest. Daisy whimpered, wanting to buck her hips and move on Clint but not being allowed to.

“Shh,” Clint soothed her. “Just relax. Let Laura take care of the rest.”

A few minutes passed with just the sounds of Laura getting things ready; Daisy imagined Laura fitting the toy into her own body as she adjusted the strap-on, knowing she would need both hands to get everything situated right. She wondered idly if she would be allowed to watch Laura get into it at some point; she thought she might like that, maybe even help settle the straps into place.

Clint kissed Daisy just as she noticed a cool, wet sensation in the crack of her ass. A moment later, a firm touch pressed against the tight rosebud as Laura eased the lube around the opening. Daisy did her best to relax as completely as she could, and she felt more lube poured into her ass in response. She expected the gentle fingertip easing her open, but rather than moving up to two as the muscle stretched open, Daisy felt another cool touch and then the bullet flicked on.

“Oh, god,” Daisy groaned as the vibe relaxed her back passage further. Laura teased her with it, sliding the end just barely into her ass and back out again. But the vibration soothed the burn of the stretch and made it easier when Laura did finally add a second finger to scissor the passage open further.

“Feels good, little love?” Clint murmured.

“Yes,” Daisy hissed softly. “So good. Want more. Please. Please, please.”

“Soon,” Clint promised. “Trust Laura, remember? She’ll take care of you.”

“Yes,” Daisy agreed, doing her best to hold still even though all she wanted to do was rock into Laura’s touch.

“I can feel it too, you know?” Clint commented, distracting Daisy again. “Especially when it slips inside, I can feel the vibration pass through you. I can feel it in my cock, and it makes me want to move too. But it’ll be better if we wait. I promise.”

Daisy just nodded and let Clint’s hold keep her still. She felt Laura add a third finger, her other hand holding the vibe to the sensitive flesh between the two holes; the pleasure was both teasing and yet just enough to keep any possible twinge of pain at bay. Then the fingers were removed, but before her whimper of protest could pass her lips she felt a larger, blunt pressure against her ass hole and realized it was the toy. Finally.

“Good?” Laura asked as she slid the strap-on just a small ways into Daisy’s body.

“Yes, yes, green,” Daisy gasped. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

Clint’s hands moved, grasping Daisy’s hips firmly and holding her still. Laura moved slowly, rocking in and out, pressing a little further into her passage with each gentle thrust. She felt so  _ full _ and was getting fuller with each breath. Daisy mewled with the pleasure of it all. Another image flashed through her mind’s eye, of them in a similar position but at a different angle due to her rounded belly; she wasn’t sure if the image originated with her or Clint, but she knew he saw it at the same time and they both groaned aloud.

“Pregnancy only stops this if you’re not feeling up to it,” Clint assured her in his low, rough voice. “I promise you, we can make that image happen if you want.”

“More images of Daisy with a round belly, sweetheart?” Laura asked with a knowing grin.

Clint nodded. “Yeah. Changes the angles a bit, but nothing serious.”

“Mmhmm,” Laura agreed as she slid the last half-inch into Daisy, so “her cock” and Clint’s were both as deep as they could be. “We can try it, if you want?” Daisy nodded and Laura slid her arms around Daisy’s waist, helping Clint lift their lover partially upright. “Brace your hands on his chest, love,” Laura guided Daisy in a low voice. “When your belly gets big, you’ll be on top a lot. Or on hands and knees, if you prefer that. We’ll work around what’s comfortable for you.”

As they adjusted her position, Daisy couldn’t help but rock her hips a couple of times. They felt so good, but she needed them to  _ move.  _ “Please, move. Please. Need it…” Daisy begged in a low moan.

Clint met Laura’s eyes over Daisy’s shoulder and Laura nodded. They began to thrust as one, starting slow. Clint kept his grip on Daisy’s hips, helping to support her and guide her to match their rhythm. “Come for us, little love,” Clint encouraged her. “Wanna feel you grip my cock. Wanna hear you scream for us.”

Daisy moaned, beyond words as they filled her full again and again. When Laura reached around to rub lightly against her clit, Daisy shattered. She keened, body strung taut as stars exploded behind her closed eyelids. Her fingers dug into Clint’s chest and only when she could breathe again did she realize they were still moving. Clint’s hands on her hips, Laura’s on her breasts, and her body held firmly between them. Daisy gasped and moaned, unable to even open her eyes as the waves of pleasure continued to build when they didn’t let her come down from her high.

“Such a good girl,” Laura purred in her ear. “So gorgeous, so passionate. You want to come again for us, honey?” Daisy nodded, moaning again. They increased their rhythm, and Daisy heard Laura moaning behind her; clearly she wasn’t the only one close to coming.

Laura’s long, low moan as her body froze behind Daisy wound up being what set off Daisy’s next climax. The two women came together, Daisy arching back against Laura’s more solid form, skin flushed with pleasure and moans mingling. Fortunately, Laura caught Daisy when she slumped, bracing her upright as Clint kept moving beneath them.

“One more, little love?” Laura asked when she caught her breath. “You want one more orgasm? To come with Clint, when he comes?”

“Don’t know… if I can…” Daisy panted, though she cracked her eyes open and watched as Clint’s body bucked upwards.

Laura paused. “Do you want to stop?” she asked seriously. 

Daisy shook her head quickly. “No.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Green. Promise,” Daisy managed some semblance of coherency.

“Good girl,” Laura praised. She began to rock her hips again, thrusting shallowly into Daisy’s ass while Clint pounded into Daisy’s pussy. A rock and twist in Laura’s hips told Daisy that her female lover was riding her end of the strap on just as much as using it on Daisy.

“Getting close,” Clint panted a few long moments later. “Want you both to come again. With me.”

Daisy knew she wasn’t quite there yet, though it felt like Laura might be from the way she trembled against Daisy’s back. Her eyes met Clint’s and she saw determination in his expression as he sought to bring them all off together.

Then something solid pressed between the lips of Daisy’s pussy, chafing against her clit. A heartbeat later, the bullet buzzed to life and flooded her body with new pleasure. Daisy screamed from the sudden intensity, body shaking. It was so intense, maybe  _ too _ intense.

But then she was coming.

Another scream of pure ecstasy tore through Daisy as her body bowed. Her clit felt like it was pulsing in time with the vibe as waves of pleasure swept her away. The tight, rhythmic clenching of her channel set Clint off with a roar of his own, and Laura’s cry joined theirs a moment later as her own climax hit.

Daisy couldn’t relax until the vibe was removed from her clit; thankfully, someone - probably Laura - realized the same thing and it was gently taken away. She would have slumped down onto Clint’s chest, but Laura held her upright a moment longer as she carefully pulled the toy out of Daisy’s ass. Then, with a soft kiss to her shoulder and another whisper of praise in her ear, Daisy felt her body being passed to Clint.

Clint cradled her body against his own, whispering soothing things in her ear and through the bond until her shaking stopped and she finally relaxed. Daisy hadn’t yet found the strength or motivation to move when she felt a warm, wet washcloth against her ass.

“Feeling okay, little love?” Laura asked gently. “Not too sore?”

“M’fine. Happy. Sleepy.” Daisy managed to turn her head enough to look at Laura through slitted eyes. When Laura smiled, she smiled back.

“Then you stay right there. I’ll only be a moment; most of the cleanup can wait until morning.”

“Thanks, love,” Clint spoke up. “We’ll be here.”

Daisy sighed and burrowed tighter into Clint’s embrace as Laura padded towards their en suite bathroom. Thankfully, they didn’t share with the kids here, so there was no need to put toys away immediately.

Clint and Daisy were both half asleep when Laura rejoined them. Still, Clint rolled so Laura could snuggle up against Daisy’s back and Laura pulled the blankets up to cover all three of them.

“Love you,” Daisy murmured sleepily.

Laura leaned over to kiss the side of Daisy’s mouth. “I love you too, Daisy. I love you both.”

“Love you both, too,” Clint mumbled. “My girls. Always.”

“Always,” Daisy echoed.

Laura smiled; all was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go. Thanks, as always, for joining me on the journey through a story. I'm so happy so many people have been enjoying it.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to end with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this story, it was with a desire to do something distinct that I hadn't seen done in MCU fanfic before: write a Clint Barton soulmate AU that doesn't ignore/erase/sideline the Barton Family. I never imagined it would get to be this long, or that I would have close to 500 people reading and leaving me kudos.
> 
> So, as always, my thanks to you for all your kudos, comments, support, etc. I write for me; I post for all of you. Because you make it worth doing.

**Epilogue**

Daisy leaned against Clint as she waited for the jet’s ramp to lower; after months of putting it off, she had finally agreed to visit the Playground to see her old team. As she rested her free hand on her baby bump, she knew she was quickly running out of time for delays and thus had bitten the bullet and agreed to a visit - provided that Clint could accompany her.

It was early May; she was nearly six months pregnant, and neither of her lovers allowed her to hide the visible signs of it under her clothing. They’d gone on a spree and picked up more clothes than Daisy thought she could possibly wear while pregnant, and they’d bought for multiple stages all at once so she’d always have something comfortable in her closet. And that was only the beginning.

Clint and Laura both doted on her; Daisy wouldn’t have had to lift a finger if she weren’t stubborn about her independence. Clint brought her tea and toast in bed every morning through her morning sickness, and breakfast in bed when her stomach allowed her to eat. Backrubs, shoulder rubs, foot rubs… anything she needed was hers for the asking, and eventually she’d gotten used to asking  _ before _ the pain got unbearable.

Dr. Cho was finally satisfied that Daisy was at something resembling a healthy weight, for a woman at her stage of pregnancy. Between her and Laura, they made sure every meal was a healthy balance to help avoid cravings. 

Not that it helped entirely.

Daisy shook herself out of her thoughts as the hydraulics hissed and the ramp began to drop open. She had no idea who would come out to meet them; it could be anyone from Mack to Coulson to Elena and Joey, if they were on base at the moment. She hoped for May, though. For reasons she didn’t fully grasp herself, she wanted May to be the first one to know…

Luck - or maybe Fate - seemed to be on her side for once. When she saw two black-clad figures at the bottom of the ramp and realized that May and Mack were the welcoming committee, Daisy relaxed. She bit back a smile when both agents gave her a once-over and their eyes fell back to her belly immediately for a second look.

“Hey,” she called cheerfully as Clint tucked her arm in his for his still-unnecessary help down the ramp. She was walking just fine on her own, but she’d stopped protesting the little things months ago.

“Tremors,” Mack greeted her, finding his voice first. “Barton. Welcome to the Playground.”

May approached Daisy as the men shook hands. Her gaze finally raised from Daisy’s obvious baby bump to meet her eyes, and Daisy almost melted at the hint of admiration and approval in her mentor’s expression. “Daisy,” May said in as warm a tone as Daisy had ever heard from her.

Daisy flung herself into May’s arms, trusting the other woman to catch her; and she did. “Hi Māmā,” she whispered. She blinked back tears of happiness; damn pregnancy hormones, anyway.

“You look good, baby girl,” May murmured back before releasing the younger woman.

“Thanks,” Daisy replied with a smile. “Dr. Cho has finally stopped fussing about my weight, and she has me doing prenatal yoga. I’ve been trying to stick with Tai Chi, too, but it’s getting harder as my balance is shifting. And that’s probably more than you guys wanted to know. Sorry.”

Mack’s smile remained a little bemused, but he gave Daisy a gentle hug when she turned to him. “As long as you’re healthy, Tremors, that’s the most important thing.”

“I take it you haven’t told Coulson about this yet, either?” May asked in a dry tone.

Daisy shook her head. “It just… didn’t seem like the thing to do on the phone or over email.”

“We’re going straight to his office, then,” May decided. Mack opened his mouth, but May held up a hand. “I know the others are in the lounge. Coulson’s office first.”

“All right,” Mack agreed after a moment. “I’ll go tell them Daisy will be there shortly; I know they’re all waiting.”

“Will there be food?” Daisy asked, changing the subject as they headed into the base. “People thought my powers made me eat a lot; they should see me now. I sometimes think I’m carrying a baby panda. I mean, pandas spend like sixteen hours a day eating, and I feel like I do now too.”

“You’re rambling, little love,” Clint interrupted her. “You eat as much as your body needs to. Trust me, no one is worried about you gaining weight yet.”

Daisy rolled her eyes but just looked to Mack to answer her question. 

“There is absolutely food,” he replied with a chuckle. “And I’m fairly certain if you want something specific you’ll have at least a handful of people willing to find it for you. But I’ll go make sure of it while you see the Director.” Mack split off from the group at the hall leading to the lounge, while May and Clint bracketed Daisy as they continued past the labs towards the offices.

Daisy knew she was leaning on the soulbond to stay calm. She’d had a pretty peaceful pregnancy, thus far, but the rest of the family made it easy for her. The Avengers all knew about the baby, of course; they’d told everyone back at Thanksgiving when Helen confirmed Thor’s senses. Tony had cheered about the next generation of brilliant hackers, and when they’d gotten home there was a delivery tag waiting at the house for them to call and receive their custom bed and mattress - a good three to four feet wider than the largest King size. Plenty of room for three, even when she ended up with one of those pregnancy pillows that curled around her in a giant C-curve and gave her the support she needed to be comfortable.

In the past six months, most of the Avengers had come to visit at one point or another, but never more than two or three at a time. Bobbi and Hunter had also finally found a place of their own that they liked, and though they were only five minutes up the road it did leave the house quieter without their bickering.

“Stop fretting,” Clint told her softly. “Everything will be fine.”

Daisy grumbled under her breath about too-rational soulmates, but she knew he’d done it on purpose; if she was annoyed, she wasn’t thinking about why she was nervous. And it was working, too, damn it.

And then they stood outside Coulson’s door. May knocked briefly, and they all heard Coulson call them inside. Daisy and Clint paused in the doorway as May entered; Coulson hadn’t looked up yet, clearly absorbed in whatever he was working on.

“Daisy’s here,” May announced, intent upon breaking Coulson’s distraction. “And Barton, of course.”

“Good, good,” Coulson murmured absently. “I’ll see them soon.”

“They’re right here,” May insisted. Coulson nodded but didn’t look up.

Daisy hesitated, but thought maybe she would get a better response. “D… Dad?” she ventured softly.

Coulson blinked and raised his head abruptly, “Skye? No, shit. Daisy.” Then he looked her over and she saw the moment the realization dawned in his eyes. “You’re…?” He seemed at a loss for words.

He didn’t seem upset or angry, just surprised, so Daisy took a step forward. “I… yeah. I’m gonna have a baby. July, we think.” She bit her lower lip nervously.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Coulson didn’t quite pout, but it was a near thing.

“I didn’t know how,” she admitted. “Please be happy for me?”

Coulson quickly stood and walked around his desk. He held out his arms and Daisy flung herself into them, much like she had with May not long ago. “If you’re happy, Skye, I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy,” she promised, hugging him tight. “I’ve been feeling pretty great, aside from not knowing how to tell you guys.”

Coulson kissed her forehead as they parted, then turned and held his hand out to Clint. “Congratulations, Clint. Looks like your family is growing again.”

Clint shook his hand, a smile brightening his face. “Yeah. Couldn’t be happier.”

“And Laura?”

“Also thrilled; more babies that she doesn’t have to carry herself? She’s ecstatic.” Clint grinned.

“Boy or girl?” May asked curiously. “Or don’t you know yet?”

“Girl,” Daisy replied with a grin. “Meili Qiaolian Barton, or she will be.”

“My middle name..?” May asked, startled.

“And mine,” Daisy finished with a nod. “Though we’ll probably call her Mei for short. We… we thought maybe her grandparents would like having another ‘May’ around..?” Her hopeful gaze darted from May to Coulson and back again.

Coulson smiled. “It sounds perfect to me.” He held a hand above her belly. “May I?”

“Sure.” Daisy took his hand and pressed it to the side of her belly. “She’s been kicking over there lately…”

“Oh!” Coulson exclaimed as he felt a flutter beneath his hand. “Maybe she likes me?”

“At the very least, she knows I do,” Daisy answered, smiling again.

“Well, now that Nana May and Grandpa Phil have met her, in as much as they can right now, perhaps it’s time to see the rest of your old team?” Clint suggested, eyes twinkling, as he reminded Daisy that there were others waiting to see her.

“Oh, yeah,” she replied. “I suppose I probably shouldn’t keep them waiting. And Mack promised food.”

“I have it on good authority that it’s a bad idea to let a pregnant woman be hungry,” Coulson replied with a smile. “Let’s go join the others.”

“You’re coming too?” Daisy was surprised, given how busy he’d been when they arrived.

“For you? Of course.”

Daisy relaxed further and her smile brightened. Coulson offered his arm to Daisy, who took it as they left the office. Clint followed, with May bringing up the rear.

When they reached the lounge, Simmons was setting out a veggie tray next to an assortment of chips and dip. Fitz stood by the fridge, getting out water bottles and handing them to Mack, who set them on the counter. Daisy initially paused in the doorway, but Coulson gently urged her into the room.

“Daisy,” Mack greeted her, being the first of the three to spot the arrivals. “Director, Agent May, Agent Barton.” He nodded to them in turn.

“Daisy!” Fitz turned with a big smile, which faltered for a moment as he took in her changed appearance. “You look… big. I mean, great. You look great!”

Daisy laughed. “It’s okay, Fitz. Some days I resemble a whale, and it kinda sucks but I’m over it. Mostly.”

“Oh, my gosh!” Jemma exclaimed with wide eyes. “Are you feeling all right, Daisy? Do you need me to do a checkup? Are there additional complications from your Inhuman genetics?” She looked Daisy over and frowned a little. “You look like you might still be underweight; how far along are you?”

“Slow down, Simmons,” May broke in, seeing Daisy looking a little overwhelmed.

Fitz approached Daisy cautiously. “Can I give ye a hug?” he asked timidly.

“Of course,” Daisy replied, stepping closer and holding out her arms. Fitz hugged gingerly, like he was afraid she would break. “The belly gets in the way a little, but I’m not that fragile.” Raising her voice to be sure Jemma could hear, she went on, “I feel fine, I just had a checkup two days ago, and no, there are no complications evident.”

“Daisy’s at a reasonable weight for being six and a half months along,” Clint stated firmly. “No one’s going to be worried if she gains a few more pounds, but she’s stable and that’s the most important thing.”

“And starving,” Daisy said, untangling herself from Fitz. “Thanks for getting out food, guys.”

“Let me fix you a plate,” Jemma offered quickly. “Maybe you want to sit down?”

Daisy rolled her eyes but did as suggested, only saying, “Sure, thanks. You don’t have to fuss, though. I really am fine.”

“I’m pretty sure your definition of ‘fine’ doesn’t jive with anyone else’s, Tremors,” Mack teased gently. “At least when it comes to your own state.”

Clint laughed. “That’s sometimes true, but she is actually fine. We just saw Dr. Cho a couple of days ago and she confirmed it.”

“Coulson said you were seeing the Avengers’ doctor,” Fitz said, claiming the chair beside Daisy while Clint joined her on the couch. “And I’ve heard of her, of course. Do you like her?”

“I do,” Daisy said with a smile. “She’s really supportive, and she’s been super helpful through everything. I’m being well taken care of, I promise.”

Jemma handed Daisy a plate with three sandwich halves, an assortment of sliced vegetables and a handful of cookies… Daisy recognized them as the gluten free ‘biscuits’ Jemma had packed her for her stay at the cabin, way back when. So she took the plate with a smile. “Thank you, Jemma.”

“You’re welcome.” Jemma looked unhappy, and Daisy watched her as she took a chair of her own beside Fitz. “I’m… happy that you’re doing so well.”

“It sounds like there’s a ‘but’ attached to that statement,” Daisy replied, giving Jemma a more assessing look in between bites of her sandwich.

“There is,” Elena’s voice broke over the group as she entered the room, and Daisy turned to smile at her and Joey as they arrived to see the visitors.

“It’s nothing,” Jemma protested, waving off Daisy’s concern.

“You look lovely,” Joey greeted Daisy, leaning over to kiss her cheek in a brotherly fashion. “It is good to see you happy.”

“It is a very good thing,” Elena agreed, brushing kisses to both of Daisy’s cheeks. “You look quite well.”

“I am, thank you,” Daisy said, accepting the gestures of affection from her fellow Inhumans. “Would you mind grabbing me a water while you’re up, Elena?”

“Of course not,” Elena said, handing Daisy an unopened bottle before anyone could see her move. Clint blinked but let it go; he hadn’t known Pietro well, but he’d seen the kid move - or at least seen its effects.

“Thanks,” Daisy repeated. She decided to let the thing with Jemma go; she had a pretty good idea what was going through the scientist’s head, and she refused to let it bother her. If Jemma was feeling replaced as Daisy’s primary medical caregiver… well, maybe it was about time.

Daisy was no longer a part of SHIELD, and with good reason. She wasn’t going to be coming back, other than for social visits like this or maybe if SHIELD and the Avengers needed to collaborate on another problem. Helen was Daisy’s primary physician, and they’d carefully vetted and chosen an obstetrician they could trust with information on Inhumans because they were reasonably sure this wouldn’t be Daisy’s only child.

They stayed for most of the afternoon, though the group varied a little bit as people were called away for something or another. Agent Weaver stopped by to pay her respects, and the Koenigs dropped in to chat for a bit, as did several others that Daisy had been friendly with during her years at SHIELD. Eventually, though, it was time to say goodbye.

A much larger group saw them off; Coulson, May, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Joey and Elena all walked them to their jet. Clint headed inside to start the pre-flight, giving Daisy a few extra minutes to say goodbye.

“Call us if you need anything,” Fitz told her. “And send me pictures when your wee lass is born, yeah?”

“I promise,” Daisy agreed.

Jemma gave her a brief hug and murmured well wishes before stepping back, and Daisy sighed to herself. But she put on a smile to say goodbye to everyone else.

“If you want us there when the baby comes,” Coulson offered tentatively.

“We’ll call, I promise,” Daisy assured him. “It’s not that long a trip to New York from here.”

“We’re always here if you need us,” May agreed, hugging Daisy.

“I know. Call me if you need anything,” Daisy replied.

After extracting herself from the crowd, Daisy walked up the ramp and hit the button to close it. Then she walked to the cockpit, strapping herself in beside Clint.

“Ready, little love?” Clint asked, smiling at her.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a contented little smile of her own. “Let’s go home.” To the place she knew would always be hers, and the family that waited for her there. It was exactly what she always needed… and now that she had it, she would never let it go.

She’d found Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, isn't Home what it's all about? The people and places we belong to and with.
> 
> Again, thank you all for following me through this journey. 125k words is a fairly long novel, and some of you have been reading and commenting since chapter 1. Initially I wanted to do something different, as I've said before. But then it also became an AoS end of season fix-it. And then it became something much bigger. Part of the reason for that is is NerdyKat, who likes to ask "what if?" all the time. So she shares part of the blame, but also part of the glory for all her help as I worked on this story.
> 
> I am going to be taking a break from long stories for a while. I need some down time, I need some time to focus on my original stories, and complications with Dad's cancer is making my family life both busy and difficult sometimes.
> 
> I promise, I'm not done writing fanfic. You can expect to see more soulmate one-shots, birthday ficlets, drabble prompts, and possibly some longer one-shots here and there. But in the past three years, I have written or co-written going on a million words of stories... and I need to take some down-time and NOT have a massive project in front of me for a while. I love you all, and I hope you'll understand!

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear from you! Feedback always helps keep me motivated.


End file.
